Kaze no Arashi
by RampagingSoul
Summary: What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm! A sequel, Futatsu no Pasu, is now up!
1. Chapter 1

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 1:

Awakening

Naruto Uzumaki was scared as much as ramen is scared of being eaten by him. He held the sacred Scroll of Sealing tightly to his body as the world began to crash around him like it was a planet made of fine china. He breathed in and out fiercely as he could only acknowledge what he was. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox that wreaked havoc on the village of Konohagakure twelve years ago on October 10th. The boy heard two shinobi coming and he peaked to see someone henged as himself as the other person was Mizuki.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka," Mizuki asked the henge that chuckled back before revealing its true appearance.

"Because I'm Iruka," the revealed Iruka said.

Mizuki glared at Iruka with a small smirk on his face, "I see."

"So, you just transformed into the very thing that killed your parents," Mizuki chuckled at the injured Iruka.

"I won't hand over the scroll to someone like you," Iruka yelled at the traitorous shinobi, who merely grinned at Iruka.

"You idiot! Naruto and I are of the same accord." Mizuki said, getting Iruka's attention. "With that scroll, he'll be able to have unimaginable power; that's exactly what the Kyuubi wants!"

"Yeah, but not what Naruto wants. He's not the fox; he's Naruto Uzumaki, a member of Konohagakure." When Iruka said this, Naruto's eyes leaked out tears of happiness that he was acknowledged by someone.

Mizuki sneered at Iruka, "Whatever, I'll just deal with you now!"

Mizuki charged at Iruka, who was thinking that he was about to die. _So this is it, huh?_

What surprised everybody there was when Uzumaki Naruto charged and rushed into Mizuki, knocking the man over into the ground and looking at him with determined, fierce eyes.

"Don't you dare touch Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-teme! I'll kill you!" Naruto fiercely said.

"Let's see you try that, Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki yelled as Naruto made a handsign.

_Kage-Bunshin No Jutsu! _Naruto had more than a thousand clones surrounding Mizuki, shocking both the traitor and Iruka.

Mizuki surprisingly didn't lose his cool as he threw the giant shuriken he had left and caused a lot of the clones to disappear. Mizuki smirked when Naruto looked a little frightened. "Come on, demon! You said you would kill me! So just do it, fox!"

Naruto got a hold of himself and his clones charged as Mizuki kept a smirk on his face and made clone after clone after clone disappear into clouds of dust. Mizuki finally got to the real one as he pulled out a kunai knife.

"It's over, Kyuubi!" yelled a triumphed Mizuki as he charged when all of a sudden, Naruto made a handsign, unknowingly forming a new jutsu.

Naruto closed his eyes in sheer fright only for him to hear Mizuki's screams and liquid splatter all over his body. He opened his eyes to see nothing but the blood of the now dead traitor Mizuki and a very shocked Iruka as he passed out.

AN: I know this is short, but this is just the beginning to get the story set up. Review what you think so far of the story and concept. I should have the next chapter up very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 2:

Kekkai Genkai of the Namikaze Clan!

Naruto felt as if he was floating in the air like a bird in flight. He moved his hand and the wind coiled around it fiercely as he lightly felt its pulse, its life move around him. He released his imaginative grip on the air causing it to fly out like a thousand scythes, slashing anything in his way. This caused Naruto to go wide eyed, look at his hand and grin. _Damn, I didn't think I was this badass!_

Once he looked ahead, he found all he could dream of, an endless buffet of ramen, his life-long crush, Sakura Haruno, and a bunch of ninja like Sasuke, the Third Hokage and even his idol and hero, the Fourth Hokage, bowing and saying, "We are not worthy!" repeatedly to the young Uzumaki. He grinned even more as he rushed to the stand where Sakura blushed and gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek, causing Naruto to blush and scratch the back of his head which made Sakura giggle. Right in front of Naruto's buffet was the item that made Naruto cry a pool of happiness, the Hokage hat.

His hands trembled forth to grab the hat, finally grabbing it after looking at it for five minutes. He put it on top of his head of blonde mountains and turned to see all of the village cheering and yelling, "Hail, Naruto, the Fifth Hokage! Huzzah, huzzah!"

Naruto just stood there, crying streams of joy. _Man, this feels like a… _

Naruto stopped as everything turned into black before opening to the familiar ceiling of Konoha Hospital. _…dream. Damn it, why couldn't lasted longer… like… for all eternity!_

Naruto arose to the surprised face of Iruka and smiling face of the Third Hokage. What freaked him out was he felt something on his skin like an invisible armor, a hidden layer of skin. He made a handsign, thinking it was something someone put on him, and generated chakra only for that layer to force itself out and strike the wall he was looking at like what he saw in his dream.

Iruka and the Third Hokage looked at Naruto who gaped at what he had done to one of the hospital rooms, that was luckily unoccupied, and scratched the back of his head when he looked at the two, only for them to produce a sweat drop in response. Naruto, then, saw the Third Hokage merely chuckle as he made a handsign and repaired the wall Naruto had destroyed.

"That was amazing, ojiisan!" Naruto said to the man he considered his grandpa, who chuckled in response.

"Yes it was, Naruto-kun," the Third Hokage said lightly before becoming serious. "I heard everything about yesterday from your sensei, Iruka."

This caused Naruto to lose his carefree smile and lower his head. "I see…"

The Third Hokage went up to Naruto, sat in a chair and put a comforting hand on his back. "I know that you must feel like I betrayed you when I didn't tell you about the Kyuubi… I'm sorr-"

"It's okay, ojii-san," Naruto said with a sad smile. "I can understand why you made that a secret to keep from me, but could you please tell me about why I have this power?"

The Third Hokage took a puff of his pipe, blew the smoke into the open air and sighed. "This is going to take a while to explain and you may either grow excited and repeatedly thank me or hate me for the rest of your life."

Naruto shook his head rapidly which made both the Sarutobi and Iruka to chuckle at the boy. "There is no way I would get angry at you, ojii-san."

"Alright," the Hokage said as he made a handsign to sound proof the room from the outside, "are you alright with your sensei staying here and hearing what I have to say?"

"He's like you, ojii-san," Naruto smiled happily. "He's part of my family."

This made Iruka gasp, smile and cry happily at the words said from the container of the Kyuubi. "Thank you, Naruto."

"No prob, Iruka-sensei." Naruto cheerfully replied.

"Now that all of that is taken care of," the Hokage butted in. "We can get to the business of why you have this ability Naruto."

Naruto looked intently while Iruka began to wipe his eyes and turn serious fast at the wise leader's words.

"Long ago, a clan known as the Namikaze lived in this village. It was a very small clan of shinobi that held an inherited trait, a Kekkai Genkai."

"Kekkai Genkai?" Naruto asked as the leader of the village merely nodded.

"Yes, that trait was the ability to wield wind nature affinity perfectly, to control it like you're the wind itself. That ability was given to you by your father, Namikaze Minato." This caused Iruka to gasp and force himself against the wall.

"You mean…" Iruka forced out as the Hokage merely nodded back to the Chunnin.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Whose this Namikaze Minato guy?" He then got excited, "Was he a badass shinobi like you, ojii-san?"

This made the Third chuckle and ruffle Naruto's head of blonde hair, "He was even more powerful than me in most ways. He's actually a hero and well known throughout the ninja world. After all, my student, Jiraiya the Toad Sennin, was his teacher."

Naruto's mouth went wide open, "Who is he? Who is he? Who is he?" He jumped up and down excitedly on the bed before the Hokage stopped him and started to talk.

"Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, was your father and the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, the one who sealed the Nine-Tailed fox into you to save the village."

Naruto stood still, frozen as ice, until tears of sadness and happiness mixed together and he ran toward the door, opening it.

"Naruto," Iruka yelled at his student as the Third Hokage sighed, smoking his pipe.

"Let him be, Iruka," the Third Hokage said, sorrowfully. "He's just trying to cope with the idea of the Fourth being his father."

"But what if he tells someone accidently that he's the son of the Fourth," Iruka yelled at the older man.

"I'm pretty sure that Naruto, at least, knows better than to tell this to anybody that isn't trustworthy," the elderly Hokage spoke as he looked out the window. _I just hope he figures out how to cope with all this. I know eventually, no, pretty soon, Naruto will be back to his old self again. _

XXX

Naruto Uzumaki was running, running from reality; he couldn't believe that his hero was the one who put this fate upon him. That it was his very hero, his very father that had cursed him to this miserable life in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. That the Fourth was the one that caused all the villagers to worship him and condemn his son, not caring about what happened to the vessel that held the Kyuubi at bay,

The wind became an unstable hurricane around Naruto, causing everybody to run and call the ANBU that the Kyuubi was coming, the Kyuubi was coming. The wind calmed down once Naruto sat on a bench near the park. Tears kept falling as he sniffled and wiped his eyes, trying to cope with the information he had just learned about himself.

_Why… why did my own father give me this life?_ Naruto thought bitterly as someone started to see him and approached him.

"Yo," said the shinobi as Naruto wiped his eyes and looked at who was there. The shinobi had silverfish, white hair that tilted and a headband covered his left eye. A thin layer of fabric covered his chin and mouth, though you could see by his eye turned in a U shape that he was smiling at the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, "you're Uzumaki Naruto, correct?"

"How… how do you know my name?" Naruto croaked out.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, but you can call me Kakashi-sensei," the man told Naruto, confusing him.

"Sensei? Sorry, but Iruka is my sensei." Naruto replied to the shinobi.

"So, they haven't told you yet," Kakashi said as he looked at the boy and noticed how he was able to use his sensei's Kekkai Genkai. _So, he's Minato's son, like I thought, after all. I can't wait to tell him all I can about my times with him. Maybe we'll grow close like I did with his father. _"Since you were able to use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, or Shadow Clone Jutsu, Iruka allowed you to pass and I was chosen as your Jonin sensei for you, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

Naruto didn't react as he was still thinking about his father.

"So, you found out about Minato-sensei, eh," Kakashi said more then asked.

"Minato-sensei?" asked Naruto as Kakashi nodded.

"Your father was my sensei," Kakashi said as Naruto nodded sadly. "I understand that you hated your father for what he did to you, but I believed he believed in you to learn to master the Kyuubi, tame its powers. I know sensei well enough to know he doesn't do stuff without reason."

"He is my hero, he saved the village, and he was my favorite Hokage…" Naruto said.

"No," Kakashi said, which shocked Naruto, "both you and the Fourth saved Konohagakure from the Kyuubi. Without you, the Fourth wouldn't have been able to seal the Kyuubi. You are just as much as a hero as he was that day."

Naruto had tears of happiness in his eyes as he hugged his new sensei, "Thank you, Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi rubbed Naruto's head affectionately, "No prob, Naruto. You might want to go back to the Hokage to listen to everything."

Naruto nodded his head, "Alright!" He rushed to the hospital he came from and waved goodbye, ready to learn everything about his family.

XXX

"So, you came back, Naruto-kun," the Third asked when he heard the door open and Naruto said, "Yes!"

"Do you want to know about your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, as well?" Naruto's eyes bulged and excitedly said, "Yeah, believe it!"

The Hokage chuckled at the boy, "Your mother came from the village of Uzushiogakure, a village that was an ally to Konohagakure as the Senju and the Uzumaki were distant relatives. Uzumaki's were also known for their incredible sealing abilities and their longevity, their long lives. She was very cheerful and bright and thought ramen was a gift from Kami so personality wise she was just like you. You also have the same face."

"Can I have a picture of her?" Naruto asked to which the Sarutobi handed the boy a picture of a very beautiful women with violet eyes and long red hair which made Naruto blush.

"Beautiful," Naruto whispered in stunned silence as he asked if he could keep the picture to which the Third nodded.

"Iruka left his head band and told me that you'll be able to take your picture up at the tower since you are a genin."

"Yeah, I met Kaka-sensei on the way here." Naruto said cheerfully.

"You will report to the academy to see him tomorrow like the other students, because they don't even know their teas yet." Naruto nodded at the Hokage's words as he followed him, putting the headband up safely and smiling, looking forward to his adventures up ahead on his road to becoming the Kaze no Arashi!

AN: There's the second chapter. The next chapter will have Naruto and his team meeting and the bell test. As for pairings, I will take my time and come up with some as the story goes on. Romance won't be totally important until later so for right now, I'll focus on Naruto and the plot; his path to becoming the Kaze no Arashi. I will also change up the story a little at a time to keep things more interesting as time goes on. Review this in order to tell me your thoughts and ideas for the fic and I might consider them if enough people bring it up. Hope you enjoy as this is my first fic!


	3. Chapter 3

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 3:

Team Seven!

Naruto Uzumaki was putting his iconic orange jacket onto the clothes to be washed as he just wore his black shirt with the Uzumaki Clan symbol in the center. He adjusted his Konoha headband on his forehead, grinning at his reflection like he was seeing a long lost friend.

_This is the start of my ninja career! I've got to show everyone what Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto is capable of! _Naruto grinned as he rushed to the academy.

All of a sudden, Naruto was literally walking on air as he was gliding on the wind's surface unknowingly. He merely kept going, feeling the wind's gentle hands on his face. The people below him gaped at him like little fishes as they saw the Jinchuriki walk on the wind. Naruto suddenly dropped and landed on the ground with his feet. He smiled at this feeling, the power of the crimson life that flowed in his veins. He ran on the ground, dodging the people ahead with swift delicateness.

His hair was blowing back and his eyes twinkled with pure happiness when he saw the Ninja Academy. _I'm finally a ninja! Believe it! _He clenched his fists in excitement as he smiled and ran into the academy.

Everyone looked back at who was entering the room, merely turning away when they saw Naruto except a just-turned genin that got angry when he saw the blonde. _Why is that dumbass here? He failed the test! _

"Naruto!" The black haired nobody said as he approached the main character in anger, a thing no one should do. "Why are you here? You failed!"

This made Naruto angry. "Well, do you see my head band?" Naruto pointed to the Konoha band on his forehead. "That means I am a genin of the Leaf Village!"

The boy merely laughed at Naruto. "I bet you just stole that headband. There's no way the dead-last would be able to pass! You couldn't even make a single clone!"

Naruto grew so mad that he was about to reveal his Shadow Clone Jutsu, but decided to have the upperhand and be underestimated. The air around Naruto pushed the kid back right as Sakura and Ino appeared in the doorway, causing everyone to look at Naruto as he hadn't moved a muscle, but his mouth twisted into a smirk.

"You think that I would reveal my abilities to anyone of you. Secrecy is one of the most important elements in being a shinobi. Believe it!" The Uzumaki-Namikaze said with a smile as everyone including Sasuke was shocked by Naruto.

"Where's that orange jacket, dope?" Sasuke said with a smirk as Naruto looked at the Uchiha.

"It was dirty so I left it so I could clean it later. That's all." Naruto replied simply as he sat near the edge of the bench where Sasuke sat.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice said as Naruto saw Sakura and sighed.

"I know, you want to sit by Sasuke," Naruto said with a grin as Sasuke was sweating with having Sakura sit by him. "Go ahead." _After all, I can still sit by her and let her annoy the crap out of teme. _He smirked at the Uchiha's paling face as he got up and kindly let Sakura through.

To say Sakura was surprised would be like questioning if Shikamaru was lazy, Sasuke was a revenge-driven bastard, Kakashi was tardy all the time, Naruto loving ramen… okay, and you get it. She even blushed a little at the smiling blonde. "Thanks, Naruto." She then sat down as Naruto scooted next to her and she focused on the Uchiha.

Naruto smiled sadly at seeing the Uchiha get all the attention, but then got more determined to prove himself. _I'll show Konoha a hero, a savior. I'll be… _Naruto thought of a name for himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully until his eyes brightened in finding a name. _…the Kaze no Arashi! _

Naruto looked as he saw Iruka come in, looking a lot better than he was yesterday with his wound having healed. "You are now officially genin, ninja of Konohagakure. You'll now be divided into teams of three and be assigned a Jonin-sensei."

Naruto didn't pay attention until he heard, "Team Seven will have Haruno Sakura," Sakura perked up at this, hoping that Sasuke would be with her, "Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura cheered wile Sasuke had sweat bullets running down his body, "and lastily, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

Then, Iruka looked to see many confused genin and a glaring Naruto. _Shit! _Iruka sweat- dropped when he noticed his mistake. _I said, 'Uzumaki-Namikaze,' didn't I? _That's when he noticed Sakura's hand raise. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Why did you add the Fourth's last name on the end of Naruto's name when you called him off, sensei? I thought Naruto was just an Uzumaki, whoever they are."

_Shit, shit, dog fucking shit! _Iruka thought as he had sweat coming all over his body, shaking.

"Well, Sakura, when I thought of Naruto, his last name meaning whirlpool made me think of the Fourth's name meaning wind and wave." Sakura still looked suspicious, but nodded and everyone thought it was just a mishap. Iruka let a silent breath of relief that no one noticed. _That was close. _

"Alright, Team Eight will consist of Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Next, Team Ten will be Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka then named a bunch of names that Naruto didn't pay any attention to until the last team came about. "You'll see your sensei later so take a break for now."

XXX

Naruto decided to meet up with the Hokage before going back to the Academy. Naruto knocked on the door to hear the old man said come in.

The Third looked happier seeing that it was Naruto who came in. "So, Naruto, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Ojii-san, other than Iruka almost spilling out my heritage to the whole class, but the only one that really concentrated on it was Sakura-chan."

"I see," the Hokage said as he looked at Naruto seriously. "If you want to tell your teammates, it's fine with me."

"But what about my father's enemies coming after me," Naruto asked, scared of what will happen to him.

"Then, I'll protect you from those enemies. You'll only tell those who you can trust completely." Naruto nodded at the Third's words. "Plus you have Hatake Kakashi as your sensei, the Copy-Cat Ninja, one of our strongest ninja in the village."

"Yeah, plus I have my Kage Bunshin and wind so I'll be able to kick ass!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran out of the office. "See ya, Ojii-san."

The Third Hokage chuckled as Naruto left. _I'm sure you'll be able to too, Naruto…_

XXX

Naruto rushed to the Academy, wind rushing around him as he moved. People had bug eyes when they saw a yellow blur move through the door, wind rushing around him. The blur stopped, showing it was Naruto, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, guys!"

Naruto, then, went up and sat in one of the benches in the classroom with everyone talking and chatting to each other. All of a sudden, Uchiha Sasuke approached Naruto and stared at him with intense coal eyes.

"What is it, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked as Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar, getting Naruto up out of his seat and everyone there to pay attention.

Sasuke was getting angry at this power Naruto had been displaying recently. He wanted to show Naruto that he was better; he was the Uchiha! Whatever power it was, it would never beat his. Naruto was a clan-less dope, though Iruka's slip at Naruto's name earlier made him curious as he kept seeing the Yondaime, the Fourth, in Naruto now. That just fueled the Uchiha's fire, made his anger even worse. Sasuke then smirked at the dead-last.

"Fight me…" Those words caused everyone to stop and look at the two, the genius and the idiot, the bright sun and the dark night.

Naruto was shocked, wondering why Sasuke, arrogant Sasuke, would want to face him, the dope of the whole class. The only thing he could think of that would cause the bastard to even look his way is his new found Kekkai Genkai, his wind abilities. That's when Naruto's eyes widened in recognition, Sasuke was worried he would surpass him. That Naruto had something that the Uchiha thought was dangerous, that it could defeat him.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, who grew angrier at the Nine-Tails host as he said, "So, you scared that I'm growing more powerful, eh, Sasuke? Then, let's show the class how I'm going to kick that arrogant Uchiha ass of yours all the way to the Land of Waves!"

This got the class excited and Sasuke shoved Naruto into his seat and went out to where they had practice matches. Naruto made the sign of combat but Sasuke sneered rushing toward Naruto. Naruto smirked and caught Sasuke's fist as he pushed his own fist forward and landed the punch on Sasuke's cheek, pushing the Uchiha back.

Everyone gaped at Naruto hitting Sasuke back, who got up instantly, glaring at that one he called dope. Naruto smirked in landing a punch as he used the wind to rush forward, grab Sasuke's arm and fling him across the arena. Sasuke landed in the dirt, very angry with the blonde, who taunted the Uchiha, gesturing with his hand for him to come on.

_How did the dope do that? _Sasuke thought, like everybody was. _He was never that fast before. Is it a kekkai genkai or something I could copy if I had the Sharingan? _Sasuke got up, scowled at his opponent and made a handsign.

Sakura gasped. _That is the sign of tiger. Sasuke's going to use a Fire Release Jutsu on Naruto. He could kill him! _

_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique! _Sasuke blew a colossal fireball out of his mouth toward Naruto who made a series of handsigns.

_Two can play that game, Sasuke. Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere! _Naruto breathed in and launched out tons of wind blasts at Sasuke and his giant fireball. The blast caused the fireball to grow bigger and hit Naruto. _Damn it! _

Sasuke thought he was victorious but saw as both Naruto and the strengthened fireball vanish in a puff of smoke, causing Sasuke's coal eyes to widen in pure shock. _That was a clone, a solid clone? How could Naruto make a solid clone when he was so bad with them earlier? He always failed the tests because of that jutsu! _

Naruto appeared right in front of Sasuke and punched him to the ground. "That was my Shadow Clone Technique and I can create more of them then you can dream of!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, rushed at Naruto and punched him down while pulling out a kunai. Right as Sasuke was about to stab Naruto, Iruka appeared, holding Sasuke's hand from stabbing Naruto.

"What do you think you are doing, Sasuke?" Iruka questioned as he released Sasuke's hand, Sasuke just sneered and went on his way with his hands in his pockets with the other students following him.

"Naruto…" Naruto rose up and looked at Iruka, "Why did you and Sasuke fight?"

Naruto sighed, "The bastard wanted a fight because he's been seeing me with my Kekkai Genkai. It started as a Tajijutsu spar but then, Sasuke, all of a sudden, used his fireball jutsu thing and I just used a wind jutsu to counter, but that failed miserably."

Iruka didn't pry on as Naruto went back into the academy. _Naruto must have used his wind to speed himself up which caused Sasuke to resort to using his fireball. He was so caught up in not losing to Naruto. Both are excellent in Tajijutsu for just graduating out of the academy so Naruto must have intimidated Sasuke to using Ninjutsu. _

Iruka, then, went inside and saw as everyone but Teams Seven, Eight and Ten had left. Soon enough, Sarutobi Asuma came in, smoking his cigarette, with his spikey, coal-black hair. "Team Ten, come with me."

Shikamaru sighed, Ino moaned at having to be with these guys while Choji just went on his way, munching on chips. After they left, Yuhi Kurenai appeared and called for Team Eight. Kiba was excited and blushed when he saw that their sensei was a beautiful kunoichi, Shino was Shino and Hinata just silently left the room after looking at Naruto for a second. This left an irritated Sasuke, a thinking Sakura and a bored Naruto.

Only thirty minutes later they did see Hatake Kakashi in the flesh as he just told them he thought they were a bunch of boring students just standing there like idiots and to meet him on the roof.

"Good luck guys," Iruka said to them.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto said as they rushed to the rooftop, wondering what their life would be like as a ninja.

XXX

Kakashi looked bored as he just finished meeting his students. Secretly he hoped they would pass, but he didn't know if they would be able to work together. Sasuke looked like he thought he would be, the genius avenger that didn't care about anything but his goals. Sakura surprised him with not being as much as a fan girl as he thought. She still appeared to have a crush on Sasuke, but didn't obsess with him. She also didn't get as angry with Naruto as he thought she would.

Then there was Naruto, ramen-obsessed Naruto… Naruto was just like Kushina when she was young. He also held the dream that many people held, from his parents to Tsunade's lover and Tsunade's brother. The dream of becoming Hokage, the dream of being acknowledged by the village was what all of those people shared. Naruto also did something that was very hard for him to do. He told Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi about holding Kyuubi and that his parents were the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto even showed them a picture of Kushina and Minato together in what must have been where they lived. This caused Sasuke to acknowledge Naruto more and the same went for Sakura. They actually understood what Naruto went through; Sasuke more than anyone. Naruto cried tears of pure happiness when he told them, telling them "Thank you!" repeatedly causing Sasuke and Sakura to smile sadly at him.

Kakashi went on his way, making sure to go to the gravestone before he set off to the testing area tomorrow, as he did that every single day.

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto was happy.

His team had acknowledged him more, accepted him more, even when he told them his past. He was rushing toward the testing area, actually running ten-minutes late. When he arrived, he was greeted to Sasuke and Sakura but no Kakashi-sensei.

A few minutes later, Kakashi appeared, got yelled at for being late, sweatdropped and explained the test about retrieving bells. As soon as the test started, Sakura and Sasuke hid themselves while Naruto chose to stay out in the open. Naruto smirked as he had caught Kakashi with a clone and had him on the ropes with his kekkai genkai only for Kakashi to use a fireball on him.

This caused Naruto to smirk and generate a whirlwind around his fist like an endless vacuum. _Wind Release: Whirlwind Vacuum! _

The fire was actually sucked and combined together to make a tornado of fire with the way-stronger wind technique. Naruto's hand started to burn so he released the fire tornado to a completely shocked Kakashi while Sasuke and Sakura went to grabbing the bells. Sasuke blew a fireball on the other side of Kakashi as the jonin went underground and pulled Sasuke down with his Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique. Naruto and Sakura helped pull him out only for the alarm to ring.

Sakura was sent to the stump for not doing anything and Naruto was about to give her food, but she declined only for her stomach to betray her by growling. Sasuke,then, fed her to her delight only for Kakashi to come out of nowhere like a bat out of hell for him to tell them they passed.

This caused Team Seven to cheer in delight, Naruto to free Sakura with a kunai from the stump and them to go on their way, official ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

AN: Hope you liked the chapter! Oh and CJ Snow, I actually had the idea to allow Naruto's wind to become like a vacuum to absorb weaker jutsu, even fire ones. I thought if he focused the wind to his arm he would be able to use it like a tornado, but if he holds it for too long, it will damage his arm. Reminds me a little of Rasenshuriken when it first appeared. This is so Naruto isn't too overpowered against fire jutsu users or anyone for that matter. Next one will be the start of the Wave Ark.


	4. Chapter 4

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 4:

The Village That Used To Be

Naruto had the look of a shinobi, calm, cool and thoughtful. The determined look in his eye was fierce and untamed like a giant fire. Sakura zoomed in, hiding behind the tree near Naruto, eyes sharp like kunai knives. Sasuke held his usual look but he was more focused than usual. Kakashi was a little ways away from the trio as he held a little mouthpiece.

"What's the distance to the target," Kakashi asked seriously like his life depended upon this mission.

"Five meters, I'm ready anytime," one of the trio said.

"So am I," said another.

"Me too," said the last one.

"Okay,"Kakashi said before going completely serious. "Go!"

They moved in, Sakura came from the right, her dress moving back like her hair. Sasuke came from the left in a stance, his left hand and arm extended while his right knee was bent forward as he moved in toward the target. Naruto rushed forward, the wind making his run seem like a sprint to get away from Might Guy when he starts talking about youth. His hands were extended to the target, which was unaware of their presence for a little while. Naruto caught the target, causing the target to start moving and yelling at its captor.

Naruto yelled, "Gotcha!" when he caught the target, who kept crying and moving from his grasp. Naruto looked to see that he had captured an angry cat with a ribbon on its left ear. The cat growled and kept swiping at the air in rage at being caught. Naruto looked at the angry feline which wasn't a good idea as it growled and hissed and started swiping at Naruto's face. Naruto kept it a distance away so it wouldn't get him.

It just kept clawing angrily at Naruto, who just looked unhappily and angrily at the target. Sakura just stood there, smiling at the blonde boy as he kept saying, "No! Bad kitty, bad kitty, bad kitty, quit clawing at me, damn it!" Sakura even slightly giggled at watching her teammate being almost clawed. "I rather like my face!"

Sasuke smirked a little at Naruto position as he heard Kakashi say, "Ribbon on the left ear… Are you sure this is the target, Tora?"

Sasuke looked at the feline trying to rip Naruto's face to crimson ribbons and grunted. "Yes, we're sure."

Kakashi just stood and said, "Good, lost pet "Tora" mission complete!"

Then, they went to where the missions were distributed only for Madam Shijimi, Fire Country lord's wife, to snatch Tora from Naruto and give it a huge hug. Inside Naruto was cheering. _Ha ha, take that, you demented cat from hell!_

_I can see why that cat would leave_, Sakura sweat-dropped as she saw the crying cat inside the death grip of the lord's wife.

"Now, let's see," the Third said as he looked at the paper of missions, "for Team Seven, we have babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village and help digging up potatoes."

"No way, no way, no way, ojii-san! I want a better mission, a true mission, something exciting! Find us a better mission." Naruto complained to the Hokage to which Sasuke agreed.

_For once, I agree with the dope. These missions won't help me find my brother at all. _The Uchiha thought as Kakashi thought this would happen and he sighed.

Iruka was seething, "Naruto, you idiot, you're just a rookie Genin! You have to work yourself up to the bigger and better missions!"

"But! But! We keep getting the crappiest ones! I mean, that cat almost tore my whole fucking face off!" Naruto kept complaining to his former teacher.

"Be quite, you!" Kakashi bopped Naruto on the head while the Hokage sighed and explained how missions were set up for ninja.

Genin got all of the D-rank missions and lower C-rank missions as well. Chunin got the higher C-rank missions and all of the B-rank missions. Jonin got all of the A-ranks while S-ranks were left for only the most elite of the jonin and ANBU. S-ranks were really, very rare to see though, so the Third didn't focus on them very much.

Naruto, being Naruto, was just discussing openly what he will have to eat later, a miso ramen, pissing the Hokage off.

"Listen!" yelled the Hokage as Naruto grew pissed himself.

"I'm not that troublemaking brat I was in the academy!" Naruto proclaimed to everyone there. "I just want a real mission!" The Third and Iruka merely smiled at what Naruto said.

"Okay," the Hokage said, shocking everyone there. "I will give you guys a C-rank mission to protect a certain individual since you want one so much."

"Yay!" the blonde Uzumaki-Namikaze cheered as he got really excited. "Who will we protect, a beautiful princess like Sakura-chan, a feudal lord?"

This caused Sakura to blush and hit Naruto upside the head, not as hard as she used to though, "Baka!"

The Third smiled from his pipe, "Calm down, here he comes. Come on in!"

The door opened and the air was full of sake as an old man came in, chugging the bottle of sake, glasses on his nose. A backpack was on his back and a piece of rope was tied to his forehead. His head had gray hair and a mustache graced his face. He looked down at Team Seven and took another swig of his alcohol.

"So these brats are going to protect me? These are just a bunch of super brats. How can they be ninja? There's a small blonde brat with a stupid look on his face." Naruto grew very angry at the client. "Then, there's that girl with the pink hair. Is that even natural?" Sakura began to crack her knuckles. "Lastily, there's a boy with the hair style of a duck's butt with a depressingly, what do they call it nowadays, emo look." This made Sasuke scowl angrily at their client.

The client looked at Kakashi, who was keeping his students from tearing the old man apart. "Do you really think they'll do the job?"

"You don't have to worry. After all, I'm an elite Jonin ninja. You'll be fine." Kakashi said as they walked to the gate, the three genin glaring at the client.

"I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me with super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." The genin sweat-dropped and thought the same thing at the same time.

_Does this man love the word 'super' or something? _

As they walked on their way with Kakashi explaining the villages and lands with the five major ninja villages taking the forefront. The Hidden Leaf with their Hokage, the Hidden Mist with their Mizukage, the Hidden Cloud with their Raikage, the Hidden Sand with their Kazekage and the Hidden Rock with the Tsuchikage. After this discussion, Kakashi noticed a puddle even though it hasn't rained for days.

A ninja with a giant claw hand with sharp chains appeared and rushed forward as another did the same. The first one flipped while the other one rushed toward Kakashi, both trapping the jonin in sharp chains by wrapping them around his body.

"One down," the two said as Kakashi's eyes widened until he turned into nothing.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura cried out as the two shinobi looked at the frightened, shaking Naruto and appear behind Naruto who made a handsign.

"Two down," they chuckled while Naruto smirked turned and moved back.

_Wind Release: Invisible Scythes! _Naruto grinned as thousands of blades of wind slashed through the ninja like scythes. One of the ninja dodged and dashed for the client as Naruto nodded to Sasuke. Sakura pulled out a kunai to guard the client, Tazuna, who was stunned by the attacking ninja. Sasuke jumped and pulled out a shuriken and a kunai. He threw them at the chains, landing them on a tree as the ninja was stuck. Sasuke rushed and punched the shinobi causing the chain to fall from the claw.

The Mist ninja rushed toward Tazuna were Sakura was guarding for Naruto to rush forward with his wind to protect Sakura and Tazuna from the ninja. The ninja's claw dug into Naruto's hand, causing the blonde to wince until Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and stopped the ninja.

Tazuna breathed out a sigh of relief as the ninja noticed Kakashi used Kawarimi. Kakashi looked at all his students and eye-smiled at what they had accomplished, that they had been able to protect Tazuna from the enemy ninja.

"All of you were great. Though I thought this mission was a C-rank not a B-rank. You never mentioned ninja would come after you Tazuna." Kakashi spoke to the gulping bridge builder. "And Naruto has got injured by those poison claws of those ninja. We should turn back and head Naruto to the hospital and forget about completing the mission."

This caused Naruto to gulp and Sakura to speak up, "Yeah, we're not ready for this type of mission. We better turn back and heal Naruto's wounds." Sakura felt guilty; if she was stronger, she wouldn't have had Naruto or Sasuke protect her from the ninja like she was a helpless princess. That's why she wanted to turn back; to make sure Naruto didn't die from protecting her.

Naruto grew angry and pulled out a kunai. He shocked everyone when he forced the kunai into the open wound that had poison inside. Sakura gasped at what Naruto was doing.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Stop that!" Sakura yelled as Naruto plunged the knife into the wound.

_I don't want to be the reason behind not completing this mission! _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at everyone with a fierce grin

"I, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, swear on this kunai that I will continue this mission. Reporting fit for duty, Kakashi-sensei! I won't hold us back and we will complete this mission. Believe it!" Naruto proclaimed to them, every word coming out of his mouth, proving that he won't back down.

XXX

Zabuza and Haku had just met with Gato and were looking on taking on this group of shinobi that beat the Demon Brothers. Zabuza wonder who these shinobi guarding the old man bridge builder. _I hope they provide me with some challenge. _Zabuza grinned at the idea of a challenge.

Haku just followed Zabuza, wondering how he could help his master as they went ahead on the way toward Team Seven and Tazuna.

XXX

"Naruto," Kakashi spoke, Naruto looked at his sensei, "that was cool how you flushed out the poison, but if you keep bleeding, you'll die." Naruto started to sweat drastically. "I'm serious."

Naruto started to overreact until Kakashi called him over, looking intently at the wound. "It seems the Kyuubi allowed your wound to heal faster than people usually do." Kakashi whispered to Naruto, making sure that Tazuna didn't overhear.

"Is everything alright with Naruto?" Sakura asked as Kakashi wrapped Naruto's hand.

"He should be fine," Kakashi looked to see Tazuna approach.

"I need to talk to you," the bridge-builder said as they approached the boat they would take to Mist Country.

XXX

Zabuza kept moving with Haku behind him. The only thing was with the rabbit that Haku had let loose near where they would see the group approach. Zabuza was getting annoyed with Gato bossing him around. He stopped on a tree, signaling Haku to stop as well.

"What is it, Zabuza-sama," Haku asked the swordman.

"We'll need a plan in case the shinobi we meet is more powerful than we thought. If it looks like I'm about to die, pretend that you're a Mist hunter-ninja with that mask you got from the hunter I killed a while back. That way we can catch them off guard and be able to face them again if we have to. It will only be used as a last resort."

"Alright, Zabuza-sama," Haku replied as the two waited for Team Seven to approach them.

XXX

Kakashi knew this was bad from the moment he heard of Gato from Tazuna. Gato didn't want the bridge built that would link the poor and weak Land of Waves to the mainland. Kakashi even said to Naruto that this used to be the Land of Whirlpool and where his mother and her relatives lived. This made Naruto wonder what it was like now.

As they landed, the cautious rower told them that where they are now was as far into Nami no Kuni he could take them to which Tazuna thanked him and told Kakashi to take him home safely.

_It will surely be a jonin-rank shinobi next, _Kakashi thought as they walked toward Tazuna's house.

Naruto heard a little rustle in a bush beside them, no thinking it through; he threw a kunai right at the bush only to reveal a very frightened snow rabbit. This caused Sakura to freak out and Naruto to apologize to the rabbit while Kakashi was thinking that something wasn't right.

_That rabbit's coat is white but it's springtime. That rabbit's been locked inside a cage indoors. Someone must be here. _Kakashi thought to himself.

Zabuza looked from the tree he was in. _I now see why the Demon Brothers were beaten so easily. That's the Hidden Leaf's Sharingan Kakashi. _He pulled out his giant blade and threw it at the shinobi.

Kakashi sensed this and told everyone to get down. As this happened, the huge blade went through the tree and Zabuza landed on its hilt, looking down at Kakashi with fierce eyes and Kakashi replied, "Monochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, the one who knows the Slient-Assassination Technique. I didn't think you would be next." Kakashi revealed his Sharingan. "It looks like I'm going to have to get serious."

"I as well," Zabuza said as he landed on the water and began to do his Hidden Mist Jutsu.

Kakashi reassured his team and calmed them down only for Zabuza to appear in the middle of them and chuckle. "It's over!"

Kakashi rushed as Naruto made a handsign and blew Zabuza toward Kakashi, shocking everyone.

_This brat… _Zabuza thought as Kakashi actually pulled out akunai and held it to the rouge ninja's neck.

"It's over, Zabuza." Kakashi said but Zabuza chuckled.

"Sorry, but it's not," Zabuza spoke as he held a kunai to Kakashi's neck, showing that the other was a water clone.

Zabuza sliced with his blade but Kakashi ducked and moved back from Zabuza, only for Zabuza to quickly kick him into the water and Kakashi to drop spikes onto the ground. Zabuza sneered at the foolish move and moved toward Kakashi.

_Why is this water so heavy? _Kakashi thought as Zabuza appeared behind him, chuckling evilly.

"You fool," Zabuza made handsigns and trapped Kakashi in a water prison.

_Damn! _Kakashi thought as he looked at the smirking Zabuza.

"Now I can finish the job a lot easier." Zabuza looked at the genin and the bridge builder and made a water clone.

_Shit, _Kakashi cursed in his mind, _he's more powerful than I thought. _

Zabuza chuckled and looked at the little ninjas. "You guys think you are ninja? You're pathetic! You're not ninja until you've killed with your bare heads. I have done that many times before." He continued to laugh, scaring the genin. "I even killed my whole class to graduate."

"What?" Naruto yelled, scared for his life.

"Though because I killed everyone, they stopped that tradition." Zabuza chuckled as he looked fierely at the genin. "I can still hear their screams and feel the blood on my hands. Those were the days!" His clone rushed in and bashed Sasuke into the ground.

Zabuza then disappeared and appeared before Naruto, kicking him with enough force to where his headband flew off. Naruto was shaken when he looked at the evilly-chuckling Zabuza.

"You're just brats! You're only ninja when you're in my bingo book!" Zabuza proclaimed as Naruto rushed forward.

"Naruto, don't! Just take the others and Tazuna and run! You can't defeat him!" Kakashi yelled at the blonde, but he ignored his teacher's words, running forward and grabbing his headband with intense speed. As he pulled out a kunai and stabbed the water clone, causing it to disappear and Naruto to put on his headband, shocking everyone there.

"Hey, browless wonder," Naruto mocked Zabuza. "Then, you better put this into your bingo book, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the future Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure! Believe it!"

Zabuza grew a little pissed as he made another water clone that rushed Naruto, who just backflipped back to Sasuke and a surprisingly blushing Sakura.

"Okay, Sasuke," the blonde spoke, getting the Uchiha's attention, "I've got a plan for once, so listen up."

Sasuke lightly chuckled, "Then, it better be good dope."

Sakura stood there, looking at Naruto, lightly blushing. _This… is… Naruto... What is this feeling? _

"Alright, then," Naruto got up and grinned. "Let's go wild!"

Zabuza's clone moved into action as Naruto looked at Tazuna, who nodded. "Get going and free your sensei!"

"Alright, old man," Naruto said as he rushed gave Sasuke his pack and made shadow clones. "Let's getting going, Sasuke!"

"Right," Sasuke answered back.

The clones each made a series of handsigns and blew wind into their mouths. _Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere! _Multiple blasts of air hit the clone, causing it to widen its eyes and vanish into water. Naruto rushed forward toward Zabuza and Kakashi, wind surrounding him like invisible armor.

"Now, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke threw the Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows at Zabuza.

"You think a shuriken will stop me," Zabuza quickly made a clone to stop a shuriken, but it vanished as the remainder of Naruto's clones took it out. _I'm underestimating these brats! _

Another shuriken appeared in front of the real Zabuza as he just hopped and it fell under him. "A shuriken can't touch me!" The shuriken all of a sudden poofed into a Naruto with a kunai as Sasuke and the approaching Naruto smirked.

The Naruto threw the kunai in mid-air as Zabuza lost his grip on the prison and the real Naruto was in front of Zabuza, unleashing his wind armor into an attack, knocking the rouge ninja into a tree and Kakashi to appear before him.

"There's no way I'll lose to a monkey who copies my moves and his damn bratty students," Zabuza started doing a series of signs that Kakashi did too. They both finished at the same time. _Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique! _

The genin were in awe of the clashing dragons as the two shinobi then saw Kakashi and Zabuza moving back from each other after clashing together. They started doing the same movements which made Zabuza angrier at Kakashi.

"All you do is copy me," Zabuza said as he made a bunch of handsigns with Kakashi and then, they both said, "You can't beat me, you monkey bastard!"

Zabuza grew even angrier as he kept making handsigns," I'll make It so you can never talk with that monkey mouth of yours."

Zabuza thought he was seeing himself. _Is this a genjutsu? _

Kakashi took this moment to complete Zabuza's jutsu. _Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!_

Zabuza was shocked completely by this as he was sent into a tree with Kakashi looked down on him, kunai in hand. "Can you see into the future?"

"Yes, yours is death," Kakashi said as he was about to strike when two senbon needles struck Zabuza's neck and a hunter ninja appeared and caught Zabuza. "So, you're here for Zabuza." Kakashi knew of the hunter ninja who just said, "You were right about his future."

Kakashi was getting weak so he just let the hunter ninja go with Zabuza, not thinking about what might happen later on.

"Who was that, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked as Kakashi merely said it was a hunter ninja that will dispose of Zabuza's body.

Kakashi passed out, shocking his team. _Crap, I must have used the Sharingan for too long and used too much chakra. Damn it! _

XXX

Kakashi awoke to see a woman, "You're finally awake."

_That must be the daughter Tazuna spoke of, Tsunami,_ Kakashi thought as he looked at his students.

"So, Kaka-sensei," Naruto spoke which made Kakashi look at his student, "is Zabuza really dead and taken care of?" Something made Naruto feel that Zabuza wasn't dead.

This made Kakashi's eyes widen. "Yeah, he's alive."

This made everybody sweatdrop. "Why didn't you tell us the eyebrow-less freak was alive?"

"I was too weak to tell you. I wasted too much chakra and didn't think about that supposed hunter ninja that took Zabuza's body when he was supposed to dispose of it right there. The Hunter-nin must be an ally of Zabuza's. We'll probably have to face them again, so while protecting Tazuna we'll be training to become stronger."

"Um, Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi looked at the one who spoke to see it was Naruto again, "can I see the remains of Uzushiogakure before we train?" Naruto's eyes held desperation to see where his mother used to live.

"Alright," Kakashi eye-smiled at his student as he got up on his crutches that he had to get used to walking on for a while, "we'll go right now with you, Naruto."

Naruto cheered as the team got ready to see the fallen village.

XXX

"Here's Uzushiogakure," Kakashi said as they saw an area of fallen pillars with the Uzumaki clan symbol on them in an area of water. "It was destroyed because of the threat they held with their superior fuinjutsu during the war." Naruto kneeled near the water, looking at the steep hills in the countryside. "Naruto…"

"Could you guys…," Naruto asked in his voice, sounding weak and on the verges of collapsing, "please give me a moment?"

"Sure," Kakashi eye-smiled as he pushed Sakura and Sasuke forward away from Naruto.

Sakura looked back toward Naruto for a moment and her heart felt heavy when she saw droplets of water land onto the ground. She knew from Naruto's voice of sadness that these drops were tears…

Just sad tears…

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will focus on the training and getting ready for the battle on the bridge. Review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 5:

The Reality of Nami no Kuni!

Naruto felt his sadness invade his body, a virus that just took over his body. He looked toward his mother's home, where she came from, and it was just a bunch of pillars that stuck out of the water. Tears freely flowed from his cerulean pools as he kept looking at the destruction in front of him. It just made him feel like this village is him, broken and destroyed. That all he was were the broken pillars that barely stood out of the water's surface. He just kept openly balling like a kid, an idiotic kid that can't control his emotions.

Sakura and Sasuke could hear Naruto's saddening cries as they could see his back, weak and bent. Kakashi showed no emotion, but inside, he felt a deep sadness from Naruto and what he had been through. The village he lived in hated and despises him for the most part, he was the class clown and dead last of his academy graduating class and he had no family left. All he had were stories others told him about them and the picture that the Hokage gave him. Other than that, he knew nothing of them except those things and of the Uzumaki Clan, a clan that was known for sealing techniques.

Naruto found out that after Uzushiogakure was destroyed that many Uzumaki went and hid in many other villages in the shinobi world. He hoped to see one that might know about his mother or just tell him more about the clan from someone that knew exactly how they were. The tears were waterfalls, continuingly flowing down onto the ground until Naruto felt supporting hands on his back.

Naruto looked to see his team behind him, smiling sadly at him.

"Naruto, we will be your family," Sakura said lightly to the boy. "We will support each other and make sure everything is alright. We will be your family."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto for once, "Dope, I know what it feels like to have nothing, no family just like you. Not only did you have no family, but no support otherwise. While I choose to be alone, you weren't given that choice. You were alone from the start and I'm just noticing how much we have in common. I think that eventually, we will be like brothers. No, we are brothers."

Naruto start to look at them and smile as he got up and looked at them, "Thanks, guys…"

Kakashi eye smiled at the team as Naruto cheerfully said, "Now, let's get to that training!"

This caused everyone to laugh and move ahead, toward the future.

XXX

"So, what will our training be, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked his teacher excitedly.

"A chakra control exercise," Kakashi spoke as he generated chakra to his feet and started walking up a tree. He found a branch as he looked down at his students and eye-smiled. "You'll be climbing trees like I did!"

"Awesome," Naruto cheered and was about to try it, but Kakashi stopped him.

"I have to explain; this exorcise requires you to focus your chakra to the bottom of your feet, a stable amount and walk up the tree. Too much will cause the tree to crack and too little will cause you to not even get on the tree. But you guys will learn better when you actually try it." Kakashi threw them each a kunai as it landed in front of each of them. "Just try it out!"

Naruto chuckled as he picked up the kunai. "I can do this in my sleep."

Kakashi had an almost dead look to him. "Whatever you say, great Naruto-sama."

Naruto and the others rushed the trees. Surprising Kakashi was that Sasuke was the first to fall of the tree as he put too much chakra on the tree, causing it to start to break. He took the kunai and made a cut as he landed on the ground safely. Naruto got at least one-fourth of the way before making a slash on the tree's body, lost his grip on the tree. He feared he was going to fall and hit the ground hard, but he opened his eyes to see he was floating in mid-air.

He dropped safely to the ground, surprised at what happened.

Sakura was already zooming through the tree, expertly reaching to the top. She looked down from the top of a tree, resting on the tree branch. Smiling and playfully sticking out her tongue in accomplishment, she looked at her teammates and teacher. "This is pretty easy!"

Naruto looked up and saw his crush on top of the tree. "Wow, Sakura-chan, that's awesome!"

Sasuke just looked down at the ground in failure.

Kakashi just said, "The Uchiha and the Fourth Hokage's Legacy are not as strong as I thought they would be."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled at her teacher at taunting her teammates.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded as they got off the ground. They focused on their chakra on ran up the tree while Sakura came down from hers, walking swiftly down the trunk. Naruto didn't get at all much further up then before, falling to the ground after marking the tree.

Sasuke got quite a bit farther, closer to Naruto, and he marked the tree before falling. Naruto grew frustrated and looked at the exhausted Sakura that was resting under the tree she went up. He approached her, causing Kakashi to look at his student.

"Sakura," Naruto spoke as he looked around and then got closer to Sakura, "can you help me do this?"

Sakura was amazed. Naruto was actually asking for her help. She blushed a little and grinned, sticking her tongue out a little. She was better at something than the others afterall. "Okay, Naruto, I'll help you out."

Naruto lit up and focused on as Sakura spoke to him and Kakashi looked on. _I wonder how much you'll grow Naruto. It'll be a treat to see what you become. _

Unknowing to them, a little boy was watching them. _It's all useless. Why even try? _Then the boy went back to Tazuna's house, not understanding why these ninjas thought they could do anything.

XXX

Tazuna was about to head out and build the bridge when he saw three people enter the house.

XXX

Sasuke was panting. _Damn it! How did he accomplish this?_ Sasuke went up the tree, slashed the bark and dropped to the ground before repeating the process.

XXX

"So, where's the pretty boy at?" Tazuna asked Kakashi, Sakura and the grinning Naruto.

"He's out training on the trees out back." Kakashi explained as he put his hand on the heads of Sakura and Naruto. "These two have already passed the training and will be protecting you now while I rest, Tazuna."

"Really," said the surprised bridge builder as he looked at the smiling duo, scratching the back of their heads. "I thought pretty boy would have already beaten these two easily."

Naruto grew a tick mark and yelled, "I'm better than Sasuke! Believe it!" Sakura lightly punched Naruto's head and told him to quiet down.

"Alright, whatever you say," Tazuna said as he exited the house. "Let's get going!"

"Right!" the two exclaimed seriously as they walked with the bridge builder.

XXX

Sasuke kept going up the tree, slashing the bark and cursing. _I can't believe that Naruto beat me to the top! If I can't even beat the dead last, what does it make me? I'll never be able to defeat my brother. Although, Naruto has had his struggles, the village will not even give him a glance. His parents are dead and he has been alone almost all of his life. He also has been housing the demon fox inside his body against his will and has a kekkai genkai from the Fourth himself. _

Sasuke shook his head and growled at himself. _Forget about Naruto! Just focus on the tree, focus on the tree! _Sasuke concentrated and, then, ran up the tree, finally reaching really close to the top, before marking his place and landing back on the ground. _I'm getting close! _

XXX

Haku undid the bun holder; let his hair drifted a little over his shoulders as he held a basket to collect herbs to help Zabuza become cured. His sleeveless pink kimono fluttered a little with the wind. The way he looked, he could probably be mistaken for a young lady. He picked at the herbs in the forest and then a bird perched on his shoulder. Little did Haku know, someone knew that he was there and that person watched him like a bird, a crow, attentive and fierce.

XXX

"This… is… boring!" Naruto complained as he pouted at having to do this job. "I could be doing training right now, but I'm stuck guarding the old man! I want something exciting to happen!"

"Naruto," Sakura scolded her teammate, "don't ask for anything like that!" She glared at the blonde. "You never know what might happen."

"All I know is that if something's going to happen, it better be amazing, fucking intense and it better come fucking soon!" Naruto yelled as the bridge builder Tazuna grew angry at the brat.

"You have a big mouth, you know, brat! I'd rather pretty boy be here than you! At least all he'll say is a grunt and ignore me! You are just annoying the crap out of me!"

"You know you love me, old man!" Naruto joked at Tazuna, who sighed as he saw one of the bridge builders leave.

"Hey, Giichi, what are you doing," Tazuna asked as elderly bridge builder named Giichi turned and looked into Tazuna's eyes.

"I'm leaving, Tazuna. I don't want to lose my life because of this bridge! This is all foolhardy; we're all going to die if we continue this bridge to the end! No, there's no way that this bridge will be finished! Gato and his men will kill us all!"

"So, you're just a coward…" Naruto said fiercely as Giichi looked at the boy.

"What do you know, kid? You have never lived in a situation where you can die at any moment! This bridge is just a foolish, childish dream for those who want to die! Are you just wanting a death wish?"

Giichi didn't understand this boy at all. Why would this blonde kid be willing to help with this bridge? He would just end up dead! He didn't get what this boy was thinking! He was asking to be killed.

Naruto grew angry at this man. "I'm a ninja! I have been trained that I'll have to face life-or-death situations at one point! This bridge isn't a childish dream! This bridge is for your country, for YOUR people! This is for your wife, your brothers and sisters, your sons and daughters and the future generation of Nami no Kuni! This is your chance to take a stand and kick Gato right in the ass! If you risk your life, you'll be honored and your family will be proud of what you accomplished! Why can't you see that this is more than just the dream of an old bridge builder! This is the dream of Nami no Kuni and I'll support this dream!

"I will make this dream a reality and I will not die here! I won't die until I become the leader of my village; not until I become Hokage! If you leave now, leaving your fellow people out to die for the sake of their village than go ahead! That just means that you're worse than scum to me!"

Everyone looked at Naruto with wide eyes. This boy had yelled out to this deserter just how much this bridge meant to their people. Sakura was even surprised by Naruto's speech. She had never seen Naruto speak like this. Sure he would say he'd be Hokage and all that, but she could sense feelings and passion behind Naruto's words now. Determination flowed through everyone to complete this bridge, the bridge that would lead them to their dream, a better nation, and a better future.

Even Giichi was shocked at this boy and his speech. It almost made him change his mind and support the bridge, but it still didn't. The guy walked away from them like a coward and Tazuna just yelled at him, "Don't come back tomorrow! You're done!"

Now, Giichi looked at the incomplete bridge. He sighed. He didn't have a job, but at least he had a life. Everyone else thought differently. To them, Giichi lost everything, even his dignity.

"It's noon. It's time to call it a day for now." Tazuna said as he rubbed Naruto's hair. "You're less of a brat than I thought."

Naruto and Tazuna smile at each other as Sakura joined them, smiling as they went into town.

XXX

Haku was slightly stunned when a kunai knife was thrown right in front of him, landing by his feet. A familiar shinobi dropped from a tree with the Uchiha symbol on his back. The boy stared at Haku intensely as Haku remembered him to be with that group of ninja that Zabuza faced in the woods.

_That symbol on his back is of the famous Uchiha clan, but I heard from Zabuza that it was dead, all of its members slaughtered by the rouge ninja Uchiha Itachi. This boy doesn't wield the Sharingan though so I don't know if he's just faking it and putting on a show to intimidate people. I heard from that blonde kid that his name was Sasuke. I didn't catch the blonde's name though. _Haku thought as Sasuke was glaring daggers at the boy.

"What are you doing here way out into the woods?" Sasuke stood with his arms across his chest.

Haku just smiled and said, "I was picking herbs to heal my master." Sasuke still looked cautiously at Haku, but was shocked when he giggled. "Do you have someone special to you, someone to protect?"

XXX

Naruto and Sakura were shocked at this town; people were running around, calls of "Thief!" flooded the village as people were homeless with dirt covered bodies.

_Even children_, Sakura thought, sadly looking at the dirty child as they enter a store.

"Welcome," said the shop keeper as all Naruto and Sakura saw was tiny beans and dust.

Tazuna looked as a guy saw Sakura's pouch and was about to take something, but Naruto saw him and stopped him faster than the speed of light. "What do you think you're doing to Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned around as Naruto said this to see him talking angrily to a shady guy. Naruto knew what the man wanted, money, but this guy looked like he was someone that wasted money on drugs. Naruto still felt bad for the guy, sneaking a few ryo his way, while telling him to get lost. Naruto also knew the man couldn't get drugs with that money, but it would give the man something. Plus Naruto knew from appearances not to judge, so he at least gave the man money to buy goods or food.

_If there is any food, _Naruto thought, almost forgetting about the store that they were in, almost empty and bare.

Sakura and Naruto were stunned by this tortured town. Gato's reign allowed this country to fall and never get back up. Naruto knew he had to help this village, but suddenly he sensed something. He looked behind him and Sakura to see a little boy tugging at Sasuka's dress. Sakura turned to see a little boy, holding out his hands, hoping for something. The look in this boy's eyes made Naruto smile sadly at the boy before he stopped Sakura from giving the boy her candy she had in her pouch.

Naruto smiled sadly at Sakura, whispering, "Let me, Sakura-chan…"

Naruto pulled out his slightly bigger storage of candy, fifth-teen individually wrapped candies that made the boy's eyes spark with joy, stuffing them into his pockets and was about to run away when Sakura stopped him, smiling at him, giving him five candies herself.

The boy felt so happy that someone would do this. His heart swelled with joy as he thanked the two ninja and ran with the five candies still in hand.

This made Naruto even more determined to save this village and help build the bridge. _I will make sure that this village becomes better. _

He began walking as Sakura smiled at him, also feeling like they should help the village. Tazuna and the two teammates headed to the house, preparing to do whatever to help this tragic village.

XXX

_Someone precious to me…_ Sasuke thought as he angrily looked at Haku. _How dare this person talk of precious people to me! All those precious to me were taken away! _How could this smiling freak even think they know who he was and what he had been through!

Sasuke's teeth grinded together in rage as he looked fiercely at this person before him, wanting to kill this person right now. _I'll tell it off so it can leave me to finishing the tree climbing exorcise. _

"You talk happily of these prec_ious _people you speak of, but what if these people were taken from you? Those close to you taken by the one you trusted so much, but that person backstabbed you and killed all of those you loved and became your goal. You are just mocking me!"

Sasuke rushed at this person, his eyes losing sight, following by instinct, only to be stopped by a hand. Sasuke looked to not see the person he was starting to hate, but his teammate Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked angrily as Haku was stunned by the blonde's appearance.

"This person is mocking me, telling me about these precious people that he believes in yet not knowing about me. How all my precious people were taken from me by the one I loved the most, the one I trusted the most! He doesn't know how I feel! You don't know how I feel! You never had anything precious in your entire life!" Sasuke gasped at what he had said to his teammate. He wasn't thinking when he said that to Naruto. He didn't mean what he said, not at all!

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye, seeing a broken and darkened soul like his own. "Naruto, I wasn't thinking when I said that!"

"No," Naruto said coldly at his teammate, scaring Sasuke slightly when he looked into Naruto's maelstrom eyes, "you weren't thinking from the start…"

"What…" Sasuke uttered to Naruto, "What do you mean, Naruto…"

"You have precious people, Sasuke. You have Kakashi-sensei, who is teaching you and allowing you to grow stronger, you have Sakura-chan, who's becoming less of an annoyance as you would call her, and lastily, you have me, your rival, teammate and best friend." Naruto smiled sadly at his teammate. "Or are we nothing compared to your dream? Are we nothing compared to your ambition, huh, great Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto spat as he walked away from the two with Haku looking intently at Naruto.

Naruto turned around and looked Sasuke in the eye, "At least now that, you are precious to us…"

Naruto went off, leaving Haku and Sasuke in the forest, wanting to let out some stream before heading back to Tazuna's house.

Haku was stunned by the boy who was walking away, but smiled as he went on his way. _Naruto, huh… He will grow stronger, definitely… _

XXX

Naruto was outside after dinner and explanation of why Inari, Tsunami's kid, was a brat all the time. Naruto sighed as he remembered what he said to the crying boy. The boy saw his _father, _his hero, fall and die by the hands of Gato. It made the boy lose hope and just wallow at what he lost. The stars in the sky calmed Naruto down from all that had happened from the bridge to Sasuke to Inari. All Naruto knew was that he could forgive Sasuke. His teammate just wasn't thinking at the time, too riled up to even think straight. What that boy said to Sasuke must have triggered something. Naruto sighed as he went inside to sleep.

It was a long day. He needed some rest. He was going to have an even longer day tomorrow.

AN: There's the next chapter! This was more of a relaxing chapter as it didn't concentrate on fighting. I mainly focused on Nami no Kuni and what it has become. The reason Sasuke reacted the way he did is just because Sasuke never really lets out his emotions, maybe anger but mostly I feel that is frustration. I feel that Sasuke would eventually blow since Haku was talking about precious people. I feel that Sasuke would blow his top and say something he wouldn't mean. He does think Team Seven are his precious people; he just couldn't control the emotions that he felt from Haku's words. When Itachi is even slightly mentioned and the happiness Haku feels when mentioning those precious to him, I felt Sasuke would unintentionally snap. Naruto doesn't hold anything against Sasuke as he feels that Haku somehow accidently triggered it.

Tell me how you feel about the chapter or the story as a whole. Next chapter will be the battle at the bridge and the ending of the Wave Ark.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 6:

The Boy Who Saved a Nation

Naruto was fast asleep, sleeping soundly like a baby, making Sakura giggle lightly as she peaked through the cracked door. Her pack was on as Sasuke was right beside her and Kakashi was talking to Tsunami while Tazuna was about to go outside.

"Keep watch over Naruto while we're gone," Kakashi said looking at his sleeping student. "He needs it."

"I will," Tsunami replied as Tazuna told them to get moving and went outside.

Kakashi eye-smiled at the lady and put his hand up, "See ya."

The four went off, leaving Naruto behind, not knowing that two men were approaching the house.

XXX

Naruto was drooling in his sleep, muttering about ramen and Hokage. He awoke and looked very confused when Sasuke and Kakashi weren't in the room, sleeping as well. Naruto just thought they were doing something in the kitchen until he heard a women's scream and a plate crash onto the floor.

Naruto quickly put on a pair of his orange pants and one of his black Uzumaki spiral shirts, not bothering with his headband. Naruto looked outside the door and gasped at seeing two samurai approaching a frightened Tsunami as Inari also saw, looking through the path to the bathroom.

"Quiet down, lady! We need a hostage for Gato and I don't want to have to do anything to ya before ya go to the boss." Waraji, the darker skinned samurai, said as he touched Tsunami's face and chuckled when she gasped and slapped him. "Don't make me cut you women! We could just use that cowardly boy of yours as hostage and kill you!"

"Waraji, you stupid jackass! We won't get pay if we fail Gato now! We have to give him the women and then he'll probably destroy the bridge that annoying, ignorant bridge builder is trying to build! Then we'll be Gato's right hand men if that Haku and Zabuza fail at the bridge. After all, he'll have his hired help to defeat the two when the ninjas weaken them! It's the perfect plan!" The other samurai with white hair laughed as Waraji sweat-dropped at his laughing companion.

"You know you just told the kid and the women the whole plan, you dumbass, Zori!" Waraji yelled at the other samurai who glared and then chuckled.

"Like they can do anything about it," Zori chuckled darkly as he looked at the boy. "Since the woman isn't budging, then we'll just take her cowardly boy." He was approaching the frightened Inari.

"No!" Tsunami screamed at Zori who turned, grinning as he looked at the desperate women. "I'll be the hostage…"

"Then, we can dispose of the boy!" Waraji chuckled gleefully as Inari was frozen. "I'd love to see his face once I cleave this blade through his body!"

"If you even touch or kill my son, I'll kill myself by biting my tongue and letting it take my life by choking on it." Tsunami said dead seriously as Naruto felt overwhelmed by the tension.

_Tsunami cares so much for Inari…_ Naruto thought, crying. _This must be how a mother feels… Did my mother care about me so much that she sacrificed her life for mine? _Naruto, then, grew serious as the samurai took the women out of the house and left the crying Inari.

Naruto was getting angry at the sobbing boy. _Come on! You're just going to give up and lose one of the most precious people in your life? Grow up and be strong! Fight for her! Don't let her be sacrificed for your sake! Show the world how much she means to you. Other than the old man, she's all you got! _

Inari just stood there, crying. _Why… Why am I so weak? Why can't I be like…_ Faces came to his mind from his old man, to that weird one-eyed sensei of the ninja, that pink-haired girl, that depressed- looking boy, to his mother, to his dead father, Kaiza, and lastily, Naruto. _…them? Why can't I be… cool?_

Inari wiped his eyes and remember everything Kaiza and Naruto had said to him about being a hero and to quit mopping around. _Can I be strong like them too… Naruto… father? _

The little boy clenched his fists and ran toward the samurai and his captured mother as Naruto looked and smiled secretly at the boy. _Good job, Inari… _ Naruto moved out the window in the room he occupied and smiled. _Now, let me be the hero. After all, they come at the last minute. _Naruto chuckled as he ran toward the start of the house, hearing Inari tell them to stop and give him his mom.

Inari ran toward the samurai, who just smirked at the boy, "You just made your death sentence kid." They both pulled out their blades and ran toward the boy!

"Inari, no," Tsunami cried out as the samurai sliced, only to look in shock when it was a giant log.

"What?" The samurai yelled, angry that the boy wasn't there.

"Looks like the hero appeared just in time, eh, Inari," Naruto grinned as Inari was by his side and a surprisingly blushing Tsunami was in his arms, bridal style. He set the women down, scratching the back of his head and blushing himself. "Sorry about that, miss."

Tsunami giggled and gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek as Naruto blushed at the action. "It's alright, my hero." This made Naruto's face even darker red and he chuckled.

"Hey, that's one of Tazuna's hired ninja! Let's get that idiot now!" The samurai charged while Naruto chuckled at the duo.

"That's ironic since look behind you." The two looked back only to see two Naruto clones knock them out with a single blow.

Inari looked at Naruto, amazed at what he had done. "That was awesome, Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled and he looked at Tsunami. "The others are at the bridge, right?"

Tsunami merely smiled and nodded which made Naruto grin. "Alright, a hero's job is never done, right?" He ran forward only to stop. "Inari?"

"Yeah, Naruto?" Inari asked, wiping the happy tears from his face. "Dang it, I'm crying!"

Naruto looked back, his hands behind his back and smiled at the boy. "It's alright to cry if you're happy! You're getting strong, Inari. I'm sorry, but I've got to go. See ya, you two!"

Inari grinned and waved as Naruto took to the bridge, "Yeah, see you, Naruto!"

XXX

Sasuke was exhausted, huffing his breath as he looked at the crystal mirrors before him. _Damn it; I can't break or even burn these ice mirrors! _

Sasuke's body was a voodoo doll, needles sticking out of his body in all sorts of places. He looked fiercely at Haku and made a series of handsigns. _Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique!_

Sasuke breathed in and unleashed a fury of flames that actually slightly melted the ice more than his earlier fireball, but it still barely seemed to faze the Demonic Ice Mirrors. He cursed at himself, angry at not being able to defeat this ninja.

"It seems that this is all you're capable of," Haku said as he pulled out some more needles and threw them at the Uchiha. "Now, die!"

Right as the needles approached Sasuke, he moved swiftly past them, his eyes now crimson red with two comma marks around the pupil in each eye. His face held a look of shock at what he was able to do. _I must have gained it! _Sasuke smirked at his luck as his eyes pulsated. _I have the Sharingan! _

_How does he hold the Sharingan! _Haku gasped internally before he widened his eyes in realization. _He is a part of the Uchiha Clan and he holds the Sharingan. But how is this boy alive when that man that was named Itachi was heard to have slaughter the whole clan. It was genocide, a holocaust! _

"Now, you'll face the true power of the Uchiha!" Sasuke said, smirking at what he accomplished.

XXX

"I wonder," Zabuza said out loud in the mist with his eyes closed, "where is that loud blonde brat that ranted on how he would be the next Hokage?"

Kakashi merely stood there at ease, planning on using his ninja dogs to track down Zabuza since his blood was on the blade. He put the scroll on the ground and eye-smiled. "He'll be here soon enough, knowing him. He'll probably laugh and say something like, 'The hero comes in at the last moment!'" Kakashi chuckled and then glared in the direction of where he heard Zabuza, his Sharingan eye rotating like an extremely fast Ferris wheel. "Too bad he won't see me kill your arrogant ass! I have more than just Sharingan up my sleeve!"

Zabuza chuckled, "Then, let's see it, Hatake!"

"I'll show you gladly!" Kakashi said fiercely as a group of dogs were summoned, traveling under the ground of the bridge. _Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique! _

"I don't see anything Kakashi!" Zabuza laughed darkly. "Now you die along with that Uchiha you have as a student!"

Kakashi smirked when he heard distant barking and Zabuza sounding surprised. Kakashi looked forward to see Zabuza, stuck where he was because of a hoard of dogs held him there. "I used my blood on your blade to track you underground with my summoning technique, And the mist is clearing up, so I think it's time to say this again. Your future is death!"

"Stop, you hokey fortune teller," Zabuza yelled in rage. "Your predictions will never come true!"

Kakashi glared at Zabuza, "I'll make sure you die by this, my own creation!" The Sharingan shinobi made handsigns before lightning starting to crackle on his palm. _Lightning Blade! _

Zabuza's eyes widened at the technique, _Holy crap, the chakra's visible! _

"Like I've said, Zabuza," Kakashi said, before rushing toward him, "your future is no more!"

XXX

Sasuke was no longer smirking as he looked fiercely at his opponent before falling to his knee. _Damn it, it can't end here! _

"It ends here," Haku said as he threw the needles right at the wounded Uchiha.

XXX

Kakashi was still rushing at Zabuza, his hand full of lightning, pulled back and about to be pushed forward.

_I will not die here, damn it! _Zabuza cursed in his mind as he saw the copy ninja approach, sending all his hate at him through glaring, sewer-water eyes.

XXX

Sasuke had his eyes closed but never felt the needle reach him. Instead, he felt someone in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked slightly down to see his blonde haired teammate, grinning while Haku had his own needles stabbed into his hand.

"Very skiled, you are, Naruto," Haku said behind his mask.

"Naruto," Sasuke asked as he saw his teammate's trademark grin.

"The hero, Kaze no Arashi, has arrived!" Naruto said cheerfully, looking at Haku.

Sasuke smirked at him, "So, you got up, dope?"

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto smiled at Sasuke when he said this as Sasuke did the same back. Naruto looked at Haku. "Let's end this guy, so we can help Kakashi-sensei with Zabuza!"

"What do you have in mind," Sasuke whispered as Naruto merely smiled.

"Just use a Fire Release jutsu on me…"

XXX

Sakura could see something as the fog was clearing up. Either Kakashi or Zabuza was running at the other with a very powerful ninjutsu. _I hope Sasuke is alright and I wonder if Naruto is here yet… I just want them all to be safe…_

Sakura heard a loud cry and her eyes widened… _What happened…_

XXX

"Dope, have you lost your mind? How long were you asleep!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Naruto turned serious, his arm extended as he did a handsign with one hand. "Just do it, Sasuke…"

Sasuke made the handsigns and blew his Dragon Flame Technique right on Naruto's arm. The fire was sucked into a whirlwind, a vortex of wind as Sasuke remembered this from the bell test.

_Wind Fire Release Hybrid: Inferno of Hell Technique! _Naruto released the jutsu at a completely shocked Haku as it burned the mirrors into water.

"We did it, dope!" Sasuke said as Naruto dashed with his wind and reeled back his fist with wind surrounding it. Naruto hit Haku, causing him to fall back to the railing of the bridge, his mask broken into shards. "We did it…" Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as the water on the ground turned into a bunch of Haku clones that surprised even Naruto. "Move it, dope!" But it was too late for his teammate, who had thousands of needles, stabbed onto his body.

Sasuke was frozen; eyes were wide in pure shock as he chuckled in denial of what his eyes were showing him, even if he had his Sharingan active at the moment. He could hear his heart rate increase for the first time in what felt like forever. It felt unnatural and horrific as he saw his teammate's body fall to the ground in slow motion.

"You're not dead, right, dope?" he continued to chuckle madly in denial.

No answer…

"Stop with the pranks, Naruto! If you do, I'll buy you a life supply of ramen! I mean a life supply."

Still, no reply…

Sasuke's eyes changed to his coal eyes, still filled with sadness and verged on spilling a flood of tears. He saw the life of Naruto flow out of his shell in a sad crimson color. This made Sasuke shake in fear and madness.

"Say something, dope…"

Still nothing…

"Say something, damn it!"

"You should know that he is dead, Uchiha Sasuke…" Haku said as he looked at Naruto's body, his face now known as the one who told him in the forest if he had someone precious to him. "He was a great shinobi, trying to protect this nation, his precious people even when he was scorned from the place he called home… He died a death worthy of a shinobi."

Sasuke's fists clenched to reality and he scowled in anger at the ground. Tension filled the air around them as Haku couldn't hear Sasuke mutter angrily, "Shut up…"

"What did you say," Haku asked as all the air around him seemed to blow toward him in rage.

"Shut up! You don't even know or understand us!" Sasuke yelled in anger, tears still not spilling from his eyes. "You don't understand what he went through!" With those words, Sasuke charged on a rampage as Haku suddenly widened his eyes and made a handsign. _Sorry, but there's something I must do… Sasuke… _

Right as Sasuke was about to punch the daylights out of Haku, he disappeared.

Sasuke quickly established himself on the ground, not falling over, before turning and seeing Naruto's body. He slowly and sadly approached his teammate. When he was over his teammate, his tears finally fell little by little onto the blonde's face. He fell onto his knees, his body shaking uncontrollably like he was back at the Uchiha Estate, seeing Itachi kill his family again. This pain was the same pain he felt back then as he lifted his head into the air.

"ERAHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled sadly and angrily into the open air, his emotions running wild as his tears flooded down his face. To him, it felt like rain was pouring onto his face…

XXX

Kakashi was shocked when he felt his hand being grabbed and hearing an angry "Zabuza-sama..."

He saw Haku instead of Zabuza, causing Zabuza to chuckle madly. "Looks like your predictions are false after all, Kakashi."

Zabuza was about to swing but ended up only slicing Haku as Kakashi barely ducked out of the way. Kakashi quickly saw Zabuza coming and made another Lightning Blade, rushing at him, causing the swordsman to chuckle. "Face it, Kakashi! You're the one to die!"

Kakashi pushed his Lightning Blade with all his might as Zabuza blocked with his giant Kubikiribocho only to be shocked when Kakashi drove his jutsu through the blade, cutting it in two and piercing Zabuza a little. Zabuza backed away and sliced with his remaining blade as it slashed Kakashi; the blood having its iron being used to repair his blade.

Zabuza chucked when he saw Kakashi was shocked at the blade, "It's over now, Hatake!"

Kakashi took kunais and stabbed Zabuza before he could even swing his blade, causing both his arms to become inactive. "Damn it, Kakashi!"

"No, now it'll be over, Monochi Zabuza of the Seven Swordsman!" Right as Kakashi was about to finish him off, they both were shocked to hear clapping on the other end of the bridge.

XXX

Sakura was worried, hearing a voice that sounded like Sasuke. She gasped as she thought. _What if he's dead? _

Sakura looked at Tazuna with a worried look as the bridge builder sighed. "We'll go together if you want to check it out. That way you're still technically okay since you're with me, guarding me."

Sakura smiled and thanked him, running toward her teammates, dragging Tazuna along for the ride.

XXX

"I can't believe the Demon of the Hidden Mist had fallen so far down." Gato said, looking at Zabuza smugly. "To be defeated by mere ninja, I expected better of you." He kicked Haku's corpse and smirked. "That's what you get for being weak and injuring my arm that day! You really pissed me off!"

Gato then looked to see Zabuza glare and then smirked devilishly, "I've decided to not pay you at all, demon." He gestured at the many men behind him and grinned. "They'll take care of you and the leftover ninja!"

Sasuke appeared before Kakashi, still shocked from Naruto's death, but knew he had to help his sensei and, then, he saw what he had feared was coming, his other teammate, Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! You're alright!" Sakura was shocked and stood frozen when she saw Sasuke's eyes, still red from his tears. "What happened, Sasuke… What's wrong…"

"Naruto… What about Naru… to…" she stood silent and tears began to generate in her eyes as she saw Naruto's fallen body, looking like a voodoo doll, stabbed and dead. "You're pulling a prank, right, Naruto?" She started to shake in sadness when she looked at him. Tazuna even started to produce tears. "This is a joke, right, Naruto?" She started to laugh in denial while she fell to her knees, breaking down. "Naruto!" She cried out in pure sadness, landing on his chest after being cut on the edges of her face from the needles sticking out. "Speak, please Naruto!"

No answers were heard, but she thought she felt him move.

She gasped as she rose up and saw Naruto groaning, rising his head and chest, looking at the once crying Sakura and rubbed his head. "I didn't know you were that heavy, Sakura-chan."

Tears of happiness now flowed down her face as she rushed at Naruto, not caring about what he said and embraced him. "Naruto, you're alive! You're alive!"

Sasuke was surprised by the outburst but then he heard something that made him turn around instantly, "Sasuke-kun! Naruto's alive!" Sasuke's eyes widen upon hearing that turned around to see a sheepishly grinning Naruto that was up with needles all around his body.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's eyes were red from tears and grinned, "Hey, Sasuke! Were you worried about me?"

Sasuke turned red in embarrassment, causing both of his teammates to laugh. "Shut up, dope!" he turned away so no one would see him smile in relief that Naruto wasn't dead.

Naruto looked to see Gato kicking Haku and Zabuza not saying anything. He rushed toward Zabuza, surprising his sensei and yelled, "Why are you letting him do that?"

"Brat, Haku is dead."

"He was there for you. He is just a tool to you! He called you master and followed you. You were his precious person! And don't lie, Zabuza-teme, he's yours as well!" Naruto said with tears as Zabuza yelled, "Brat!"

Naruto looked to see the openly crying Zabuza, "Say no more and give me a kunai…"

Zabuza was taking his bandages off with his teeth and Naruto lightly smiled, tears still in his eyes as he tossed the kunai into the air toward his former enemy. "Sure…"

Zabuza took it fiercely in his mouth and rushed forward, scaring Gato to hid among his hired men.

"Attack him!" Gato yelled as his men charged forward to the demon.

Zabuza's strikes fiercely killed most of the hired men while they stabbed him with many weapons only for Zabuza to stab Gato in the heart, crimson life hitting Zabuza's chest. "See you in hell, Gato…" Zabuza smirked devilishly as he pushed Gato over the bridge into the rushing water, turning around and looked sadly at Haku. He moved slowly before collapsing in the middle of the bridge.

The hired men then ranted about flooding into the village which caused Naruto to make a series of hand signs. _Wind Release: Kaze no Arashi! _

All of a sudden, all of the wind tore through the crowd of hired thugs, signaling their cries of agony. Naruto merely looked in relief when they all were dead as he fell over, hearing his name being called. He closed his eyes, ready to rest.

XXX

Naruto awoke and figured out that the bridge was built and that they would be leaving. Naruto smiled sadly; he was starting to grow attached to the people of Nami no Kuni. He would definitely visit again. He got a tearful goodbye from Inari, a proud thanks from all the villagers, a kiss from Tsunami, which shocked everyone, made Naruto blush and Sakura mad with unknown jealousy. The last to say goodbye was Tazuna, who surprised Naruto by telling him the name of the finished bridge, The Great Naruto Bridge and telling him of his already new project that he personally wanted to do, rebuild Uzushiogakure. He even handed Naruto a scroll he found, remembering Naruto was an Uzumaki, saying it was rightfully his.

Naruto put it up, cried happily, hugged the old man and waved goodbye as he and his team left Nami no Kuni, all smiling and prepared for what was next.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will be getting to the Chunin Exam next! I am having school so the releases will be coming slower, but I will make sure that I have at least one or two chapters a week unless something unexpected happens.

Thank you for reading and supporting the story as it is my 1st! Review if you want and tell me your opinion!


	7. Chapter 7

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 7:

The Scroll of the Uzumaki!

Naruto awoke, putting on his orange jacket and pants as he yawned. He adjusted his headband on his forehead, smiled at his reflection in the mirror as he raced out the door, now grinning.

"Alright, it's time to train," Naruto cheered as he raced to the training grounds, moving like the wind, swift and elegant.

XXX

"So, that's how the mission went," the Third Hokage asked Kakashi, who nodded. The Third Hokage adopted a serious face and looked deeply at Kakashi. "How is Naruto doing?"

"Ah, he's doing alright. He just had to go see what remained of Uzushiogakure and he ended up breaking down and crying. The bridge builder then decided to rebuild Uzushiogakure for Naruto's service to Nami no Kuni. He found a scroll and gave it right to Naruto for him to keep."

The Hokage sighed and smiled lightly in thought, "Alright, Kakashi. You may leave."

"Very well, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said before disappearing from the office.

The Third sighed and looked out to the village as he smiled, "It looks like the Chunin Exams are coming soon, in about a month. I hope with all my heart that you show everyone everything you've got Naruto."

He took a smoke of his pipe and let the smoke out into the room, "After all, it may be your last chance to be alive."

XXX

Naruto reached the training grounds as the scroll he got from Tazuna seemed to drop onto the grass with a light and soft plop. Naruto looked and his eyes widened when he saw the scroll on the ground and handled the scroll. He touched it, looking at the intricate swirl patterns all along the scroll's exterior and hesitated in picking at the top of the scroll where he could open it up.

The scroll may have been of little height, but it was very wide and probably full of earlier jutsu or history of the Uzumaki Clan. It made Naruto grin and shake in anticipation. It just made him so excited, but he'd have to be careful. This scroll looked decently old, at least fifty or sixty years old, but still in excellent condition for a scroll of its age. He fingered the tiny corner sticking out, teasing him to rip it and look into the scroll, but Naruto knew he had to be focused, not giving into temptation.

He picked at it with curiosity and began to peel the scroll very delicately. If anyone saw Naruto doing this, they would have their jaws to the floor in shock. They wouldn't believe the hyperactive ninja of the academy was actually not eagerly opening a scroll that could contain secrets to his family or jutsu that he could learn with practice.

He was still trying to get it open only having part of the huge yet short scroll unraveled until he decided to look at it bit by bit and learn as he went. The first thing that appeared was a sealing technique as Naruto scratched his head at it. He knew he heard Kakashi say that the Uzumaki were specialized in fuinjutsu so this must be a scroll of sealing techniques. This first one was the Dead Demon Consuming Seal though as he read, he figured out that the technique couldn't be used by Jinchuriki. The scroll never said why though which confused Naruto.

He wouldn't try that jutsu so he moved the scroll's flap over to see what was next. The next thing was actually a jutsu called Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. Naruto read the description of the technique; his eyes widening at the fact that the Third Hokage made this technique.

_Then, why was a scroll from Uzushiogakure holding it and its abilities?_ Naruto thought, but remember that Uzushiogakure was an ally of Konohagakure so sharing jutsu and scrolls could have happened often. Though knowing the Third, why would he just give away everything about a jutsu he invented and mastered even if it was to an ally? After all, an ally could have easily turned into an enemy at the flick of a wrist.

Nevertheless, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and decided to practice the jutsu as he made the handsigns in order. Ram to rat, rat to bird, bird to boar, and from boar to tiger. He then threw a shuriken only for nothing to happen at all. This made Naruto angry and frustrated. He then decided to throw the shuriken and do the handsigns afterward.

Naruto snatched a single throwing star from his shuriken hoister and threw it toward a set of trees. Naruto flipped through the handsigns, ram to tiger, before staring intently at the shuriken that he threw. _Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique! _

With the exceedingly large amount of chakra took into the technique like he always did, he had thousands of shuriken appear beside the one, stabbing the entire forest of trees. The shuriken continued to bite at the trees which made Naruto widen his eyes in surprise and grin in triumph at completing a jutsu. After all, that's what everyone does when they accomplish a jutsu. Well, what happened next to Naruto didn't always happen to those who completed a jutsu.

He fell to the ground, exhausted and huffing out air. He still had a goofy smile on his face as he clenched a fist with the hand he held in front of his face. He decided to relax and look through the scroll to see what other jutsu he could learn after recovering his chakra from that last one.

Next was another seal in the shape of a spiral that looked interesting, but Naruto couldn't understand it at all. He would have to ask Kakashi or the Third if they know any masters of Fuinjutsu or even a little on seals to tell him about these seals. More seals kept popping up in the hefty scroll, frustrating the blonde genin that he couldn't learn these seals. Some of them looked like paper seals that could be attached to kunai knives or even shuriken while others looked complicated and made Naruto's brain throb at the complex symbols.

Maybe if Naruto learned about seals, he could learn more about the seal on his stomach that contained the Kyuubi in order to use its powers to his advantage. Another jutsu that surprised Naruto was one he thought he heard of before, the Flying Thunder God Technique, a jutsu that involved a seal wrapped around a kunai in order to teleport instantly to that spot.

_Ah! _Naruto thought as he reached an epiphany on whose technique this was. _This was the Fourth's signature jutsu! My father's…_

This confused Naruto even more. Why would a scroll containing a jutsu crafted by the Third and one of the Fourth's signature moves be in Uzushiogakure!

He read on nonetheless and looked at a technique that an Uzumaki was able to do with their chakra. It interested Naruto with how cool it was. It was the ability to make their chakra into chains that were able to attack and defend. He wondered if he could do that at some point since he was an Uzumaki. The other jutsu were some Wind Release jutsu like how it can be used on kunai knives, shuriken and blades to make them even deadlier then before and one called Wind Release: Great Breakthrough.

It made Naruto just want to dig into it and learn these jutsu until he spotted Sasuke and Sakura approach him. He quickly sealed up the scroll and stashed it into one of his pouches as he got up and ran to his teammates.

"Hey!" he yelled as he waved and then stopped in front of them. "Why are you guys here? I thought we had the day off."

"Kakashi called us down here and we couldn't find you anywhere when he told us to get you." Sasuke replied to which Sakura nodded.

"That is correct."

Everybody turned at the voice as they saw an eye-smiling Kakashi who just closed his Make-Out Paradise book and stashed it into his pocket. He pulled out three slips of paper, handing them out to each of his students.

"What is this Kaka-sensei?" Naruto said, looking at the paper and scratching the back of his head.

"Well, it just so happens that the Chunin Exams are coming up and I just allowed you guys to enter them. Those are just consent forms to make sure that you will go to the exam." Kakashi said and his eyes widened as a blur of orange rushed at him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as Kakashi sweatdropped at his student's action.

"Naruto," Kakashi said fiercely as Naruto looked up at him, smiling.

"What, Kaka-sensei?"

"Get off me before I unleash the Thousand Years of Death upon you again." A dark look from Kakashi pierced Naruto. "I'm pretty sure you would not like that very much."

Naruto quickly got off him, shivering in fear of that technique.

"Oh and Naruto," Kakashi said which got Naruto's attention back onto him. "The Third would like to see you at his office. He wants to talk about that scroll and its contents. Knowing you, you've looked through that scroll like it was a bowl of ramen to gorge through."

Naruto nodded as Kakashi disappeared and Sasuke went on his way, smirking in thought of the exams, while Sakura moved slower, unknowing of her abilities.

Naruto noticed this and went to her. "Sakura!" Sakura turned quickly to look at the whiskered face of her teammate. "What's up? You look down."

Sakura sighed. "I'm not strong like you and Sasuke-kun. I don't know any really useful jutsu besides the academy and the exam happens in a week. I feel like I'm going to drag the team down…"

"Sakura, you have really good chakra control and if you really focus, you can decipher genjutsu easily. If you find some genjutsu and stuff that involves great chakra control, it might help you." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. He heard Kakashi say this before so he thought he should tell Sakura that to bring her spirits up and help her improve.

Sakura's eyes widen and she smiled with joy as she ran and hugged Naruto on impulse, causing Naruto to blush. "Thanks, Naruto!" She quickly let go and ran to the library, waving goodbye to Naruto. "See ya!"

"Yeah! See ya!" Naruto yelled, waving back until Sakura vanished from his sight. That's when Naruto decided to run to the Third Hokage and tell him about the scroll.

XXX

The Third Hokage sighed. _Oh, how I hate you, paperwork…_ He glared at the papers on his desk as he signed the mission reports including the one from Kakashi and his team.

He perked up a little when he heard knocking at the door. _Hopefully, it's Naruto-kun._ "Come in."

The door opened and the person behind the door was revealed to be the very person he hoped it would be, Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-kun, how are you doing? It seems you been busy with your missions and training."

"Ojii-san!" Naruto exclaimed and proceeded to tell the tale of the Wave mission, only in his point of view. That meant plenty of Sasuke being weak and worshipping Naruto, Sakura exclaiming how cool Naruto was on the mission and proceeding to make out with the boy and Kakashi claiming sadly that he no longer had anything to teach him. He also claimed that all of Nami no Kuni bowed and worshipped him like he was Kami himself.

The Third Hokage chuckled at Naruto's imaginative interpretation of the mission and smiled at the boy. Once the boy was done, the Hokage set his pipe down, smoke no longer coming out of it. "So, Naruto, tell me of this scroll you acquired that was in the remains of Uzushiogakure."

Naruto pulled the wide scroll from his back pouch and set it in front of the elderly Hokage, on the desk that held the paperwork the Hokage had just completed, to the Hokage's joy. The Hokage took the flap in the scroll and began unraveling the scroll, looking at the jutsu and secrets it held on its insides. The first one was the seal used by the Fourth Hokage to seal part of the Kyuubi inside himself. The Third knew and could use the technique since the Fourth told him how to do it and talked of the Shinigami, the Death God that only the user and the person being sealed can see.

The Third knew the technique would be a last resort to any shinobi, but it was a great technique to catch one off guard and seal away even the most powerful of enemies. It would cost your life as well though. The technique wasn't well-known at all, so it wouldn't be anticipated at all. He flipped to the next page of the scroll and looked at the next technique only for his eyes to widen in shock.

_Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique! _The Sarutobi thought in shock that his jutsu was in an Uzumaki scroll. _How could this be inside this scroll? Unless…_

He decided to look only to see different seals like a spiral seal, a bunch of ones that could be attached to ninja weapons and he continued to look. He was once again shocked when another jutsu reared its head at the Hokage. It was the Flying Thunder God Technique, one of the Fourth's signature jutsus up there with the Rasengan. There was also information on the Chakra Chains that Kushina used and a detailed description of an attack a Biju, a tailed beat, could do the one attack the Rasengan was modeled after, the Tailed Beast Bomb.

The Third then saw some more fuinjutsu like the Four Symbols Seal that was on Naruto, the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique, the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and the Five Elements Seal. He knew that Orochimaru knew of the Five Elements Seal just as Jiraiya knew the seal and how to unseal it. He wondered if Naruto would excel in fuinjutsu like Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina and most of the member s of the Uzumaki Clan had.

The Sarutobi himself knew quite a bit about fuinjutsu, not as much as Jiraiya or Minato granted, but he could definitely figure out and create different seals and how they reacted. He knew he would have to have somebody help Naruto with seals since it looked like the boy was interested in everything in this scroll. It was like it was the will of his parents to learn everything from this scroll.

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked and even saw the concept of this Rasenshuriken jutsu, modeled after the Rasengan Minato created in that it now held a Wind Release property. There was also the smaller Wind Release: Rasengan right beside the Rasenshuriken. This looked incomplete however, so he hoped Naruto could eventually learn them for his father's sake. He looked at Naruto, who was sitting and actually snoring and sleeping, making the Hokage chuckle.

_He must have been working on the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique and used too much chakra for the technique. _He knew the boy couldn't do fuinjutsu yet so the most logical thing was that the boy practiced that jutsu.

The Third continued to look at the scroll wondering about what else it could contain. He found the Space-Time Barrier and Contract Seal Minato could use. It seemed the scroll mostly held techniques of Naruto's parents and some fuinjutsu the Uzumaki used. Then, he saw a familiar name on the last page, the man who recorded the jutsu in the scroll. His eyes widened when he saw the name was Namikaze Minato. He remembered the trip the Fourth and Kushina took to Nami no Kuni and how the Fourth felt like he dropped a scroll or something. It was luck that Naruto had brought this scroll here and that another village didn't discover the secrets of the Yellow Flash.

The Third looked at the picture of the Fourth, looking seriously back at him. He sighed, rolled the scroll up until it was sealed closed and walked toward Naruto as he gentle put his hand onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, wake up," he said as he gently shook the genin up and gave him the scroll when he opened his eyes.

"You figure out everything about the scroll," Naruto asked as the Hokage smiled kindly and nodded, rubbing Naruto's hair with his hand. Naruto put the scroll into his back pouch as he got up and looked at the smiling Hokage. "Ojii-san, do you know someone who knows fuinjutsu? Do you? I really want to know how to craft those seals since they may be my family's only remaining scroll of jutsu other than what's buried beneath the pillars."

The Third knew exactly who could teach Naruto before the Chunin Exams and help afterward as well. He just needed to find him, which wouldn't be hard if he was in the village. "I have somebody in mind, Naruto-kun, but while I find him, go to waterway right by the hot springs on the edge of the village and do the Water Surface Walking Practice." He wrote notes of what to do on a piece of paper. "Here are the details of the exercise: to channel a constant stream of chakra out of your feet and uses repellent force to walk across the water's surface. It is harder than the tree-walking exercise, but you may be able to master it quicker since your chakra control has excelled."

Naruto smiled at the praise and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling as he was embarrassed a little. "Alright, ojii-san! See ya later!"

Naruto rushed out the door and ran to the waterway where he could practice as the Third chuckled and put on his hat. He wore a new serious expression. _Time to go find that perverted student of mine…_

XXX

Naruto was wet, completely wet. The water soaked his jacket, pants and shirt as he decided to take them off. Luckily, he decided to take his pouches off before doing the exorcise on the water. He decided to do it again, this time finally being able to master the water-walking technique right after he tried it a few times. He whopped and hollered in achievement before he kept on doing it to the point where he could do it automatically without channeling chakra.

As Naruto was trying this, a perverted chuckle could be hear a while away, coming from a tall man with long spikey white hair flowing down his back. His forehead protected said oil as it was horned. The Third approached the man, sighing at what the man was doing.

"So, how have you been, Jiraiya?" The Third asked, smoking his pipe as the man rose to his feet and looked behind him to see his former sensei.

"Sarutobi-sensei," Jiraiya said with a surprised voice, "I didn't think you would search me out here in the village. Is something up that you wanted to talk about?"

"It's about Naruto…" When these words flowed out of the old Hokage's mouth, Jiraiya grew a serious look.

"What happened?"

"He has unlocked the Namikaze bloodline and has found a scroll that Minato wrote in the remains of Uzushiogakure."

Jiraiya was shocked at what he heard from his sensei's mouth, "When did Naruto go to the remains of Uzushiogakure?"

"He was on a C-Rank to A-Rank mission in Nami no Kuni. It was an escort mission that Naruto and his team went on to guard this bridge builder. It turned out that Gato wasn't wanting the bridge to be built and sent enemy ninja to kill Tazuna and stop the building of the bridge, the Great Naruto Bridge is what it is called now. One such ninja was Momochi Zabuza of the Hidden Mist." This made Jiraiya's eyes widen a bit. "Naruto's team was able to defeat Zabuza and his accomplice Haku, who was of the Yuki Clan."

"Who is Naruto's team and sensei?" Jiraiya asked, wondering who was able to defeat an elite shinobi like the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

"His sensei is Hatake Kakashi and his teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. They're a lot like Kakashi's and your teams." Jiraiya's eyes widened at this.

"It's as if fate loves to tear people apart." Jiraiya chuckled sadly. After all, both of those teams were tore apart. Kakashi's was torn by the death of Uchiha Obito while Jiraiya's was torn by the defection of Orochimaru.

"It seems this team got along better when Naruto revealed about the Kyuubi and his heritage." Jiraiya was shocked when his sensei told him this.

"He knows?" Sarutobi only nodded as Jiraiya sighed. "Does he know anything about me teaching Minato and being his godfather?"

The Hokage shook his head. "I thought it would be best for you to come and tell him yourself."

Jiraiya looked at his sensei in thanks. "Thank you, sensei. Where is he now?"

"He's actually training not far from here. It seems he was more of Minato's genius then I thought. He just doesn't know how to control his chakra as well as most shinobi do. If he masters chakra control and learns to control the Kyuubi's chakra like Minato wished, then he could become the strongest shinobi that ever lived."

Jiraiya walked toward Naruto's location, "He better be since the Akatsuki could move at any moment."

"Is Orochimaru still with them?" Saurtobi asked, wondering of his former student.

"No, it seems he's on the move." Jiraiya spoke to his sensei, turned, looked out toward Naruto's location. "I think it has to do with the Chunin Exams approaching in a week. That must mean he's after something and I might teach Naruto some things before the exam."

"You only have a week though." The Third said to his student.

"I can teach him before the Third Phase of the Exams. That's a month of training. I might teach him some Wind Release jutsu and the Summoning Jutsu. Maybe even teach the boy the Rasengan or at least part of it. After all, he is Minato's son."

"I agree and if you can, help him learn the making of seals since he has a scroll full of them." Sarutobi said as Jiraiya's eyes widened in realization.

"That scroll Minato thought he lost was found with all the notes and his and Kushina's techniques." The elderly Hokage nodded as Jiraiya smiled. "It must have been fate that it landed in Naruto's hands."

The Hokage chuckled before he vanished. "Maybe, Jiraiya, maybe."

Jiraiya looked through a bush at his student's son and legacy as the boy was walking on water like an expert. _He must have been walking on water for an hour or so. He already has it almost mastered. Though that is still a basic in ninja training compared to elemental training, but thanks to his bloodline, he already has an adept mastery for Wind Release jutsu. _

Jiraiya walked out of the bush and smiled at the boy who had his back turned toward him. "Ah, so you learned how to walk on water, eh, gaki?"

Naruto turned to look at the stranger and his eyes widened in shock at the tall man. "Who are you?"

Jiraiya chuckled inwardly but he looked fiercely at Naruto on the outside. "You impudent whelp, you don't even know my name! I am the most powerful and most dashing man to ever grace the land of shinobi! I am the legendary Toad Sennin of Mount Myoboku. Whenever girls hear my name, they faint from how awesome and ravishing I am. One of the Sennin of Konohagakure, Lord Jiraiya the Gallant is here!"

Naruto looked dully at the man and sweat dropped as he looked at the goofy elder before him. "Never heard of you, Ero-Sennin…"

Jiraiya sweat dropped and face faulted at Naruto's statement. "You baka, you gaki, you can't even comprehend the magnitude of my power! I could crush you like a bug with my sandals right now! "

"Just go away, old man!" Naruto yelled rudely at the Sennin, who looked like he was about to walk away.

"Alright," Jiraiya said with a grin, "and I was going to help you master the jutsu of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, but it looks like sadly you won't let me."

Naruto froze from fear at knowing this might be an enemy of his father that the Third told him about. He made a handsigh and allowed the wind to surround him like a bubble. "How do you know my father?" Naruto's tone was fierce like a growl of a Biji. Jiraiya turned and looked at the son of his student and saw the eyes of Minato, the eyes of a genus in the making. He saw the face of the beautiful Kushina, a talented kunoichi. _This boy…_

"Don't worry, gaki," Jiraiya said, smiling kindly, making Naruto stop the wind and look at Jiraiya confused at the man. "I was a student of the Third and the teacher of the Fourth, your father. I'm one of the Legendary Sennin of Konohagakure, Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, the Toad Sage. I can help you master the jutsu in that scroll and more."

Naruto's mouth widened into a fierce grin, his eyes were pools of determination. "Then, let's get to it, Gama Sennin!"

Jiraiya laughed as he looked at the face of his new student. "Yes, gaki, let's get to it!"


	8. Chapter 8

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 8:

The Week before the Exam!

Naruto huffed out air as flickers of purple flames danced on the fingers on his right hand and flickers of blue flames were dancing on the fingers of his left hand. He grinned in triumph as he snickered, moving quietly to his teacher.

His teacher was the Gama Sennin Jiraiya, who was looking at all the beauties in the hot springs, giggling perversely as Naruto unknowingly was behind him.

_Five Elements Seal! _Naruto rushed his hand into Jiraiya, who was shocked by the thrusting hand. He turned just to see Naruto, grinning devilishly at his sensei before shoving another hand onto Jiraiya! _Five Elements Unseal! _Jiraiya was pushed back a tiny bit before looking at his grinning apprentice. "Well, Ero-sennin, what do you think?"

Jiraiya smiled and rubbed the boy's hair affectionately. "Well done, gaki! You've completed seal and how to unseal it in case you meet a ninja that knows that technique and uses that technique against you. Now we can focus on something way better!"

Naruto looked excited at his sensei, jumping up and down. "What's next! What's next? What's next?"

Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and a set of ink and a feather pen. "Calligraphy!" Jiraiya exclaimed as everything went quiet quickly afterward.

"What?" Naruto yelled in rage at his teacher and pointed a finger at him. "That's not exciting at all, Ero-sennin! What's exciting about writing?"

Jiraiya was fuming, "You insolent gaki, how dare you call writing not exciting? Writing is my passion!"

Naruto had a dead-pan look on his face, "I thought peaking was your passion, pervert…"

"I'm a super pervert, not a pervert! I told you this already, kid!"

"Is there really a difference?" Naruto sweat-dropped at the Sennin, who looked like he was going to blow his top, as he said these words.

"A big difference," the Toad Sage yelled angrily at his disciple.

"Anyway, how are you a writer?"

Jiraiya pulled out a book that read Icha Icha Paradise on the cover and Naruto's face grew twisted at the book. "This is the masterpiece of literature that I write! This is what I live for!" he laughed out loud to the world.

"That…" Naruto said, shaking and pointing at the book Jiraiya held.

"Oh, so you know of this book! Well, it is popular! Now bow and apologize to you mighty teacher, gaki! You now understand that I'm a literature god!"

"That book is nasty! No wonder you wrote, Ero-sennin! Only you would think of that kind of trash!"

"How dare you insult my masterpieces, you gaki! I think I won't train you now!" Jiraiya started to turn away.

"Wait! That Icha Icha Paradise is pretty awesome. It's like the gift of Kami!"

"I hate rude men more than anything! Compliments will not get you anywhere!" Jiraiya reared back at the boy. "I am a Sennin! You'll have to try better than that!"

_Looks like I have no other choice… _Naruto thought seriously as he made a handsign. _I'll have to use that technique… _

Jiraiya looked at the boy's seriousness and knew something was coming as he secretly smirked. _Heh, show me what you've got, Naruto… _

_Sexy Technique! _Smoke appeared around Naruto as Jiraiya wondered what this technique was.

"How do you like me now, Jiraiya-sama?" A female with blonde hair styled into two pigtails and beautiful cerulean pools as eyes spoke as her body was covered by a cloud of smoke.

"I love you!" Jiraiya exclaimed as the female had a deadpan expression.

_He's such an idiot… _The female Naruto thought as Jiraiya was in heaven, in nirvana.

"What jutsu is this? You're a genius kid!" Jiraiya exclaimed happily.

Normally, Naruto would be happy at being called a genius but this time was one where he didn't want to be the genius Jiraiya thought he was.

The female Naruto still had that same expression on her face. "I call it… Sexy Technique!"

"What creativity! You're a genius kid! Genius!" Naruto was sweat-dropping now at Jiraiya proclaiming he was a genius. _I feel all adults are very weak against this jutsu… _He remembered how he got many others with this technique.

Naruto turned up the juice as he put a finger on his lips, only they were the lips of his female transformation, and sparkling diamonds appeared around 'her' as 'her' eyes were that of a puppy's eyes, innocent and cute. "So you'll help with my training?" The voice has cute and attractive as it got Jiraiya under their spell.

"Yes, but there's one condition…" Jiraiya spoke as the feminine Naruto upped the charm.

"What… condition…" the female Naruto asked as the bloody nosed Jiraiya turned and then looked back at his student with a perverted look on his face.

"You have to stay like that the entire time we are training." Once those words were uttered, Naruto stopped the jutsu, glared at his sensei and their fighting resumed.

"I knew it, you pervert! You won't train me at all!"

"I told you already, gaki! I am a super pervert!"

"Just shut up and teach me!"

"How dare you talk to me like that, you baka! You don't know what I'm capable of!"

"Right back at ya, Ero-sennin!"

"Don't call me that, gaki! To you, it's the Gama-Sennin Jiraiya-sama!"

"Oh yeah, I'll worship you, great Gama-Sennin Jiraiya-sama." The genin's words laced with sarcasm.

"That's more like it! Wait… How dare you use sarcasm on me! I'll teach you a lesson, gaki!"

"Bring it on, Ero-baka!"

Jiraiya rushed at Naruto who did a handsign. _Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!_

Thousands of Naruto's surrounded Jiraiya who was surprised a little and he smirked. _The boy's pretty good with shadow clones, eh? _"Show me what you got, gaki!"

Naruto and his clones grinned devilishly and made a handsign. "You asked for it, ero-sennin!" _Harem Technique! _Puffs of smoke filled the air around the two shocking Jiraiya wondering what was happening.

"Oh, Jiraiya-sama, we love you!" Jiraiya was in heaven. He was surrounded by thousands of female Narutos. He couldn't take all the sexiness and ended up passing out via a nosebleed and held a perverted grin on his face.

All the clones vanished to reveal a male Naruto glaring at his teacher. "That's what you get ero-sennin!"

XXX

_I wonder what the village of Konohagakure is like. _A sand kunoichi with four blonde pigtails thought as she held a giant fan on her back.

The boy beside her had a weird cat-ear hood over his head as face paint covered his face and a cylinder-like shape was wrapped in wrapping that were like bandages. He had a grin on his face. "'Ey, Temari! Remember the mission!"

The blonde kunoichi, then remembered. _Right, Kankuro is right. I can't forget about the mission. _

"If any of you forget the mission," spoke a redhead with a gourd on his back, "I'll kill you!"

The two shivered. _Gaara's creepy._

"Alright," their sensei, Baki, spoke, as his turban blocked the left part of his face, "let's get going!"

"Right, Baki-sensei," Kankuro and Temari replied as they raced toward Konohagakure, home to the Chunin Exams.

XXX

A man appeared with snake-like eyes and long black hair. He suddenly looked at the genin before him. Kinuta Dosu, who had bandages around his head except his left eye and an amplifier on his right arm, was in the lead, his snake-like scarf blowing in the wind. Abumi Zaku was next with his smirk in place, his spikey black hair being held in the air. Lastly, Tsuchi Kin, a kunoichi with long black hair that flowed in the breeze, her eyes coals like Sasuke's.

The snake-man chuckled darkly, "Time to go."

"Alright, Lord Orochimaru." The three said in unison as they ran toward Konohagakure.

Orochimaru chuckled even more. _Let's see if you're ready for me, Uchiha Sasuke-kun… Sarutobi-sensei…_

The four rushed forward, leaving the village of Otogakure in the dust.

XXX

_I can feel it… I've gotten stronger… _Sakura thought, huffing and smiling at what she had done.

By looking at books at the library, she found out with intense chakra control, the Legendary Sennin Tsunade was able to focus chakra into her hands in order to produce monster strength. She also used chakra control to use medical ninjutsu.

What Sakura had done was pounded a tree down with a few blows. It wasn't as strong as Tsunade's strength, but it definitely rivaled Might Gai, the best taijutsu expert in Konohagakure. Sakura also used the books to learn medical ninjutsu and found it to come easy to her, enabling her to heal weak wounds and cuts easily.

She sat on the grassy ground and relaxed as her body felt weak from all the chakra she used.

_Wait til you see what I can do, Sasuke-kun… Naruto… _

XXX

Sasuke flashed through handsigns, _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique! _

The giant fireball flew above the water until it vanished into small embers and Sasuke huffed out his breath, losing his Sharingan from the amount of chakra he used training; his coal eyes replacing them for now. Sasuke glared as he sat on the deck above the pond that he trained on. He remembered Naruto and his goofy smile… How he hated that carefree smile… What did Naruto know about him?

_I need to get stronger… _ Sasuke thought as he looked at the pond, imagining his older brother, Itachi's face in place of where he saw his own. _Or I won't be able to kill… him… _

Sasuke glared at the image before kicking it, causing the water to ripple and the image to disappear.

XXX

A girl with brown hair styled into two buns twirled a kunai around and looked at her two male teammates with a smirk as one of her teammates with a bowl-cut hairdo spoke. "Did you hear that all three rookie teams are in the Chunin Exams this year?"

The kunoichi laughed as she threw her kunai hitting the target while grabbing another and twirling it as well. "No way! It must be some competition between some stubborn jounins to see which team is better!"

"I don't think so," said the dude with a bowl-cut, showing that he was wearing a green spandex suit. "It seems that three of them are students of Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan."

The other boy had long dark hair and eyes of the Hyuga, smirking confidently, "Sounds interesting…"

"But in the end," spoke the girl as she threw the kunai at the target again, showing tens of kunais on that single target.

"You have to feel sorry for them when they face their fate." The Hyuga boy finished for the girl, smiling at what competition he could face.

XXX

Naruto began to make seals that he attached to his kunai and shuriken. He had come far in this week of training, being able to make paper seals of different kinds like explosive tags or chakra suppression seals. He learned these from Jiraiya and now kept a pouch of blank paper tags and a pen with ink with him wherever he went. He went as far as packing a few extra sets of ink to use just in case. The boy still had Kushina's personality but also held the seriousness and thinking of Minato.

He was a hybrid of the two, retaining qualities of both.

The boy also learned Wind Release: Great Breakthrough during the week. The training wore him out. He was told by Jiraiya that he would learn how to summon toads, which got Naruto excited, after the first part of the exam.

The genin put his headband on his forehead and smiled at his reflection. He then looked at the framed pictures, one of him and ojii-san, the other of him and Iruka-sensei, the next one held Naruto and the rest of Team Seven and the last one had the smiling faces of his parents. He smiled back at them. _I'll make you proud, tou-san, kaa-san! _

Naruto then grew a serious expression, decided against his orange jacket since it was cool out and his jacket might make him hot so he wore a navy blue Uzumaki spiral shirt with his dark orange pants. He rushed out of his house, locked the door and rushed out to the place where the Chunin exams were being held, determined to show the world the Kaze no Arashi!

XXX

Konohamaru heard it from his grandfather as Moegi and Udon followed him, all of them wearing a pair of goggles. They ran throughout the village, trying to find their idol, Naruto, only to find a cute kunoichi with long pink hair flowing down her back.

"Hey, miss!" They exclaimed, catching the girl's attention as she turned to them.

_They're academy students… I wonder what they want. _Sakura thought as she smiled at them kindly. "Hello, what are you guys looking for?"

"Do you happen to know where boss is?" Konohamaru asked and Sakura noticed him as the Hokage's grandson.

"Boss? Who's this boss you are speaking of?" Sakura asked the academy students.

"Konohamaru means to speak of Uzumaki Naruto-san." Udon, the glasses-wearing one spoke to Sakura, whose eyes widened when she heard her teammate's name.

"Naruto is my teammate. Today is actually the day of the Chunin Exams so he should be coming this way soon or he might be up ahead."

"Alright, thanks, lady!" Konohamaru yelled happily as he ran off while Udon and Moegi said their goodbyes.

Sakura waved goodbye and smiled at them and in thought. _I wonder how Sasuke-kun and Naruto will react when they see my skills. Then, Sasuke-kun might want a date with me! _She, after all, still crushed on Sasuke. She, then, heard a familiar voice scream and knew that it was Konohamaru. She put chakra into her feet and dashed in that direction to see two Sand shinobi, one holding Konohamaru by his scarf.

"I hate little kids like you…" Kankuro growled at the boy that ran into him. Moegi and Udon were pleating that the ninja would let their friend go. "Time to learn your lesson, kid!" He pulled back a fist and was about to punch the boy until he felt a presence before him that set Konohamaru down and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up.

Kankuro looked to see a blonde shinobi with a Konoha headband on his forehead. Temari stared in shock at the boy. _How could this boy pick Kankuro off the ground? _

The boy had cold, ocean eyes as he looked at the puppet master. "You shouldn't go picking fights with academy students when you can punch a genin like me!"

Sakura gasped and smiled widely at the blonde's appearance, "Naruto!"

Naruto set Kankuro down who glared at the boy and set his cylinder of wrappings on the ground before them. He glared at Naruto and then smirked. "I'll show you how I fight punks like you Konohagakure ninja!"

"Kankuro, don't!" Temari warned but Kankuro ignored her.

"Prepare yourself, punk!" Kankuro was about to reveal his puppet until a rock hit his hand, stopping him. He winced and glared at the raven-haired ninja in the tree. "More punks!"

"Don't make me come down there and destroy you!" Sasuke glared at the puppet master, crushing the remaining rock in his hand.

Kankuro reached for his puppet again only to hear a dark voice. "Kankuro, stop it." This shocked everyone there as they saw a red-haired shinobi in the tree. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

Kankuro shook a little. "Gaa..ra…"

Sasuke was surprised and shock a little himself. _He snuck there with skill of Kakashi-sensei…_

"Starting a fight and losing control of yourself, how pathetic, Kankuro. Why do you think we came to Konohagakure?" Gaara said calmly.

"Gaara, they started it and…" Kankuro said pointing at Konohamaru and Naruto.

"Shut up…," Gaara spoke deadly and calmly, "or I'll kill you."

Kankuro shook uncontrollably in fear, "I'm… I'm… sor…ry…"

"I am too… Gaara," Temari spoke as well.

Gaara looked at Sasuke and, then, at Naruto, "Sorry to you guys." He began to vanish. _The blonde was able to catch Kankuro off guard and pick him up while the other one was able to hit Kankuro with that rock. They're both good…_

_He must be the leader of the group… _Sasuke thought looking at him before lowering from the tree and landing by Naruto.

"It looks like it's almost time for the exam to begin… Let's get going…" Gaara said as he turned away.

"Wait," Sasuke said causing the Sand shinobi to turn, "what's your name?"

Temari blushed, thinking he meant her, "You mean me?"

"No," Sasuke said rudely, "the guy with the gourd on his back."

Gaara loocked at him before speaking calmly, "Sabaku no Gaara…"

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke replied, smirking at the red-head.

"Looks like I'm next huh," Naruto smirked, approaching the Sand genin.

Temari looked closely at the blonde and blushed lightly. _He's pretty cute as well… _

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, careful not to reveal his identity like he did to Zabuza back at Wave. He pointed at Temari, who blushed at the attension. "Now you."

"Sabaku no Temari." Temari said blushing lightly as Naruto smiled back at her.

"And I'm Sabaku no Kankuro!" Kankuro said confidently at Naruto.

Naruto stared at him blankly, "I didn't want your name, but okay, makeup boy…"

Kankuro glared at the Uzumaki and barked out, "It's war paint!" Temari laughed at this while Gaara just stood there.

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh…" Gaara said staring at the whiskered ninja. "I'll remember your name."

"I'll remember yours too, Sabaku no Gaara and also, you Sabaku no Temari,: Naruto said causing temari to blush again.

"You as well, Uchiha Sasuke…" Gaara said calmly before they turned and left. "Let's go…"

Sasuke smirked, "Let's get going, Naruto, Sakura."

"Right, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rushed toward him while Naruto said goodbye to Konohamaru and his group. "You coming, Naruto?"

_Chunin Exam, here I come! _Naruto thought as he smiled at his teammates and rushed forward. "Yeah, I'm coming!"

The sound ninja stayed in the tree, watching Team Seven head to the exam while Dosu spoke, "So he's our target, Uchiha Sasuke…"

AN: This chapter was mainly to set up the exams and be a little breather type chapter. The next chapter will be the start of the Chunin Exams so get ready! Review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading the story!


	9. Chapter 9

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 9:

Story of the Sharingan Eye: The Chunin Exam Starts!

Naruto looked ahead, entered the building where the Chunin Exam would take place, following his Uchiha teammate beside Sakura, his other teammate. Naruto looked seriously around as he looked ahead, seeing a group of various genin congregated. This puzzled Naruto as his team stopped to see a boy with a bowl-cut hairdo, wearing a green jumpsuit that clung to his body, was on the ground, his hand wiping his mouth before he got up.

Naruto heard chuckling and looked to see two shinobi standing in front of the door to the exam. They both had amused and fierce looks and their eyes. The first one to speak had spikey hair and wielded two giant kunais on his back.

"You think that you're ready for the Chunin Exams?" The shinobi laughed. "That's the best of your abilities, the power you wield?" He looked fiercely at the genin on the ground. "You're just a little kid, not even worth anyone's time."

"Indeed," the other one had his headband as a bandana with a bang of his hair hanging down his nose, smirking at the fallen ninja.

The girl with buns in her hair approached the two, "Just… please let us through."

The spikey haired one merely slapped the girl who fell onto her butt. One of the Konoha ninja spoke out fiercely in a mutter, "Horrible…"

"What was that," the spikey haired genin said looking at the Konoha shinobi, who shook in fear. The genin smirked.

The other one looked at the spikey haired one as he continued to speak, "Listen, this is out of kindness. This is our kindness that we are showing."

He looked seriously at everyone as he spoke yet he still held a fierce smile. "This exam isn't a picnic, it isn't easy at all. Even we have failed it three times straight. Some got through the exam and quit being shinobi, some die during these tests, we've seen it all. Chunins often become leaders of groups of military. The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade, it all weighs on your shoulders as a chunin."

He looked seriously at them all without a single smile, freaking people out. "That is a leader's responsibility yet you kids think you can pass; it makes me laugh."

He, then, adopted a fierce grin which shook people that couldn't stand the way he looked at them. "We're just thinning out those who will fail anyway. Nothing's wrong about that."

"I agree, but I'm not weak." Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see a smirking Uchiha Sasuke next to calm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and attentive Haruno Sakura. "You'll let us through since we can see through your genjutsu. We're going to the third floor."

Everybody was looking at Sasuke, "What's this guy talking about?" "I don't know, don't ask me!"

"Heh," the spikey haired guy laughed as he looked fiercely at the Uchiha.

"So, you noticed the genjutsu, eh," the other one said as Sasuke smirked at him.

"Of course, all of my team noticed it, but first, was Sakura. Right?" This got Sakura's attension as she looked at Sasuke. "After all, your analytical abilities and knowledge of genjutsu is most improved of our team."

Sakura smiled as she looked at the two genin blocking the way that was to the exam, at least everyone thought it was. _Thanks, Sasuke-kun…_

"Umm, Sasuke… I don't know anything about genjutsu…" Naruto said outloud, scratching the back of his head, making everyone face fault to the ground.

"You dope, I was telling that to everyone so they wouldn't think we were easy pickings! Don't you understand?" Sasuke yelled at his teammate who nodded and blushed a little in embarrassment, hearing people laugh at him.

"Oh well, just let us through, since we are on the second floor." Sakura said as Naruto nodded, trying to seem smart when he already blew it.

The sign that said 301 changed to 201 instantly as the spikey-haired dude smirked and sent a kick Sasuke's way. "Can you see through this though?"

Sasuke sent up a kick only for the downed genin to get up and block both of their kicks, his eyes fierce. He let go of both of their legs as Sasuke looked at the boy's arm. _He stopped my kick with just his hand… How was he able to do it?_

Sakura was shocked, _He's fast and he was able to see both kicks, go between them and block them from connecting. He's a lot stronger than he looked earlier on the ground. _

Naruto looked at the guy with big eyebrows that looked like full-grown caterpillars on his face and his bowl-cut hairdo. _He's a lot stronger than he looks… Bushy Brows… _

The Hyuga teammate of the boy sighed in irritation, "What happened to the plan? You're the one that said we should draw attention to ourselves and you just did it right now."

The boy looked at Sakura and blushed lightly, unknown to her, "Well…" His two teammates caught this and sighed at what their teammate had done and for what reason.

Sasuke looked at the boy and the girl teammate and was shocked a little. _What happened to their injuries from those ninja… _

The boy with the bowl-cut approached Sakura, who caught the attention of the boy. "My name is Rock Lee and you're Haruno Sakura, correct?" She nodded and that's when the boy winked, put his hand into a thumbs up sign, and smiled brightly, a sheen coming off his set of teeth as if it was to blind everybody. "Will you go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!"

Sakura had a dead-panned look on her face when looking at him, but recovered enough to say, "No thanks…"

Naruto acknowledged the look of disappointment on Rock Lee's face as he put a hand on his shoulder and smiled when the boy looked up at him. "Don't worry, I've tried to get her to go out with me and I've seen her turn down people worse than she did you. Mainly to me…" He said sadly, though he hadn't really asked Sakura out as much as he usually did. He was more focused on the scroll and his family. He began to see Sakura walk toward Sasuke, her hair waving around with her movements. He smiled sadly at her back and Rock Lee focused on him, recognizing the whisker marks on the boy's face.

"Ah, you must be Uzumaki Naruto," Lee said, surprising Naruto as he looked toward Sasuke, "which means he's Uchiha Sasuke… Makes sense since you're with Sakura-chan…"

"How did you… know…" Naruto asked as the boy smiled, teeth gleaming which freaked Naruto out a little.

"My sensei is the eternal rival of your sensei, Hatake Kakashi! I've heard him speak of you guys before." Lee exclaimed before Naruto nodded. It made sense.

"Alright, see ya later, Bushy Brows!" Naruto said, waving at the ninja, who smiled and waved back.

Naruto heard that this Hyuga wanted Sasuke's name and saw the bun wearing girl blush at Sasuke as Sakura started to pull Sasuke away from them, but noticed that Naruto was not there. She looked back to see Naruto looking at the Hyuga and his girl teammate, his fists clenched. Sakura wondered what was going on as she looked at him. He looked up at Sakura, shocked to see a little concern in her eyes.

He smiled a fake smile, his mask covering his face as teams started to disperse. "Head toward where the exams are, Sakura-chan, Sasuke… I need to do something…"

This confused them as Naruto pulled out a paper tag and a pen with a container of ink. He dipped the pen into the ink and started writing symbols on the sheet before smiling sadly at the paper, putting the ink up and seeing Sakura and Sasuke still there, staring at him. "I told you guys you can go…" He pulled up his shirt a little, but couldn't get it onto his chest. He sighed before looking at Sasuke and smiling. "It looks like it's good that you're here. Can you put this on my chest?"

Sasuke sighed and approached his teammate, taking the seal and putting it onto his chest. "What does this thing do and what is it?"

Naruto chuckled and smiled lightly at his teammate. "A secret for later."

Sasuke glared at the blonde before approaching the confused Sakura. "Let's go, Sakura…"

"Okay…," she said, looking at Naruto before saying something to him. "Come on, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled at her as he chuckled. "Yeah, I'm coming Sakura-chan!"

He ran toward his teammates as Lee followed them, caught by the Hyuga teammate of his. "What are you doing, Lee?"

"Let me test something, go on ahead!" he said as he went toward Team Seven.

The two genin that did the genjutsu were smirking at each other. "So those were Gai's and Kakashi's students, huh? Well, they pass the first unofficial test." The one with straight hair said as the spikey haired one nodded before making a handsign and releasing their transformation, revealing their true, older selves as they wore chunin vests.

"These exams will be fun…" The spikey haired one smiled as he looked at his companion. "Right, Izumo?"

"For us especially, Kotetsu," the other one replied, smiling back. "I can't wait to see the results."

XXX

"You with the duck-butt hairdo!" Rock Lee shouted as Sasuke turned annoyed.

"At least I don't have a bowl-cut like you!" Sasuke yelled back as Rock Lee landed on the ground before them. "What do you want?"

"Fight me," Rock Lee said putting up his hand only for Naruto to approach him. "I don't want to face you, Naruto. All I want to do is face Sasuke. After all, I'm the strongest genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Just get out of the way."

"All people want to face is the Great Uchiha, huh?" Naruto mocked Sasuke, who glared at him. "I'll take him, Sasuke." Naruto's eyes were serious.

"What are you planning, dope? Why do you want to face him?" Sasuke asked while Naruto smiled back at him.

"Because he reminds me of myself." Naruto said, making Sasuke wonder even more. Naruto merely smiled to himself. "You'll see, Sasuke!" Naruto charged in, no wind surrounding him whatsoever. Lee merely stood there, looking at his rushing opponent. Naruto made a series of handsigns, getting everyone's attention as he smirked and he pulled out a kunai. He breathed wind nature chakra onto the knife as he did the same to a shuriken. He threw the kunai toward Lee and threw the shuriken a little afterward at where he thought Lee was going to run to.

He cheered inwardly as he stabbed Lee's arm with a shuriken surrounded by wind nature chakra. Lee's eyes widen at the mark before he rushed at Naruto. _Leaf Hurricane! _ He hit Naruto's face causing him to land a ways off, standing up while Lee was shocked the boy got up so fast.

_Good thing I sparred a little with Ero-sennin before the exam. My speed and taijutsu increased quite a bit even if they could be a lot better. And Bushy Brows is exactly what type of shinobi I thought he was, a pure taijutsu user that increased his speed with training in order to strike people down a lot easier and catch people off guard. Sasuke-teme might have trouble facing him since the Sharingan would be able to copy his moves as easily. _Naruto thought as he decided to let Sasuke and Lee duke it out. _Lee just wants to test his abilities against a genius and doesn't care about me. They're underestimating me completely. _

Naruto smiled as he looked at the three ninja before him. _That's perfect for me! I'll show them to never underestimate me! _

"You can have a go, Sasuke," Naruto said, smirking, getting the Uchiha's attention. "I don't think I could beat him anyway." Naruto knew that was true, the only way he could beat Lee was with a little bit of Kyuubi chakra from what he heard from Jiraiya. "He wanted to face you after all." Sasuke smirked and charged into battle with Lee smiling.

"Show me the power of your clan, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked, "You've got guts to face me when you know my clan."

Sasuke and Lee starting going at it with Sasuke relying on his Sharingan and Lee on his taijutsu as Naruto sat by the wall, sighing as he looked at the wall. He already knew Sasuke would lose; it didn't take an expert to see that. Naruto could tell that this Rock Lee was not a rookie like them and had to be training all day when he got a glimpse of his rough, trained hands.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke in the air with Lee below him. Naruto smirked when Lee told Sasuke that he was using only taijutsu against him and was about to finish it with a toy windmill was thrown by a summoned turtle to stop Lee. Naruto looked curiously at the summon. _Who summons turtles?_ He knew Jiraiya summoned frogs, Orochimaru summoned snakes and Tsunade summoned slugs since his sensei told him. He watched the turtle berate Lee and then found the answer. _It must be Bushy Brow's sensei's summon! _

Sakura and Sasuke looked on with a creeped-out look as Naruto approached them from behind, standing beside Sakura. "That must be Bushy Brows' teacher's summoning animal." He said outloud, getting his teammates' attention.

"How do you know that, Naruto," asked the two, wondering.

"It's acting like a sensei to him and I know of ninja's being able to summon creatures like the Fourth summoned a frog to help seal the fox and you know the Sennin used summonings too. I didn't see Bushy Brows summon him so that's the only thing I can… **Dear kami, who is that?**"

Sasuke and Sakura looked to see Might Gai and all his "youthful" glory. His teeth shined as Naruto's eyes widened and he shook with fright.

"Let's… get… out.. of… here…" Naruto whispered harshly, seeing the sunset, wave-crashing image of youth pop up behind the hugging and openingly crying duo, calling each other's name with passion.

They quickly rushed out of there and toward the testing area, leaving the youthful duo in their passionate hug displayed to all who passed there.

XXX

"Few! I'm glad we got out of there before we saw more!" Naruto said, breathing heavily at escaping the two and saw Kakashi waiting for them at the door. "'Ey. Kaka-sensei, why are you here?"

Kakashi looked at his students and eye-smiled like he always did. "Yo! How are you guys? I just wanted to make sure you all got here as even this test involves teamwork at some points. I also wanted to tell you guys the story of how I got this Sharingan eye since it'll help you grow stronger individually and see a little bit of your own faults."

He sighed and had a far-off, melancholy look in his dark visible eye. "I had just become a jonin when we were sent on a mission. After all, it was a time of war, the Third Great Ninja War. I was like you, Sasuke, arrogant, but I was one to stick by the rules and I thought that anybody that ignored the rules were scum because of my father dying. He ignored the rules and died for it. No… he killed himself."

This shocked the genin as Kakashi continued, "My father, the White Fang of Konoha, had a choice, continue the mission and risk the lives of his comrades that would surely die or flee and save the lives of his comrades. My father chose the latter and the village and the companions he saved cursed him for it. Because of that mission, my father's mind and body grew weak and he took his own life because of the pain of feeling everyone was against him. That's when I decided to go by the rules and nothing else.

"My sensei, Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father and the Fourth Hokage, told us to split after a while. He would fly solo on the frontlines to this bridge that we would destroy to not allow Iwa ninjas to gain supplies. I would command the group consisting of myself and my teammates, Rin and Uchiha Obito." Sasuke grew shocked at hearing his family name. Kakashi looked sadly at Naruto and Sakura. "Rin was a lot like you, Sakura." This drew the kunoichi's attention to the story more.

"She had amazing chakra control and was an adept healer, the support of our team as she stopped mine and Obito's fights. She even looked like you a bit; Sakura, but she had brown hair and bright brown eyes." Kakashi chuckled sadly at the memory as he looked at Naruto, who looked sadly back. Naruto could tell what Kakashi was about to say to him. "Obito was just like you, Naruto. My father was too. He always put his teammates before himself, saying he would rather save his teammates then follow the rules. He even said that saying you loved so much back at the training grounds when we did the bell test. 'Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum! If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!' That's what he said when Rin was captured by enemy ninja when our sensei split from us.

"The ninja were looking for information about the village or our mission from her, but she had a strong will and never gave out information. While Obito being Obito went on his own to get Rin back, I stayed and thought about my father, Obito, Rin and this situation. That's when I decided to think for myself and not rely on the rules to think for me. I met up with Obito as we battled these Iwa ninja and I lost my eye in battle to one of these Iwa nin. Obito was able to awaken his Sharingan that he always boasted he would unlock and killed the ninja.

"We went on to find Rin and saved her only to be caved in by one of the Iwa ninja left. I was about to run away, but a rock hit my injured eye, knocking me down. Obito saw this, ran over and threw my body away from the rocks only for him to take the rocks full on, crushing the right side of his body. It was then that he gave me a gift for becoming a jonin like Rin giving me a medical kit and sensei giving me his special kunai. He gave me his left eye, his Sharingan… saying that he could see the future with me even if he wasn't there. More Iwa ninja came only for me to be knocked out right as I completed my jutsu, Chidori: 1000 Birds or Lightning Blade, with the aid of Obito's Sharingan.

"Minato-sensei saved me and Rin after I heard Obito tell me to promise him to protect Rin for him. After all, he loved her… just like…"

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled out, shocking everyone, his eyes pleading. He noticed them all looking at him, looking at the boy whose mask was starting to tear apart from these simple words. He started to cry intentionally and for real. After all, it made him wonder if that could happen to him and his teammates. "That's a very sad story…"

Kakashi knew why Naruto stopped him. It was so Naruto didn't have to deal with Sakura and her harsh rejection or pleating words, apologizing just because he loved her and she did not. That her words and punches tore at him and his face, causing him to put up a mask to not take the pain full on. It still hurt, but he could fake it for a while. He had to fake it for all of the villagers after all. He could keep it up for a few years.

Kakashi sighed sadly, drawing the attension of his genin students, "Yes, after all, all those precious to me are gone like I said when I met you guys. I couldn't protect Rin and Minato-sensei died protecting the village from the Nine-Tails." He looked at his students hardened and sad expressions as he sadly eye-smiled at them. "But," he drew their attention, "you guys are turning into people precious to me." He eye-smiled happily as his team gasped and smiled at him and he, their teacher, went up to each of them, ruffling their hair with his hands before he left. "Good luck on your exam, guys!"

"I'm going to pass, believe it, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed causing Kakashi to chuckle as he looked back as they entered the door. _Show them what you can do, Sakura, Sasuke… and Naruto. _He turned, pulled out his favorite book and walked as he read.

XXX

Naruto and the other two looked into the room as they entered to see a horde of ninja of all villages looking at them, glaring fiercely. They stood there, looking for anybody they knew. Little did they know, someone was approaching them at a fast pace, ready to pounce on them…

"Sasuke-kun!" The voice was none other than Yamanaka Ino, a worshipper of Uchiha Sasuke, whose neck she was hanging on, much to the 'kami's' displeasure. "It's been so long! I've missed you so much! Have you missed me!"

"Back away, Ino-pig! He's mine!" Sakura yelled causing Naruto to sigh. Sometimes Sakura could be worse than a hoard of bulls seeing a red all over Konohagakure, causing an endless rampage of destruction and madness. Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he saw Shikamaru and Choji approach him and he smiled lightly.

"Hey, you guys, how have you been?" Naruto asked, catching the attention of the female Yamanaka.

"Forehead, is that really Naruto?" Ino asked Sakura, pointing at Naruto.

"Of course, it is pig! Why did you think it wasn't?" Sakura said to her friend as she got off Sasuke's back, much to the Uchiha's pleasure.

"He just seems… smarter and calmer… How the hell did he change from that loudmouth, orange and ramen obsessed academy student to a calm yet playful shinobi?" Ino asked her rival in love as she pointed at Naruto, who was hearing the conversation while catching up with Shikamaru and Choji.

Naruto turned toward Ino, shocking her and making her blush under his intense gaze. "Ino-chan…"

"Naruto…" Ino said softly as he approached her, a serious look in his calm cerulean eyes and a light-hearted smile hung on his face, making Ino blush a little more.

Naruto then broke into a wide grin and yelled out, "How have you been, Ino?"

Ino was shocked and confused. He was suddenly a serious, charming… (Did she say charming?) shinobi and then a happy-go-lucky ninja then next. It was like he had multiple personality syndrome!

"I've been… okay… Naruto…" she said quietly as she was still shocked by Naruto, who changed to his serious side, lightly smiling at her, unknowingly charming her and other kunoichi that looked at his face as it resembled the Fourth Hokage's.

"Good," he said softly at her, causing her to blush lightly as he turned away and Sakura grew angry.

_Why did Naruto do that to Ino? It was like he was Sasuke-kun, being all calm and charming! _Sakura thought as Inner Sakura appeared and said something as well. _Shannaro! He can do that to me anytime!_ This caused Sakura to blush like she was Hinata and to her luck, no one caught her blush.

"Yahoo, looks like everyone's here!" Kiba exclaimed with Hinata Hyuga and Shino Abrurame as he approached the rest of the Rookie Nine.

Shino just stood quietly not talking while Sasuke smirked at Kiba. "You seem raring to go, Kiba…"

"Of course, I get the chance to show the world whose alpha around here!"

"Who, me, Kiba? It most certainly isn't you."

Kiba glared at the culprit who spoke those words until he smirked at him. "Heh, so you think you're all that, Naruto! You have to remember back in the academy; you were the deadlast!"

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata said lightly, twiddling her fingers.

"I was," Naruto said calmly with a smirk. "Doesn't mean I can't whoop your ass!"

Kiba glared and was about to punch Naruto until he felt Hinata tug his sleeve and tell him not to. "We'll see, dope… We'll see…" He snorted and turned from the rookies, setting against the wall.

Naruto merely watched a ninja from Konoha approach wearing glasses. "You guys might want to quiet down. Can't you see all the ninja glaring at you? They absolutely hate arrogant and annoying rookies."

Sasuke eyed him cautiously, "Why are you coming to us if we're so arrogant and annoying? What do you want from us?"

The ninja chuckled as he pulled out a deck of cards. "I'm Yakushi Kabuto and I know this exam pretty well since I've failed it a few times. I also have these… Ninja Info Cards."

Naruto smirked at Kabuto, looking at the cards. "So, you stalk ninja so you can write down their abilities. You're such a creeper."

This got most of the rookies to laugh and Sasuke to smirk.

"You're the kind of ninja that gets killed first," Kabuto said, eyeing Naruto, "the one who jokes and irritates everyone. That's all that you are, Uzumaki Naruto."

"If you know info on shinobi taking the exam tell me the skills of Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee." Sasuke said, calmly looking at the shinobi.

"You know their names; that's no fun!" Kabuto said as he looked and revealed the cards, Sasuke looking at them secretively. His eyes widened when he looked at Gaara's and then gave it back to Kabuto.

"What else do you contain in those cards?" Naruto asked.

"Just how many people are taking the exam like how Otogakure, a small, unknown village only has one team of ninja at the exam. Though most of the ninja here are from Konoha since the exam is located here." Kabuto answered Naruto.

"Apparently, we're from some minor village," Dosu chuckled evilly. "Let's show that four-eyed freak how strong the Oto-nin can be so he can record that data!"

His two teammates nodded as they zoomed through the crowd and reached Kabuto, shocking almost everyone there. Dosu struck as Kabuto dodged the attack, smirking until his glasses broke and he puked, shocking everyone there.

_What kind of attack was that? _Kabuto thought, feel nauseous. _He must be using sound waves somehow through that thing on his arm. _

"Quiet down, you fucking maggots! The first exam is about to begin!" Ibiki Morino shouted as he appeared with a bunch of chunin and jonin spectators surrounding him. "A written test!"

A man held a bunch of tests causing Naruto to freak out on the inside. _A written test? _

"You'll be given a number where you'll sit as you enter the room. Other than that wait until everyone is seated and I will say go when we're ready to start. " Ibiki said as everyone picked a number and Naruto ended up next to Hinata.

"Good luck, Hinata." Naruto said while Hinata lightly blushed.

"You too, Naruto-kun…" The Hyuga girl whispered to her crush as the proctor told them to start.

The test was full of people gaining the answers by their secretive means like Sharingan, Byakugan, a summon, anything at their disposal. When the tenth question came around, a lot quit in fear of being a genin forever until Naruto had to shout out his thoughts about the question and made people gain a backbone and leading the rest to pass the First Exam.

This led to the self-proclaimed sexy mistress Mitarashi Anko to fly through the window like a demented banshee and led them loudly to the Forest of Death, the location of the Second Exam.

AN: The reason I shorted the First Exam is because it will play out exactly like the manga and anime so I decided instead of stating the whole thing in a few hundred to a thousand words to shorten it to not bore people more. I also wanted to get into the Forest of Death for the Second Exam. Hope you didn't mind and sorry if that made anybody angry that I rushed past it and basically summarized the whole thing. The next chapter will be the first part of the Second Exam! Review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading once again!


	10. Chapter 10

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 10:

Clash in the Forest: The Snake Bastard Is Here!

Naruto gulped, looking straight ahead of him into the dark, grim Forest of Death as he started to remember all his training, all that he saw before the exam, even before the bell test of Kakashi. Memories slid over Naruto's eyes, reminding him of how he was able to gain his wind jutsu easier.

XXX

_Naruto eyed an elderly man in the middle of the forest that had a head of slightly spikey black hair and a scar on his chin. His eyes were dark like black holes, showing the years of war and of being a shinobi he had gone through. The man made a few handsigns as he breathed in air and released it into blasts of fierce air. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he tried the jutsu for a while and eventually got it down, releasing the blasts of fierce air like the man did. The man looked in the boy's direction, almost like he sensed his presence near and threw a kunai covered in the man's wind chakra only for it to be caught by a shorter old man in Hokage robes._

"_Hiruzen," the man said to the Hokage, who threw the kunai to the ground and looked at the other older man. _

"_Danzo," the Third said softly while looking at the man, "it seems you have gotten rusty from not using your ninjutsu in such a long time. You're going to become weaker and weaker in you don't train your body in order to keep up with your skills. Even I, the Hokage, take time to keep in shape at least a little to keep this village in order."_

_Danzo was about to say he was busy, but he just glared at the Hokage. He couldn't say that! The Sarutobi might figure out something is up and find out Danzo still had his Ne, or Root, ninja forces even when the old Hokage disbanded the organization. _

"_It's just been a while Hiruzen," Danzo spoke in his usual calm voice as he looked at his rival with a glare. "I hear you have been privately speaking with the Yondaime's Legacy a lot lately and that the boy has unlocked the Kekkai Genkai of the Namikaze Clan. He might even unlock things of his mother's like her special chakra."_

_Special chakra? Naruto scrunched his nose in confusion. What was this special chakra that his kaa-san had? _

"_We still don't know how well he has taken to all the news since he was just told recently. After all, he found out about his parents and the Kyuubi all in a matter of a few hours. It's a lot for a mere boy to take in at the moment, but he seems to be doing better and actually becoming more like himself again." The Third smiled while Danzo scowled at him in anger._

"_I could teach the boy a lot more than simple academy jutsu and Shadow Clones. With my help, I could teach Naruto to control his kekkai genkai to mere perfection! After all, I am a Wind Release chakra user! Just hand the boy over to me, Sarutobi."_

_The Hokage scowled the wind breathing at his ropes. "I know full well what you will turn Naruto into, an emotionless soldier at your command at every moment. I will not let the boy become the ace in your hand, Danzo. I already knew after what I had to do with all those Ne soldiers that were under your command."_

_Unknowingly, they were still with Danzo, supporting the tree that is Konoha as Root. "It's your loss, Sarutobi. It's the boy's loss, he was much potential. And lastily, it is Konohagakure's loss of a hero that could become a legend like his very father." Danzo began to walk away as he spoke his last words fiercely. "Remember that, __**Hokage…**__" Danzo spat out the word 'Hokage' as he left the Third and Naruto went off as well, wondering what the two rivals meant when they talked._

XXX

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt something sting his cheek, crimson life slowly drifted out of the shell he called a body as the proctor, Mitarashi Anko, was suddenly behind him, licking up his blood and looked playfully into the young genin's eyes as the genin shook a little at what was happening to him.

"Keep your eyes open, gaki," Anko said, still licking his blood, "or this delicious blood will spoil and end up all on the ground of the forest." She then felt a presence near her as she drew her kunai, her tongue going back into her mouth, only to see a Grass ninja approach with the kunai the proctor threw.

"I was just returning your kunai, proctor." The Grass nin said sinisterly as Anko glared at the intruder that ruined her fun with the blonde gaki and she took the kunai.

"Thanks," Anko said as she disappeared from the still, slightly shaking Naruto and was in front of the genin. "You all know the rules, right? Your team will have a scroll in the forest for five days and will have to find the opposite scroll from another team and reach the tower in time with all the members of your team intact. You also have to turn in these waiver forms in case you die that you hold in your hands right now. My last advice can only be just don't die!"

Naruto turned in his waiver and headed to the gate his team was at with Sasuke holding the scroll in his pouch and Sakura standing there, a little scared of the exam. Naruto grinned and looked at the gate before it opened. _Time to show everyone the Kaze no Arashi! _ Naruto pulled out a mask from his pack and put it on as it was a simple blue mask and he removed the paper seal from his chest.

"Now, go!" Anko yelled as the gates all opened and everyone charged in.

The Grass ninja all looked at each other, "Go after the brats first." They all nodded in agreement and grinned as they rushed into the forest.

_Our mission officially starts_, Dosu thought as he planned to get rid of their target right off the bat.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled, grinning behind his mask as Sasuke and Sakura were behind him.

"Why are you wearing that mask, dope?" Sasuke said as Naruto turned around.

"Yeah, Naruto," Sakura yelled at her blond teammate, "There's no point to wear a mask when everybody knows who you are."

"They do not know of Kaze no Arashi though," Naruto said quickly, confusing his teammates. He sighed at their expressions. "Don't worry about it."

A Rain ninja was perched in a tree, watching the team, waiting for a moment to get their scroll. He saw Naruto go to the restroom after being slapped by Sakura for when he said, "I've got to piss!"

"Baka!" Sakura yelled as he disappeared into the trees to piss and the Rain ninja snuck from behind. The rain ninja stabbed Naruto with a kunai only for him to disappear into smoke, surprising the genin. His weird mouthpiece making a weird sound as he breathing increased in intensity.

"So, you were after the weakest link, eh," Naruto asked as he was right in front of the ninja before he made a single handsign and the wind tore at the genin's body to leave no remains. "You should have looked harder to find it…"

Sakura and Sasuke heard the screams of the ninja that Naruto killed and were wondering what had happened when Naruto rose out of the trees. He still had the mask over his face as he looked at his teammates. "Well, his teammates won't like it when they find their teammate like that. They're out of the exam now…"

Sasuke looked at the two of them seriously, "We need to be careful there might be people watching us right now."

Naruto looked around and saw as he saw a straw sticking up from the ground. _Someone's spying on us!_ Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ears to show him where he saw this straw-looking thing. Sasuke quickly shot a fire jutsu down the straw, causing the Grass ninja to reveal he was. The Grass ninja looked excitedly at Sasuke.

"Time to beat this guy down," Naruto said before the Grass ninja made handsigns after biting his thumb, drawing blood.

_Summoning Technique! _A snake appeared before Naruto separating him from his two teammates as he made a familiar handsign

_Shadow Clone Technique! _Ten Narutos appeared and made a handsign. _Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere! _The Naruto clones quickly decimated the summon as he now couldn't find his teammates.

_Damn it, where are they? _Naruto thought as he rushed as quickly as the wind he controlled to their location with the Grass ninja.

XXX

_It looks like someone lost their way. _A genin with spikey black hair and ocean blue eyes said as he looked down at the speeding Naruto and pulled out his two katanas. His Iwagakure headband hung on his neck as his feet moved out and he sliced at Naruto but he just sliced through the wind.

_This ability! _The genin thought as he grinned at whom he had found. _This control of the wind element chakra is excellent! He must be from the Namikaze Clan like that damned Fourth Hokage that made us lose the war. _

The genin looked at the surprised Naruto before making a handsign. _Body Flicker Technique!_

Naruto was surprised when the genin vanished and appeared in front of him, stabbing him in the stomach as the ninja looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes and he slashed at the boy, crimson life flowing out of the Namikaze/Uzumaki. The ninja then sheathed his blades and looked fiercely at the son of the one he hated most in the ninja world as he began to make handsigns and then completed the series of handsigns, eager for the finale.

_Earth Release: Eternal Coffin! _The boy watched with a deadly grin and began to laugh manically as mud and dirt began to bury Naruto into the soil. The boy had erased one of the last Namikaze, one of the members of a clan that killed his father and destroyed some of his village's pride. He began to walk away until he felt something surfacing and crimson streams of chakra whipped up to the surface of the earth, crashing through the earth's skin.

A hand with enlarged fingernails that were sharp rose as the genin heard a growl and looked to see Naruto with his blonde hair fierce and untamed and his eyes crimson and fierce as a fox's.

The genin was shocked and scowled at his opponent. _Just who is this guy?_

The genin got into stance as Naruto roared and rushed forward to the boy. The genin barely dodged the feral Naruto and continued to go into a taijutsu stance. _Let's see what you can do, Namikaze! _

Naruto and the other genin engaged in a taijutsu bout, punch for punch, kick for kick and nothing more. The genin quickly sent chakra into his hand to increase the speed and power of his punch as it landed on the masked face of Naruto, cracking the mask into shards. It revealed his darkened whisker marks as he growled at the genin, rushed over and punched him to the ground.

The genin looked up to see a fierce looking Naruto staring down at him. _I have to use Substitution! _Naruto hit the ninja only for him to see a broken stack of logs and the genin was behind him, trying to knock him out by his neck, only for Naruto to charge off toward this hissing sound.

The genin breathed out as his breath became lost and he looked in the direction where Naruto went. _I wonder what made him leave… I have to go see! _The genin rushed in the direction Naruto went, wondering what made the boy suddenly move that way.

XXX

Sasuke was shaking for the first time since he saw Itachi kill the Uchiha Clan except him. He looked beside him to see Sakura shaking as well, but tears streamed down her eyes like rivers as the Grass nin chuckled.

"You can no longer move…" The Grass ninja chuckled as he threw two kunai when Sasuke was moving his kunai toward his knee.

_Damn it! MOVE!_ Sasuke thought as he stabbed his knee, his Sharingan blazing and he picked Sakura up and rushed out of the way of the kunais.

Sasuke leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. _This person was a monster!_ He thought as he looked at the Grass ninja and pulled out the kunai from his knee, shocking Sakura as he winced. He knew neither he or Sakura or Naruto could take this monster on. No, not even them as a team could beat this monster before them! He had to get them out of there. They could die! Die! Sasuke was panicking so much he didn't see the snake that Sakura had saw sneaking on them.

"Sasuke! Snake!" Sakura cried out as the snake tried to eat them only for Sasuke and Sakura to rush away from where they hid.

Sakura landed on the forest floor while Sasuke was cursing himself for not seeing the snake in the air as the snake rushed at him. Sasuke looked at the snake only to see the creepy grass ninja as he freaked out.

"No… Stay away!" Sasuke threw shuriken and kunai that cut through the snake's body and the Grass ninja appeared and rushed out toward Sasuke. Sasuke had his eyes widened and started to freak out until a person appear in front of him and punched the Grass ninja back surprisingly. Sakura and Sasuke gasped as the person had spikey blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto!" They both said as Naruto held a feral grin.

"I guess I have to be the hero for you guys." Naruto said, still grinning as he looked down at the Grass ninja. "This is the end for you, you snake bastard!"

XXX

The genin finally caught up to Naruto and saw a creepy looking Grass ninja he noticed earlier before the second test started. The genin watched Naruto have a fierce taijutsu battle with the Grass shinobi. Eventually, the Grass shinobi summoned a huge snake to strike Naruto, who stopped it with his kunais. This caused the Grass ninja to look a little surprised and he used his very long tongue to grab Naruto as he saw the mysterious shinobi's fingers glow. He was about to hit Naruto when someone had come from behind while he was distracted and punched him to the ground with extreme strength.

XXX

Sakura watched Naruto, putting his life on the line for her and Sasuke, calling Sasuke a scaredy cat for not doing anything while Naruto was trying to beat the crap out of this snake teme as Naruto called the Grass ninja. As the Grass shinobi grabbed Naruto and Sakura saw Sasuke shaking, she yelled at him about what was happening and how Naruto was risking his life for them. No replies from Sasuke told Sakura that she had to go into action to get it through the Uchiha's brain.

She ran up the tree that the Grass nin was in and snuck behind charging chakra into her palm, making sure she would still have some left. Right as the snake ninja was about to strike Naruto, Sakura smacked him down with a highly powered fist. The Grass ninja found a tree to grab onto as he fell, cursing at underestimating the teammates of his prey. He journeyed up and made a handsign as his neck launched from his body, fangs drawled out to strike. Naruto rushed but found out he was too late as Sasuke's shrieks could be heard throughout the Forest of Death. Naruto, no longer having any influence from kyuubi whatsoever, rushed behind the Grass ninja and used Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to push the snake man away, hurting the older shinobi a little.

"I'm Orochimaru of the Sennin," the Grass nin chuckled as he looked at the team and pulled out the scroll that Sasuke previously held in his pouch. "There will be a time when you call out for my power. Come to me then, Sasuke, and, then, your dream will become reality."

Sasuke passed out after this from the pain of the mark as Sakura comforted his passed out body and Naruto charged at Orochimaru using the wind, shocking the Sennin before he chuckled darkly and scowled at the boy that gave him trouble today. "You are your father's son, Naruto…"

The Hebi Sennin then disappeared leaving a crying Sakura, a passed-out, in pain Sasuke and a worse for wear Naruto. The genin decided to meet with his team and see about all that had happened including seeing a Namikaze shinobi. The genin looked back at their situation as they went to an open place in the forest and Naruto and Sasuke rested, hidden in the tree while Sakura guarded them and planted traps on the open field.

The genin looked at the fallen team before going on his own to meet up with his team who were probably wondering what was taking him so long. He looked back one last time at the fallen team of shinobi before going off on his own.

As that genin left, the Sound ninja looked at Sakura and the two shinobi behind her.

Dosu chuckled before looking at the pink-heared kunoichi, "Let's do our mission now!"


	11. Chapter 11

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 11:

The Sound Ringing Through the Forest: The Beginning of the Clash!

Mitarashi Anko was rushing through the Forest of Death, finding the bodies of the grass ninja outside the forest gate, with the one she was most suspicious of having their face gone was the one who gave her kunai back. She scowled as she ran, knowing that this genin was really Orochimaru.

_It's time that I finish him off… _Anko thought as she landed on a tree branch with Orochimaru behind her. "Right, Orochimaru?"

"Impossible," the Hebi-Sennin said as he unleashed his tongue at his former disciple and Anko saw that it had wrapped around her arm. She grew a serious expression as she looked at Orochimaru.

_Hidden Shadow Snake Hands! _Snakes struck at Orochimaru's tongue as Anko pushed him from the tree he was merged into and bashed him into a branch on the tree she was on. Orochimaru go up and rushed at her, roughly pushing her into a tree. Anko winced before whipping around Orochimaru, holding Orochimaru's hand against the tree and stabbed both of their hands into the tree with a kunai. She made a handsign combined with Orochimaru's hand and he looked shocked.

"You're not…" Orochimaru said with wide eyes.

"We'll die together…" Anko said smiling as she looked confidently in her former teacher's eyes. _Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique!_

"Sorry, but neither of us will die today, Anko-chan…" A familiar chuckle flooded Anko's ears as she turned her head furiously at the maker of the sound, Orochimaru the Great Snake. "That is but a shadow clone…" It vanished out of existence, shocking Anko and making her eyes widen in fear, but then, they gained their fury.

"Why are you here? To assassinate the Hokage?" Anko said furiously as Orochimaru removed the face of the dead Grass ninja, showing his sinister face.

"I was merely giving a parting gift to a genin here in the Chunin Exams, like the one I gave to you." Anko's eyes widened in realization of why he was here and what he did while Orochimaru chuckled madly. "He is an elite, an Uchiha, a beautiful body he has, perfect body for me!"

"The boy will most likely die, he has almost no chance to live." Anko said to Orochimaru.

"Or he could live like you did Anko…" Orochimaru said as he vanished from Anko's sight. "Don't spoil my fun or the village of Konohagakure will be nothing more than rubble and corpses." Orochimaru's light chuckle was all Anko heard before rushing to the Hokage, going to tell him what was happening.

Orochimaru was here!

XXX

"God damn, where is Kisuke at?" A female voice yelled out into the forest, causing birds to fly from their homes into the sky overhead. "He only said he wanted to check out some Konohagakure crowd and hunt for a scroll! He's probably lost, that baka!"

"Well, it's nice to hear you care about me so, Hikari," the revealed Kisuke said with mock hurt and fake streaming tears, having a head of spikey black hair and cerulean eyes. His dual blades were in their sheaths, clothed after revealing themselves to the Namikaze he faced. "And I found out some good information on one of the Konohagakure ninjas and I was going to share too."

"Just tell me, you irritating baka!" She yelled again, her long blonde hair whipping around her like it was a whip that she held, angrily lashing at the wind.

"Should I?" Kisuke asked himself, turning his head in thought, finger on his chin. "You did insult me when I was just trying to help and see what kind of people were on the other teams."

"Just tell her, Kisuke…" A boy with thin framed, black glasses and slicked back spikey black hair appeared before the two, hands in his pockets and his coal eyes staring at Kisuke's intensely. "She won't stop nagging you until you do… Plus I'm curious of what you saw that made you want to go on and see the competition. It seemed like there was only one that mainly caught your eyes."

"You always were observant, eh, Washimura," Kisuke grinned at his teammate before changing into a serious face. "I found a member of one of the Konoha rookie teams that has a Namikaze in it."

This got both of them to gape at their teammate. "I thought that the Fourth was the only one left alive of that clan!" Hikari said, her silver-grey eyes widening in shock.

"It seems that the Fourth could have had a son or a daughter before he died at the hands of the Nine-Tailed Fox. He could have also sealed the Kyuubi inside the boy like how Roshi and Han hold the Four-Tails and Five-Tails inside of them." Washimura said, causing Kisuke's eyes to widen in realization.

"That makes complete sense! That Namikaze might be Konohagakure's jinchuriki, the container of the Kyuubi, and the son of the Yondaime Hokage!" Kisuke said, though inside his thoughts he knew because he saw the boy have the clever eyes of a kitsune when he started to transform.

"We'll keep an eye on him later," Hikari said as she looked at her teammates. "Let's get to the tower. Washimura got the Earth scroll that we needed. He can watch the boy over when we do the third exam if they pass. It seems his team has that arrogant looking Uchiha and that pink-haired civilian. I don't know their skill sets or the jinchuriki's but they seem like a team that butts heads often."

"You go on to the tower," Kisuke said, racing into the direction of Team Seven. "I want to see something before I meet you at the tower! I'll be there so don't worry about me dying!"

"I won't worry even if you die, baka!" Hikari yelled at his retreating form. "So get back here!"

"Let him go, Hikari," Washimura said softly to her. "Actually, I want to see this team that has interested our teammate as well. Let's go with him. It'll be better to be together anyway."

Washimura raced to Kisuke's location as Hikari sighed and followed. "I have a team of bakas…"

XXX

Rock Lee was on a youthful walk as he and Gai, his sensei, would call it. That meant a furious rush through the woods at speeds that would make a certain blue, video-game hedgehog look like he was in slow-motion when he blurred across the screen. Lee stopped at a branch, wondering where other teams could be after he, Ten-Ten, and Neji gathered supplies for the exam to hold them together. He suddenly found a dashing squirrel with a blazing paper bomb attached to its tiny back.

Lee lunged from the tree and grabbed the squirrel quickly as he tore the paper bomb from its small furry body and crushed it up in his hand before throwing it on the ground.

"How unyouthful of someone putting a paper bomb on this youthful squirrel." Lee said, looking at the crying rodent that looked deeply into Lee's round eyes. The squirrel went onto Lee's shoulder and Lee smiled at it. "Alright, you can hitch a ride for now."

Lee's eyes blazed with determination. "Let's go!" Let's say the squirrel had to hand on for its dear life…

XXX

Hyuga Neji looked slightly at the bush and smirked arrogantly. _These rookies are pathetic, not even worth my time. They try to hide, but do they even know about the Hyuga's Byakugan? I could easily see them with that, even if they were hiding fairly well. So pathetic…_ "Come out of there."

"Damn it, this is troublesome… We got caught by the wrong guy…" Shiakmaru sighed in annoyance.

"Well, Ino, what are we going to do?" Choji asked, sweating in fear.

"It looks like we'll have to do Plan B." Ino said as Shikamaru sighed again.

"Fine…" Shikamaru said as they rose from the bush they were hiding from their "brilliant" plan ready to go into action.

"Oh! I didn't think we would get to see last year's No. 1 rookie, Hyuga Neji-sama here!" Ino exclaimed.

"Can I get your autograph, Neji-sama!" Shikamaru exclaimed while on the inside he was shaking in nausea at what he had to say. _This is humiliating…_

Neji had a dead-pan expression on his face, "Oh, you guys…"

Ino smirked at her plan. _Time to pull out all the stops…_

She undid her ponytail, looked sexily at Neji while the background somehow changed to a dazzling white with sparkles around the young kunoichi. "I've always… wanted to get to know you better…"

Neji turned away, "Get lost."

_What? Why did my sexiness not work? This plan was fool-proof, damn it! Fool-proof, I say! _The Yamanaka thought, shaking her fist in anger.

"So do you want a fight? Is that why you are shaking your fist in my direction?" Neji asked, not even turning.

"No, not at all!" Ino said, laughing. _Does he have eyes in the back of his head or something?_

"Then, get lost!" Neji said looking back at them.

"Yes, sir!" They said, rushing into the bushes. Neji sweat dropped at their display. _They're like cockroaches…_ He, then, went on his way.

XXX

Sakura was worn out, staying up for hours in order to keep Naruto and Sasuke safe. That squirrel earlier almost triggered her trap that she had set in case a group of ninja came. She then heard chuckling and a voice saying, "Up all night?" causing her to turn to the ninja to see the Oto ninja staring at her.

"It's no longer necessary to keep Sasuke asleep. We wish to fight him." Dosu spoke as Sakura quickly pulled out a kunai.

"I know someone named Orochimaru is pulling the strings around here! I want to know why he gave that weird mark to Sasuke-kun! What does he want! Why do you want to fight when you guys did this to him; tell me now!" Sakura yelled at them, causing them all to have widened eyes and step back a little.

"I wonder what he is planning… That Orochimaru…" Dosu said to himself, causing Sakura to look at him, puzzled.

"Hearing all that, it just makes me want to kill this girl and that Sasuke guy too. We can't let you go." Zaku said, staring at Sakura fiercely with an evil grin.

"Wait, Zaku," Dosu said to cause Zaku to stare at their leader angrily. "What?"

"You're not very good, girl." Dosu said as he approached the grass the squirrel was going to step over. "There's grass where it usually doesn't grow. Your booby trap is a failure." Sakura looked surprised which caused Dosu to grin in confidence. "This girl is of no use to us… Kill her." They charged in as Sakura had a hidden grin and swiped a string held down a hidden kunai behind her side, revealing a giant log before the trio, shocking them.

"Very smart, but you still are useless." Dosu made a handsign and put his other hand on the log. Sound waves tore through the log, causing a huge hole in it that the Sound shinobi went through. "You have no talent whatsoever; you have to work harder than most shinobi. A weakling like you should never mess with shinobi like us at all."

Sakura had tears starting to form in her eyes. _I am weak after all…_

_Tree Leaf Whirlwind! _Lee appeared, knocking the three Oto ninja out of the way of Sakura, surprising all who were there and up.

Lee went in front of Sakura. "Then, you guys have to work harder as well…"

"Who might you be…" Dosu asked, staring at the odd shinobi before him.

"Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast, Rock Lee!" Lee said, staring fiercely at Dosu as he lowered his hand and let the squirrel go.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked Lee.

"I'll always be here when you're in danger, Sakura-chan… I said that. I'm like the hero that arrives at the last minute." When Lee said this, he heard a chuckle from inside the tree, surprising both Sakura and Lee.

"You just had to steal my line, eh, Centipede Brows." The one who said this stepped into the open and caused Sakura to gasp.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as Naruto looked at the tired Sakura and frowned. Sakura caught this. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Thank you for protecting me and Sasuke while we were out, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, adopting a look of thanks and concern for her.

"No problem, Naruto...," Sakura said with a worn smile as Naruto looked at Lee and smiled.

"So, you're here on our side now, Centipede Brows," Naruto grinned in infectious joy as Lee smiled back.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun, I'm here to help you defend Sakura-chan and even Sasuke." Lee said, holding a thumbs-up.

"Then, let's get started," Naruto said, grinning at Lee before looking at the Sound shinobi with the fierce eyes of his father. "Time to go wild!"

An: Cliffhanger… The most frustrating thing that happens in reading something… I know this is shorter than usual but I wanted to put something up rather than nothing. The next chapter will be the battle between the Oto nin and Team Seven plus Lee since I have a plan that Team Ten might barely do anything in this battle. Review how you feel about the story or the chapter! Hope you enjoy the story!


	12. Chapter 12

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 12:

The Beginning of the End: The Curse and Bloodline Awaken!

Zaku smirked as Lee and Naruto charged into the battle. "Let me handle, blondie, Dosu. You can handle weirdo right there." Dosu knew he meant Rock Lee. "That means useless is left to you, Kin."

Kin sighed, "I would get her…" She ran fast toward Sakura only for Lee to see this.

_Tree Leaf Hurricane! _The kick landed right on Kin's cheek, causing her to fly back into a tree. "I won't let you harm Sakura-chan!"

Naruto looked slightly to see the grinning Dosu approaching Lee, fist coiled back. Naruto's eyes widened as he yelled. "Lee, dodge!"

Lee quickly got back to paying attention as he dodged before the punch was thrown and coiled his own fist back to land a fast punch on the sound ninja. Dosu dodged the punch and was about to strike when Lee put his fist on the ground and shoved up a giant part of a tree trunk. This shocked everyone there at how strong Rock Lee was.

"I know there's some trick to your attacks. I know that I can't simply dodge as I did just earlier all the time or you'll hit me with that jutsu you used on the person wearing glasses." Lee said, rocks scattering around him from the force he used to pull the structure from the ground. _At least I have Naruto to help me out of trouble if things get very ugly. After all, there's still three of them and two of us excluding Sakura-chan, who looks worse than anybody here besides Sasuke. _

"I might have to get serious here…" Lee said, staring fiercely at the Oto ninja, seeing Naruto charge into action.

XXX

"Argh! We can't find any weaklings at all!" yelled a frustrated Ino as Shikamaru sighed, irritated by his female devil-like teammate.

"I told you already; the only team that we could probably be weaker than us is Naruto's team." Shikamaru said as Ino glared at him fiercely in pure anger.

"Baka! Forehead Girl and Naruto are losers, but Sasuke's a genius!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru. "There's no way Sasuke could lose!"

Choji looked shocked at what he saw. "Sasuke's out cold…" This caused Ino to glare at him. "And Sakura is fighting."

This made Ino say a not-very-intelligent "Huh?" as Shikamaru sighed at his teammate.

_She's always so troublesome… _Shikamaru thought as he looked at the sky, wanting to just see the clouds roll by. He sighed again. _I probably _wo_n't be able to relax until after the exam is over… More troublesome things… _

XXX

"Neji-kun! Lee isn't here! He must have had trouble getting here! You know he's always on time no matter what." Ten-Ten said to her teammate. She gasped as she thought. "Could he have encountered some enemies?"

Neji smiled, trying to make Ten-Ten feel more relaxed. "That's unlikely… Either way, we'll go search for Lee."

Ten-Ten nodded, "Yeah."

The duo raced into the branches of the tree, searching for their teammate.

XXX

_Sorry, Gai-sensei… It seems that it has come the time to use __**that…**_ He looked at Dosu, unraveling the wrappings around his arms a little. _I am protecting someone precious to me! _

Lee raced with speeds so unknown that Dosu was frozen in shock as the boy kicked Dosu up into the air and appeared behind Dosu. He stared to wrap his bandages around the sound genin in a fast pace before he wrapped his arms around him, sending them both headfirst into the hard ground.

Zaku cursed as he dodged Naruto's punch and started making handsigns. _Shit… He can't protect himself at all like that! _

_Take this. Front Lotus!_ Lee thought as he and Dosu collided with the hard ground, dust appearing after their collision.

Zaku smiled. "Looks like I made it in time!"

Lee looked confused as he raced back to guard Sakura. Naruto took the time to make a few handsigns and blow in air. _Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere! _He let the blasts of air loose only for Zaku to pull out both of his hands and smirk as strong slices of wind hit the blasts Naruto made, cancelling them out.

Lee was shocked when Dosu rose out of the pile of dirt Zaku made. "That was a terrifying technique… Still did quite a bit of damage considering I landed on a soft sponge of dirt." He looked at Lee, raising his arm with the metal amplifier on it. "My turn now…"

He rushed at the weakened Lee who couldn't move as Naruto saw this yet he was still exhausted from the battle with Orochimaru. Lee dodged the technique because he had no choice as he would have had the fist collide on its own if he hadn't dodged it. Lee was shocked when he felt disoriented, not being able to see Dosu clearly, merely seeing a smudge-like being in the shape of Dosu.

"My techniques will show you that even if your moves are at high speed, mine are at the speed of sound. I'll show you the wall you can't pass with just hard work!"

Lee was shaking, throwing out bile from his mouth, his ear bleeding, causing Sakura to yell his name in concern. Naruto rushed out to Lee, only to be stopped by Kin and Zaku.

"We won't let you interfere, loser." Zaku said with a smirk.

"You can't dodge my techniques at all," Dosu said with a twisted smile.

"What did…" Sakura said in thought, trying to figure out what he did to Lee.

"It's sound. Even if you dodge my fist, sound will hit you for sure."

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, "You use sound vibrations and chakra to target Lee's ear to disrupt his sense of balance."

"Correct," Dosu said as Zaku smirked.

"Taijutsu is useless against us, even your high powered techniques. I can control air pressure to do things you can only dream of since you seem to only use exceedingly powerful taijutsu." Zaku smirked while Lee shook in anger, frustration and from the sound wave effects.

"Now, your turn," Dosu said racing to Sakura.

_Damn it, move! Damn it! _Lee thought, forcing his body to move in front of Sakura shocking everyone.

"Hey! Where did that blonde brat go!" Zaku yelled as his eyes widened at the serious looking Naruto approaching Dosu, wind whipping fiercely around his fist. "Dosu!"

Dosu just hit Lee, causing the ninja to scream and fall into unconsciousness as Naruto was right behind him.

"Say goodnight, you filthy son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled out, his teeth forming a dam causing a very surprised Dosu to turn and be hit down to the ground with Naruto's fist of wind.

Naruto pounded the ground in defeat at what he saw when the smoke cleared around him. A bunch of shredded and torn tree stumps. _Damn it, he used substitution on me! I wasn't focused at all. _

He saw Sakura in front of him, eyes wide at seeing Dosu, angrily approaching Naruto from behind.

"Naruto!" She shrieked before deciding on something as she thought. _I have to show them I am strong. I can't rely on Sasuke-kun, Naruto or even Lee. I have to show them I can stand on my own feet! I can be strong! I will be strong! I am… STRONG! Shannaro!_

She channeled all of her chakra into her right fist, glaring fiercely at Dosu. She also sent chakra to her feet to increase her speed, rushing past Naruto and landing the hurtful punch right into Dosu's bandaged face. Dosu was knocked back toward Kin and Zaku, shocking everyone there, as they all stared in disbelieve at the smirking, huffing kunoichi with long, pink hair and determined yet weakening emerald eyes, her fist in a stance of victory.

"Shannaro, bastard…" She said, softly in a tone that meant she knew she did good for once. She fell into unknown arms as she felt a prescence that made her shiver. It was the darkest feeling she felt since Zabuza, since that Orochimaru. She looked up, thinking she would see Sasuke, seeing his cargo shorts, only to gasp at the face she saw on the boy's face. It was a wicked face; it was the face of Orochimaru. She only thought of the demented Sennin when she saw that face, twisted dark marks all over his body, causing her life to fall into the abyss.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said in a weak hopeful voice hoping for him to glare at her and tell her he didn't want a date with her and that she was useless to the team. She didn't care what he said, as long as he was Sasuke, the Sasuke she knew.

"Sakura…" A dark voice said looking at her with no expression whatsoever, "who did this to you?"

Sasuke was gone…

XXX

"You always act recklessly, Kisuke," Hikari yelled at the boy ahead of her. "What's so amazing about this Namikaze guy?"

Washimura sighed as he was in the middle of his teammates. _I better summon an eagle to scout ahead. _He bit his finger and went through the series of handsigns that were needed before he put his hand on a branch as an eagle screeched when it was summoned. "Go ahead, Washima and come back when you see something."

"Very well, Washimura," the eagle spoke as it flew ahead of him and his teammates.

Washimura picked up pace as he was falling behind. He looked to see that Kisuke was going even faster than before and he sighed in reply. _Don't get too worked up, Kisuke. You won't be able to fight like that. _He heard his eagle caw as it approached and told him about the many ninjas up ahead. _This may get really dirty, really fast. _

Kisuke approached the area he knew the Namikaze was at as he pulled out a kunai and stared fiercely at a group of ninjas before silently flying down to the ground and putting the kunai to one of their necks.

This person screamed before Kisuke had covered their mouth; his teammates were behind him.

XXX

Ino was frightened. First, she was watching Lee and Sakura face down the Oto shinobi and Naruto had just came out only to have an unknown shinobi grab her from behind and put a kunai to her neck. Her other teammates stared in shock only for Shikamaru to smirk in success.

"Shadow Imitation Technique: Success," Shikamaru said, freezing the unknown shinobi, his teammates watching carefully at the Nara.

"Shadow Imitation, eh," the unknown shinobi said as he looked at Shikamaru with piercing blue eyes. "You guys must be the Ino-Shika-Cho trio's kids since you look a lot like they did in the textbook we had at the academy."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. _Dawn it, they know our_ _techniques! They could easily defeat us right now! I have to come out with a plan quickly!_

"I wish you shinobi no harm and neither do my teammates." The unknown shinobi spoke in honesty. "I'll even tell you my name and my teammates if you tell me yours and your teammates'."

Shikamaru looked at the shinobi that wore all black and still held Ino. His eyes shown with honesty just like his voice spoke full of it. Shikamaru sighed at this troublesome situation. "Fine, just release our teammate for us."

"That will be a problem since I just don't want to release her." The shinobi spoke seriously, shocking everyone. "After all, she has the beauty of an angel and I can't help but want to keep her in my arms."

This was where everyone face-faulted to the ground as the shinobi released the blushing Ino who stood in shock at the shinobi, forgetting about Sasuke and Sakura for a moment.

"What is your name, hime," the shinobi said, waggling his eyebrow, causing Ino to giggle and his female teammate to get a tick mark.

"Yamanaka Ino, yours?" The blonde girl he once held asked as the shinobi stared at her with mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Bushido Kisuke," the shinobi said, his spikey hair flowing a little in the air.

"Nara Shikamaru," sighed the Nara, hand behind his head.

"Washimura," the shinobi with glasses and a cloak of black said, "I have no last name to speak of."

"Akamichi Choji," Choji said, munching on the little chips he had left.

"Utsukishi Hikari," a kunoichi wearing a short skirt and a short sleeved black shirt said as her long hair flowed from side to side, her silver-grey eyes mesmerizing everyone there.

"Now, what's going on here," Kisuke said as he saw them battle. "We'll take care of the sound ninja." He tossed Team 10 a scroll that they had. "You can have this scroll. I found it on the way here so you can keep it. We don't need it since we already got our two. Now go."

"This is troublesome, but thanks." Shikamaru said as he and his teammates raced toward the tower, luckily holding the scroll they needed.

"Now, this is interesting," Washimura said, looking at the risen Sasuke, marks surrounding his body. "Let's see what happens next, shall we?"

"Lets," Hikari said, looking at the battle about to be finished.

XXX

Neji stood about to say something, when Sasuke stood, an evil aura about him. _I'll let the Uchiha and his teammates settle this match between them and the Sound ninja. _He looked down at the passed-out Lee. _Then we'll grab Lee. _

Ten-Ten looked down at the field of battle, silently taking everything in. _Lee…_

XXX

Power… I can feel it inside me!

Darkness… I can feel it around me!

I was weak… Now I am strong!

Black… Where I will go!

Snake… He gave me this gift, this power!

Mark… This mark is granting my wishes!

Power… It is mine now! Mine now!

Kill… I can kill him now

Nii-san… I can kill Itachi now! I can kill Itachi with this power!

Kill… I will kill Itachi! I will conquer him, destroy him for what he did to me! He deserves it

Power! I have power!

Sasuke was awoken, marks and smoke surrounding his body like a cloak. His eyes were piercing black holes that tore through anyone he stared at. He set Sakura down and looked at Naruto, smirking at Naruto's shocked look. "Dope…"

Naruto shook to reality, hearing Sasuke's voice. _But is this really Sasuke… _Naruto shook before staring at his rival, forming a fake smile. "Hey, teme, you up?"

Sasuke smirked evilly, "Yes, dope, I am." He raised his hands to look at them, still smirking at the power he felt inside his shell, his body. "He gave it to me." This confused Sakura and Naruto. "I am an avenger. Even if I must eat the Devil's fruit, I must go down this path to gain power." He looked at Zaku and the other Sound shinobi. "You said you did this to her?"

Zaku smirked, answering Sasuke's question as he fiercely looked at the Oto ninja, his mark spreading like a fungus on his body, evil black markings covering his body. Dosu shook at the power Sasuke was sending out as Naruto was shocked at Sasuke, huffing out breaths since he was running out of chakra.

"No need to get scared, Dosu," Zaku grinned as he held his hands together and send his palms out toward Sasuke, causing Dosu to shake even more and his eyes to widen.

"No, Zaku," Dosu yelled only for Zaku to smirk and laugh as a gigantic blast of air went to Sasuke and his teammates.

_Extreme Decapitating Airwaves! _Dust and rubble filled the air, causing Kin and Dosu to duck from the attack. Zaku smirked even more when he saw no one there, only to see one genin with wind coating his fist.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled, almost his entire chakra supply put into his fist as it hit Zaku, blasting him away when Sasuke caught him with a vicious glare and creepy smile.

"You thought you had me?" Sasuke punched the sound ninja back, spit landing out of his mouth, as he was pushed back toward Kin and Dosu.

Sasuke made handsigns and blew out many things of fire. _Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique! _Zaku smirked, blowing the fire out as he got up with his air blasts, only to be assaulted by a volley of shuriken throwing stars.

Sasuke zoomed in toward Zaku, causing Dosu to yell out, "Zaku, below!"

Zaku was surprised when Sasuke gripped his arms from behind, tugging them roughly, causing him to cry out in pain. A wicked grin appeared on Sasuke's twisted face; no, it was Orochimaru's face.

That's what Sakura thought. _This isn't Sasuke… This can't be Sasuke… No… no, no, no, no, NO! _

Naruto pulled up from the ground, wounded and weak, not able to make it in time to stop Sasuke. "Damn it, Sasuke! This isn't you!"

Sasuke ignored his teammate, grinning like an evil villain. "Let's see how you feel when your precious arms you use so much are torn from your body! I'll show you my power!"

"Sasuke-kun! Stop!" Sakura ran which caused Naruto to widen his eyes, fearing Sasuke might lash at Sakura on accident.

"Damn it! I'm so useless!" Naruto cried out getting almost everyone's attention, his hand outstretched like he wanted to get to the finish line. "Why now? Why now? Let me show everyone how strong I can be! Let me stop Sasuke! Let me stop my friend!"

Naruto heard a vicious pop, a scream and, then, his own scream of "Damn it, let me show them my strength!" His cry was rewarded as chakra chains appeared out of his fingers, winding around Sasuke and tearing him away from Zaku.

Sasuke glared with pure intensity at his teammate, "NARUTO! You dumbass, let me finish these bags of trash!" Then, he felt familiar arms around him, the chains fading from him.

"Sasuke, this isn't you," Sakura said, crying into Sasuke's back. "Stop it! Just… stop…"

Sasuke looked at her as Naruto fell like Zaku, smiling sadly at his attempt to help his teammate and confused about why he had sprouted chains from his fingers. His eyes closed, smiling still as he saw Sasuke's marks recede and he and Sakura fall onto the ground.

"Sasuke… We cannot defeat you…" Dosu said, pulling out his scroll and pushing it toward Sasuke and Sakura. "Take this as a gift." He grabbed Zaku and went by Kin. "For now, we will go, but next time, we will face you head on, we won't run."

"Wait," Sakura yelled out, Dosu turning his head to look at her. "Why was this done to Sasuke-kun by Orochimaru? What does he want with Sasuke-kun!"

"I don't know," Dosu said, turning away. "We were merely told to kill him." _What are you planning, Orochimaru… _Dosu went on his way as Neji dropped down from the tree branch to look at them and approach Lee with Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten approached Sakura and Sasuke and grabbed Lee as she started to shake him uncontrollably. "Lee, snap out of it!" She yelled as Lee awoke, causing Sakura and Sasuke to sweatdrop at what was happening.

"Ten-Ten, why are you here? Where are those sound ninja?" Lee asked, looking around.

"We came here to save you. Why did you have to do something reckless?" Ten-Ten scolded her teammate as he got up and looked as Sakura and Sasuke approached him.

"Lee, I want to thank you for your help. Thanks to you, I was somehow able to awaken and find a way to get stronger." Lee had tears in his eyes and Naruto started to awaken again, still not strong enough to move very much as he listened to the words spoken.

"It was not me that did in the Sound ninjas; they beat me to a pulp! Sasuke was the one to stop them apparently from what I heard. The Uchiha Clan must be strong…" Sasuke was shocked. _How strong were those Sound ninja? _

"Sakura…" Sakura looked at Lee who smiled at her, "The lotus blooms twice… The next time you see me I will be a stronger man. I swear!"

"Yeah…" Sakura smiled at him.

Ten-Ten looked at Lee and, then, Sakura as she sighed and went to Neji.

"We better get going Lee. Neji is waiting for us over there." Ten-Ten said, walking to Neji as Lee nodded.

"Right, Ten-Ten!" He said his goodbyes to Sasuke and Sakura and turned to walk only to spot a weak Naruto, trying to rise from the ground, teeth clenched, only to fall onto the ground again, ignored by everyone around like he was a worthless bug. Lee smiled sadly, seeing him in Naruto's place.

"Come on, Lee!"

"I'm coming, Ten-Ten!" He took one more glance at Naruto before going toward Ten-Ten and Neji and taking off.

XXX

"You guys go to the tower with our two scrolls and wait for me. I'll be there when I'm done. I want to talk to this Namikaze." Kisuke said, looking deeply at Naruto.

"Alright," Hikari said as she and Washimura agreed and took off.

Kisuke got out of the bushes, unknown to Sasuke and Sakura, who were turned talking to each other, when Kisuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him up from the ground and covered his mouth from speaking. "I won't harm you or your teammates, Namikaze. I only wish to speak to you and not your teammates Sakura and this Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto nodded as Kisuke released his grip, only to see a rushing Sakura and Sasuke, ready to hit him. He sighed and yelled, "I'm only here to talk to the blonde!"

Sasuke and Sakura stopped to look at Kisuke as he talked to Naruto.

"How are you the son of the Fourth?" This caused Naruto's eyes to turn into the likeness of Minato Namikaze's. Kisuke looked at him. "I see now…" This caused Naruto to look confused. "Your eyes hold your father and yourself. Sometimes, you seem like what I think the Fourth is, a serious shinobi. I never saw the Fourth Hokage… I only heard stories from the Kage in my village."

"Then, how do you know my father?" Naruto asked, only to see that Kisuke's eyes turned into black holes of sadness and emptiness, like his own.

"Your father killed my clan..."


	13. Chapter 13

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 13:

The Training to Change: The Third Exam Preliminaries Finally Begin!

Naruto stood in a clearing, surrounded by his own clones by the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death, arriving there a few days early. That's when Naruto decided to train after seeing how weak he still was, even if he had not used many of his shinobi tools like all the different tags and seals he crafted and held in his pouch. He also learned that he had not one, but two bloodlines, the mastery of wind from the Namikaze and the Chakra Chains from his mother. When he talked to Iruka about it, Iruka immediately called down Kakashi and Hiruzen to find out what Naruto had now.

Naruto was still not a master at the chains like his mother, but he was gaining control and more thought into his wind techniques. That and mastering his chakra control better by cutting leaves with his chakra and walking on the nearby river way that went through the Forest of Death. Naruto stood calmly, his eyes focused pools of serious cerulean as thousands of shuriken charged at him and he smirked, making a handsign. The wind became his skin, a layer that protected him from harm as the shuriken bounced and flew to the ground.

Naruto cursed to himself; he still couldn't use the wind to grab the shuriken in midair and fling them back at his opponent. All he had was a slightly more powerful Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique since his wind could surround him completely. It was more perfect than that technique and Sabaku no Gaara's sand at being a defensive technique though Naruto's technique took a lot of chakra, even more than his Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. If Naruto used it too much and couldn't toss the weapons used against him back, then the technique would be less useful. It could also guard him from jutsu, especially Lightning Release ones. Fire Techniques took a lot more effort and could end up burning him when the touched the layer of wind and not get reflected back.

Full body burns = very painful!

His clones popped out in a mob, rushing at Naruto. Naruto decided to try out, sprouting chains from his body, imagining the shape of the links and then forming to make the chains. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Come on! Send out the chains! _Naruto thought before opening his eyes as an array of chains sprouted out of his body, wrapping and holding done each clone, causing them to disappear into smoke, filling the area around Naruto.

Naruto felt his chakra start to get weaker from practicing his Kekkai Genkais and his body getting slightly weaker from practicing taijutsu and throwing his tagged weapons, showing their abilities. Naruto decided to call it a day. After all, it would be the Third Stage of the Chunin Exam tomorrow and he remembered what had happened before they got to the tower.

When he had talked to Kisuke…

XXX

"_What?" Naruto said shocked._

_Kisuke looked at him. "You shouldn't be surprised. The Ninja Academy should have taught you all the wars Konohagakure went through."_

_Naruto remembered that. The Third Shinobi World War was a war that Konohagakure surprisingly won, thanks to Namikaze Minato, his nickname being Konoha's Yellow Flash after the war because of him using his Flying Thunder God Technique to decimate forces to help turn the tides in the war. It was, also, partly thanks to Hatake Kakashi and his teammates that the Kannabi Bridge was destroyed, turning the tables on the enemy as well since they couldn't carry supplies by the bridge anymore. _

"_Of course I remember," Naruto said to Kisuke. "I was just shocked at hearing my father killed all of your clan."_

"_Yes, my clan, the Bushido, was a mixture of samurai and shinobi, mostly shinobi that adopted the skills of the samurai. That's why I hold these two katanas on my back. I learned samurai skills along with shinobi skills. I follow my bushido just as much as my nindo. My way of life is a strange one. I wasn't exactly Mr. Popular in my village and still I'm not. They don't understand my clan very well as we had our own land inside Tsuchi no Kuni before it became part of Iwagakure, the land's ninja village._

"_Our clan was very powerful yet small as I was my father was the one of the only survivors in the clan besides our clan's most powerful shinobi, Bushido Takashi, a friend of my father. Takashi became known as the Kuroi Akuma. (Black Demon) The reason was the cold fierceness he held in his eyes, the long, flowing, spikey black hair he had moved with him like a mane of a beast and the way he struck with his swords were as if they were just claws he had on his fingers, a part of him. _

"_Once the war ended, Takashi left the village, wishing good will and a bright future for my father. My father would come to marry a samurai's daughter and she would give birth to me, ironically dying while bringing me into the world. My father would shortly die after that by Sasori of the Red Sand and his partner of the time, Orochimaru on a mission he took that was an S-rank. I don't remember since I was quite young at the time of his death. I was left alone and unable to survive until Onoki granted me a small house about the size of a shack to live in and provided me with a sum of money and some money left by my clan and my family._

"_Luckily, the accounts had quite a bit of money to survive on before getting paid on ninja missions. I still hold some money in the clan accounts and even put some into saving so I could gain more money as it sat in the bank. Many of the clan's scrolls are in the library in my living room. Not very many scrolls, so there was room in the living room to put them there."_

_Naruto was still shocked, wondering why this stranger was telling him all this when all the boy knew about Naruto was that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage. Was he merely telling him all this before he killed him, showing Naruto a person just like him, alone and isolated, only for that person to kill him. An avenger taking vengeance on his clan's and father's deaths on the son of the killer of his clan and waiting to take vengeance on Orochimaru and Sasori on a later date as he told his story to show Naruto that other people were like him, like Sasuke. _

"_Aren't you going to kill me now?" Naruto asked, staring at the other genin, who raised an eyebrow at what he said._

"_Kill you? Nah, I won't kill you for vengeance on my clan. I've learned the paths of samurai and shinobi and both paths lead to death. There's no point in killing you for what your father did. No point in killing Sasori and Orochimaru for what they did. The only way I would kill any of you guys is if you threaten my village and the people that are important to me right now. I will protect the living to make sure they don't become the dead like my father and my clan, because once they are dead, they are gone forever. I've learn to appreciate the time I have with the people I hold important to me. By looking into your eyes, I can see you feel the same way."_

_Kisuke took out his hand, reaching toward Naruto like a friend doing a gesture to his best friend and smiling a true smile at Naruto, shocking the blonde once again. "It would be better to make friends than enemies. Even our villages have gotten along better over the years, but even that doesn't matter. No matter if our villages are allies or enemies or just neutral with each other like now, we will still hold a bond of people that have share a similar past and will make a better future. That's what I believe after seeing you."_

"_You hold no hatred toward me?"_

_Kisuke chuckled. "No, not anymore, now that I've seen what kind of person you are. At first, I blamed you for what your father did to my clan, my village, but I've learned from seeing what you are that it'll be better to be friends than become enemies and end up dead. After all, I think you hold the Kyuubi inside you and that would mean I would more likely die than me."_

_Naruto tensed at the mention of the beast he contained. "How do you know about the fox?"_

"_You had Kyuubi's influence on you when I first saw you and started to face you. After all, you had eyes like a kitsune and your whisker marks began to darken, which meant something was happening to you. I also know of other Jinchuriki like Han and Roshi from my village, containers for the tailed beasts like you. There are at least six others than you and Han and Roshi since those two hold Four-Tails and Three-Tails. Plus I remember discussing the Kyuubi attack in our Ninja Academy since it was the cause of the Fourth Hokage's death."_

"_I see," Naruto said as he extended his hand to reach Kisuke's until they met and wrapped into a hug, a handshake. Naruto smiled at Kisuke, who lightly smiled back. "I hope to see you in the next part of the exam."_

"_I do as well," Kisuke said, taking his hand back and turning away from Naruto. "Let's do our best."_

_Naruto smiled and jumped in joy and excitement of what the next part could be. "I will do my best! Believe it!"_

_Kisuke chuckled before departing, walking back to his team, knowing he made the right decision in the end._

XXX

Naruto looked to the sky and smiled at the clear bright day as he rose his hand up as if trying to grab the sun from the sky and clenched it. _I will show them how powerful I am. Wish me luck, tou-san, kaa-san!_

He continued to smile at the sky as if it was his father and mother smiling down upon him. He stayed there, smiling for a while, until his teammate appeared from the tower.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to the voice, seeing Sakura calling for him. "Are you almost done training? It's getting close to the next part tomorrow. You should rest for tomorrow and just come into the tower."

Naruto secretly wanted to train more, but knew with it being around four or five o' clock that it would be almost time to go inside and get rested for early the next morning would be the next part of the exam.

He looked at the sky once more and then rushed inside after Sakura went back in, ready for the next part of the Chunin Exam.

XXX 

Kisuke was up, looking at the wall of the room he and Washimura occupied as Washimura was preparing himself for the next part.

"So that's what you decided to do with the issue with the Namikaze?" Washimura asked to which Kisuke nodded. "I think that was one of the best decisions you've made in the exams."

"I know!" Kisuke stated proudly until he picked up on what his teammate said. "Wait a minute, dude! What do you mean by that being one of the best decisions I've made in the exams? All of my decisions were awesome!"

"Except when you decided for us to split in the Forest of Death as while you gained a scroll, your splitting us up caused me to lose our scroll to another team. Luckily, we were able to recover a scroll in the forest later." Washimura said to his teammate, who sweat-dropped at what his friend said.

"Yeah, I understand," Kisuke said, standing as he walked toward the door and opened it. "Let's just get to the arena for the next part of the exam."

XXX

Naruto looked around the arena-like area, searching for people and teams he knew. He found that to his left were the other rookie teams with Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino in front, Hyuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru in the middle, and Aburame Shino and Akimichi Choji at the end. Choji seemed to be thinking about food and being hungry, Shikamaru sighing at how many were left after all this time and Ino smiling widely that "Sasuke-kun's team passed! (Insert heart)." Kiba was staring weirdly at Gaara, who was in front of Kankuro and Temari, as Akamaru was whimpering inside Kiba's warm jacket. Hinata was smiling and had her two index fingers poking at each other as she looked at Naruto, glad that he had passed. Shino, however, just stood, keeping to himself like usual.

Naruto looked to the right to see Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee and Ten-Ten beside his team, Bushido Kisuke and his team of Utsukishi Hikari and Washimura was next to that team, then Gaara's team and lastily, there was the Sound ninja team and, then, Kabuto's team. Sakura kept worrying after Sasuke when the Hokage announced what the next test would be, one on one matches against a random opponent. Even when Kakashi said he suppressed the seal and said that it wouldn't do harm, she still worried about him. She started to tell Sasuke to quit when the proctor told them they could quit right then and there. Sasuke, of course, told her not to ruin this opportunity of a lifetime for him as they began to generate the names on the board, names scrambling around until one appeared at first in big letters just saying "Read me, read me!" That name was:

WASHIMURA

Washimura looked calm as he saw his name being featured on the board as he waited patiently for the other name, his opponent to appear. When it finally appeared, he looked at his opponent, who looked to him.

WASHIMURA

VS.

KANKURO

Washimura and Kankuro went to the center of the arena as senseis went to their teams in the upper levels to the sides of the arena as the proctor stayed on the ground level and the Hokage and other proctors joined them. Hikari wished Washimura luck, who merely nodded, and walked up to their sensei. Kisuke stayed as he approached Washimura and whispered something in his ear.

"He looks like he's hiding something in those wrappings. You might want to watch yourself since he is from Suna. He could be a wind user or a puppet master. You never know." Kisuke looked at his teammate.

"I already thought of that and I've got an idea already in place, but I don't know his full capabilities yet. After all, he may show weakness and reveal his flaws in his rage of our village. After all, we are still bitter enemies with Sunagakure." Washimura said as Kisuke nodded and went to the upper level where his sensei with short spikey hair and coal black eyes was.

Kankuro glared at his opponent, knowing of Iwagakure and Sunagakure's deep hatred from the past ninja wars. He merely stood there, with a fierce look in his eyes, causing Baki to look at Kankuro with widened eyes.

_Don't lose control of your emotions here, Kankuro! You may reveal more than what you should about your abilities since these are the preliminaries. _Baki thought as Hayate Gekko coughed and looked at the competitors.

"First Match: Washimura VS. Kankuro… begin!" He said, lowering his hand to show that the match had begun.

Washimura took out a few kunai and shuriken and threw them at Kankuro while rushing forward toward him. Kankuro merely dodged the projectiles and looked at Washimura as the ninja did a series of handsigns.

_Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm! _Washimura saw as the earth began to rise and surround Kankuro and spiral into itself to partly bury Kankuro, only to reveal it was a puppet that rushed out quickly from the earth and grabbed Washimura. The thing in wrappings was revealed to be Kankuro as he appeared on the other side of Washimura, chakra strings on his fingers and a confident grin on his face. He had his puppet, Crow, crush Washimura until he was nothing but blood.

Kankuro grinned, "That was too easy…"

"Yes it was…"

Kankuro was shocked when he heard a familiar voice behind him and turned quickly. Washimura was before him, revealing that the Washimura he thought he killed was a mud clone, the blood being a more liquid mud. Washimura did a really quick set of handsigns as Kankuro grew furious and threw Crow toward Washimura, only for Crow to fall onto the ground, Washimura unseen once again.

"Where the hell are you?" Kankuro yelled until he felt something underneath him and his eyes widened as a hand gripped one of his legs pulling him down into the ground of the arena.

"It looks like I win." Washimura said as he looked down at Kankuro's head, who growled at his opponent and Hayate just coughed.

"Winner of the match is Washimura!" Hayate coughed as Kankuro was let out by his disappointed sensei.

"You were too cocky when you thought you had him beat and let your anger get to you and disrupt your fighting abilities." Baki lectured to Kankuro who glared at his sensei.

Gaara coldly told Kankuro, "He was a disgrace…," causing Kankuro to shake a little and then grow angry at how he was defeated.

"Let's get to the next match, shall we." Hayate said more than asked as the monitor started to scramble names as the many competitors looked to see who was next up.

The first name was revealed to be:

ABUMI ZAKU

Zaku looked at the screen, hoping that he would get Sasuke in order to get him back for what he tried to do to his arm, injuring one, but not breaking it. Zaku glared at Sasuke until he heard the screen finish with the name of his opponent. He smirked at who he had to face and jumped from the stand as his opponent did as well with his teammates wishing him luck.

The screen read:

ABUMI ZAKU

VS.

UCHIHA SASUKE


	14. Chapter 14

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 14:

Clashes in the Preliminaries: The Fights That Lead To the Main Event!

Zaku glared at Sasuke as Hayate coughed and told them they were the next match and fight. Zaku stood there for a moment, glaring intensely at the Uchiha, who had a calm expression as he backed toward the wall and made a series of handsigns. Zaku went ahead and charged at his opponent as he was ready to blast Sasuke away like he was Team Rocket.

_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique! _ Sasuke blew out a giant ball of fire as Zaku merely dodged the ball rather quickly and thrusted out his palm, air pressure about to be released as he was close to Sasuke.

_Decapitating Airwaves! _Zaku smirked as his waves of fierce air struck Sasuke into the wall, blood spitting out of his mouth as he hit impact onto the wall. Zaku smirked and even laughed as Sasuke rose up fairly quickly and rushed at him with pretty high speeds. "You saw my technique in the forest and you couldn't even dodge it there!"

Zaku was no longer laughing as Sasuke fiercely appeared before him and kicked him up into the air roughly. He was behind Zaku in mid-air as the Sound ninja's eyes widened in realization. "You're using the same thing that eyebrowed freak used on Dosu!"

"Eat this," Sasuke smirked as he threw a kick at Zaku's side and then appeared above the falling Zaku to do a dropkick right into the genin's stomach. _Lions Combo!_

Zaku spat out blood at the impact while having trouble getting up as Sasuke landed on the ground lightly and locked at the genin. Zaku got up, feeling weak and angry, as he stared at the Uchiha.

"You think just because you're from a famous clan and are beloved that you are strong, eh, Uchiha Sasuke?" Zaku yelled at the boy in pure rage as he remembered Orochimaru finding him when he was young. He was a mere orphan with no reason for living, scavenging and stealing to live until Orochimaru took him in. He was going to persevere and move on and become strong. He would never give up and he would win! He had power! He could destroy the Uchiha's world with his air pressure! He would destroy the Uchiha!

"I will not lose!" His supposedly broken arm was released from the sling, shocking everyone except Dosu and Kin. He smirked at his plan to show he had a handicap and blast Sasuke with all he had. He rushed toward Sasuke and made a series of handsigns as his grin of arrogance grew until it was covering his face. "Take this, Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Extreme Decapitating Airwaves! _A colossal burst of air collided with Sasuke, busting into the arena in Zaku's anger. It was Zaku's anger and drive, thrusting into the boy with power and fury. He grinned when he saw nothing there and laughed.

"Looks like you're nothing special, Uchiha!" He spat out the word "Uchiha" in rudeness as everyone was shocked that Sasuke had lost.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out, fearing he was gone forever as Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to his face, a grin of reassurance of what was happening. "Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, a grin still in place, "you know Sasuke enough to know that he wouldn't be done in like that. Look closely."

Sakura quickly looked and gasped at what she saw behind the laughing and cheering Zaku. Sasuke stood behind Zaku with a smirk on his face with everyone gaping at him.

"Zaku, you baka! Look behind you!" Kin yelled but it was too late.

Sasuke took his hand and chopped fiercely at Zaku's neck to make him pass out into unconsciousness as he fell down roughly onto the arena's floor. Sasuke looked at Hayate with a smirk. "Looks like I won, eh, proctor?"

Hayate slightly smiled and coughed, "Winner is Sasuke Uchiha!"

Ino smiled and called out, "Great job, Sasuke-kun!"

Shikamaru sighed as she was yelling this near his ear. "Could you not yell that into my ear?"

"What did you say, Shikamaru?"

He sighed again, finger rubbing the inside of his ear. "Nothing…"

Sasuke approached his team, getting an eye-smile from his sensei, a grin from Naruto and a smile and hug from Sakura.

"You could have lost from the air blast of his, you know," Naruto said with a grin still on his face and Sasuke had a light smile on his face before it changed into his usual smirk.

"Shut up, dope! You still have a match to do yourself." Sasuke said as Naruto looked to the screen, grinning in anticipation.

"Alright, I hope I'm next!" Naruto said, his hand extended out into a fist as the names started to rotate through.

"It seems that Kakashi was able to repress the Curse Mark with the Evil Sealing Method. We will still have to keep watch on him and any weird movement since Orochimaru is around." The Third Hokage spoke as Anko nodded in agreement beside him.

"The next match will be…" Hayate spoke as the names started to slow down and show the first name

ABURAME SHINO

Shino looked at the board and merely waited patiently for who his opponent would be. Hinata gasped at who was revealed to face Shino as he merely went down to the arena and Hinata silently wished him luck with Kiba as Shino nodded.

He looked as his opponent merely looked at him calmly as Shino once again looked at the board as Hayate merely said for them to begin and the opponent got into a stance, a confident stance that he would win and once Shino had seen his teammate use many times before. Shino just stood there, thinking of a plan because he would need one for the board told him his opponent would not be a piece of cake at all.

It read:

ABURAME SHINO

VS.

HYUGA NEJI

Neji smirked at his opponent, cockily planning to taunt Shino. "It is fate that you and I would fight. After all, you are Hinata's teammate."

Shino could hear the non-existent respect in Neji's voice for Hinata. Shino knew about the whole main house of Hyuga and the Branch house of Hyuga and how they were treated to each other. Shino merely stood and lifted his hand as he waited for Neji to strike him to release his chakra-feeding bugs. After all, Shino mainly had strategy and his clan's techniques to use as he never had much tact for anything other than that.

Neji rushed at him with intense speed, but Shino dodged the first few palm strikes until Neji surprised him by tripping Shino with an elegant movement of his foot and striked his chest with a Gentle Fist palm. It was revealed shortly after though, as Neji felt his chakra being eaten and drained, that this was an insect clone as the bugs began to cover Neji's arm. Neji sent a burst of chakra out of his arm that was deadly enough to kill the overflowed bugs since they had too much chakra inside them.

Shino was sideways in Neji's blind spot, after knowing where Hinata's was and sent his insects there specifically. Neji heard the insects coming and his eyes slightly widened when he figured out where Shino was targeting him. Neji grew focused as he rotated with a dome of chakra surrounding him, destroying the bugs that tried to strike him down. Neji slightly glared at Shino, who just stood there silently.

"I should have known that since Hinata is on your team that you would figure out my blind spot in the Byakugan. After all, you seemed like a more calculating person compared to your teammates. I figured you would be the strongest on the team."

"Hey!" Kiba yelled out at what Neji said.

Neji looked seriously at Shino as he figured that Shino wouldn't know of the Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven since Hinata didn't use this technique and would barely know of it and decided to use another technique Hinata couldn't use and would barely speak of since Shino was in the right distance from him.

_Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms. _Neji thought as he got into stance and looked calmly at Shino.

Neji surprised Shino as he rushed and started to do many Gentle Fist strikes onto him, killing some of his chakra-feeding bugs while blocking up some of his chakra points as well. Neji ended with a strike near Shino's chest as the Aburame flew back and hit the wall, falling onto his butt lightly before rising slowly to his feet.

_That technique sealed some of my chakra points and killed some of my bugs… _Shino thought as he breathed heavier than usual from the strikes Neji hit onto his body. _I don't think I'll be able to last too many more strikes before I collapse and my bugs would probably be repelled by that defensive jutsu he used earlier. He might be able to use it once or twice more before becoming exhausted and do more strikes to my bugs and chakra points. I can't defeat him in the shape I'm in since I knew only a little of his skills. _

_I could barely keep distance from his speed and his strikes were deadly, fast and precise with those eyes he holds. I just can't beat him at my abilities right now but I gave it my best and there's always next time anyway. Sorry, Kiba, Hinata, Kurenai-sensei… It looks like I won't be able to pass. _Shino stood up and looked at the collected Neji as he sighed a little.

"It seems you have me beat, Neji. Your strikes killed some of my bugs along with blocking some of my chakra points as well. I fear if I continue our match that I would end up losing anyway. I can see you being exhausted but still winning while I most likely will be unconscious from all the strikes. It was a nice strategic battle overall though."

Neji actually felt like Shino could potentially have beaten him if he knew exactly what Neji had as far as techniques. Shino was actually more about strategy and thinking ahead than actually fighting technique for technique. Neji actually applauded that approach since that's how he thought.

"You did a very nice job for a rookie to get me down this far, but you still lost like fate would have it." Neji said as he went back up to the upper stands and Hayate told everyone he was the winner.

"Yosh! My youthful student beat his opponent!" Gai cheered as everyone sweatdropped at his actions. "Let's see if your students can beat mine in passing, eh, Kakashi."

Kakashi peeked up at Gai in confusion. "Huh? You say something, Gai?"

Gai was fuming as he turned away. "Curse you, Kakashi, and your hip attitude!"

Shino went up to the stands as Kiba laughed a little at his teammate. "Ha, at least I won't lose in this exam."

"I only lost because I knew I would lose anyway. I avoided what could potentially be a big injury on me to just a few of my chakra points being temporarily sealed. So don't go laughing at me when you will probably lose as well."

"Hey," Kiba yelled, shaking his fist at his bug-using teammate. "I will win and then you'll be sorry you even said that."

"Then do that." Shino said calmly as looked at the screen. "You are next after all."

Kiba looked shocked until he looked at the screen to see his name.

INUZUKA KIBA

He waited for the next name to reveal itself and when it did, he grinned at who he had to face.

INUZUKA KIBA

VS.

YAMANAKA INO

Kiba went down from the upper floor and Ino did as well. Hayate Gekko told them to fight as Kiba quickly punched Ino to the ground, Akamaru was beside him. Ino got up and used clones to distract them before using her Mind Transfer Technique against Kiba. She was about to raise Kiba's hand until Akamaru growled and bit the hand, causing Kiba to regain consciousness and Ino went back to her body. Kiba hit her with Passing Fang and knocked her out, making him the winner easily as he bragged to Shino.

Naruto was getting impatient, "Come on! Let me fight already!"

Lee said, "Yes, let me go next!"

The screen began to go through names at an increasing pace before stopping at one name and then quickly revealing the other.

HARUNO SAKURA

VS.

TSUCHI KIN

Kin smirked and went down as Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke in their own ways wished Sakura luck. Kin quickly went and launched out needles, but Sakura maneuvered enough to not be caught by the needles as the bells attached ringed. Sakura quickly used chakra on her feet and focused it into her hands that were made into fists and forced the Sound kunoichi into the wall, knocking her out and winning the match.

The next match was beginning to start as Naruto barely focused on the board, congratulating Sakura on her win.

The board then read:

TSURUGI MISUMI

VS.

TEMARI

Naruto just saw the sand kunoichi decimate Misumi with her fan and wind techniques, yawning at the boring match-up as he hoped with Lee that he was next up. As the board went, Naruto sighed in disappointment as the next match was not him, but another two people as the board read:

NARA SHIKAMARU

VS.

AKADO YOROI

Shikamaru surprised many with his tactical strength with quickly using the wall and his shadow techniques to avoid Yoroi's chakra absorbing technique and cause him to be knocked into the wall like Kin in the earlier match with Sakura. Naruto was growing even more bored as the next match revealed itself on the board.

YAKUSHI KABUTO

VS.

HYUGA HINATA

Kabuto showed off surprising skills with using chakra scalpels quickly on Hinata's arms, cutting off her using them temporally.

"I know you Hyuga use your techniques by your hands using a taijutsu style of Gentle Fist, so cutting off access will lead to you losing the fight instantly." Kabuto stated as he walked away once Hayate declared him the winner and he put his glasses more up on his nose.

Orochimaru, hiding as the Sound ninja's sensei, looked at Kabuto as he rose up the stand. Kabuto slightly looked at Orochimaru, remembering giving information to him on Naruto and Sasuke during the exam as he spied on them. He was allowed by Orochimaru to participate as long as he didn't reveal too much of his skills.

The Third looked at Kabuto, still wondering about the boy who was the son of a famous medical ninja that was found at Kikyo Pass. The Third just got rid of the feelings of dread he got from the genin, knowing the boy could have learned them easily if he had a father that was a great medical ninja and doctor.

The board began to spin around names until it stopped once again with:

TENTEN

VS.

AKAMICHI CHOJI

Ten-Ten used her paper bombs and exploding tools to cause Choji to get out of his expanded form and used kunai, shuriken and other items to inflict enough damage to cause him to faint, leading her to be the winner as she used her speed from Might Gai's training to avoid the rolling ball that was Choji.

Again, Naruto complained that he didn't get to fight at all yet as he looked again to finally see a fight that interested him a little, even if it wasn't him fighting.

UTSUKISHI HIKARI

VS.

BUSHIDO KISUKE

"I forfeit," Hikari said, knowing that Kisuke would beat her easily and it allowed everyone to not know of Kisuke's abilities, an advantage for her teammate/friend.

Naruto finally looked at the screen hoping that he was next since it was down to four people, him, Gaara, Lee and Dosu. The first name appeared and Naruto grinned fiercely at what he saw and widened his grin when the other name appeared.

UZUMAKI NARUTO

VS.

KINUTA DOSU

Naruto jumped from the upper level immediately, ready to finally step into action. Dosu walked down as he looked at his opponent.

"Let's see what you can do," Dosu said, raising his hand with the amplifier on it as Naruto grinned at him, raising his fist up in confidence of his ability.

"You'll see that you'll lose," Naruto said, hearing the cheers of Sakura to whoop his ass as Hayate coughed.

"Match 12: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kinuta Dosu, begin!" Hayate said jumping out of the way as Naruto made a handsign.

_Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu! _Naruto produced nine more of himself, causing Dosu to see ten of the navy blue shirt wearing ninja as the clones each pulled out a kunai with a weird tag on it. Half of them threw them at Dosu only for him to rush and dodge.

The clones smirked as Naruto had the five rush Dosu. _It seems it's time to reveal a technique I secretly found in the scroll. _

Naruto grinned at what he had planned for the fight. _Time to show no one to underestimate me! _He did a few handsigns and waited as his clones surrounded the confused Dosu in the circle, throwing the kunai at him. Dosu barely dodged two of the kunai knives, leading to three of them hitting him. Dosu's eyes widened when the paper tags began to burn.

_Paper bombs, _Dosu thought as he removed the kunais and threw them only for the paper bombs to not explode, but sent out little embers at Dosu, burning a little of Dosu's bandages. Naruto smirked as he breathed out many slashes of wind that were rushing toward Dosu. Dosu jumped over two of them, only to be hit by one of them into a wall of the battlefield.

Naruto had his fingers extended as chains began to unleash from his fingertips, shocking Dosu as he was wrapped by the chains and was tugged by Naruto to force him in his direction. Naruto had wind chakra surround his hand as he hit Dosu releasing him from chains and shocking a few people there.

_When did Naruto get this strong? _Some like Kiba and Ino thought as Kakashi and Sakura merely smiled along with Sasuke, surprisingly, at what Naruto was showing them.

"People usually underestimate me," Naruto spoke to the rising Dosu. "Now you know to never underestimate me ever!"

The Third Hokage chuckled and smiled as he looked at Naruto. _Show everyone what you can do, Naruto-kun._

_It's time to reveal one of my techniques I got from that scroll; the one that I completed. _Naruto had chains coming out of his fingers and had something coating them. "Time to show everyone who's the dead-last now!" He grinned, ready to end this match and show everyone what the Kaze no Arashi can do.


	15. Chapter 15

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 15:

The Main Events: The Kaze no Arashi and the Sabaku no Arashi!

Dosu was shocked at what this blonde ninja displayed. The power this boy held shocked him and the slight strategy the boy used to hit Dosu after knowing of Dosu's techniques. Dosu cursed as he saw Naruto hold chains on his fingertips, applying a coating of chakra of some kind onto the chains as he grinned in eagerness to show everyone what he could do. It seemed that the Uchiha's team was a lot stronger than he thought. The team was the only team so far that could possibly have all their members move onto the Third Part of the exam.

Dosu grinded his teeth; he knew that he would have to do anything and everything in order to beat the blonde and hit him with a wave of sound from his amp. After all, the water inside Naruto's body should make the sound waves damage him quite a bit. Dosu made a handsign and charged, generating charka into his amplifier as he hit one the Narutos with his arm and glared at the blonde before him.

_Vibrating Sound Drill! _Dosu had the sound focus into Naruto's ear only for him to see that it was a clone, vanishing into smoke. _Damn it, I'll have to find out which one is him one by one! _

Dosu charged to another Naruto, and did exactly what he did to the clone, that Naruto vanishing into smoke as well. The other Narutos were joined together as Dosu knew the one in the back would be the real one. He zoomed past the two and went for the one in the back using his amplifier as he grinned evilly in seeing blood drip from Naruto's ear and the other clones vanished.

"So you were hiding in the back of your clones, having them protect you from the sound attacks? Such a coward, you are." Dosu said, grinning in satisfaction, until he heard Naruto chuckle and look up at him, breathing a little heavy.

"Who said I was ever hiding," Naruto said, shocking Dosu and everyone else as he vanished into smoke and Naruto appeared behind the Sound shinobi, fingers still holding chains on their tips. Dosu turned quickly as Naruto grinned in success and sent the five chains from his fingers, wind chakra surrounding them. The chains went clean through Dosu, crimson life flowing from his body, as Naruto watched the man fall onto the ground.

_It seems I didn't reveal the other two of my paper seals and my Kaze no Arashi, so I still have techniques up my sleeve for the third part of the exam. _Naruto looked at his hand, closed it and smiled at what he accomplished. _I did it! _

Hayate Gekko looked at Dosu and coughed, "Winner…"

"I'm still not done!"

Naruto looked as Dosu revealed himself and the body dispersed into sound waves. Naruto's eyes widened as he used the wind to disperse the sound waves that Dosu sent his way and looked to see a slightly wounded Dosu. _So he can make a clone out of sound waves… That's new…_

_I have to prove to Orochimaru-sama… No! Orochimaru, I have to prove to Orochimaru that I am not a pawn to be thrown away. He's just using me to judge Uchiha Sasuke's abilities. He just wants the power from the boy and doesn't care as he will use us as he wants. We're pawns to gain the king… _Dosu thought, angry at Orochimaru as he glared at his "sensei."

Orochimaru just stood, interested in how the match would play.

Dosu sighed as he looked at his opponent, the one that could block him from facing Sasuke. _I can't believe I had to reveal something I never had to use. Most people believe I only know the attacks with the amplifier. I just had to reveal it right now, but otherwise, and I would be either dead, passed out, or very badly injured. _

"Let's settle this, Uzumaki Naruto." Dosu said as he zoomed in with his remaining strength and Naruto stood still, looking calmly at his opponent.

Naruto smirked as he saw Dosu, "Yeah, I'll end this now." He pulled out a paper tag from his pouch and rushed at Dosu.

Right as Dosu was about to strike, Naruto ducked beforehand and planted the tag on one of Dosu's feet and turned to face Dosu as he smirked and made a handsign. Dosu started to move, but stopped, his body feeling numb and unmovable for some reason.

His eyes slowly widened in pure shock and his mouth slowly moved into the sentence he wanted to say. "What did you do to me?"

Naruto grinned as he approached Dosu, his hand still formed into a handsign while the other was free, resting at his side. "That tag contains a seal that paralyzes you completely." Naruto hid the weaknesses, not wanting anybody to know. "That is until I release it by not applying chakra to it by this handsign I'm doing right here."

_Smooth, Naruto, you spoiled one of the weaknesses of the seal! _He thought to himself as he looked at Dosu. He, then, remembered, knowing how stupid one moment he can be and be a genius the other that the tag would lose effect anyway as he would stop forming the seal with one of his hands.

"You would know anyway when I release my hand from this sign so there was no point in not telling you since I'm going to do it anyway." Naruto released the sign, grinned as he focused wind chakra into his closed fist and his fist.

Dosu tore off the seal tag from his foot and started to get used to walking again only to be shocked when Naruto, wearing a serious expression with calm, cerulean eyes, appeared before him and shoved the fist into the Sound ninja's stomach as Dosu felt blood flow out of his mouth and him being knocked onto the ground of the already torn arena. Naruto grinned in victory as he looked at a surprised Hayate, who coughed a little and, then, smiled at Naruto's win.

"Winner," Hayate started before he coughed once more, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto raised his fist and smiled at his win as a few people were amazed at his performance! "Fuck yeah, I won!"

"Nice job, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she was shocked when Lee, beside her, had fire burning in his eyes and leaped from the upper levels.

Gai looked seriously at Naruto like Kurenai and Asuma, thinking similar things about being amazed at Naruto's talent and abilities shown here except he had to add something to it. _Yosh, that Naruto kid is full of the wonderful pleasuring youth that Lee and I hold so dear! He'll become a splendid ninja someday! A splendid ninja full of youth! So beautiful…_

Comical anime tears flooded from Gai's eyes, causing his team, except Lee, and Sakura and Sasuke to stare at him with comical freaked out expressions.

The Third looked at Naruto and smiled. _Good job, Naruto… _

Gaara looked at Naruto fiercely as he made a handsign and sand went around him. He appeared on the floor of the exam and looked calmly at Lee and Naruto as they talked.

"Yes, Naruto, that was quite the youthful battle you had. I hope mine up next is just as youthful!" Lee said, making a Nice Guy pose.

Gai laughed and looked at Kakashi, "It seems your students are quite youthful, Kakashi. Just what I thought I'd see from my rival." His smile flashed a blinding light at Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura, as the two students were shaking and were creeped out at the jonin teacher with huge eyebrows.

"Huh? You say something, Gai?" Kakashi said as usual, turning to his "rival", as he would say, with a look of confusion.

Gai shook at what Kakashi said and exclaimed, "Curse you Kakashi and your hip attitude!"

Naruto looked at Lee and, then, Gaara as he put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Just be careful, Lee. He's the one out of all of these guys here that I would fear to fight myself. Good luck on your match."

Lee smiled at Naruto, "I'll win this match or do one million crunches!"

Naruto sweat-dropped and chuckled, "Okay, Lee," and went up to his team as they greeted him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she waved at him and smiled. "Good job out there."

"You did good as well," Naruto said with his usual smile.

Sasuke smirked, "Though you look a little worn out, dope."

Naruto smirked back, "Not as much as you did."

"Great job out there, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. I'm surprised and proud that you all entered and even made it to the final part of the exam."

"Thanks, sensei," they said to him before turning to the match as Hayate was coughing.

Gaara sent out the cork of his gourd and Lee quickly grabbed it, even as nobody at all saw it other than a few people.

Lee gripped it and looked seriously at his opponent. "Please, don't rush things."

Gaara looked impassive as he let the sand leak out of his gourd and Lee merely got into his taijutsu stance, smirking. Hayate Gekko quickly started the match and moved backward as Lee rushed toward Gaara and started to whip around the sand at insane speeds that would make a certain blue hedgehog that is on video games to look like a tortoise. Everyone looked at the match in wonder as Lee began to quickly dodge the movements of sand like an acrobat on a tightrope, elegant and smart.

Lee, then, zoomed and tried to punch only to curse and back away fast as the sand blocked his punch. Sakura was confused at why Lee was doing this and only using taijutsu.

"Why is Lee only using taijutsu when it doesn't work against Gaara's sand? It would be easier to use ninjutsu to hold the sand off." Sakura said confused.

"That's because," Gai said, catching Team Seven's attention, "Lee only knows how to use taijutsu."

Lee rushed back as the sand followed him and he did back flips until he landed on the giant handsign in the back of the arena. He was staring down Gaara who was calmly looking back at him.

"And he'll win by doing that," Gai said confusing Sakura and the others. He looked at Lee and smiled, "Take them off, Lee! I'll allow it this time!"

Lee looked seriously at Gai and, then, smiled excitedly, "You really mean that, Gai-sensei?"

Gai laughed and did a Nice Guy pose, "Of course!"

Lee laughed as he showed he was wearing weights causing many to chuckle.

"Do you really think weights will allow him to beat Gaara easier?" Kankuro questioned as Temari nodded in agreement with her brother.

Lee dropped them as they crashed into the ground, dust flying with parts of the floor, shocking everyone, but Gai there. Kakashi looked like he had a dead-pan expression. _Did you really have to go overboard, Gai? _

Lee rushed forward, appearing behind Gaara as he went to punch, shocking the sand user. The sand barely blocked the punch as Lee kept going, blow after blow. He zoomed up into the air above Gaara as he was about to kick Gaara and Gai smiled.

"He doesn't know any ninjutsu or genjutsu, so he used all his time on taijutsu. He's a taijutsu specialist." Gai said as Lee landed a kick right on Gaara's head, shocking everyone there completely. There was a cut on Gaara's cheek. "No one can compete with Lee in speed. Like I said, Lee is really strong."

Lee smiled, "We're getting started now!" He rushed and punched Gaara to the ground in the blink of an eye.

Sasuke was shocked, eyes wide at Lee's display. _He's incredibly fast… _Sasuke's fist tightened as he glared at Lee, who was looking confident and then looked at the intently watching, intrigued Naruto. _I have to get strong! _

Lee looked shocked as little pieces of clumped together sand fell from Gaara's face showing his vicious face, grinning from ear to ear.

Sakura shook, scared of Gaara as Kakashi looked intently. _He has his body incased in a sand armor of sorts…_

Kankuro shook uncontrollably as Temari and Baki looked shocked as well. _His true self is coming out…_

The armor began to repair itself as Gaara looked calmly at Lee, who was in his usual stance. "Is that all you have?"

_That protection of his armor… I'll have to use… the Lotus! _Lee looked to Gai as they both nodded and Lee started to unwrap his bandages and rushed at Gaara at high speeds.

"Come on already," Gaara said as Lee finally went up to him and repeatedly kicked Gaara in the air until he wrapped Gaara into the wrappings and sent him downward in a Forward Lotus. He went away from Gaara, huffing in how much the technique took out of him.

He looked at where Gaara landed and was shocked when he was a shell of sand, Gaara no longer there. He heard laughing behind him as he quickly turned to see Gaara. Gaara rushed his sand out at Lee, who couldn't avoid the attack.

"It seems that Lotus thing takes a lot out of Lee." Naruto said, seeing Gaara rush out his sand and Lee barely dodging the sand until Lee finally looked serious and got into a stance, confusing Naruto. "Eh? Why is he getting all into his stance, smiling? I thought he was exhausted from the Lotus?"

"The Lotus blooms twice," Gai said as everyone looked at him, only Kakashi with wide eyes.

"You didn't, Gai," Kakashi said silently as Gai glared at Kakashi and they felt Lee open the first gate.

"What do you mean by that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, watching the match.

"Gai taught Lee how to open the forbidden gates, each giving people untapped power, yet if they open enough of the gates, they could potential injure their body severely or even worse…" Kakashi said, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes in realization.

"You mean…" Sasuke started.

"Yes, Sasuke, you will die." Everyone was shocked even Kakashi said this except Gai. "That technique is forbidden, Gai, even more than the regular Lotus."

Lee opened the Second and Third Gates, causing everyone to look in shock and awe at Lee's power. Kakashi even revealed his Sharingan to see what Lee was doing. He was shocked when he looked at Lee, the boy's nose bleeding out of the power he was displaying, his skin a deep, dark crimson. _This boy is a genius…_

_Neji… Sasuke… and even you… Naruto… I want to show that I am strong! I will show you, what I can do! _Lee opened the Fourth Gate and rushed at Gaara at speeds almost no one could track except Kakashi and a few of the shocked jonin and the Hokage as he kicked Gaara totally high into the air.

He punched Gaara from the front and, then, immediately in the back as he wrapped his wrappings around Gaara as the sand ninja fell, his sand no longer fast enough to protect him. Bones started to snap in Lee's body as he pulled Gaara forward, opening the Fifth Gate.

Lee landed a punch right into Gaara's chest, sending him right into the ground. _Reverse Lotus!_

Lee and Gaara were on the ground, the arena floor trashed and crushed like Lee's body felt. Everyone stared and were shocked as Lee struggled up and Gaara was huffing, laying on a blanket of sand, his hand open and extended as his sand wrapped around Lee's leg.

_Sand Coffin! _Lee screamed as Gaara was about to surround Lee with sand and kill him, but Gai interfered, causing Gaara to shake in not understanding this action. "Why… He lost already…"

"I protect him as he's my precious student." Gai said as Gaara merely stared at them and Hayate quickly declared Gaara the winner.

Naruto shook with anger as he threw himself over the bars holding him back and Sakura was about to do the same, but Kakashi stopped her.

"Sensei…" She said, wanting to help somehow.

"Sakura, what can you do down there?" Kakashi asked as he took his hand off of her and looked at Naruto, who was running toward the medical ninja, Lee and Gai. _Naruto…_

_I can't believe a person like Lee lost to a person like him… _Naruto thought, glaring at Gaara, who stared at him calmly.

Naruto stared at Lee as Gai was hearing the news from the medic.

"Sorry, but with his injuries, he might never be a shinobi," Naruto heard as Gai was frozen and Naruto was frozen as well as he saw Lee being taken away.

"What…" Naruto said out loud softly, the information just coming into his brain. "But… Lee… He can't be… He has to be a ninja! He said he had to face Neji and Sasuke! How could he…?"

Naruto looked to see Kakashi covering Naruto's mouth. "Naruto, understand that Lee did this so he could fight Sasuke, Neji and even you in the future. Remember that, alright?" Naruto nodded as Kakashi went to Gai and helped him go back up in the stands as Hayate finally declared, "The Preliminaries are now over! All the victors come to the floor to tell you about the Third Part of the Exam."

Naruto stood where he was unmoving until he finally clenched his fist and grew the most serious face he ever wore. "I'll show everyone a genius of hard work, Lee… Just for you!"


	16. Chapter 16

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 16:

The Prelims Done: The Third Exam Revealed!

"I congratulate you all for passing the preliminaries of the Third Exam! You all have shown wonderful skills for genin!" The Third said, smiling while holding his pipe as he looked at the passing ninja.

Uzumaki Naruto, stood there with a small smile in knowing that he passed, Haruno Sakura, stood by Naruto, smiling in knowing that she showed everyone she wasn't as weak as everyone thought she was, Uchiha Sasuke, smirking at how he passed and shaking in anticipation in facing Gaara or Neji or even Naruto, Hyuga Neji , stood calm and focused with hands resting on his chest, Ten-Ten, holding a smile on her face for passing, Inuzuka Kiba, who was grinning at a happy Akamaru at passing, Nara Shikamaru, stood yawning and put his hands behind his head, bored, Yakushi Kabuto, stood straight and calmly at the Third, Temari, had a slight smile at passing, but inside she was worrying about Gaara almost releasing Shukaku, Gaara, stood calmly as always, Washimura, stood still and calmly while eyeing Gaara slightly, and, lastly, Bushido Kisuke, stood grinning in passing while also glad Naruto passed. The Sarutobi just stood there, smiling at how many of Konohagakure shinobi passed, eight out of twelve were shinobi of Konohagakure or so he thought.

"Now, I'll tell you about the third and final part of the Chunin Exam and where and when it will take place." This caught a few of the genin's attention.

"Do you mean that we aren't doing the Third Exam here and now?" Sasuke asked as the Hokage looked at the Uchiha and smiled.

"Yes, they will be held a month from now at an arena located in Konohagakure. This will allow for us to contact daimyo, kages and other shinobi leaders and officers. Also, it will allow you guys to train and strategize for the month about what opponents you could and will face. That will be a change from not knowing almost anything about your opponents. Thus, you will have a higher chance at passing with this knowledge, but that also means people will know some if not all of what you are capable of during the test. Now, you will each draw from the box to reveal the order of which you will fight in the exam." The Sarutobi gestured to Anko that was carrying a box.

Naruto gulped as he looked at Anko remembering what she did to him and quickly pulled out a folded piece of paper. Anko went, then, to Sakura, who pulled out one was well and looked at it as Naruto went ahead and did that as well. Naruto saw a giant "2" in black ink of the paper. He peaked at Sakura's open one while she was trying to see what Sasuke's one was. He saw a giant "7" on her paper as he sighed in relief that he might not have to face her if she was 7. Sasuke looked at his and held it in his hand so no one aka Sakura couldn't see what he had got. The others went to taking out their papers until Kisuke smiled at Anko and grabbed his.

"Alright, tell me what number you guys have and I'll have Ibiki post it on the paper he has." The Third spoke as Anko went back up to the Hokage and other proctors.

"I have #2," Naruto said as he watched Ibiki writing something on the paper in ink.

"I have #7," Sakura said, looked at Sasuke wondering what he got.

"#9," Sasuke stated as he looked bored, but was secretly wondering who he would have to face.

"#4," Neji said calmly.

"I've got 8," Ten-Ten said.

"I'm #1," Kiba said with a grin as Shikamaru yawned.

"#5," Shikamaru said.

"I have #11," Kabuto stated, moving his glasses up.

"#10," Temari said.

"#12," Gaara stated, cold and calmly.

"I've got #3," Washimura said, looking at Neji for a second.

"That leaves me at #6," Kisuke said, looking at Shikamaru for a second.

"Alright, now we will show you who you are facing in the exam," Sarutobi said as Ibiki finished the set-up and showed it off to them.

It had Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto as the first fight, Washimura vs. Hyuga Neji as the second match, then Nara Shikamaru vs. Bushido Kisuke in the first bracket of the exam. The next bracket was Haruno Sakura vs. Ten-Ten as the fourth match, Uchiha Sasuke vs. Temari as the fifth match and Yakushi Kabuto vs. Sabaku no Gaara as the sixth match of the first round. The winner of the first and second match would face each other, the winners of the third and fourth match would face off as with the winners of the fifth and sixth matches would face until the final three would go in a triple match.

Kiba was grinning at who he had to face and so was Naruto. Washimura looked at Neji, who looked back and smirked at him arrogantly. Sakura knew about Ten-Ten being a weapon expert at the most so she would have to rely on dodging the thrown weapons and strike the girl down when she could. Ten-Ten breathed in relief as she wouldn't have to face Neji until the free-for-all match if they made it that far. Sasuke was a little angry at not getting Gaara or Neji like he wanted, but he could possibly face Gaara once he beat the Temari chick and Gaara beat Kabuto. Temari looked to see Gaara a little agitated with not getting Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji or Uzumaki Naruto as he had to deal with the four eyed medic. Kisuke wasn't confident that he would beat the Nara, but knew that Shikamaru knew nothing of his abilities while Kisuke knew a little of Shikamaru', causing the Nara to curse at his situation, feeling how troublesome it was.

"Now, you all are dismissed!" Everyone began leaving; ready to train for the exam up ahead.

AN: I know this chapter is really short, but I'm busy with school and stuff and I wanted to get something out before getting to work on that stuff. I wanted the matches in the Prelims and some of the actual fights (except Naruto's as I noticed) to be different than usual and how they are in canon. Next chapter will bring in the training and preparation for the exam and, then after that, I'll get into the Third Exam and later, the Invasion of Konohagakure! Hope you review and tell me how you feel about the story or just the chapter. Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 17:

The Demon Awakens: The Training for the Exam!

Naruto walked with his teammates to his sensei, who was eye-smiling at them.

"Yo," he said, as they smiled at them, "I've already got people to help you with your guys' training. Sasuke will train with me, Sakura," Sakura looked at Kakashi saying her name, "I got Kurenai to help you train with her team and Naruto," Kakashi looked as the Third approached them with a smile, "I'll have the Third tell you who your teacher is."

The Third chuckled as Team 7 turned to the Hokage, "Yes, Naruto-kun, I already have someone helping with your teaching. You've already met him too."

"Then, where is he?" Naruto asked, until he heard someone crashing into the room of the tower that they were in, long, spikey hair flowing from the tall man that appeared. Naruto sweat-dropped as he looked at who appeared before them. "Don't tell me…"

"Now, stand, young tree leaves and saplings as I appear to dazzle your lives with how graceful…" The man tripped on his sandal right then as everyone stared at him, sweat-dropping. The man quickly rose up and started to do a dance, his sandals clashing with the floor. "I am the great man that causes women to swoon, men to be jealous of my skills, I am the great…

"Ero-sennin, just stop," Naruto said with a dead-pan expression as Jiraiya glared at the blonde.

"Gaki," he roared at the genin, "I already told you not to call that!"

"Then, stop doing that thing you call research and then I'll stop," Naruto yelled at the sennin.

"Never, you little twerp, I will continue to do my research until the day I die!" Jiraiya cried out, laughing in joy as Sakura wondered what Naruto and this sennin were talking about.

"Naruto, what's this 'research' you two are talking about," Sakura asked while Jiraiya was ranted about his precious "research."

Naruto merely whispered, "Oh, he peaks at women in the hot spring, that's all."

Sakura grew mega pissed right as she heard this, chakra going into her hand, clenched into a fist as she slowly approached the ranting Jiriaya.

"Oh, what do you want, Miss," Jiraiya asked as he saw her approach.

"Pervert!" she exclaimed as her fist went right into Jiraiya's jaw and he flew back up toward the ceiling and then to the ground, grunting in pain.

_Kami, she's another Tsunade…_ Jiraiya thought as he rose up and looked at the scowling Uchiha, the angry Haruno and bored yet kind of interested looking Uzumaki-Namikaze. _This team is reminding me of Tsunade, Orochimaru and me all the more. _

"You just had to do that, Jiraiya," the Third said, sighing out of his pipe.

Jiraiya grew serious, "Sarutobi-sensei, when did you get here?"

A tic mark appeared on the Hokage's face, "I was here the whole time!"

"Oh, right," Jiriaya scratched the back of his head as he approached and looked at Naruto. "Are you ready to train, Naruto?" Jiriaya held a grin there as Naruto perked up a little, but looked seriously at Jiraiya for a second. "What is it, gaki?"

"If you don't peak at women and concentrate on me, I'll train, alright?" This made Jiraiya angry at his disciple.

"Oh, no, you don't, gaki! You are my pupil for a while and you will follow my orders!" Jiraiya roared as the two began to argue.

Kakashi sighed, "I'm glad that I'm not Jiraiya right now."

Sakura smiled lightly at the arguing duo, "It seems like they know and are happy as they argue though."

Sasuke scoffed at Sakura's comment, "Yeah, sure…"

As the two argued, the rest of Team Seven just watched at the argument, knowing that the two of them would get along after a while.

XXX

Kisuke looked at his sensei, masked as always. Kisuke scowled at his master, Hikari and Washimura beside him.

"Keep the end of your deal, sensei," Kisuke said, seriously and coldly at his sensei as Hikari and Washimura just stood there, shocked at Kisuke's emotions showing through. "Show me who you really are."

"It seems you did pass through the prelims, not the totally exam, but I'll reveal myself since I thought this would happen anyway." Their sensei took down his black hood, revealing the mask samurai wore. The man crushed the simple mask as Kisuke glared in rage at the man before him. His long, black spikey hair flowing down to his waist, his manly face holding his fierce black eyes and the two katanas that were held on his back. The man smirked at Kisuke, who glared even more at the man. "So, you figured it out, eh, Kisuke?"

Kisuke held his hands into tight fists, fingernails poking at his palm as he looked at the man. "Just shut up, Bushido Takeshi!"

This shocked his two students as they looked at the two. Kisuke began to walk away to let out his anger and his teammates just watched him leave.

Washimura looked at his sensei, "Why did you not tell Kisuke who you were?"

Takeshi sighed, "I had a mission from Onoki, the Tsuchikage, to become a liaison for other villages and I came back just to become a jonin-sensei immediately after I came back. I thought Kisuke would hate me for leaving him like that, so I hid my face and identity. I will tell him as soon as he…"

"No need, sensei," Kisuke said listening in. "I thought you would have something like that to say. I forgive you slightly, but it'll take time to regain trust. After all, we had little with you to begin with since you hid your identity from us the whole time. Our training with you for the exam will help us grow closer hopefully."

Takeshi understood and nodded, and with that he began training his three students.

XXX

"So, since Lee is recovering from his serious injuries, I'll have to push you guys to the limit! I'll have to take you to the path of youth! How magnificent this month will be!" Gai said, crying rivers of comical anime tears; the only thing was that no one was laughing at all.

Neji looked freaked out as Gai forcefully, youthfully he would say, dragged him to the training ground with a scared Ten-Ten. "Please!" He cried out to the passing people that pretended to ignore the sight of the crying Hyuga. "He's kidnapped me! Help!"

Gai looked at Neji and frowned, "Neji... calling me a kidnapper is very unyouthful. Extra training for you! By the time the Third Exam rolls in, you're going to be as youthful as me, sporting this classy attire that I wear today!"

Ten-Ten sweat-dropped. "You wear that jumpsuit every day..."

Neji began to shiver before crying out a "No!" before the world.

Gai laughed as he ran at hi-speed to reach the training grounds, his youthful train grounds so he can youthfully train his youthful students. _It's just so much youth! _

XXX

Sakura dodged the strike Kiba tried to get her. She did a few handsigns, putting a minor genjutsu on Kiba and quickly, before Akamaru could get him out of it, landed a strong punch on the dog ninja, launching him across the training grounds, still shocking Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino, even though he didn't show it, at how much strength the Haruno had in her.

_Shannaro! Bring on the next thing! _Inner Sakura cheered as Sakura smiled.

Kurenai wondered secretly how much fun it would be teaching both Hinata and Sakura genjutsu. She always wanted a student that had great chakra control and while Hinata was not close to Sakura's control, the Hyuga could still learn some minor genjutsu. She watched as Kiba rose from the ground with Akamaru in tow as always.

"Kiba, go on to your home and train since I'll be busy with Sakura and Hinata after all. Your family can teach you more for the third exam than I can." Kurenai said as Kiba looked at her and nodded. 

"Alright," Kiba said, grinning at Akamaru, "lets go, Akamaru!"

Akamaru backed happily in reply as Kiba raced home.

Shino departed as Kurenai began teaching the girls genjutsu.

XXX

"You know the plan during the exam," Baki said to his students as they nodded. "Remember that as it'll be important for this to be a success to show our feudal lord our power as Sunagakure!"

They nodded again and went to trainin except Gaara who went to his room. Baki sighed as he saw Kabuto approach and give him the plans, though there was no one to overhear their discussion. _I just hope this runs smoothly... _

Baki went into his room to look at the plans. And to start to prepare for the Invasion of Konohagakure.

XXX

Sasuke was huffing, exhausted from training in increasing his taijutsu and speed for Kakashi's technique, the Chidori: 1000 Birds. He just hoped it wasn't just 1000 pecking birds in the end. He heard the close of a book and turned to see Kakashi eye-smiling at him.

"That'll be all for now, Sasuke," Kakashi said, patting his shoulder. "Take a break for a while and, then, you can train some more."

Sasuke cursed, but nodded in understanding as he dropped and rested for a bit. After all, this technique could help him defeat his opponents in one strike. He smirked slightly, knowing he was going to become even stronger.

XXX

Naruto snickered at the deal he made with Jiriaya as he saw the Gama Sennin write out Naruto's lessons for the month while giggling. Naruto told Jiraiya could peak all he wanted if he gave Naruto a scroll to go by and brought him ramen every day for the month of training. Little did Jiraiya know how much ramen Naruto could eat in a day...

Naruto gladly took the lesson plan and went to work as Jiraiya hid in his bushes and actually turned invisible for a second as Naruto wasn't paying attention. Naruto merely did what the lesson plan said, Make many clones, battle royale, fall off of cliff, Kyuubi appear, become scared, talk arrogantly to the fox about rent, summon giant frog since you signed the contract, come back, big hero, many ladies for Jiraiya! Naruto sweat-dropped at the plan, but decided to go with it.

He did Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and did as Jiraiya told him to do, beat the crap out of his clones until he was left. Eventually, he was standing, not looking too terrible but not terrific either.

_Damn it! _Naruto thought to himself. _I just want to get to see that damned fox!_

He saw the cliff and felt someone behind him. He turned to see Jiraiya appear instantly behind him in a flash and felt the Sennin push him into the cliff. _Wait! He wasn't there a moment ago! _Naruto had more things to worry about as he began to fall into the cliff.

_Well, at least Jiraiya is taking this a little seriously and wanting to get it done. _Naruto thought as he went through the handsigns, but sending felt something pull him into his mind, something pulling him into himself.

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in a dark sewer as water dripped onto the ground, making a splashing sound as Naruto moved toward where an opening was. Like he thought, the narrow passageway he was going through began to widen and widen until he reached an opening, He looked at the giant cage before him with a paper labeled "Seal" on where the lock would be. He saw movement and suspected that to be the fox.

Flickering eyes with slits in the middle almost like a pupil of a human eye looked at him, tails moving back and forth as a growl emitted from the beast's lips. Naruto gasped at the being before him for a moment, entranced by the huge, powerful feeling the fox emitted from its body. _Kyuubi no Kitsune…_

The Kyuubi stared at his host, malevolence radiating from the fox's body. "So, my host finally comes to see me…"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune…"Naruto said, silently in awe of the creature.

"What purpose are you here, boy? I know you didn't come to just chat merrily about life to me. What is it you want, ningen?"

Naruto smirked as he imagined chains and they began to constrict the Kyuubi, causing the Nine-Tails to widen his eyes in fear and recognition of what the boy held at his disposal.

"Kushina…" The fox whispered in anger, recognizing the chakra chains restraining him. _They're weaker than Kushina's but can still hold me down for a while. Is the boy just planning to chain me down instead of using the wide open cage? I'd rather be in this cage than chained like Kushina had me. _"What do you want, boy?" He growled at the genin.

Naruto just stared at the fox fiercely, "Just pay me some rent and I'll let you stay in the cage instead of chaining you down! How about that? After all, you're using my body after all!" He grinned fiercely at the fox, almost as if it was the kitsune's smile instead of his own.

This made the Biju laugh, "You have guts; I tell you that, kid. Just for that, I'll let you borrow my chakra for once. Be grateful, brat!" Red chakra swarmed Naruto as the kitsune laughed inside his cage and Naruto awoke to reality.

_This feeling… _Naruto thought as he bit his thumb and went through the handsigns until he felt chakra surround him and his extended hand, reaching for survival. _Summoning Technique!_

A giant puff of smoke appeared as Naruto felt himself land on something huge. Gamabunta appeared, roaring about where Jiraiya summoned him. Naruto awoke on the big toad and smiled at what he accomplished as he cheered. The thing is that his cheering got Gamabunta's attention as the boss toad grabbed Naruto by his tongue and looked at the boy.

Gamabunta gasped while Naruto looked in awe and surprise at the huge toad before him. _The Fourth… This boy must be his son that has Kyuubi sealed inside him. That would explain why he summoned me and not Jiraiya. He must have been put into the scroll. _"It seems you were able to summon me, boy."

Naruto noticed the way Gamabunta spoke to him, in familiarity, "You know who I am, big toad."

The boss toad sighed, "My name is Gamabunta, kid, the boss of the toads of Mount Myoboku. Next time you summon me, we might be able to share some sake, eh?"

Naruto had a comical expression on his face, "I'm not even close to be that age, Boss Toad Gamabunta!"

Gamabunta looked at the boy, "Well, I'll be going, kid. I'm going to fling you here in a second so watch where you're going."

"Eh," Naruto said smartly as he was flung into the air by Gamabunta's tongue and crashed into the bathing area of the women, causing Jiraiya to reveal himself, bloody nose included, cheering that he was in nirvana and thanking his disciple and the toad. The women looked at Jiraiya, put on towels and raced after the pervert as Naruto rose from the debris of the wall of the bath. He made a few clone and quickly repaired it.

Naruto suddenly saw his master disappear like he was invisible from the angry women and appear before him, the women rushing to the repaired bath to finish up and not worry about the pervert for now. "You've got to teach me that jutsu, Ero-sennin!"

"Eh," Jiraiya replied, not really listening, "Teach you what, brat?"

"That technique you used to become invisible!" Naruto exclaimed as Jiraiya smiled, his student wanted to know his special technique that he used to peak on women.

"You mean my Transparency Technique! Alright, I'll teach it to you!"

Naruto grinned in happiness, "Yes!"

Jiraiya chuckled at his excitement, "Let's get to it then!" _Perhaps you can even learn that as well… After all, it was your father's jutsu…_

XXX

28 Days Later…

Naruto was going to the hospital to check on Rock Lee, after all the training he was doing. He walked after remembering the talk with Jiraiya yesterday.

"_Alright, Naruto! That is the last training you have before the exam in two days. I want you to be able to relax and be ready for the exam the day after tomorrow. I don't want you exhausted from training for a month after all I taught you." Jiraiya looked proud of Naruto, he learned everything quicker than he thought the boy could._

"_Ero-sennin?"_

"_What is it, gaki?" Jiraiya yelled, irritated with his student. _

"_Thanks for everything you've taught me as my sensei." Naruto smiled sincerely at his teacher, who grinned and ruffled Naruto's head of blonde, mountain range styled hair. _

"_It was my pleasure, Naruto…" Jiraiya said, patting Naruto's back before Naruto raced off, waving at Jiraiya. The Gama Sennin chuckled at the departing Naruto. _That boy will be something great…

_Jiraiya turned and departed himself, going toward the Hokage's office to tell him about the Akatsuki, Orochimaru's Invasion and Naruto's progress. The man sighed, _The exam might be when I have to finally deal with you, rival…

Naruto burst into the hospital and went up to the desk as he looked at the receptionist and asked what room Lee was in to get an answer of Room 333. Naruto rushed up the flights of stairs and heard noise from Lee's room, three voices from the closed door. Naruto approached the door and silently opened it, glad he didn't wear his orange jumpsuit and pants today to get caught, opting for a black shirt with an Uzumaki swirl and black pants. He listened in through the crack of the door, his ear perked up to the crack.

"In order to make me the world's strongest shinobi, my father used ninjutsu to implant an incarnation of sand, the Shukaku, inside me." Naruto recognized the voice as Gaara's cold tone.

"To go that far is crazy; that kind of possession art used on you by your father, that's some tough love." That was Shikamaru's voice.

"Love?" Gaara's voice said in coldness. "Don't talk of this "love" and judge me by your standards. 'Family,' let me tell you what that means to me… A mere huddle of flesh held together by murderous intent and hatred."

Naruto shook as Gaara spoke that sentence and felt that Shikamaru and whoever else was in there with Lee and Gaara shook as well.

"My mother sacrificed herself for the sake of me becoming a weapon for the village and being born the Kazekage's son. My father handled me with care like I was a blade that could turn and cut him at any moment. At first, I thought all of this was this love of which you speak, but I knew this wasn't when it happened…" Gaara spoke, growing silent.

"What happened?" Naruto recognized this as the voice of his female teammate, Sakura.

"The accident…," Gaara spoke almost to himself, seeing his uncle and how he was going to kill him. His father sending his gold dust to defeat and suppress the Shukaku after Gaara went crazy.

"Tell us already!" This voice Naruto recognized as Kiba, finally noticing Akamaru's whining. _Why are these two here with Shikamaru, to see Lee and how he's doing? _

"When I turned six, the Kazekage sent assassination attempts at me, one after another!" Gaara said in a crazy psychotic voice, shocking everyone to the core.

"But you said your father spoiled you rotten earlier." Shikamaru said, shocked.

"A weapon begins to be held in contempt and held with care." Gaara spoke, looking fiercely at the trio. "My father began to fear what I was becoming. Since all that happened, I kept asking myself, 'Why do I live? Why do I exist?' Everyone has to have a reason to exist or there is no point in them living at all. So I decided that I will live for myself, love only myself and I will live to kill those who try to kill me. That way I can continue to exist for as long as there are people on this earth…"

Naruto shook as Gaara's sinister smile became a wicked, demented grin "…I will not cease to exist."

_He's just like me before I found Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Ojii-san, and even Ero-sennin. _Naruto thought with a chuckle at mentioning the sage before looking at Gaara sadly. _He has that look in his eyes, the eyes that I used to wear, the eyes of hatred. I even saw them inside that damned fox as well, though I shouldn't be surprised by that. He's lived in the darkness for longer than I have; I'm in the light now. Will his darkness… _Naruto gulped in his thoughts. _…conquer my light, my love fade at the sight of his hatred? Can I even hope to defeat him? Can anybody hope to defeat someone like this?_

Naruto and the others shook until the blonde looked and saw as Gaara's sand surrounded the room, ready to strike Shikamaru, Kiba and Sakura. _No!_

_Shit! _Shikamaru thought with Kiba as Gaara looked even more crazed and diabolical.

"Let me feel alive!" Gaara screamed as Naruto barely noticed Gai behind him as he stormed in, wind blazing around him to attack the sand.

"What are you doing? Just wait for the exam tomorrow." Gai said, getting in there before Naruto, causing the genin to stop his wind and look at Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto saw Gaara, his sand shifting back to his gourd, gripping his head as he moved to the door, looking back at Gai, Naruto and the others.

Gaara spoke these words before heading out: "I'll kill you all… Just you wait…"

Naruto saw Gai wish them all luck and be very youthful in the exam tomorrow with his usual Nice Guy pose before heading out as well. Naruto sighed, turned and smiled at Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba."Hey, guys." 

Sakura lightly smiled at her teammate, "Hey, Naruto, how did your training go?"

Naruto grinned at her, "You'll see tomorrow."

Kiba grinned, "Naruto, Kiba grinned, "Naruto, you may have improved, but me and Akamaru are going to wipe the floor with you!" Akamaru barked happily in reply in Kiba's jacket.

"We'll see, Kiba." Naruto said with a smile and he bumped fists with Kiba as the Inuzuka left and Naruto turned to Shikamaru with a smile. "How you doing, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed and lightly smiled, "You should know that already, Naruto." Naruto chuckled in reply.

"Well, I've got to go get me some Ichiraku's before I head back home for the night. See ya tomorrow, guys!" Naruto said, smiling and waving at Sakura and Shikamaru as he departed.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto!" Sakura said, smiling at how much he was going to show Naruto, Sasuke and Lee what she was capable of.

XXX

Naruto raced home after talking to Iruka about his training with Jiraiya, which caused Iruka to spit his soup into Ayame's unlucky face. Iruka apologized multiple times to the waitress, only for her kindly tell him it was okay and that she would wash it off while her dad watched the store before it closed. Naruto was grinning, definitely knowing he could beat Kiba. Hyuga Neji might be a problem that Naruto worried about, but for now, he needed to relax and get a lot of sleep.

The next day would be way longer than anyone thought it would be…

XXX

Naruto cursed, searching through his clothes, wearing a pair of froggy boxers and a black t-shirt with a red Uzumaki spiral. He grabbed a pair of his orange pants and put them on his legs. If he didn't get out of his apartment and rush to the arena, he would be late! He grabbed his orange jacket and put it on his chest as he held his forehead protector and rushed out of his apartment.

His headband was being wrapped by his hands onto his forehead as he ran, his hands fettling with the ends of the headband and tying the parts of fabric together. He rushed onto the roofs of the buildings in the village, knowing that it would be a close one. He kept going until he saw the arena in sight, having his wind chakra make him go even faster. He stopped right as he hit the arena and went inside. He sighed in relief when he saw the clock say that there was still a few minutes before the exam started.

Naruto walked confidently into the line of people facing the crowd, placing himself between Shikamaru and Sakura. He smiled at the two, who smiled back, but Naruto could tell something was worrying his crush.

"Sakura," the pink-haired girl looked at Naruto, "what's up? I know something's up with you. You can tell me; I'm your teammate." Naruto grinned at her to show her he would understand and tell her what he thought.

"It's Sasuke-kun…" she said to Naruto, causing Naruto to notice Sasuke wasn't in the line with the other competitors. "He's not here at all. Where could he be? I bet it's Kakashi-sensei holding him back by reading his book, making Sasuke-kun late."

Naruto got Sakura's attention and smiled at her, "I'm sure that Sasuke will get his butt here. He wouldn't let Kakashi-sensei hold him back from this. He would rush pass Kakashi, grunt in displeasure at what Kakashi was doing to him, and run all the way here to compete."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah…" _Thanks, Naruto…_

Hayate coughed as he got their attention, "Just look at the stands proudly, guys. After all, you are the shinobi that represent not only your clan and family, but your country and village. Show them what you can do in these exams."

They all looked at the stands. The people in the stands looked back in anticipation for the matches, the shinobi that would be shown today that could become leaders tomorrow were looking at them, showing fire in their eyes.

AN: Yeah, this chapter does feel a little like a filler type chapter with a little progress with the training. I felt like I would just show what the genin competing learned once we get into the Third Exam itself. So, tell me what you think by a review and thank you for reading the chapter and story! I should have the next chapter out in a little bit.


	18. Chapter 18

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 18:

The Third Exam Begins: The First Half: Hard Work, Fate, and Wit!

"The candidates for the exam sure look eager, eh, Sarutobi Hiruzen." Onoki of Both Scales approached with his bodyguard, Kitsuchi, was next to him as he sat next to the Sandaime Hokage, smiling at the old man. Unlike what people thought of Onoki, he didn't hate Konohagakure as much as people thought. He also was somewhat friends with Hiruzen since they both had their students betray their villages. "I can't wait to see what these matches hold. What about you, Hokage?"

The Third smiled at the Sandaime Tsuchikage, "Oh, I can't wait to see what these genins show too." The old man looked down and smiled at the tree leaves he saw that were becoming shinobi before his eyes. "Though it seems that Kakashi is late with Sasuke as usual…" Sarutobi sighed at Kakashi's habit of being late, even though most of the time, it was because Kakashi would stand by the monument for those killed in action and lose track of time every day he went. _At least Sasuke's fight is later in the exam._

Onoki heard what the Hokage said and looked to the man, "You mean Sharingan Hatake Kakashi and, from what I heard and see in this pamphlet," he showed the document to Sarutobi, "this Sasuke is Uchiha Sasuke, the Last Uchiha, the one Uchiha Itachi didn't kill."

Sarutobi merely nodded, "That is correct, Tsuchikage."

"I'm more interested in other matches than his, though the Uchiha might be interesting to watch. I'm interested in that blonde fellow; Uzumaki Naruto is his name, correct?" Onoki spoke to the Sandaime Hokage, who held his gulp, not wanting to show his true feelings about Onoki knowing about Naruto. He feared of what Onoki would do when he learns Naruto is the son of the man that costed his village the Third Great Shinobi War, Namikaze Minato, the late Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash.

"Yes, that's his name," Hiruzen said to Onoki. "What caught your fancy when you saw the boy?"

"He reminds me of that Fourth Hokage of yours, Namikaze Minato. That hair and eyes are just like that man's, though the boy's face is definitely different so I don't know. Is the boy the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Hiruzen. And before you dismiss me, it has nothing to do with what the Yellow Flash did to my village's shinobi in the war, no matter how mad I was about that when it happened. It's just my curiosity getting the best of me; please, tell me Hiruzen."

Sarutobi sighed and whispered the truth in the Tsuchikage's ear. This made Onoki widen his eyes at the reality of the situation. Onoki grinned at Hiruzen a little. "That damn Raikage would be after the boy in flash if he knew about that boy and his family. You know that, Hiruzen?"

The Third Hokage took a little smoke of his pipe and sighed out the smoke as he nodded, "Yes, after all, he already tried to kidnap not only Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina, for her chakra chains, but also, the Hyuga heiress, Hyuga Hinata before with his head ninja sneaking into the estate and taking her for the power of the Byakugan she held like any other Hyuga. That's why I'm secretly glad he didn't come this year, but neither did the Mizukage."

"Oh well," Onoki said as he saw the Kazekage come forth with his two bodyguards. "Oh, well, well, looks who has appeared, the Kazekage." Onoki pretended to care, but secretly, glared at the Kazekage. After all, their two villages were enemies for a very long time. "How are you doing?"

"Alright, Tsuchikage," Onoki could sense the malice in the Kazekage's voice as he went to his eat by Hiruzen. "I'm very interested with the exam and how it will play out, aren't you too, Hokage?"

Hiruzen smiled at the Kazekage and said, "Yes, I'm interested as well, Kazekage."

Onoki just smirked. _So, that youngster of a Kazekage is just going to ignore me, eh? It'll be interesting to see what his son and daughter do in the exam though. Isn't one of them the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku? _

Sarutobi smiled as he rose up from the seat, heading out so that everyone could look at him as he told everyone that the Third Exam was about to start. "Citizens of Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure,and any other village or land, I welcome you all to the Chunin Exam Tournament held this year in Konohagakure. I'm very privileged to have my village hold the exams this year. Now, these twelve talented genin competitors will compete in this tournament to determine who will become chunin, nominated by daimyo, citizens imput, and the Kages. I hope you enjoy the tournament and thank you for attending."

The Third Hokage turned to hear the clapping and cheering of the crowd as he sat down into his chair to view the tournament.

"You said, twelve, Sarutobi. Where is this twelve competitor?" Right as the Kazekage said this, Namiashi Raido appeared and whispered something in the Hokage's ear to which the Hokage nodded and Raido appeared against the wall. "Well, Sarutobi, I only see eleven on the floor."

"Uchiha Sasuke should be coming now with his sensei, Hatake Kakashi. I'm guessing they will be here just in time for his match, knowing how that lazy jonin works." Sarutobi sighed at Kakashi's actions of being late as Onoki chuckled.

"As long as there are interesting fights, I don't care about this Uchiha coming or not." Onoki said as he saw the other genin besides Uzumaki Naruto and who Onoki guessed was Inuzuka Kiba. "it seems to have started. Let's watch!"

They all looked at Naruto and Kiba, awaiting what would happen in the match.

XXX

Naruto quickly attached two seals to his wrists, blocking his two kekkai genkai from appearing during the battle. He looked up and saw Lee in the stands, thanks to Gai wearing his green jumpsuit, eying Naruto to see what he would do against Kiba.

Kiba was smirking as he got into his taijutsu stance. "Let's see what you can do, Naruto."

Naruto grinned as he got into his own stance, "Oh, you'll see something, Kiba."

Hayate Gekko coughed as he looked at the two Konohagakure genin, "Match One: Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto will begin…" He paused as he coughed again and lifted his arm, "…now!" He lowered his arm and backed away from the two.

Akamaru was beside Kiba as he gave Akamaru a pill which turned Akamaru red and he took one as well. "Let's go, Akamaru!"

Akamaru barked and landed on Kiba's back as he made a handsign. _Beast_ _Human Clone! _Naruto looked to see Akamaru turn into Kiba as the two grinned at Naruto. "We'll show you what we can do! Come, Akamaru!"

The duo charged Naruto as Naruto merely smirked and made some handsigns. _Wind Release: Great Breakthrough! _The technique blew Kiba and Akamaru back right as they were going to do a Fang Passing Fang. Kiba launched a smoke bomb, making Naruto curse as he and Akamaru used their smell and hit Naruto. They looked as the smoke dissipated, people shocked to see Naruto laying on the ground, only to poof into smoke. Kiba growled and turned only to see Naruto punch Kiba in the face with Akamaru growling and charging at Naruto, who kicked him away.

"You're better than I thought, Naruto." Kiba said with a grin. "It seems you know my clan's techniques too."

Hinata was looked from the stands, not knowing who to cheer for, her friend and teammate or her crush. It broke her as she saw the two confront and hit each other with techniques and blows.

Sakura looked at Naruto and figure out something. _Naruto seems to be holding back quite a bit from what we saw in the Chunin Exams even. How much stronger has he become compared to my growth? _

_Quit being cocky, bastard! I'm not finished with you! _Kiba thought secretly as he looked at the smirking Uzumaki he was fighting. _Let's see what you can do against my new technique! But first…_

The Inuzuka made a handsign and grinned. _Four Legs Technique!_

Naruto was surprised when Kiba zoomed toward him and landed a big hit on him, knocking him back quite a bit as he looked at the grinning Inuzuka and barely noticed Akamaru doing the same in his beast clone form. Akamaru pushed him to the edge of the arena as Naruto rose up and looked at the Inuzuka duo. Naruto, then, made a series of handsigns and grinned at Kiba.

_Transparent Escape Technique! _ Naruto shocked everyone when he turned invisible.

_That's Jiraiya's jutsu! _Hiruzen thought, shocked the Gama Sennin would teach that to Naruto. _What made him teach Naruto something he didn't even teach Minato? _ He slightly blushed at the memory of Jiraiya explaining the jutsu to him while he was tied to the post after the bell test.

_Where did Naruto go? _Kiba thought as he sniffed around until his eyes widened. He turned around just to see Naruto's fist land on.

Naruto smirked at the fallen Kiba before going through a series of handsigns. _Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere! _Naruto expelled the wind he blew into his mouth as he launched the wind blasts at Kiba only for Akamaru to guard his master, reverting back to his animal form after being damaged.

"Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed and picked up his partner after getting up from the ground. Akamaru awoke and was able to stand and attack, but was getting weak. _Time to do that jutsu, our last resort, Akamaru._

Akamaru knew what was going on and went with Kiba as the handsigns came together. _Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double Headed Wolf! _

Everyone looked in surprise as Kiba and Akamaru were a giant two-headed wolf, growling at Naruto, who was shocked before getting serious, tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra a little, making his eyes have slits. He went through the familiar series of handsigns when he had a life-or-death situation and used all his chakra to summon Gamabunta to the field.

_Fang Wolf Fang! _Kiba and Akamaru crashed into Gamabunta, only for the Boss Toad to curse and pull out his blade as he cut through the wolf, causing Akamaru and Kiba to change back into themselves and crash very roughly into the ground below.

Naruto quickly put his Paralysis Seals on the two and made the handsign, keeping Kiba and Akamaru from moving. "You put up a good battle, Kiba, but I win."

Hayate coughed and looked at what happened, smiling at the good match to start the tournament. "Winner of the Match 1: Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakura smiled and yelled out, "Naruto won!" She started to laugh joyfully when the crowd started to clap and cheer.

"It seems that Uzumaki Naruto has grown quite a bit, Danzo-sama." A Ne or Root ninja spoke to his master, Danzo, on the stands of the arena. "What do you think?"

"It also seems like he knows techniques that I use like my Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere. He may have seen me training that one day when I was talking to Hiruzen. Just keep a watch over him for me. After all, I will have the Kyuubi in my possession at some point. I'll just be patient until a time comes where I will strike. Orochimaru should be here and about to release the invasion on Konoha. That's when I will take my shot at obtaining the position of Hokage." Danzo spoke as he turned and moved out of the stands, toward the exit of the arena. _I'll be watching you, Nine-Tails…_

_Uzumaki Naruto… _Gaara thought as he looked at the boy releasing his hold on the seals and helping up Kiba. Anybody could say that the Shukaku jinchuriki had a look of anticipation, eyes and smile wide.

Lee looked at Naruto and smiled. _Naruto was showing me a genius of hard work, not using his kekkai genkai at all… Great job, Naruto. _

Gai had youthful tears streaming down his eyes. _Naruto's battle was so youthful, it makes me cry in youthful passion, pride! Just so… much… YOUTH! _

Naruto smiled at Kiba, who laughed at Naruto and punched the blonde lightly in the shoulder. "You were amazing out there, dude. No way could I have won."

Naruto smiled genuinely, "Thanks, dude." They walked to the stand where the competitors were held.

Onoki smiled at the match, "That was an amazing start to the tournament; what do you two think?"

Hiruzen got rid of his shock at what Naruto displayed out there and smiled proudly, like Naruto was his grandson, "Yes, it was a wonderful start and a splendid match. Don't you agree, Kazekage?"

The Kazekage looked at Naruto, surprised at the jinchuriki's power. _The boy never ceases to amaze me… _He unconsciously licked his lips with his strangely long tongue.

"Kazekage!" This got the man's attention. "The match was an amazing one, definitely a fitting start to the tournament." Sarutobi relaxed a little at hearing the Kazekage speak and brought his attention to the arena where Washimura and Hyuga Neji faced off, Hayate telling them to start.

"Neji, my pupil!" Gai yelled at his student. "May the youth be with you!" He got into a Nice Guy pose which caused Neji to sweat drop at the reference and looked at Washimura with a smirk.

"Fate has allowed me this chance, for vengeance." Neji's voice was sinister, more evil than it usual was as he quickly rushed to the confused Washimura and hit a few of Washimura's chakra points before the ninja from Iwagakure backed away.

He summoned an eagle and had it charge at the Hyuga before Neji could dodge. Neji smirked and did Rotation on the giant bird to cause it to shriek and disappear in a cloud of smoke. Neji was shocked when a rock covered fist hit his face and knocked him into the arena wall. Washimura charged at Neji and was about to hit the boy, but the Hyuga struck him in the chest with a Gentle Fist strike, blood spat out of the Iwa ninja's mouth.

"Why…," Washimura muttered to Neji, "why did you tell me… that this was a chance… for vengeance… for revenge…"

"My father was used as a sacrifice to protect the Byakugan from getting into the enemy's hands and since by fate, my father was born after his twin brother, he had to bare the Caged Bird Seal and died in the stead of his brother." Neji said as Hayate called the victory Neji's. "And now fate gave me a chance to claim vengeance and I took it. Farewell, Washimura."

Washimura was carried by medics as Neji smirked and went to the stands only for him to be face to face with Naruto.

"What do you want?" Neji asked, holding his smirk until Naruto looked at him fiercely and back away from the Hyuga.

"When I face you in the next round, I'll show you how to defy fate." Naruto said, fiercely yet calmly as Neji scoffed and went back to Ten-Ten, ignoring the blonde.

Shikamaru sighed, "My match already…"

"Come on, lazy bones!" Kisuke said, grinning as he shoved his opponent off the railing shocking everyone there. Kisuke eagerly dropped down onto the ground of the arena, looking down at Shikamaru.

"Come on, Shikamaru! Knock him out with a 64-hit combo!" Ino yelled, making everyone sweat-drop at her actions.

"Troublesome women," Shikamaru said as he got up to his feet. "Troublesome opponent, troublesome tournament, troublesome exam…"

Choji was eating chips, "I bet Shikamaru quits during his match."

Ino was shocked Choji would say that about their teammate. "Choji, he may be lazy, but you can see by the way he went down from the stands he was anticipating his match! Go, Shikamaru!"

Choji sweat-dropped at Ino, "He was shoved out by his eager opponent…"

Ino didn't hear Choji, focusing on Shikamaru and the match.

Hayate started the match as Kisuke pulled out his blade and passed chakra through them. He grinned and rushed at Shikamaru, surprising everyone with his speed, as Shikamaru barely dodged the slices from the blades.

Naruto thought the match was boring overall, the only interesting part was when Shikamaru caught Kisuke in his shadow with a cunning plan that was worthy of a chunin or jonin only to give up since he ran out of chakra, angering Naruto. Kisuke was declared the winner afer having to strike and avoid, strike and avoid, making him feel more exhausted than what he was.

"That Nara kid was smart, more worthy to become chunin than anyone I have seen yet." The Tsuchikage said, seeing the Hokage and Kazekage agree.

Hayate called down the next match of competitors, Haruno Sakura vs. Ten-Ten. Naruto wished luck to Sakura as she went down with Ten-Ten.

Sakura put her hand forth and smiled at the shocked Ten-Ten. "I just want to show I hold no grudge at whoever wins. I wish that you would shake my hand as a sign of sportsmanship."

Ten-Ten smiled at Sakura's thought, "Sure, Sakura." She extended her hand and grasped Sakura's hand. They both smiled as they shook hands and, then, separated their hands and change instantly. "That doesn't mean I won't take it easy on you, Sakura!"

Sakura smirked, "Neither did I!"

Hayate Gekko coughed, "May the Fourth Match: Haruno Sakura vs. Ten-Ten… begin!" He backed away, allowing the two kunoichi to start their match.


	19. Chapter 19

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 19:

Showing Your Worth: The Uchiha's Appearance and The Strength Achieved from Training!

Sakura flew back on her feet elegantly as Ten-Ten produced a couple kunai and shuriken and threw them at her. Sakura dodged the projectiles easily and rushed forward by focusing chakra to her feet as Ten-Ten was shocked and was hit by Sakura's chakra-coated punch. Ten-Ten flew back and hit the ground fiercely as she groaned at how strong the other kunoichi's punch was. Sakura went through some handsigns and looked fiercely at Ten-Ten.

_I'll show them all what I'm capable of! _Sakura thought as she felt the genjutsu take over Ten-Ten. _Demonic Nightmarish Hell Illusion Technique! _

Ten-Ten was standing in a training field. The sun was rising as she saw her teammates and teacher as usual. Something was up though as the three landed near her and smiled at her.

_Wasn't I facing Sakura in the Chunin Exam a minute ago? _Ten-Ten thought as she saw the other members of Team Nine approach, creepy grins on their face. That was when she finally noticed in horror that not only Gai and Lee were wearing the infamous green jumpsuit, but Neji was wearing it as well. _What the hell is going on here?_

The three approached her, carrying a green jumpsuit in their hands, chanting, "One of us, one of us, Ten-Ten is one of us."

She shook her head in horror as Gai said, "Youth will set you free! Youth will set you free!"

Ten-Ten quickly realized that it was a genjutsu and made the release sign only to feel a crushing pain in her side. Her eyes widened in reality as she was flung across the arena like a rag doll by another of Sakura's punches. She skidded across the arena and finally got up to see Sakura, smiling in success at her plan.

"You used Genjutsu to catch me off guard and punched me to get some damage on me so I won't be able to fight as well." Ten-Ten made some handsigns as she thought about this match. _I have to end this quickly or I will lose to her! Time to release the Rising Twin Dragons! _

Ten-Ten noticed Sakura completed a series of handsigns but paid it no mind as her two scrolls full of weapons appeared and she went up into the air, opening the giant scrolls. She flung all kinds of weapons at Sakura once the scrolls were open. Kunai, shuriken, sickles, and more were thrown down at Sakura, filling the battlefield with dust and weapons. Ten-Ten went down as her scrolls vanished, huffing in success that her jutsu worked on Sakura and saw that Sakura had blood all over her, cuts covering her body, a frightened face on her body.

"Sakura-chan!" That cry shook everyone in the stadium. It was the cry of one Uzumaki Naruto, rushing down to the arena and full-out crying at the very injured Sakura, still smiling and chuckling weakly. He shook her like she was just asleep. "Sakura-chan, wake up… Sakura, wake up! Please, Sakura-chan, wake up…"

He kept crying and Ten-Ten was frozen in shock and horror. She killed Haruno Sakura… She didn't even mean to kill Sakura, not even close! She just wanted to win the match and become chunin. She didn't mean to do this, not at all! She shook as she watched the scene until she felt something on her shoulder.

Her eyes flew open as she saw that she was on the ground of the arena, groaning as she got up and noticed that the coughing proctor was helping her up. She looked to see that Sakura was no longer there, no longer bloody. There was no Naruto, crying out, wishing that Sakura was alive and that she would wake up, in denial that Ten-Ten killed her. She looked at the proctor, wondering what the hell was going on.

Hayate coughed a little and then looked at Ten-Ten, "Haruno Sakura was called the winner of your match. She trapped you in another genjutsu right as you would use your jutsu to make you think you've won while she used her chakra to power her punches and quicken her speed in order to strike you down and make sure that you wouldn't get up. Quite an intelligent plan I should say."

Ten-Ten nodded. She was saddened that she didn't win but acknowledged that Sakura showed her abilities and combined them with her intelligence to take her down. She was a strong, intelligent kunoichi and she would be glad that she faced her. Ten-Ten didn't think she would be able to beat that Kisuke dude after her battle with Sakura anyway. She went over to the stands and went up the stairs as she saw Sakura and Naruto chatting a little.

"I wonder where Sasuke-kun is… His match is next! He could be disqualified just because Kakashi-sensei is late! Damned lazy sensei of ours…"

"Sakura-chan, I'm sure Kakashi is just waiting until the last moment to appear and be all cool like 'Oh, sorry we were so late…' like he usual does for us! Sasuke would force Kakashi to be here so he could participate."

Sakura smiled at Naruto, "You're right, Naruto. He should be here soon." Sakura, then, noticed the approaching Ten-Ten. "Hey, nice fight we had there!"

Ten-Ten smiled sadly at Sakura, "Yeah, nice fight we had…"

Naruto noticed how Ten-Ten was acting, frowning, until he approached her and smiled, "Hey, Ten-Ten! You did really well out there! I was amazed at how you threw all of those weapons and the strength you had! You're a really strong kunoichi!"

Ten-Ten lightly blushed at the praise she got from the rambunctious blonde in front of her. She was never really praised by anyone around her age besides Lee. Neji usually just ignored her, only telling her slight helpful hints every now and then, complementing her was as rare as seeing a blue moon. She smiled at Naruto, surprising the boy.

"Thank you, Naruto and Sakura, you both did wonderful in your matches as well." Ten-Ten spoke to the two and she heard Neji scoff at them afterward.

"Ten-Ten, quit acknowledging the praise of these rookies that hold no clan of honor to cling to. They're nobodies in the Ninja World. I can't believe you lost to one of them, Ten-Ten."

Naruto's fingernails dug slightly into his palms as they close into fists in rage at what Neji said to Ten-Ten, who looked at the ground shamefully. "I don't know who you are, but you don't talk to a teammate like that! You should at least give her acknowledgement when she got this far!"

"Why should I acknowledge someone who failed to beat someone who is trash?" Neji asked as he looked at Naruto, who was growing angrier at this Hyuga Neji, this arrogant prick!

"Naruto, I can deal with Neji-kun," Ten-Ten whispered behind Naruto, looking at her teammate. "He's always like this, always…"

"Not acknowledging your strengths, putting you down like you're nothing? That's not a teammate to me… That's not a friend to me!" Naruto yelled, scowling at the Hyuga. "I'm going to wipe the floor with you and show you what I'm all about! Hard work can beat genius any day!"

Secretly, Naruto felt like a hypocrite, saying he was about hard work yet he held two kekkai genkais in his veins. He was a wonder in the Ninja World, a threat, a monster. Naruto worked hard though, not focusing on his kekkai genkais at all during the training, for Lee, for Ten-Ten, for Sakura, for Sasuke, for Kakashi, for Jiraiya, for Iruka, for the Third Hokage, and, most importantly, for himself! He wanted to show everyone he wouldn't rely on his kekkai genkai, learning jutsu without them, struggling when he could have breezed through the training. He wanted to show everyone what he could do.

Neji just smirked and turned away, "We'll see…"

Naruto scowled at Neji, shaking his fist until he felt a soft, female hand on his arm. He looked at the source of the arm, seeing Ten-Ten's frowning face looking at his face. _Don't_, her expression was telling him, _just stop… _

Naruto stopped, turning to the arena where he felt something familiar, something stronger coming to the arena. Naruto grinned and jumped from the stand, ignoring Sakura's yells, as he ran to where the proctor was located. The only thought on his mind was that he was here. _Sasuke is here! _

The Third Hokage sighed, _Kakashi isn't here yet with Sasuke… _ He looked at the Kazekage, who insisted he want to see his daughter Temari fight against the Last Uchiha, Sasuke. Then, he felt two familiar chakra signatures enter the field and he saw Naruto rushing toward the proctor.

Hiruzen smiled and looked as leaves began to swarm around in the arena. _Finally, he arrived…_

Sakura stared in wonder as leaves started to swarm and move around the arena. She finally smiled widely when she saw her sensei, Kakashi, and Sasuke with a black jumpsuit that held an Uchiha crest on the back. His bangs hung down longer on his face. _Sasuke-kun!_

"Sorry, we're so late…," Kakashi replied coolly as always.

Naruto grinned at the sight of the two while Hayate coughed and smiled slightly, "What is your name?"

"Uchiha… Sasuke…," Sasuke said coolly as well as he saw Temari fall onto the ground of the arena.

"It seems that your opponent is quite eager to face you, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"Got it,"Sasuke said as Kakashi eye-smiled at his student and went into smoke.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, "Were you just sweating in your boots about having to face her, teme?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, right, dope, and judging by your attitude, you won your match."

"Of course," Naruto smiled at Sasuke, before looking at Gaara like Sasuke was. "Don't lose to someone like him."

"Yeah," Sasuke said in the same cool voice he used.

Naruto thought for a moment as Temari was near them, ready to fight, "Sasuke!" Sasuke looked at Naruto, waiting for what his teammate/rival would say. "I want to fight you as well."

Sasuke merely smiled at Naruto and nodded as Naruto grinned and went on his way before Hayate got onto him.

Temari smirked at the Uchiha, "So, you finally arrived…"

"Yeah…," Sasuke said coolly before getting into a stance that looked familiar to Temari, but she couldn't place it.

"Match Five: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Temari, begins… now!" Hayate said, rushing away from the fight as Temari unleashed a wind technique from her fan.

Sasuke quickly avoided the attack and rushed to Temari's side, kicking her into the ground. This shocked quite a few people.

"Yo, Gai, how are you doing and how's the leg, Lee?" Kakashi asked with his usual hand greeting.

"You know that speed won't be enough to beat that Gaara." Gai said, knowing what Kakashi was thinking.

"You'll see why we were so late in Sasuke's other match." Kakashi said.

Right as Temari got up, she growled and unleashed another wind attack, only for Sasuke to flip through signs quickly and blew out a ball of fire. Temari was shocked when the fire took over the wind, rushing really fast to her. She barely dodged the incoming flames that grazed her and was shocked when Sasuke rushed at her and hit her into the air with a really powerful kick. She cursed when she lost grip of her fan and knew what Sasuke was doing when he was behind her suddenly.

She smirked at what he was doing, "I already know what you are doing."

This caused Sasuke to smirk, "But can you hope to dodge it?"

Her eyes widened when he went at speeds that matched Lee, punching and kicking her down before doing a mighty drop kick on her. He rushed away and made a quick set of handsigns as he looked at the fallen Temari. He blew out a stream of flames right on Temari as dust, for some reason, filled the stadium.

Temari rose from where she was, holding her precious fan, huffing out her breath. _As much as I hate to say it, the Uchiha will easily beat me. Plus I need to be in fighting condition to be able to fight when the invasion starts. _"I forfeit!"

This shocked many except Baki and Kankuro in the crowd and Gaara in the stands.

Hayate coughed and, then, said, "Winner of Match Five: Uchiha Sasuke!"

Cheers from the crowd filled the arena as Sasuke merely smirked, put his hands in his pockets, and walked to the stand where the competitors stood. Temari followed him slowly as she stood next to Gaara and Sasuke stood next to Naruto and Sakura.

"Nice job, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, cheerfully as Sasuke merely grunted in response.

"Next Match: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Yakushi Kabuto, competitors come down to the floor to fight."

Kabuto knew that his blood will rise during this match and he might screw up the plan. "I forfeit!"

Gaara stood impassive, but secretly glared as he didn't get to fight yet. This also meant, though, that he would face Sasuke when the round comes. He grinned devilishly at the thought of facing Uchiha Sasuke.

"We will have a short intermission before the first match of the second part of the tournament starts. The first match of this part will be Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji, the next match will be Bushido Kisuke vs. Haruno Sakura, and the last match of this part will be Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara!" Hayate yelled before going into a coughing fit.

_I wonder when Orochimaru will show his face… _The Sandaime Hokage thought as he sighed. _I have a feeling that I might not live through this day… _

Kakashi appeared before his students in the box, "Nice job in getting this far, all of you. I'm really proud of you…" He saw eye-smiling wider than usual. "Now, just go and show everyone what you can do."

"Yes, sensei!" They all said in unison for once as Kakashi smiled again and vanished from them.

Neji just smirked at who he got to face. _I'll show you your fate, Uzumaki Naruto…_

_Show me your power, your existence, Uchiha Sasuke… _Gaara thought, grinning manically.

_I'll show all of you what I'm capable of. Shannaro! _Sakura thought as she looked fiercely ahead.

_I have the strangest feeling… _Kisuke thought, looking to the arena floor.

_Hnnn, _Sasuke thought and, then, smirked, _I can't wait to face Gaara… and, then, I'll be one step cloer to facing… Itachi. _He clenched his fists and looked fiercely at the grinning Gaara.

_Time to show everyone who they used to underestimate_ _can do now! _Naruto thought as he smiled. _Believe it! _

"Those matches were pretty interesting, but the next match seems even better than the ones of the last round." Onoki said, knowing the next match was Hyuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Maybe…"

Hayate coughed and, then, yelled, "The break is over now! It's time to start the next round of the Chunin Exam tournament. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, come down to the arena."

Neji smirked and walked as Naruto did too. Tension filled the arena as Naruto glared at his opponent and Neji merely smirked back.

"May the first match of the second round of the tournament, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji, begin!" Hayate said before coughing as Neji and Naruto stared at each other, ready to fight.

"As I said to others, it is your fate to lose to me." Neji said, smirking at Naruto.

Naruto merely smirked back, "We'll see about that, alright!" Naruto made a few shadow clones and zoomed in toward Neji.

Neji had his Byakugan ready and was about to strike some of the Naruto clones when the Naruto in the back made a handsign.

_Exploding Shadow Clone Technique! _Naruto had his clones explode; shocking Neji as he appeared with slight bruises and marks on his body and clothes after quickly uses his rotation technique. _Yes, I caught him off guard! Good thing I learned that jutsu from that scroll, even though it took forever to learn compared to the wind techniques. The fuinjutsu techniques were tricky at first, but I've got the hang of that too._

Neji breathed heavily, looking at the blonde. _He surprised me with the Exploding Shadow Clone Technique, but I could see him apply the chakra to cause the explosion. I did the rotation just in time to stop the clones from damaging me severely. I'll have to be more careful than I thought against him. _

"From what I've heard from you, you're all about fate because your father turned himself in to die, because he was cursed with that caged bird mark that locked away his Byakugan. Just because you are all doom and gloom because you had that happen to you, doesn't mean you have to accuse people of being weak. Just because you're a genius doesn't mean you'll beat someone that's stupid!" Naruto yelled at Neji, angering the Hyuga.

"What do you know of my fate! What do you know about me? What do you know about being branded with a curse, a seal that represents who and what you are to society! What do you know about anything like that?" Neji yelled at Naruto, who stared at him, remembering the beast, the fox sealed inside him by his father. The seal branded on him and all the hate targeted at him.

Just because he was faced with all this hatred, all this malevolence bottled and, then, released like kunai and shuriken at him doesn't mean he has to be like him, like Neji.

"Yeah," Naruto said, getting more of Neji's attention, "I know exactly what it is like." This made Neji scowl and clench his hands into furious fists. "And so what?"

_Jerk! _Neji thought as he got into his stance. _Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms! _Neji rushed at Naruto, hitting the Jinchuriki with all this Gentle Fist strikes until hitting him in the chest with a final palm, causing Naruto to spew out a little blood from his mouth. Neji smirked at the boy as he weakly rose his head up. "So, that's all you can do…"

Naruto smirked weakly at him, "That's what you think…" Neji was shocked when the Naruto before him vanished, showing it was a clone. Everyone was on the edge of their seat as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Neji out of nowhere, a chakra sphere rotating in his hand.

Neji's eyes widened. _He used his Transparency Technique with his clone to appear in front of me to not allow me enough time to see and dodge or even use rotation to dodge this jutsu he made! _

_Rasengan! _Naruto violently pushed the orb into Neji's chest, causing him to be flung across the arena and shocking everyone that was there. Naruto breathed heavily after uses the chakra sphere, smiling at what he did. _I didn't think I would have to use the Rasengan this early and reveal it, but I wanted to be able to end this quickly so I can face against the others in the last round. _

Hayate coughed, _I wonder how that boy learned the Fourth Hokage's jutsu… _"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

Everyone in the audience began to cheer while Danzo looked at the match from a secluded area in the arena after he decided to go ahead and watch some of the matches with his own eyes. He looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes. _Damn you, Hiruzen, why won't you allow me to train this boy? It seems you allowed that student of yours Jiraiya teach him from seeing him summon Gamabunta and use the Rasengan! Soon enough, I'll have that fox under my control… Just wait Hiruzen, Naruto… a new era of Konoha is coming… The Shimura Danzo Era, the era everyone in Konoha will acknowledge as the best time in the history of Konohagakure! _

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked shocked at Naruto from where he sat, still remembering what had happened in the match that had just taken place. _I can't believe Jiraiya was able to teach Naruto the Rasengan that took Minato three years to master. He only had a month to teach Naruto yet it seems Naruto not only learned the Summoning Technique and Jiraiya's Transparency Technique, but the Rasengan as well. It seems he still is holding back; I can feel that._

Onoki of Both Scales looked down at the boy. _That kid… He's a lot more fun than I thought; a mixture of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato definitely. _Onoki grinned looking at the cheering victor. _It'll be interesting to see what he becomes… _

_So Jiraiya was able to teach Naruto the Rasengan… _Kakashi thought, his hand tightening. _I was only able to increase Sasuke's speed to Lee's style, which is still a giant feat, and the Chidori, another jutsu that he wouldn't learn if he didn't have the Sharingan. Did I waste that time when I could have taught Sasuke even more?_

_Naruto… _Sasuke looked at his teammate, his hands tightening into fists, his eyes glaring at the figure that was approaching where he stood, looking at the fallen Neji. _How did you get this strong? What are you, Uzumaki Naruto, truly what are you… _


	20. Chapter 20

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 20:

Let The Invasion Begin: The Ending of the Chunin Exam!

Naruto was looking down at Neji as medical ninja took him on a stretcher. Neji looked weak, wounded, and because of that, he was furious on the inside. He got beat by an idiot, the deadlast of the last year graduates of the academy. He got defeated by Uzumaki Naruto! He stood felt himself being moved on the stretcher but could only look at the face that beat him, that conquered while he fell like a defeated dog.

"How…" Neji said very weakly to Naruto, staring into the boy's cerulean eyes, calm yet fierce, happy yet holding a feeling of darkness and sadness.

"Back in the academy, I used to fail the graduation exam because the one jutsu needed to pass I could never get right at all. That jutsu was… the Clone Technique. So, stop talking about fate and destiny, because unlike me, you're not a 'failure.'" Naruto said as Hayate coughed and smiled at the two genin.

_Those __two__… _Hayate thought as his coughing disturbed his thought. _No__… __The __whole __new __generation __of __Konohagakure __shinobi __will __lead __us __to __a __great__er time __in __the __village__'__s __history__… __I __know __it__…_

"Please, Uzumaki Naruto, go back to the stands so we can move onto the next match." Hayate spoke.

"Alright," Naruto said as he walked to the stands only to stop when he was close to the place where he would walk up to where the other examinees would be to see Neji being taken to heal and Hinata's father, Neji's father's twin brother, walk down toward him. Naruto, then, turned as he heard Hayate call down his teammate and Kisuke and ran up to the stand where everyone else would be.

"Man," Shikamaru said, sighing as he remembered Naruto and his fight, "it seems Naruto isn't an 'unslick' guy like I am after all. That match blew everyone away. I'm surprised Naruto had that in him."

Sasuke heard this and his fists tightened. _Naruto__…_

Sakura and Kisuke went down that stairs to the arena to see Naruto, smiling and grinning like usual, running up the stairs. He looked up and saw Sakura and his smile widened into a full blown grin.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out happily like an impatient child. He rushed up to his teammate, still smiling. "What did you think about my match?"

Sakura looked at him for a second and smiled slightly. _He__'__s __getting __a __lot __stronger__…_ Her smile faded for a second. _I__'__m __kind __of __jealous __of __him__… __getting __exceedingly __stronger...__yet __I__… __I __feel __like __I__'__m __nowhere __near __Naruto__'__s __or __Sasuke-kun__'__s __level __in __strength__… _Her smile appeared on her face again when she noticed Naruto's worried expression. "Yeah, you're definitely stronger, Naruto. Great job out there!"

Naruto grinned even bigger, if that was even possible. "Thanks, Sakura-chan! I hope you do your best and win your match too! And, then maybe, Team Seven will be the only ones left in the exam!"

Kisuke laughed, "We'll see about that, Naruto. After all, she's facing me. Though I wish you luck in our match, Sakura."

Sakura was shocked. "Why…"

"I just hope we both do our best. It doesn't matter who wins as long as we show our skills." Kisuke said, but was also thinking about something entirely different. _The __Tsuchikage __told __us __that __he __was __suspicious __of __Orochimaru __and __the __Sound__invading __Konohagakure __when __he __talked __to __Hiruzen __about __coming __over __here __to __see __me __and __Washimura __participate. __Washimura __is __not __in __the __best __shape __at __all, __so __he__'__ll __have __to __rely __on __me __and __the __other __shinobi __he __sent __in __secret._

Sakura smiled at the genin, "Yeah, let's do our best!"

Kisuke smiled, "Yep, let's do just that."

"Well, see ya, Sakura!" Naruto said, running past and waving at his female teammate, who smiled lightly and waved back.

She, then, turned and grew serious. _Time __to __shine__…_

Kisuke looked at the arena as they passed the doorway, wanting to finish this match as quick as possible without showing off too many skills.

XXX

"Do you think it's time to invade?" A sound ninja asked their leader, anxious to kill some Konohagakure shinobi.

"No, we'll know when it happens," the leader of the group of five said as he looked at the arena, seeing a pink-haired kunoichi dodging a samurai-like ninja's blades slices and striking him with a high powered punch. Both seemed to be getting worn out as the samurai-like shinobi decided to give up while secretly eying the Kazekage and Tsuchikage. "It should be when Kabuto unleashes the genjutsu so we can attack the stadium easier."

The pink-haired kunoichi cheered as she ran to the stands as the Uchiha and the Jinchuriki son of the Kazekage went down to the arena.

"I heard it was going to be after or in the middle of the Uchiha's fight." One of the Otogakure shinobi spoke as another nodded afterward.

"Yeah, I heard that too."

"Shut up!" The leader yelled, glaring at them with fierce eyes of a predator and the others cowered and shook like prey. "Let's just enjoy these Genin fight. I hear one of them has caught our Otokage's eye, that Last Uchiha. Let's see how well he does."

The other ninja nodded vigorously and watched the Uchiha and Jinchuriki stare each other as the coughing proctor announced the beginning of the long-awaited match.

"Let it begin!"

XXX

Kabuto eyed Sasuke moved back, looking disgusted with what Gaara was talking about, something about his mother and that Sasuke's blood is what she wanted. Kabuto secretly smirked near the others as he was just a shadow clone while his real self was disguised as an ANBU that Konogakure would have guard the arena in case something happened. Little did they know what exactly was going to happen very soon.

He pretended to look surprised as Sasuke moved with speeds of Lee and started to attack Gaara. He slightly looked to see Naruto, his hand clamping around the rail as he watched what was happening. Suddenly Naruto said something to Sakura and went up the stairs to the stands where all the others were. Sakura called her teammate's name and raced after him. Kabuto turned his attention to the match, not concerning himself at all with the two.

He smirked secretly again when he saw Gaara become surrounded by a dome. _Very __soon__…_

XXX

As Sasuke went to the side of the stadium, making hand signs for his technique, Hatake Kakashi looked to see his other students rush toward him. He eye-smiled at them and lifted his hand in greeting.

"Yo, what's up guys?" Kakashi asked as Naruto stopped breathing heavily and looked at his sensei.

"We need to stop this match!" Naruto yelled at one of his teachers surprising everyone.

"Naruto…" Sakura was shocked. "What do you mean?"

Naruto was too focused on his sensei to pay attention to Sakura. "If you let Sasuke continue this match, Gaara will kill him!"

"You really feel that way about Sasuke's abilities and how I trained him?" Kakashi asked his student.

"You're the one that doesn't understand, Kakashi-sensei. He lives just to kill people!" Naruto yelled at his sensei. "That's the only way he lives! Don't you get…"

"Be quiet!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto, shocking his students. "There was a reason we were so late."

Gai's eyes widened at what Kakashi was saying and looked to see Sasuke have a blade of lightning on his palm, smirking at the dome that contained Gaara as he started to rush down at his opponent. "You didn't teach him…"

Sakura gasped. _I __can __see __Sasuke__'__s __chakra __in __that __technique!_

"Yes I did," Kakashi stated looking at Sasuke.

"Teach Sasuke what?" Sakura asked.

"The one move that Kakashi created by himself, it's a chop, but a very powerful chop that needs to be focused precisely. With the Sharingan, Kakashi was able to perfect it." Gai said as he saw Sasuke weave into the dome of Gaara's. "That move is called…" Sasuke pierced the dome and Naruto and others had a shocked face on. "Chidori: 1000 Birds!"

XXX

_I__'__m __getting __the __strangest __feeling__… __I __have __to __check __on __the __Tsuchikage! _Kisuke thought as he rushed to the stand where the Kages were gathered.

_It __seems __it__'__s __time__… _Baki thought as he saw the disguised Kabuto make a handsign and feathers started to fall onto the arena.

Everyone was surprised by this as most of the spectators and some shinobi passed out.

"It's…" Gai started as he made the hand sign to release the genjutsu.

"…a genjutsu, yes." Kakashi finished, making the same handsign and Sakura did the same as Naruto passed out with Ino and Choji.

_Kai Release! _

Kabuto's clone burst out of existence as Temari, Kankuro and Baki went to the injured Gaara.

"Damn it!" Baki said as he looked at Gaara. "He tried to become possessed but since he got injured it stopped. You guys go off with Gaara and get out of here! I'll deal with the shinobi here."

"Do you really think I'll let you guys go?"

Baki turned to see the coughing Hayate with a wild laugh. "Do you really think you can beat me, you sickly proctor?"

Hayate pulled out a katana and looked fiercely at Baki. "Don't underestimate me or any other Konoha shinobi."

"Get out of here, Temari, Kankuro!" Baki yelled at them, causing them to finch at his tone.

"Yes, sensei!" Temari and Kankuro said as they rushed away from the arena with Gaara in tow.

"Wait!" Sasuke said chasing after them as Baki was about to strike him down with a wind blade, but Hayate Gekko looked to see Namiashi Raido counter Baki's invisible blade with his Ebony Blade. Baki was shocked and Sasuke was as well, standing still, looking at Raido.

"What are you just standing there for?" Raido yells at Sasuke, who flinches back a little. "Go after them!"

Sasuke nodded and raced off as Raido looked at the still surprised Baki. "So, you use wind to create an invisible blade to strike; just the kind of technique from a Sunagakure ninja, a deadly wind style technique. Just watch out Hayate-san."

Hayate coughed, and then nodded at Raido. "Alright, I will. Thanks, Raido-san."

Baki cursed his luck at dealing with two Konoha ninja as he saw Hayate pull out a blade.

"Let me deal with him, Raido-san!" Hayate said as he rushed at Baki. _Dance__of__Three__Days__' __Moon!_Hayate was shocked when his blade got stuck inside Baki's armor. Hayate struggled to get his sword out of the armor as Baki chuckled, preparing a wind blade.

"You have quite the fancy blade and technique, but you will still fall to mine." The wind blade struck Hayate, cutting right through him as he screamed Raido's name. Baki had his eyes wide as he saw the angry eyes of Raido, his Ebony Blade up above him to lay down a strike. He quickly and swiftly striked Baki with his black blade; crimson life escaping from the sand shinobi as he fell to his knees, coughing his blood out and he began to feel weak. "Damn… it…"

Raido looked down at Baki with eyes of a killer, fierce and uncaring as he sliced off Baki's head, officially ending the Suna shinobi's life. Raido looked to see a group of Otogakure and Sunagakure ninja around him and Shiranui Genma joined him, throwing senbon at the enemies in fatal places. Yamashiro Aoba joined him, using his Scattering Thousand Crows Technique to attack enemies while hidden in the birds.

"Let's show the Sound and Sand how we do it here in Konohagakure!" Genma said and Aoba and Raido nodded as they rushed into action, ready to defeat enemies against their village.

XXX

"So, you're the one that did the genjutsu?"

The masked Kabuto looked over to who was talking to him, surprised to see Akiraka Kisuke, one blade unsheathed, its tip dangerously close to Kabuto's neck. Many Konohagakure shinobi and Otogakure ninja were shocked that this genin came so close to this ANBU imposter.

Kabuto smiled underneath his mask. "It seems that you were hiding your power in case something like this happened. That's why you decided to give up in your mask against Haruno Sakura. You must have been informed by your Tsuchikage of what could possibly happen that he heard from the Third Hokage. You're quite smarter than you seem."

"You are also quite smart. Using a shadow clone replacement so you could participate a little so it seemed like you wanted to pass yet hid yourself to start the invasion by disguising yourself as an ANBU and used a genjutsu to take out some of the shinobi forces and bystanders that can't cancel out genjutsu. Quite clever of a plan you had, eh, Yakushi Kabuto."

Kabuto merely smirked underneath his mask, his blood rising, making him want to fight. "It seems you are looking for a fight…"

Kisuke merely smirked back, "What if I am?"

Kabuto merely made handsigns, chakra scalpels appearing around his hands. "Then, that's what you'll get. Don't go crying to me once you feel my true power."

Kisuke merely sent chakra to his blade, a blue aura surrounding it. "I could say the same thing."

XXX

"Don't be like this Kazekage-dono! We could do some peace negotiations! We don't have to resort to this mayhem."

The Kazekage laughed as he jumped up with Third Hokage and Third Tsuchikage to the roof. Four shinobi surrounded the corners of the roof. "Do it!"

_Four __Flames __Formation! _The four sound shinobi made a barrier to block out the ANBU that tried to get to the Third Hokage.

"Why are you doing this, Kazekage-dono!" Sarutobi said and he heard more chuckling from the Kage's mouth.

"You surely have gotten peace-loving the older you've gotten, eh, Sarutobi-sensei?"

Saurtobi's eyes widen as he glared at his captor. "You… You're…"

Onoki had his hand surrounded by rock as he rushed and punched the Kazekage right in the face, making him fall onto the ground, no longer threatening the Third Hokage with a kunai to his neck.

"So, if you're not the Kazekage where is he now?" Onoki asked as the Kazekage rose from the ground, chuckling and having his hand grip his face.

"Orochimaru…" the Third Hokage said as the Kazekage revealed his true self to be one of the Sennin, Orochimaru. "I knew this day would come eventually… So, now it's time to solve the error of the mistakes I've made. Today is the day you will die Orochimaru." He gripped his hat and threw it off with his ropes to reveal his black combat outfit.

"You know me after all, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru chuckled as he stretched out his arms. "I just love to see things in motion. When there's something motionless, it's boring. I want to set things in motion with this Invasion of Konoha." He smiled widely at Sarutobi who merely smile nostalgically at his former student.

"You haven't changed a bit." Sarutobi looked to see Orochimaru make some handsigns.

"Just for you, sensei, I'll let you feel the pleasure of destroying the ones you called sensei just like I am doing today!" He made a series of handsigns as Onoki rushed at him with Sarutobi behind him.

_Impure __World __Resurrection! _Orochimaru smiled when one coffin rose above the ground.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. _He__'__s __not __doing __that __is __he__…__?_

_The __second __coffin! _Orochimaru's smile grew even wider as he looked at his former sensei doing handsigns.

_Shuriken __Shadow __Clone __Technique! _Sarutobi looked to see that his shuriken stopped the third coffin but stood still as Onoki stood by him as well.

Orochimaru sinisterly chuckled. "Come out, First Lord Hokage, Second Lord Hokage!"

Hashirama and Tobirama appeared out of the coffins to look at a crying Sarutobi.

"They look exactly as they did all those years ago… You dare do this, Orochimaru!"

"It seems you have aged, Sarutobi…" Hashirama spoke.

"Indeed…" Tobirama said.

"A reunion," Orochimaru laughed. "How sweet it is!"

Onoki yelled at Sarutobi, "Get a grip, Sarutobi! Those two have long been dead!"

"So, someone used the Impure World Resurrection…" Tobirama said, wondering who was using his created technique.

"That would be me." Orochimaru said as he put the talismans into the two resurrected Hokages as they became killing machines. "Go!"

"Get ready, Sarutobi, here they come!"

Onoki and Sarutobi were prepared for the fight of their life.

XXX

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked at her sensei, cutting and tearing shinobi with kunais in his hands. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'll need you to get Naruto and Shikamaru up and take them with you to track down Sasuke since he went after Gaara and his team. I'll summon Pakkun as the fourth member of your squad to help track down Sasuke since he knows his scent." Kakashi summoned Pakkun as Sakura nodded and released the genjutsu on Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? What's happening?" Naruto asked in shock before seeing her rush to Shikamaru's location to see he was actually up.

"Get up!" She threw a chakra punch at Shikamaru, "waking" him up.

"Troublesome… I was trying to get some sleep." Shikamaru said, looking at Sakura. "I already know about this mission and I don't want to do it."

"What mission?" Naruto asked, a Sound ninja behind him.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed at him until Gai crushed the ninja through the wall.

"Yosh! Another down!" Gai said as he went back into action.

"Sakura will explain the mission. Just go through that hole. Pakkun will lead the way."

"But…" Naruto said until he felt Sakura's weight pull him through the hole.

"No time! Let's go!" Sakura said as she rushed Naruto through.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome…" He followed them while an unknown group of Sound shinobi followed them.

Asuma went right behind them, ready to assist if need be.

XXX

"I'll settle with him. Go on ahead to Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke." Aburame Shino spoke as Sasuke nodded and raced past Kankuro to Gaara and Temari.

"Alright, just join me when you can," Sasuke yelled back.

"Can do." Shino said, bugs appearing out of his sleeves, ready to strike.


	21. Chapter 21

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 21:

The Invasion: The Tanuki and the Fox, the Sensei and the Student!

_Earth __Release: __Mud __Wall __Technique! _Sarutobi sent a mud wall as Tobirama did a series of handsigns.

_Water __Release: __Water __Dragon __Missile __Technique! _Tobirama sent the dragon that crashed against the wall.

_Wood __Release __Secret __Technique: __Nativity __of __a __World __of __Trees! _Hashirama made handsigns as trees surrounded Onoki and Sarutobi into a cage.

Sarutobi quickly made handsigns and summoned Enma as he and Onoki got away from the cage of wood. The Third Hokage stared fiercely at the chuckling Orochimaru and the previous Hokages and charged with Onoki. Hashirama looked at them and made some handsigns.

_Bringer-of-Darkness __Technique! _Hashirama casted Sarutobi and Onoki in darkness only for them to hear darkness and chuckling as punches were landing on them.

Orochimaru kept taunting Sarutobi who was remembering the village, the people, the place that he held dear in his heart.

"You don't understand what it means to be a Hokage, Orochimaru! Let me teach you what it means with a jutsu you have never seen before."

Orochimaru was intrigued by a technique he's never seen before. "Show me this jutsu! Let me see it!"

Sarutobi made shadow clones, shocking Enma, who was in staff form, "You don't mean to use that, Sarutobi."

"I do," Sarutobi stared fiercely at the darkness as he made the long series of hand signs. "I'm going to end this now!"

"Show me this jutsu you speak off, Sarutobi-sensei!"

The Third Hokage clapped his hands. _Dead __Demon __Consuming __Seal! _A demon appeared behind Sarutobi as he had his clones rush in direction of the first and Second Hokage. He shortly captured the two in his jutsu, causing the darkness to disappear. Orochimaru was surprised when the darkness disappeared to reveal Sarutobi sealing the Hokages inside him.

_How __is __he __doing __this? _Orochimaru thought as he looked at Sarutobi angrily and barely dodged Onoki's dust technique.

Sarutobi had tears coming out of his eyes as he saw Zaku and Kin on the ground, dead from being used to revive the Hokages. "So, that's who you truly are; you don't care about any of your people!" He rushed at Orochimaru, twirling his staff with ease as Orochimaru parried with his blade until he was almost hit with a dust technique, knocking his blade from his hands.

The Sennin was surprised when a wickedly smiling Sarutobi appeared in front of him, holding him as he felt something going inside him, trying to tear his soul away. "What are you doing to me?"

"This jutsu is called the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, the very jutsu used to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"No!" he yelled, scared of what Sarutobi was trying to do. "I won't let you take me with you, old man! Die!" He sent his blade crashing into Sarutobi as Enma failed to grab the sword in order for it not to stab Sarutobi.

"You are stubborn, Orochimaru… I'll give you that. But you will die by our hands today." Onoki said, a technique, a cube-like structure in his hands, launched at the two.

Sarutobi was shocked as he had Enma stop the technique. "Let me settle this, Onoki!"

"You will fail, Sarutobi!" Onoki yelled at the Hokage.

"I'll give you a worse fate than death, Orochimaru!" Sarutobi spoke, ignoring Onoki. "I'll take all of your jutsu away by sealing your hands!"

Orochimaru shook in outrage, in horror. "Stop, you feeble old man!"

"Seal!" Sarutobi yelled as the sword came down on Orochimaru's soul, sealing Orochimaru's hands away.

Sarutobi smiled in accomplishment as he fell onto the ground and Orochimaru yelled at him.

"Quit smiling, old man! Give me back my arms!" Orochimaru yelled as he saw Onoki generate his dust technique and the barrier come down. Kidomaru appeared in front of Orochimaru as the others carried Orochimaru away.

_Spider __Web __Net! _He shot a web at Onoki to distract him and rushed with the others.

_Damn__it, __Sarutobi-sensei! _Orochimaru thought as he rushed off with the other shinobi of Sound and Sand that retreated.

XXX

Nara Shikamaru was sitting at the base of a tree after being the decoy for his group. He gazed at the sky, remembering how Asuma saved him from that group of Sound shinobi.

_That was a close one… _

XXX

Aburame Shino was up, looking at his father that saved him. _I __hope __Uchiha __Sasuke __is __alright__… _

Little did he know that Sasuke was lying on a tree branch as a partially possessed Gaara rushed at him only to be saved by Naruto and Sakura trapped in the sand of Gaara.

XXX

_Damn __it! _Uzumaki Naruto thought as he looked at whom he had to face. He saw Sasuke looking at him as Gaara merely smiled wickedly at him. _How __could __I __win __against __him__…__? __He __is __so __much __like __me __yet __so __different__… __He __had __been __living __in __the __darkness, __growing __off __that __darkness, __the __place __I __used __to __be. __I __can__'__t __defeat __him__…_

_Sand __Shuriken! _Naruto felt the fierce sand crash into him, crash him into a tree.

Naruto slowly got up onto his feet, hearing Sasuke call out his voice. _Yet __I__… __I __don__'__t __want __to __lose __to __him __even __if __I __die!_

Naruto looked fiercely at Gaara, who merely smirked amused at him. _So, __he__'__s __finally __getting __riled __up__…_

_Sand __Shuriken! _Naruto got pushed into Sasuke, who failed to catch him that well.

"Naruto, you take Sakura once she's freed and get out of here while I distract Gaara!" When Sasuke said this it surprised Naruto as Sasuke stood as well as he could. "I don't want any more of my precious comrades to die before my eyes!"

Naruto looked at Gaara and realized something. "Love isn't a weakness; it's strength."

Sasuke looked confused as Naruto looked fiercely at Gaara, forming a handsign. Chakra surrounded him; power covered him, blowing Sasuke away.

_Is this really… Naruto?_

_Multiple __Shadow __Clone __Technique! _Thousands of clones surrounded the field surprising everyone there as Naruto smirked.

"I'm getting serious now!" He ripped off his seals that sealed away his kekkai genkais. Chains expanded from his fingers, wind chakra surrounding them in a cloak. "Get ready 'cause here we come!"

The chains whipped around Gaara, wind chakra tearing at the partially transformed Jinchuriki. He shrieked at how this boy was starting to defeat him. "I won't be defeated by someone like him!"

He blew away all the clones that were about to strike him down and became fully transformed into Shukaku.

Naruto was shocked and looked up at Gaara's new form as he raised his hand at Naruto. Sand began to surround Naruto, who did a bunch of handsigns.

_Face __my __Kekkai __Genkai! _Naruto thought as he had the wind blow Gaara's sand away. He used the wind to float on air as he rushed at the transformed Shukaku. He had chains coming out his body, capturing the transformed Gaara in chains.

"I refuse! I refuse to be defeated!" Gaara said at first but then started to laugh, shocking Naruto, Temari and Sasuke. Gaara appeared out of Shukaku and stared at the levitating Naruto. "Interesting, Uzumaki Naruto, interesting! To pushing me this far, I'll release Shukaku for you!"

_Well__… __shit! _Naruto took some of the Kyuubi's chakra and started to make handsigns, blood coming from his thumb. _Summoning __Technique!_

_Sleeping __Possum __Technique! _Gaara fell asleep as Shukaku awoke, tearing the chains like they were paper, and Gamabunta appeared.

"Woo-hoo! Straight out of the gate, I see someone I want to kill!"

Gamabunta sweatdropped, "You just had to send me out at a situation like this, eh, gaki." He breathed out water bullets as Shukaku breathed out air bullets. "Damn, he's cancelling out all the bullets. The best way to stop him is wake up the host as that will cause Shukaku to go back into the seal."

"Alright, you distract him while I go wake Gaara up!" Naruto said, floating on the air and rushing behind Shukaku unseen. He appeared behind Gaara, rushing forward, sand trying to grip at him, but his wind made it so the sand couldn't touch him. Part of the sand slip past the wind and gripped Naruto's raised hand as Naruto stared at the sleeping Gaara. "Wake up…" Naruto pulled his forehead back, chakra surrounding him as he moved his head forward. "You brute!"

Shukaku stopped as he crumpled into sand and Gamabunta chuckled at the falling kid as he caught him and laid him softly on the ground. _An __unorthodox __shinobi __he __is__… __But __he__'__ll __definitely __be __a __shinobi __of l__egend __someday__… __I __bet__…_

He vanished in a puff of smoke as Sasuke appeared to save the falling Sakura and looked at the fallen Naruto, who was moving with his chin, a dramatic moment it was indeed.

"Stop, don't come any further! Why do you have such strength?" Gaara yelled at him, confused.

Naruto looked at Gaara with melancholy eyes, tears about to burst. "I know what it is like to be alone, to be unwanted, to be uncared for, but then I found people that cared about me and I care about them." His eyes turned fierce for a second. "And I'll do anything to protect them even if I die!"

Gaara looked shocked. "Why will you do that much for them?"

"Because if it wasn't for them, I would still be in the darkness, I would still be in fear, in anger, in sadness. They lead me out of the darkness and the sadness, and I will do anything to not go back there again!"

Kankuro and Temari appear before Gaara as Sasuke did for Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura is alright now; you can rest now." Sasuke said to his teammate.

"Oh, goody," Naruto replied, smiling as he fell asleep and Gaara looked at the boy as Temari and Kankuro helped him up.

"Let's go, Kankuro, Temari…" Gaara said as they took off carrying him. _Love, __huh__… _Gaara thought, thinking about Naruto's strength. "Temari, Kankuro..." His brother and sister looked at him. "I'm sorry…"

The two looked, surprised. "It's alright, Gaara…" They raced off, wondering what would happen in the future.

XXX

"Naruto!" Naruto looked at his teammates Sakura and Sasuke as they were looking at the grave, the coffin of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. They all remembered the happy times, from Jiraiya with the Genin Exam he had with him to Iruka talking with him about being the class clown. Naruto looked sadly at the face of the person he thought of as a grandfather as he placed a flower down.

"Naruto!" He looked back to see Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi waiting for him. "Let's go."

Naruto smiled, his headband on his neck moved with his movements as he said goodbye to Iruka who smiled at Naruto running, grinning at his teammates and sensei.

_Lord Hokage, the little Konoha buds are growing up. Thanks to you… They are blooming forth and with that blooming shall rise... a new Hokage! _

AN: I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to end the invasion as quick as possible and it was pretty much the same as in the manga except a few differences. I have some ideas to make the Tsunade Arc a little different and, then, I already have a big difference and twist planned for the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Thanks for reading and giving me your words and advice! The next chapter will have some more about the aftereffects of the invasion and the beginning of the Tsunade Arc!


	22. Chapter 22

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 22:

The Journey Ahead: The Search for the Fifth Hokage!

"So, this is the village that you used to call home, "a cloaked man with a giant bandaged blade spoke, looking over the partially destroyed village of Konohagakure, a hat hanging over his shark like face and blue skin. He grinned at his companion, dressed in the same black cloak with red clouds over it and hat. "Seems like it got damaged pretty badly."

"The village is at the end of its prosperity," the other man spoke with his calm, smooth voice, no emotion showing whatsoever. "We shouldn't feel sorry for it…"

"That's unlike you…" the blue-skinned shark-like man spoke with a sinister smile as he looked at his partner. "Actually, you miss your village, don't you?"

"No…" The man spoke, looking at Konohagakure with his red Sharingan eyes as if thinking about something that happened years ago, "Not at all…"

XXX

_Heh, __heh, __yeah, __you __go __splash __that __water __on __her__… __Yeah, __yeah__… _Jiraiya thought, looking through his telescope at the hot spring as he giggled perversely, causing the advisers to sweat-drop and glare at the Sennin.

"I see you still doing foolish things like this… You haven't given them up yet, have you?" Homura asked Jiraiya who replied, "I'm doing this one more time…"

He turned to see Mitakado Homura and Utatane Koharu, the Third's teammates and advisors to the Hokage. He put the telescope up and looked at them calmly. "Well, what do the advisors want with someone like me?"

XXX

Orochimaru fell into a chair as he looked at the ground, breathing heavier than usual. "Damn you, Sarutobi, you asshole…"

Kabuto looked at him, "Well… it wouldn't be that easy to kill him. It is said that he is the strongest of the five Kages after all. However, it is still impressive… This makes it two out of five kages…"

Orochimaru glared at Kabuto. "Stop saying these things to make me feel better… or I'll kill you…"

"Of course," Kabuto started, looking at Orochimaru, "that wasn't my intention, Lord Orochimaru… Even though we failed to destroy Konohagakure, we accomplished your goal for Uchiha Sasuke… He has your Curse Mark on him."

Orochimaru cackled at what Kabuto said to him. "These arms… and all my jutsu… in exchange for Sasuke…"

Kabuto looked solemnly at his master.

"First of all," Orochimaru started remembering his past, "if we had gotten Uchiha Itachi on our side, there wouldn't have been any problems at all. That is, however,… just a dream never to become reality…" He chuckled sadly and angrily remembering the Uchiha. "He is stronger than I after all."

Kabuto stayed silent, hearing all of the Sennin's words.

"That is why… I left that organization, the Akatsuki…"

XXX

A group of sand shinobi looked over a cliff to see three corpses.

"Damn him," one of the shinobi said. "That was his plan from the start… That bastard…"

He looked down seeing the Kazekage and his two guards, mere lifeless bodies. "Orochimaru…"

"What should we do? We've been tricked by that damned snake!" Another angry shinobi yelled, enraged at what happened to their leader. "We were so fucking careless!"

"We will surrender to Konohagakure and establish a treaty with them to symbolize our trust in them and forgiveness for going with that snake and attacking them." The leader of the group said. "That's what we will do…"

XXX

"So, the talks of Sand are going well, right? What else would there to be talked about?" Jiraiya asked, even though secretly he knew what they wanted.

"This isn't about our relationship with Suna or the surprising alliance with Iwa that Onoki wanted after what happened to Sarutobi. This is about the condition our village is in and this isn't just about Orochimaru; there are even more threats coming here."

Jiraiya almost forgot about Onoki wanting an alliance after the death of the Sandaime Hokage and just stared at the two.

"The way the village is, it needs a leader to support itself in crisis, a figurehead to guide it through this disaster. Even though the village wasn't totally destroyed by Orochimaru and his forces with the Sand, there is still damage to repair and a new leader to lead the village. In the meeting yesterday, you were chosen…"

Jiraiya knew what the two meant and raised his hand. "Sorry, but that's not my cup of tea, being the Hokage; it wouldn't be a great idea at all."

Homura looked at Jiraiya. "You were already chosen as the next Hokage! If you- touted as one of the Legendary Sennin- are not qualified, than who the hell is?"

"If it's one of the Sannin you want as a Hokage, then there's still one left…" Jiraiya said, stopping to put his arm to his upper back while looking at them, "Tsunade…"

Koharu decided to speak up, "She may be qualified for the position…, but we know nothing of her whereabouts."

"I'll track her down and bring her here." Jiraiya said as he looked at them. "The sharp, go-getting Tsunade would be a better Hokage than unwilling, apathetic me." He looked at them with a smile. "Well?"

"We will consider it…" Homura said, looking at Jiraiya cautiously, "but we will need to put some ANBU black ops on your search party just in case."

"Don't worry," Jiraiya said with his fierce smile. "I swear I won't run away. I think it's excessive to have people watch over me. However, there's a certain individual that I want to join me on my journey; he's an interesting little guy."

"Who might he be?" Homura asked, wondering who Jiraiya would want and who he found interesting.

"One Uzumaki Naruto," Jiraiya said as the two advisors looked at Jiraiya like they were about to disagree.

"We would like to…" Koharu started.

"But what about Hatake Kakashi, his sensei? He would need to hear about this trip. What if he doesn't want to send his student on this trip?" Homura spoke looking questionably at the Gama Sennin.

"I already told Kakashi about me wanting to teach Naruto a little and take him on this trip. I won't let any harm come to the boy…" He went and sat on the rail as he looked back at the advisors. "I'll be back with Tsunade the next time you see me. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that is alright." Homura said, looking at Jiraiya with a look that said it was alright to take Naruto with him.

He smiled at them. "Good." He leaped off the railing and raced off to the one place he heard Naruto would go to all the time, Ichiraku Ramen Shop. He chuckled at what Naruto's reaction would be to training even more with him, but the chuckling died and turned into a meloncoly expression on his face. _I __wonder __if __Naruto __will __have __to __discover __about __the __Akatsuki __soon__… __They __are __starting __to __move._

Jiraiya thought he heard fighting near a small bridge by a lake in the village, but he decided it was nothing and raced to the ramen shop. He peaked through the curtain and saw a grinning Naruto, eating his favorite food.

"So, it is true. You eat nothing, but ramen." Jiraiya joked at Naruto, who turned and said, "Pervy Sage!" but it ended up being "Pferfy Pfage!"

"Ah, Lord Jiraiya! It is an honor for you to come to my establishment!" Teuchi said in happiness. "What would you like?"

Jiraiya laughed cheerfully at what Teuchi said to him. "I'll just have a Miso."He sat next to Naruto and smiled at the boy. "How would you like to go on a little trip with me?"

XXX

"Long time, no see, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai…" The mysterious man said as the duo breathed heavily, being outmatched by this man and his campanion.

"You would only know our names if you were a shinobi of our village." Asuma spoke, surprised these two shinobi put him and Kurenai against the wall.

The man stood quietly as his hand, wearing a ring, gripped his hat and took it down, revealing his framed black hair that went into a ponytail and his face that held two tear troughs under his Sharingan eyes. This surprised both Kurenai and Asuma at who it was.

"So, you've returned," Asuma said with spite, weak from facing the swordsman next to the ponytailed man, "Uchiha… itachi…"

"So, these people are acquantances of yours, Itachi?" The shark-like swordsman said as he reached for his hat and took it off. "Then, I shall introduce myself, Hoshigaki Kisame, a pleasure I am sure." He grinned at the two jonin.

"I can understand why we were not able to take them…" Asuma said, looking at Kurenai, who was on the water with Kurenai.

"Time to end this," Itachi said as he was about to finish Kurenai until he felt some behind him with a kunai. "Hatake Kakashi, eh?" Itachi looked to see the Sharingan eye of Kakashi. "Let me make this quick then…"

Kisame was about to finish Asuma until his water jutsu was cancelled by someone doing the same jutsu. He looked to see Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan and he grinned wickedly. "You're Kakashi of the Sharingan, right? The one who had a bout with young Zabuza?"

"That is right, Hoshigaki Kisame, the Scourge of the Mist." Kakashi's clone spoke as Kisame laughed. "I'll tear you to ribbons!"

"Kisame, we didn't come here to start a war." Itachi said as Kisame merely stopped and appeared next to him and Kakashi saw Asuma appear next to him and Kurenai. His clone dispersed as Itachi closed his eyes. "Let me show you the true strength of the Sharingan, the power you will never achieve…"

Kakashi was shocked, "Everyone, close your eyes!"

The two did as he said as Itachi opened his eyes. _Tsukiyomi!_

The only thing heard in the next second was Kakashi's scream to the Heavens and Gai coming in with a dynamic entry.

"You alright, my rival?" Gai asked, picking up the weak Kakashi who ignored what he said.

"Who are you after? Sasuke…" Kakashi asked.

"No…," Itachi answered before he and Kisame departed. "The Isan of the Forth Hokage, his legacy…"

Kakashi passed out as they left, only thinking about one thing. _Naruto__…_

XXX

"So, that's who we're after, Itachi," Kisame asked, looking at Naruto eating ramen with Jiraiya. "That's the holder of the Kyuubi?"

"Indeed," Itachi said, looking at the boy that looked like a mixture of Kushina and Minato, "but he is with one of the Legendary Sennin, the Gama Sennin, Jiraiya."

Kisame looked at the tall elderly man by Naruto, telling him of a trip and how he was going to teach him a new jutsu to which Naruto took off with Jiraiya to his house to pack and depart. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We'll track the two to where they are going. It seems they are going to find a certain someone from what I heard from Jiraiya and he's teaching him a jutsu." Itachi eyed the rambunctious blonde, trying to carry a pack that was ten times his size until Jiraiya told him to take it back and unpack what he didn't need as much. Naruto nodded and rushed off to his apartment. "And we will try to capture him when Jiraiya is no longer watching him."

"But why would such a powerful ninja that probably knows about us because of Orochimaru leave Naruto?" Kisame asked, wondering about Itachi's plan.

"All shinobi have their weaknesses, Kisame…" itachi said as he and his partner raced off, away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, "even the strongest of heroes… Remember that well, Kisame…"

Kisame eyed Itachi as they followed Jiraiya and Naruto, waiting for a moment to capture him.

XXX

Uchiha Sasuke was breathing heavily, his Sharingan eyes fading slightly as he clashed a rock with a Chidori. He remember what Naruto did to save Sakura, to face Gaara, while he was helpless, useless, weak… Sasuke glared as he remembered Naruto and what he had become since the academy.

_Naruto__… __what __are __you__… I know you have the nine-tailed fox inside you, but it's sealed off, right? He can't access it right? _Sasuke thought until he remembered he had to check in with Kakashi about what was going on.

He rushed to where Kakashi lived and ran into the room, yelling "Kakashi!"

He looked to see Gai, Kurenai and Asuma looking over a bedridden Kakashi. "Why are all you jonin in Kakashi's room? Why is he suddenly bedridden? What happened?"

Aoba rushed into the room, breathing heavily, "Is it true Itachi has come back to the village… and that he is after Naruto?"

Everyone was shocked when they saw the fierce look in Sasuke's eyes and Kurenai face palmed. "Dumbass…"

Sasuke rushed out of the room and went to the one place he knew Naruto would be, Ichiraku, only to hear he departed with some tall old man named Jiraiya. He rushed out of the village as Gai rushed to follow Sasuke after Sasuke was about to leave the village.

_Damn__it! _Gai thought to himself, trying to find out where Sasuke went to find Naruto. _Why __does __it __always __have __to __be __like __this?_

XXX

Naruto was mad, his cheeks puffed out as he sat on his bed, agitated that Jiraiya left him because he saw some sexy women look at him. "That god-damned perverted hermit…" He heard knocking on the hotel room door as he got up, still angry at Jiraiya leaving him when he said he would train him.

_What? _Naruto thought, cheeks puffed up in anger again. _Got __rejected __already?_

He approached the door and reach for the doorknob to open the door…

XXX

Sasuke heard from a receptionist where a fool-faced blonde and elderly man was and knocked on their door impatiently. As it opened, he rushed in and yelled out his teammate's name, "Naruto!"

He saw a frightened blonde hair boy and an elderly man sitting on the ground, eying him. Sasuke looked shocked. _It__'__s __not __him__… _

Sasuke apologized to the two and rushed out, running to find Naruto before it was too late. Little did he know…

XXX

Naruto looked up at the person who knocked, only to see a pair of Sharingan eyes looking down upon him.

_This __guy__… __he __has __Sharingan __eyes__… __like __Sasuke__… _Naruto thought and looked surprised when a shark-like dude appeared beside the Sharingan-wielding man.

"However, could this little brat be the holder of Kyuubi?" Kisame said to Itachi as Naruto was shocked.

_How does he know about the Kyuubi? How did he find out about it?_

"Naruto-kun, we would like you to come with us…" Itachi said softly, but, then demanded quietly. "Come out of the room."

Naruto gulped as he looked at Itachi. _This __guy __isn__'__t __normal __at __all__…_

"Itachi-san," Kisame said as he reached and pulled out his giant blade, Samehada, "why don't we cut off his legs so he doesn't get away?" He asked, grinning jokingly, shocking Naruto.

"It's been a while…, Sasuke…" Itachi said, knowing of Sasuke's presence behind him, feeling Sasuke's glare as Sasuke had his Sharingan eyes wide, making handsigns.

"Today is a special day," Kisame chuckled. "I get to see two other Sharingan in one day."

"Uchiha Itachi…," Sasuke said angrily, looking at the Uchiha fiercely, "I will kill you!"

_Uchiha __Itachi? _Naruto thought. _The __same __name __as __Sasuke__'__s__… __Are __they __related __somehow__…__? _Naruto, then, remembered something back then that Sasuke said. _He __said __before __he __almost __died at the bridge __that __he __didn__'__t __get __to __kill __the __one __person __he __hated __the __most__… __his __brother! __Uchiha __Itachi __is __his __older __brother, __the __one __he __wanted __to __kill!_

"I've saved all my hatred for you…" Sasuke said, a Chidori chirping on his palm. "Just so I could kill you! Brother!"

"Brother?" Kisame asked to which Itachi replied, "He is my younger brother." Kisame replied, "I thought the whole Uchiha Clan was massacred… by you…" Itachi didn't reply as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke charged, yelling in rage, in frustration as Itachi noticed the attack and just grabbed Sasuke's wrist the attack not even hitting him. He merely stared at his angry younger brother emotionlessly and twisted his brother's wrist. Sasuke screamed in pain as Itachi merely kicked him back toward the wall. Naruto cursed as he made handsigns to summon a toad, but Kisame swiped the air near Naruto with his blade.

Naruto was shocked and looked at the fiercely grinning Kisame. "My Samehada eats chakra. I should just cut off your arms. Or should I do your legs?" He raised his sword as Naruto stared in horror until a toad appeared to block the blade and Naruto smiled when he heard a voice, Jiraiya's voice.

"You don't seem to know much about me at all… I'm better at getting girls than they are about getting me!"


	23. Chapter 23

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 23:

The Training Begins: The Search for Tsunade and Naruto's New Technique!

"I, the Gallant Jiraiya, this epitome of manliness; I will not fall for any women's wicked, lusty looks! When you become someone like me, you'll only have to look at a woman for them to fall to their knees!" Jiraiya proclaimed to them only for Naruto to point a finger at his teacher and had an angry expression on his face.

"Oh yeah? That lady just winked at you and you raced after her like she was a dog in heat! And, now, you think by trying to act all cool and classy with enemy that they'll be intimidated, you perverted sennin!" Naruto yelled at his sensei, still pointing his finger.

"Hey! Can you stop calling me that in front of people!" Jiraiya yelled at his pupil.

"We should be paying attention to those two weirdos over there, not complaining about me calling you perverted hermit, you perverted hermit!" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya got angrier.

"Hey, you said it again! Quit calling me that!" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto as Kisame laughed softly and grinned at the two and Itachi just stared at Jiraiya.

"So, you're the great Jiraiya, one of the Three Legendary Sannin, eh? You like beautiful women, but we weren't thinking that something simple like that would successfully stall you anyway… It seems you canceled the genjutsu on the women as well…"

Jiraiya sat the women down as he began to speak. "In order to draw me away, you used the Sharingan to cast a genjutsu on the women. Not a manly way of doing things in my opinion."

Naruto was shocked. _Why __would __they __want __to __draw __the __pervert __away__…__?_

Jiraiya looked fiercely at Itachi and Kisame. "So, you **are** after Naruto after all…"

Naruto looked stunned, shocked and Sasuke, lying on the ground, was confused.

Itachi looked at Jiraiya calmly. "No wonder Kakashi knew about the Akatsuki… You were the one who told him about us… To abduct Naruto… is the orders given by the leader of our organization, Akatsuki…"

Naruto still stood shocked and speechless as the toad disappeared and Jiraiya glared at KItachi and Kisame. "You won't get Naruto…"

Itachi looked at Jiraiya, calm as always. "And why not?"

"Because you two will die by my hands… right here, right now!" Jiraiya was about to go into action when a voice came through.

"Don't do it." Jiraiya and Naruto looked to see Sasuke, up from the ground and speaking fiercely and darkly. "This guy is mine!" Even though Sasuke was speaking sharply, he was shaking from being beaten by Itachi earlier.

"I have no interest in you at all right now…" Itachi spoke, barely looking at his brother before kicking him into the wall of the hotel.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name seeing him slump near the wall. "You bastards!" Naruto started to charge at Itachi and Kisame.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "It told you don't do it!"

Naruto stood still as Itachi looked at Sasuke's arm.

_The seal is unraveling…_

"This fight is mine!" Sasuke yelled as he started to rise up again and Itachi went up to him. "Come on!" Itachi punched and, then, kicked Sasuke in the gut, causing Sasuke to spit some of his crimson life onto the floor, feeling the same as before. He still felt like he had not grown at all since the night Itachi massacred his clan… killed them all except him.

_Revenge, __huh__… _Jiraiya thought as he saw Sasuke try to beat up Itachi who just put his hand around the boy's neck and shoved him into the wall. Blood still came out of Sasuke's mouth in balls like spit that made microscopic puddles on the hotel floor.

Kisame still had a smile on his face. "No mercy at all…"

Naruto growled at seeing Sasuke getting whooped by Itachi, angry that even if he tried to do anything, Kisame could take his chakra away. Sasuke kept wondering what had he been doing all this time as Itachi pulled him into Tsukuyomi, making him relive the day he lost everything. Sasuke screamed in pain as Kisame chastised his partner.

"Itachi, I advise you to not use your eyes that many times in a single day…"

Naruto glared fiercely and , then, rushed at them. "You assholes!"

Jiraiya quickly went through handsigns as Kisame went after Naruto. Everyone was shocked as the floors turned squishy and slimier. Sasuke was pulled into an opening in the now slimy wall as Jiraiya grinned.

"Welcome, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, to the belly of the beast!"

Itachi looked at Sasuke and whispered this into his ear. "You still don't hold enough… hate…"

"A technique that allows me to summon the esophagus of the giant toad, so have fun in the stomach of Iwagama, you wanted criminals!" Jiraiya spoke as Naruto relaxed, now knowing it was Jiraiya's jutsu at work and that he would be alright.

"Kisame, come." Itachi raced off as Kisame had trouble getting his Samehada from the sticky esophagus of the toad.

"Damn it, crap," Kisame said, pulling the sword out and rushing toward Itachi, following him.

Jiraiya fiercely grinned, his hands on the floor. "No one escapes without my awareness from here!"

Kisame was shocked. _The __walls __of __flesh __are __closing __in!_

Itachi closed his eyes as Kisame looked like they were done for.

_Amaterasu! _

Black flames tore through the wall of flesh as they retreated, causing Jiraiya to be shocked at how they escaped his technique.

"Was it necessary for you to retreat?" Kisame asked.

"There is no need to be hasty…," Itachi spoke as he breathed heavily. "Plus my body needs to be rested for a while. After all, not only did I use Tsukuyomi, but Amaterasu as well." Itachi's eyes were no longer Sharingan; they were black coal eyes.

Naruto looked at the flames, "Those are flames, but they are black…"

_Uchiha Itachi… What did he do to produce these black flames? They were strong enough to scorch Iwagama's flesh and allow the two to escape._

Jiraiya pulled out a scroll, wrote some calligraphy on it that Naruto didn't recognize and did a series of handsigns. "Sealing Technique: Fire Seal!" The black flames went into the scroll and Jiraiya closed the scroll tightly, making sure it was sealed up. "Why don't you check up on your friend, Naruto?"

Naruto raced to Sasuke, who slipped from the wall and was eased down by Naruto as Jiraiya stomped his foot to stop the jutsu. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, dream-like and almost lifeless. Naruto and Jiraiya were shocked when a kunai rushed past them and a shadow appeared behind them, rushing forward at them.

"Dynamic Entry!" Gai said as he kicked right into Jiraiya, who stared confused at him, "Gai?"

Then, Gai's foot met Jiraiya's face in a not so friendly way, making Jiraiya glare at Gai, who was shocked in horror at who he really kicked.

"Sorry about that… I was in a rush with using my headband as a mirror and I didn't have a clear picture… All I saw was two shadows, so I hit you by accident…" Gai laughed lightly as Jiraiya looked at him, calmer.

"Don't worry about that; Sasuke needs to go to the hospital. He seems to have a fractured rib. For some reason, a jutsu from Itachi's Sharingan got Sasuke to lose all his senses." Jiraiya said as Gai noticed Kakashi was in the same situation.

Naruto's palms got stabbed by his fingernails as his hands were fierce fists. "Why did that bastard to that to Sasuke?" Naruto was furious, the whole thing with Sasuke being beaten up coming to his mind. "I want that bastard to be mine! I'll kill that fucking asshole if it's the last thing I do!"

"If you're going to do that, we'll have to get to training, Naruto. That guy you speak of is on a whole other level compared to you." Jiraiya spoke as Naruto looked at him fiercely.

"Then, let's get to training then!"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto fiercely. "Calm down a moment!" He, then, smiled calmly at Naruto. "Then, we can get to training."

"Kakashi is in the same state as Sasuke." Gai said as this got Naruto's attention.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Then, we'll have to go after her like I planned to do."

Jiraiya's words got Gai's attention. "You mean…"

"She's one of the Sannin like me, the one that can cure these two of their illness. She wears the word 'Bet' on her back. She's Princess Tsunade!"

XXX

"Aiee, Tsunade-sama, why are you doing this?" Shizune asked, her short black hair darting across her forehead.

"With this," Tsunade said, pointing to the suitcase full of money, a triumphant grin on her face as her pigtails waved as she moved, "I'll take back all my losses!"

XXX

Gai held Sasuke on his back as he waved bye to Naruto and Jiraiya and raced off to Konohagakure after giving Naruto a green jumpsuit.

"Just throw that thing away," Jiraiya demanded as Naruto merely frowned.

"I don't want to wear it anyway…" Jiraiya smiled at Naruto's words as they want on their way to the next town. "It isn't orange…"

Jiraiya face faulted at what Naruto said, but he quickly rebounded and walked on with his student, ready to find Tsunade.

"Pervy Sage…" Jiraiya looked to see Naruto, looking down at his stomach, his hand there. "They want me for the Nine Tails, don't they?"

"How did you know that, Naruto?"

"I'm thinking a lot more since I've been training; I'm not the dead last anymore! I heard that shark guy talk about Nine Tails and that's when I put the pieces together when they spoke of taking me away. This Akatsuki is after me, right? But why do they want such a dangerous demon?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "Honestly, I don't know, Naruto; all I believe they want to somehow harness the Kyuubi's power, its chakra for its own gain. It's your destiny to be chased by these guy, but you'll have me to protect-"

"Then, like I said earlier, let's get to training!" Naruto smiled at his sensei, who chuckled back. "So, let's find this Tsunade person and, then, I can train!" Naruto paused catching Jiraiya's attention fast. "By the way, who is this Tsunade?"

"She's one of the Sannin like me! I said that earlier!" Jiraiya said.

"How old is she?"

"My age!"

_She__'__s __old __then__… _"What's she like?"

"She's a gambler, and well known in many countries."

"She must be famous then."

"She is famous. In fact, she's known as the Legendary Sucker! Even though she is famous, she'll be hard to find. She uses this technique to change her appearance; she could be from ten to thirty years old look wise. She may love to gamble, but she has no skill or luck to win at it. She uses that technique to hide from people she's in debt to until she's paid them off."

"Then, how will we find her if she can hide her appearance?"

"Well, we'll just have to collect information as we got by foot on this trip, but for right now, this trip will be all about you."

"About me?"

"Yeah, about you, about powering you up. Time to train!"

Naruto grinned happily. "Yeah! Let's get to this training!"

"Alright," Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto, seeing there was a town nearby, "we'll do the first part of your training here."

"What kind of training, Perverted Hermit!" Naruto asked, enthusiastically.

Jiraiya smiled, "Training on your Wind Element to give you a jutsu not even your father could complete, the Wind Style: Rasengan!"

XXX

"Where are we going, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked as they walked.

"We are heading to the one person that can heal my arms, my former teammate, Tsunade…" Orochimaru said. "I heard that she is near Tanzaku Town… I better get going before she disappears again..."

"Do you think she'll agree?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "She'll have to agree. I know all of her weaknesses after all."

They went off toward Tsunade, ready to heal Orochimaru's arms.

XXX

"I already how to control the wind nature in my chakra though, you know that, Perveted Hermit!" Naruto said to his sensei.

"Yes, but that's because of you kekkai genkai." Jiraiya spoke as he pulled a leaf from a tree and looked at Naruto. "In order for you to get stronger, I want you to strength your wind nature chakra without using your kekkai genkai. Put those seals that block your kekkai genkai on." Naruto did just that and Jiraiya handed him the leaf he held.

"What do you want me to do with this leaf?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya looked at him.

"Normally, I would have you do this by yourself, but you have to use a bunch of clones to train."

"Why clones?"

"Shadow Clones are special; when they disappear, you learn from whatever they remember. Good thing you have a lot of chakra, because I think only you would be able to use this unorthodox method. Use your clones to help cut the leaf with your wind chakra. You'll each have a leaf to cut."

"Alright," Naruto said, clones appearing around him and each grabbed a leaf, "let's get started!"

"Yeah!" the clones exclaimed, getting to the training.

Jiraiya chuckled at his enthusiasm, "I'm going into town to get information on Tsunade. You train here for a while."

Naruto had a microscope cut on his leaf while the other clones were starting. "Alright, Pervy Sage!"

XXX

Tsunade was at a slot machine, looking questionably at the screen. Shizune was celebrating as Ton-Ton squealed in happiness. Tsunade bit her lip as she decided to leave as this place was giving her the creeps.

In that slot machine's glass were three sevens…

XXX

Jiraiya hit one of the pub-looking joints after having no luck at the other places.

"Have you seen this woman around here?" Jiraiya asked a guy as it was a picture of Tsunade in her twenties or thirties.

"Ah, the Legendary Sucker," one of the men said. "She was off to Tanzaku Town."

Jiraiya smiled slightly. "Not too far from here…"

XXX

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as all his clones disappeared and he fell down, breathing heavily as he stared at his leaf. It was cut half way through.

_I'm getting the hang of this since I use my kekkai genkai and using my elemental chakra is the same thing for the most part. _

Jiraiya appeared as Naruto grinned wide and showed Jiraiya his progress.

"Whoa, you already got that leaf halfway cut!" Jiraiya smiled and laughed when Naruto shook his head down and up rapidly.

_He certainly is growing rapidly… _

"Alright, I found information, so you'll have to cut that leaf while we walk until we reach the next town, Tanzaku Town."

"Okay!" Naruto grinned as they went on their way, ready to find Tsunade wherever she may be.

XXX

Onoki looked at Kisuke, "Are you sure you want to be the ambassador to the Konohagakure? I hear that Sunagakure had an alliance with Konohagakure as well because Orochimaru fooled them with killing the Kazekage." Kisuke looked seriously at the Tsuchikage. "Do you think you can deal with a Suna shinobi being an ambassador to Konoha as well?"

"I will deal with it. I don't hold a grudge against Sunagakure that much other than killing three shinobi of ours and injuring a few others. That's all; I'll be fine."

Onoki signed, "Alright, you'll be the ambassador for Konoha. I hear that Jiraiya went on the look for their new Hokage. He's headed for Tanzaku Town from what I hear. You should be able to make it there since you have a great head start."

"Alright, I'll head there." Kisuke went to the door, stopped, and turned his head a bit to look at Onoki. "See you later, Tsuchikage."

"See ya," Onoki said as Kisuke disappeared, ready to go to Jiraiya and Naruto.


	24. Chapter 24

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 24:

Tsunade's Confrontations: The Results of Naruto's Training and the Slug Princess' Decision!

"Alright!" Jiraiya appeared near Naruto as they started to walk and saw that he was grinning, the leaf he was holding cut into two halves. "I did it, Pervy Sage, I did it!"

Jiraiya smiled happily at Naruto and rubbed his head affectingly. "That's great, Naruto! The other thing I want you to do is to take this knowledge of Wind Nature chakra and add it to your Rasengan."

"Sweet," Naruto said as he had a shadow clone appear as they started to form the Rasengan, but absolutely couldn't get the Wind Nature right so he ended up with an exploding ball of wind. His clone vanished by the wind's harsh strength and Naruto was blown back, hitting a tree. "Argh, damn it!"

"It's hard to get your Wind Nature into the Rasengan, a change in form. You need both of these in order to create elemental attacks. It usually takes years, but just in a few days, you were able to cut those leaves. Normally, I would have you cut a waterfall before even attempting this, but we need to get a move on to catch Tsunade. As you can see, this is on a whole other level than the normal Rasengan, which is all about change in shape, while elemental chakra is change in state. It's hard enough to achieve the Rasengan, imagine how hard it is to make an elemental Rasengan.

"Even the creator of the Rasengan, Namikaze Minato, my student and your father, couldn't accomplish what you are attempting to complete. I knew you knew how to use chakra nature, but I wanted you to do these exercises to help accomplish more with your chakra nature, allowing it to flow easier from you. These exorcises that you are doing allow you to have better control of your chakra nature without relying on your kekkai genkai. Haven't you noticed that your Wind Release techniques aren't as strong as they are described or seen in the scrolls you looked in?"

Naruto was shocked; wide-eyed as he realized this whenever he did a Wind Release technique without his kekkai genkai, it was a lot weaker than it should have been. "Yes, I've started to notice this. After all, I was only able to use the low C-Rank, maybe some high C-ranks, like Great Breakthrough without my kekkai genkai helping me out."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto when he realized this. "That's because you never trained in chakra nature before relating to the elements of chakra. While having the kekkai genkai will allow you to form wind chakra easier, it will not allow you to perfect the jutsu unless you know what you are doing! It seems impossible to you now doesn't it? It's like looking left and right. You may think it's impossible, but if you try, you can find a way such as using a clone to look right, and another to look left."

Naruto was wide eyed in realization. "I think I've got it, Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya was shocked as he looked at his student, wondering what he was thinking. Enthusiasm infected him. "Show me, Naruto, just show me!" He shook the boy, trying to get him to show him how he does it.

"Alright, alright," Naruto said as Jiraiya took his grip off of the boy. "Geez, Perverted Hermit, did you really have to do that?" Naruto produced another clone and began to form a Rasengan while the other clone supplied the change in nature to the Rasengan. Jiraiya looked on, serious as he acknowledged what Naruto was doing. He began to see the Rasengan gain the wind chakra before it burst, sending the clones away, but he saw Naruto trying to contain the Rasengan and the added nature chakra. Naruto flew onto the ground, cursing at how close he got.

"Call me impressed, Naruto." Naruto got up and looked at his sensei . "You found a way to complete the Wind Release: Rasengan just by hearing what I said and relating it to what you did to accomplish the Rasengan. Great job, kid."

"Thanks, Pervy Sage," Naruto said, disappointment clear on his face and in his voice, "but I still failed to complete the jutsu."

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto as he put a reassuring hand on his student's shoulder. "Don't worry; you'll get it down soon. I can already tell that you just almost had it. Let's get going before Tsunade leaves Tanzaku Town."

Naruto cheered up, "Alright, let's go!"

The two journeyed on, hopefully getting closer to their goal.

XXX

Kisuke looked toward Tanzaku Town as he arrived. He entered the town and decided to go toward the castle. He suddenly felt something and looked to see the castle destroyed. He was shocked until he saw a snake with two men on top of it.

_Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto… _

Kisuke rushed in the direction of the destroyed castle as he knew something was up and most likely, if Orochimaru is around there, Tsunade is right there as well. He hid by a wall, waiting for a moment to strike while listening in to what Orochimaru wanted.

XXX

"Ah," Shizune said, looking at the castle smiling, "Tanzaku Castle has such a fabulous view even from the ground. That's why it's called Treasure of the Arts!"

Tsunade looked anxious and fierce. "Don't waste time here. We must get out of here as soon as we can."

Shizune was still looking at the beautiful structure. "Could we stay a bit longer? You can see all this beautiful view, and it's free."

All of a sudden, a snake destroyed the structure of beauty and two men looked down at Tsunade and her apprentice. One of the men Tsunade and Shizune noticed right off the bat.

_Orochimaru…_

Orochimaru smiled down at Tsunade. "I've finally found you, Tsunade…"

The two got off the snake and looked at Tsunade and Shizune. Kisuke was hiding behind a wall, a little ways away from where the four shinobi were at.

"It's been a long time, Orochimaru," Tsunade spoke to the Snake Sennin.

Orochimaru smiled, "I've been searching for you. "

Tsunade looked at Orochimaru fiercely, "What do you want from me?" She, then, jokingly said, "You're not here to talk about the good ol' days, are you?"

"I have a small favor I want to ask from you."

She looked at Orochimaru's condition. _His __heartbeat __isn__'__t __stable__… __He __looks __rather __feverish __in __his __face__… __He __is __in __a __state __of __fatigue__… __Plus, __his __arm__…_

Kabuto looked at the famous kunoichi, "Tsunade-sama, you already know what's going on with Orochimaru."

"Find someone else," Tsunade dismissed them. "I've already resigned from doing any medical treatment."

"We can't do that… You should know how serious this wound is… No one can heal this wound except you the medical specialist, Princess Tsunade."

"That wound is no ordinary wound… Who did that to you?" Tsunade asked.

Orochimaru stared at Tsunade. "This wound is from me being careless when I killed the Third…"

Tsunade and Shizune were shocked a bit. Tsunade grew fiercer. "You really…"

Orochimaru weakly smiled at her. "Don't make that scary face at me… All things that take form will decay eventually… even people… You, too, should know that…" Tsunade grew angrier looking at Orochimaru. "After all, the two people you loved the most… are dead."

Orochimaru cackled, "That was a bad way to die…"

Shizune went into action and Kabuto was going to as Kisuke knew this was his chance. He came out of nowhere, only seen by Tsunade since Orochimaru had his view blocked by Kabuto. Shizune launched her needles that Kabuto took down with a kunai.

_Poison laced needles… She's good…_

Kabuto was pulled from his thoughts as he blocked Kisuke's blade with a kunai and saw how it broke from the katana's sharpness. Kabuto went backward, looking at the Iwa shinobi, wondering why the hell he was here and how he knew where Orochimaru was.

"Ah," Orochimaru looked amusingly at Kisuke, "you're the Iwa shinobi that went to the last stage of the Chunin Exams. What was your name again?"

"You don't deserve to know my name, Orochimaru of the Sannin." Kisuke spoke fiercely.

Orochimaru chuckled at the genin, "I like your attitude, kid, but why is it that you are angry? I have done nothing to your village of Iwagakure or your people."

"I know you are lying about the people part!" Kisuke spoke, furious with the snake-like man. "Your men and the Sand shinobi injured and killed my comrades, my people in the Invasion of Konohagakure that you planned out!"

Orochimaru stared at the boy, and, then, went to Tsunade, who smiled a fake smile at him.

"You shouldn't have said something like that, Orochimaru." She lifted her hand and formed a fist. She moved the fist back to the wall she was in front of as the power of her punch crushed the wall to bits. "I'll kill you, you bastard!" Her look could scare many away from her if they saw her.

XXX

Jiraiya looked at the entry of the town, "She should still be here."

Naruto went behind him, entering the town.

XXX

"If you don't leave in the count of five, I'll kill you."

"5"

"4"

"Please, just listen to our offer." Kabuto pleaded as Kisuke merely watched what was happening.

"3"

Kabuto sighed as she kept counting, ignoring him completely.

"2"

"1"

"I can bring your beloved and your brother back to life… I've learned the forbidden jutsu…"

Tsunade stood still, no longer speaking.

"Does this mean we have a yes?"

"What will you do when I heal your arms?"

"I won't lie to you… I will crush the village of Konohagakure completely…" Orochimaru spoke.

XXX

Jiraiya looked through his telescope, seeing the ruins of the castle that they were going to use to find Tsunade. He saw someone running and asked them what happened.

"A demon snake crushed the whole castle!" Then, the guy ran off. "You're going to want to run away!"

"A snake…" Naruto thought for a moment and, then, realized who dealt with snakes, "Orochimaru!"

Jiraiya was a little shocked at Naruto knowing of Orochimaru. "How do you know of Orochimaru?"

"That bastard gave some weird seal to Sasuke and hurt us really bad in the Forest of Death."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding as he and Naruto raced to where the castle once stood.

XXX

"Destroy Konoha…" Shizune glared fiercely at Orochimaru.

"You really think Konohagakure will allow you to attack again!" Kisuke said, glaring fiercely at Orochimaru.

"The jutsu will require two good bodies to do it." Kabuto told Tsunade.

Shizune looked at Tsunade like she was planning on stripping herself. "Lady Tsunade, think of what your brother and my uncle would say to you! Think of…"

"Shut up, Shizune!" Tsunade commanded as Orochimaru looked at her.

"Remember, Tsunade," Orochimaru said, biting his finger and showing her the blood, smiling when she started to shake, "I know your weakness."

He cackled as he and Kabuto left and Kisuke was glaring at Orochimaru's back before he disappeared. He looked over to see Tsunade and Shizune leaving as well. He quickly made a clone to find out where they were going, keeping its distance from them. He was about to leave when he saw Jiraiya and Naruto appear behind him. He smiled at Naruto after he heard Jiraiya say, "Just a little bit too late…"

"Hello, Naruto," Kisuke said, still smiling as he gained Tsunade's location when his clone vanished from reality. "You guys are looking for Tsunade, right, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya looked seriously at Kisuke, "You really know where Tsunade is?"

Kisuke nodded, "I used a clone at a fairly long distance to track her so she wouldn't be suspicious. Though she has something on her mind that distracted her from my clone and her assistant, Shizune, was more focused on Tsunade's well-being than anything."

"Lead the way then," Jiraiya said as they went to find Tsunade and speak to her about what Konohagakure wants of her.

XXX

"Hey," Tsunade said loudly, "more beer!"

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune pleaded. "You've drunk too much."

Jiraiya and Naruto looked as Kisuke stopped at a pub-like restaurant. "This is the place."

Jiraiya entered first and immediately saw Tsunade and Shizune. "Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade said, shocked that he was here.

Naruto looked at the women. _She__'__s __Tsunade? __Is __she __really __fifty __year s__old? _Naruto was amazed at how young she looked.

Kisuke went in beside Naruto to look at the pair sitting in the booth as he grabbed the chair and sat with Tsunade and Shizune on the left side and Jiraiya and Naruto on the right side of the booth.

Tsunade and Shizune noticed Kisuke for he was the one that yelled at Orochimaru about the invasion.

"I met with some who brought back some bad memories…" Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru, right?" Jiraiya looked at Tsunade questionably. "Did anything happen?"

Jiraiya noticed how Shizune stared fiercely at Tsunade and Tsunade gazed back.

"Nothing much, just a little greeting." Tsunade stared at Jiraiya while Naruto looked on while eating some fish. "Why'd you come to see me? Something must be going on if not only you guys showed up but this Iwa genin as well."

Jiraiya looked slightly at Kisuke before looking at Tsunade again. "The truth is… the village of the Leaf… has issued a request for you to be the Fifth Hokage."

This shocked Tsunade and Shizune a little and Naruto choked a little on his food, but Kisuke understood that she would be a possible Hokage candidate.

"The Third, Sarutobi-sensei, is…"

"Dead, right? I heard from Orochimaru that he did him in."

This got Jiraiya's attention more and Naruto's as well.

"So, that Orochimaru bastard is the one that killed Ojii-san!" His glare became almost as vicious as the eyes of the Kyuubi, his white teeth were a wall of anger and fierceness.

"Who is this boy?" Tsunade asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Jiraiya said, getting the other Sennin's attention. "Anyway, are you willing to accept the village's request?"

Tsunade was silent; Shizune was looking at Tsunade as were Jiraiya, Naruto and Kisuke.

"So, what is your response?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade.

"Impossible…" Tsunade spoke. "I decline."

"That's the same thing you said when I asked you out," Jiraiya said nostalgically.

"We can't accept that!" Naruto yelled. "We need her to heal Sasuke and Kakashu-sensei more than anything, but you asked her to be Hokage? And she declined?"

"Don't worry, Naruto," Jiraiya said. "Tsunade is the only one that can be Fifth Hokage for her grandfather is the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama. She also was a great asset in that no one has been able to get her techniques or at least master them. People try to replicate the techniques but they never get close to the real version, even that teammate of yours, Haruno Sakura, hasn't got it down yet. Plus the decision was made by the higher ups so you have no say anyway."

"Well, all I knew was that she was a part of the Sennin like you and that she was pretty strong." Naruto said honestly.

Tsunade sneered at what Naruto said. "Your previous apprentice was a lot better than this brat… in terms of intelligence, looks and speech."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, about to say something back to her, but Jiraiya started talking.

"Well, it's hard for anyone to be compared to the Fourth…" When Jiraiya said that, Naruto grew melancholy. Naruto knew he was nothing compared to his father, a legend, a shinobi worthy of seeing in combat or fighting against, a leader that was strong yet gentle. Naruto looked down from the table, his hands went into fists. "That man had the talent to be a top-ranked shinobi… He was smart, handsome and reliable… like me too!"

"…but even the Fourth died too early and quickly." Tsunade spoke softly. "He gave his life for that village… Life is not money… It can't be gambled off that easily… whoever puts their life on the line so easily is merely a fool."

Naruto was growing furious with this lady.

"My grandfather and the Second Hokage focused too much on bringing peace to the village… more than anything else… And that's why they died before their dreams became a reality, dying like losers in a lottery."

"You've changed, Tsunade…" Jiraiya said looking at her.

Tsunade merely smiled back at Jiraiya tauntingly, "Age changes people… It's the same with Sarutobi-san… no wonder he died at the hands of Orochimaru… He was too old to live in his dreams anymore…"

Jiraiya scowled viciously at what she said and Naruto was growing even angrier at her every moment they were still there.

"Being a Hokage is a shit… Only fools and losers would take that role…" Once that was said, Naruto lost his temper, rushing at her with a fist cocked back like a bullet. The thing was that Jiraiya didn't let Naruto push the trigger, grabbing him by the back of his orange jumpsuit.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "Let me go!"

"You know we're in a bar…"

The customers started to wonder what was going on.

"I can't forgive anybody that talks badly about ojii-san and the Fourth Hokage!" Naruto put his fist into his open palm, angrily looking at Tsunade. "I don't care about her even being a woman! I'm going to kick her fucking ass!"

Tsunade rose up and looked into the boy's furious eyes. "You've got guts to say something like that to me, kid… Let's take this outside…"

Naruto growled while Shizune tried to stop Tsunade, who started to go outside and Naruto and the others followed her. Jiraiya sighed at what happened as Tsunade looked at Naruto and put up one finger.

"I'm one of the Sennin, so I think one finger will do against a brat like you."

Naruto grew angrier as he pulled out a kunai and made some shadow clones, two of them. "Shut up!"

He sent the clones and himself at her only for her to make the clones vanish and put a finger in the hole of Naruto's kunai, taking it from him and using it to cause Naruto's headband to be flung from his forehead. He saw her as she quickly flicked him back, the pain almost causing him a severe headache. He got up as the kunai and his headband fell near him. He picked up the headband and up it on his forehead looking at Tsunade.

"Let me ask you something, kid… Why are you so uppity when you hear the word 'Hokage?'" Tsunade asked as Naruto looked seriously at her for once.

"Because, unlike you, I really want to succeed the Hokage name and I will do so… because to be Hokage is my dream!" When Naruto said this, Tsunade grew vulnerable thinking of Nawaki and Dan, the two most precious people in her life… Well, were in her life.

Naruto took advantage of this by secretly making two clones and applying the nature chakra with the change in shape that was the Rasengan. He smiled as he finally accomplished the Wind Release: Rasengan. He rushed at Tsunade, taking her by surprise.

_Is __that __a __Rasengan?_ She looked closer at it and noticed it was slightly different. _It __looks __like __it, __but __it __seems __a __lot __more __powerful __and __contains __some __type __of __elemental __chakra __in __it._

She quickly flicked Naruto away to make his jutsu fade and disappear and him to fall onto the ground. He got up and looked at her, frustrated that he failed to hit her, even if he did accomplish the Wind Release: Rasengan. Jiraiya smiled at his student accomplishing something Minato could never do; it made him swell with pride.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, "What was that Jiraiya? A Rasengan?"

Jiraiya chuckled happily, "That was a Wind Release: Rasengan, a Naruto Uzumaki creation!" That surprised Tsunade, who looked at the boy.

"And I'll get the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken down next!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll give you a bet, kid," Tsunade said, sure that this boy would never get that jutsu down. "If you are able to complete the jutsu by three days, I'll give you my necklace, but if you can't, then all your money will belong to me."

Naruto noticed she had his wallet. "Ah, my wallet!"

Shizune wondered why she even waged the necklace, but the two were about to leave as Jiraiya was with Naruto and Kisuke.

"Is it alright if I stay with you guys for a while?" Kisuke asked.

"Sure," Jiraiya said as he looked at Shizune and Tsunade. "Tsunade, could you go with Naruto and Kisuke to find a hotel room?"

"Yeah," Shizune went to find a hotel room as Jiraiya talked to Tsunade.

Shizune remembered that Tsunade did the three days since that's when Kabuto and Orochimaru wanted to know her decision.

Jiraiya talked to Tsunade just like he would do the night before the day the bet ends. He just didn't know what would happen that night…

XXX

Day One after the Bet Was Said

XXX

Naruto was breathing heavily as he started to try to form a Rasenshuriken, but ended up not being able to stabilize it. An explosion of chakra blew him back as he lay on the ground, breathing heavily. Unknowingly, Tsunade watched him, thinking of Orochimaru's deal, of Nawaki and Dan, and of the Necklace of Death. Naruto looked at the stars, falling asleep as Kisuke came out and took him to the hotel.

XXX

Day Two

XXX

Naruto almost had it down as he breathed heavily again, the area around him a barren wasteland. He looked at the broken trees and the limps of the trees that scattered the ground. He went back to the hotel, thinking of the bet and the Neck story Shizune told him about. All Naruto knew was one thing.

He was going to win that bet for sure!

XXX

Day Three

XXX

Naruto was taken back to the hotel room by a frightened Shizune, who was knocked up by Tsunade. Kisuke felt asleep on his own while Tsunade drugged Jiraiya. They were in trouble, but nothing compared to what was ahead the next day.

XXX

The Day the Bet Ends

XXX

Shizune was shocked when Naruto woke her up from her slumber. When she questioned him, he told her a night's rest always made him feel better, because of the fox. They were rushing to get to Tsunade when Jiraiya stopped by, weakened by the drug Tsunade snuck into him. Kabuto raced off knowing the trouble he would have facing not only Shizune and that Kisuke dude that showed up, but also Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin. He smiled when he saw Naruto was there as he raced to Orochimaru's location. As Jiraiya's group did the same.

XXX

"So, you've agreed to heal me, eh, Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked her as she approached him, revelation in her eyes and head. He went to her his arms extended as she produced chakra from her hands.

Kabuto was wide eyed when he appeared and saw what she was going to do to Orochimaru. He threw a kunai, separating the two as Kabuto went to Orochimaru's side.

Orochimaru looked at the ground fiercely, "What is this… To come this far and betray me… Tsunade!"

Tsunade glared at the Hebi Sennin.

Orochimaru was shocked a little. "How could come to that sort of answer, Tsunade-hime? To try to kill me?"

"At least Kabuto is loyal to me. I guess you are against me Tsunade. I was going to give you the ones you love." Orochimaru spoke to her.

"That brat… He showed me, made me realize that even if what you said about everything decaying is true." Tears streamed from her eyes. "This feeling I have for them will never decay!"

"So, the deal is off, so I'll have to force you to, then."

Tsunade wiped her tears and glared at the two and, then, tried to drop kick Orochimaru only for him to end up on top of the wall, looking down at Tsunade with Kabuto. The ground had a huge crater as Tsunade glared at Orochimaru.

"Let's do this, Kabuto!" Orochimaru spoke.

Tsunade kept her glare on the snake man. "Come…, Orochimaru!"


	25. Chapter 25

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 25:

The New Technique: The Three Legendary Sannin Clash!

Jiraiya and the others arrived as they saw the destruction before them. Tsunade and Orochimaru were no longer there, but Jiraiya merely smiled at the destroyed wall in front of them.

"It seems Tsunade declined on the offer," Jiraiya said as Naruto whooped.

Kisuke looked ahead as he was ready to take off.

"Ton-Ton found her scent!" Shizune said. Ton-Ton oinked happily at the praise.

"Alrigh then," Jiraiya said as he and the others went off in the direction of Tsunade and Orochimaru and Kabuto.

XXX

Tsunade breathed out slightly as did Kabuto from running to this clear yet rocky terrain that they were battling on.

"You should use it while she's out of breath." Orochimaru spoke to Kabuto, who pulled out a pill and put it into his mouth.

Tsunade eyed Kabuto, wondering what he put in his mouth. _A __soldier __pill?_

Kabuto made a bunch of handsigns until chakra surrounded his hands and this caught Tsunade's attention a bit.

_So, he knows some medical ninjutsu…_

Kabuto vanished and, then, appeared out of the ground near Tsunade, just as Tsunade dodged his grasp and tried to punch the glasses-wearing shinobi. He merely dodged Tsunade's fierce punch and kick and appeared before her with his chakra scalpel ready. He hit Tsunade's bicep and abdomen muscles, but Tsunade was able to charge her shoulder into him, pushing him onto the ground. He merely smirked at her as he got up. He noticed that Tsunade knew what was going on.

"I've cut your abdomen and bicep muscles… That way you won't be able to use that strength of yours…"

"Chakra Scalpels… Why didn't you just target an artery of mine?"

"I could easily have done that…, but during a fight, I can't target as precisely to target your heart muscles and arteries…" Kabuto rushed at her. "I shouldn't have a problem with your neck though…"

Tsunade tried to dodge, but Kabuto got her intercostal muscle as she couldn't breathe well, falling to her knees as Kabuto grinned down at her. "I won't aim for the neck as that could kill you… We would rather not do that…, but now you can't move well at all."

Kabuto was surprised when Tsunade was behind him, hitting the back of his neck. _Did __a __layer __of __fat __block __the __attack __from __penetrating __it __deeply? _Kabuto noticed that when he tried to move his hand, his leg moved. Tsunade appeared at his side, punching him down as Kabuto noticed what happened.

"It seems you've figured it out… I've targeted your nerves with a surge of electricity from changing my chakra into it."

Orochimaru knew this as he chuckled at what Tsunade did.

Kabuto started to move his hands, legs, neck, finger, and shoulder and noticed where everything was moving and how it was moving as Tsunade quickly healed her intercostal muscles. He pulled out a kunai and looked fiercely at Tsunade, surprising her at how quickly he got used to moving his body like that. "Don't think you can defeat me with something like that! I know you fear blood, so let's let a river of it flow from your body!"

Suddenly, Jiraiya and the others appeared before them.

"Long time, no see, Jiraiya…" Orochimaru spoke as Jiraiya looked at his old teammate.

"You haven't changed at all…"

Shizune glared at Kabuto and Kisuke just stood there, impassive.

"Naruto-kun…" Kabuto said as he got Naruto's attention.

"Kabuto-san?" Naruto asked as Jiriaya looked at the two.

"So, you know each other…" As Jiraiya said this, Tsunade charged at Kabuto who merely stabbed himself to cause Tsunade to freeze from seeing blood. He grinned in success as he punched her away.

"So, you're with the enemy, Kabuto-san…" Naruto looked at the glasses wearing shinobi, his face changing his expression into a glare.

Kabuto smiled at Naruto. "What's that angry look for?"

Naruto scowled as Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru. "Pervy Sage, let me and Kisuke take care of four eyes. You can take care of Orochimaru while Shizune takes care of Tsunade."

"Don't go ordering around people," Jiraiya yelled at his apprentice.

Kisuke thought of what Naruto said, "Though it is a good idea, me and Naruto together might be able to take down Kabuto and Shizune can help us out when she's done guarding Tsunade or if things get really bad."

Jiraiya looked at Kisuke and, then, Orochimaru. "Then, I'll get started."

Naruto looked at Kabuto's bleeding hand and made some shadow clones. He targeted Kabuto's bloody, injured arm, only for Kabuto to destroy the clones. Naruto produced a Rasengan with one of the left-over clones, using the others as a distraction. He rushed forward only for Kabuto to swiftly duck and use a chakra scalpel on Naruto's left leg. Naruto fell down, cursing as Kabuto appeared before Orochimaru.

"Give me your arm," Kabuto wiped blood onto Orochimaru's arm and went through the Summoning Technique handsigns, summoning Manda to the field while Jiraiya did the same, only to end up with Gamakichi. Orochimaru laughed at Jiraiya.

"That's pathetic… even for Jiraiya… Tsunade must have drugged him…" Orochimaru decided to charge in as Kabuto went toward Kisuke and Naruto.

Jiraiya went through handsigns and a small swamp appeared underneath Manda. Jiraiya rushed up the giant snake as Orochimaru stretched out his neck, ready to strike his teammate. Jiraiya made more handsigns to make Needle Jizo, but Orochimaru was able to get Jiraiya's neck.

Kabuto evaded Kisuke's strikes as he forgot about Naruto.

Naruto looked at Tsunade, "Hey, Tsunade!" This got the Sennin's attention as Naruto produced three clones. "That necklace is going to be mine!"

Tsunade and Shizune watched in awe as a jutsu so strong that it made a screeching sound from the chakra. Naruto grinned at them as he had his clones distract Kabuto with Kisuke. Kisuke moved back as Naruto jumped into the air and rushed toward Kabuto with the Rasenshuriken. Kisuke had the earth raise Kabuto up toward the sky, shocking the Sound shinobi. Naruto rose into the air, his arm extended with the Rasenshuriken ready. Kabuto was wide-eyed in shock as he looked at Naruto, the chakra starting to burn his skin and cells.

_Wind __Release: __Rasenshuriken! _Naruto hit Kabuto, hearing the glasses-wearing shinobi scream in horror.

Naruto fell to the ground on his feet and, then, crashed by Tsunade and Shizune, smiling. "I won the bet…"

He closed his eyes, his arms feeling absolutely horrible. Tsunade rushed and was shocked at the damage.

_This jutsu is not only targeting the cells of its opponent, but also the user. It's a double-edge sword! _

Tsunade began to heal Naruto's hands as Kabuto healed his arms with his cell-regenerating technique, surprisingly alive. Though he was exhausted and was barely able to heal. Kisuke looked at Naruto and saw the remains of the Kabuto that was down, only to see it was the Dead Soul Technique on one of the bodies they would use for Impure World Resurrection.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto, surprised he unleashed such a deadly technique.

"You're fighting me!" Jiraiya said, but Orochimaru charged down toward Naruto, causing Jiraiya to go wide-eyed. "No, you're not getting away from me!"

Orochimaru continued to look at Naruto, sword coming out of his mouth to strike.

_If he runs into the Akatsuki, he'll be trouble to deal with later! _

Orochimaru was about to stab Naruto, only to stab Tsunade.

"Why do you protect this boy, Tsunade?"

Tsunade grinned at stopping Orochimaru, "Because this boy has shown me the error of my ways. To make up for those errors, I will protect this boy and the village of Konohagakure…" Markings appeared over her before she released them to Shizune's shocking fear. "…as the Fifth Hokage!" The diamond marking was no longer on her forehead.

She began to summon her slug, Katsuyu , Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta and Kabuto summoned Manda for Orochimaru. The three started to clash as Katsuyu launched acid at Manda and Manda tried to strike. Gamabunta took out his sword only to have it fling into the distance and did a fire jutsu with Jiraiya's help. Manda shed its skin and was about to strike the toad only for Tsunade to stab its head through with Gamabunta's blade. Orochimaru grabbed Tsunade with his neck only for Tsunade to punch him in the jaw as Manda disappeared.

Orochimaru's face was partially torn as he looked at Tsunade. "There is another way for me to heal my arms, Tsunade…" He chuckled as he started to disappear with Kabuto. "I will come see you in Konohagakure eventually, Tsunade…, Jiraiya… I am immortal!"

Kisuke went over to the weakened Sennin, "I'm going to go back to Iwagakure and report the situation to Lord Onoki so he can talk to Tsunade whenever she's ready and gets back to the village."

Tsunade nodded as Kisuke took off and Jiraiya had Shizune carry Naruto to the hotel for them to rest before they would take off for the village. The day they took off, the sun shined on them as they all smiled, the only thing was a cloud, a very dark cloud, hanging on the horizon.

AN: I know this chapter was short, but I thought that the battle, other than Naruto using Rasenshuriken and Kisuke being there, was different. I apologize if you didn't like the chapter because of that. The only thing is that I wanted to get into the Sasuke Retrieval Arc as I had an idea about what I can do there while keeping it similar to the original plot in the manga. I will see what I can come up with as time goes by, but I should have another chapter up at least in a little less than a week. I've already had these previous chapters planned out and had time to just type them up and put them on the site. Again, thank you for reading and feedback would be great!


	26. Chapter 26

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 26:

Breaking Bonds: Promotions and Promises!

Uzumaki Naruto smiled at the village of Konohagakure, the wind touching and whipping at his mountain range of blond hair on his head. His eyes were calm yet energetic pools as he stared at the buildings of the village. Beside him was the new instated Fifth Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin, and her apprentice, Shizune, and her teammate, Jiraiya. Naruto looked at his healed arms, knowing he couldn't use the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken until he found a way to heal his body faster than the fox already healed it. From what he heard from Tsunade, he couldn't use that jutsu again or his arms would be useless forever, the cells would be destroyed.

He felt like he wasn't getting anywhere at all. He just learned a new technique that he could call his own and he couldn't use it at all. Naruto looked at Tsunade as one of the advisors told Tsunade of needing to celebrate the inauguration of her turning into the Godaime Hokage, but Naruto wouldn't have that yet. She still needed to take care of Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Not yet!" Naruto yelled. "She needs to take care of some other stuff!"

"Yes," Homura agreed, shocking Koharu, as he took out a list. "Here is the list of passed genin in the Chunin Exam that Sarutobi and the Fire Lord agreed upon as well as the village counsel." Tsunade hid the list in her pocket before Naruto could see who was on the list. "Once the inauguration ceremony is done, you can pass those genin."

Tsunade nodded in understanding before going on her way with Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune behind her.

XXX

Tsunade was walking in a brisk pace as Naruto was rushing her ahead.

"Calm down, gaki!" Tsunade yelled at him as he immediately calmed down, still trying to push her along.

Jiraiya sighed in relief as they arrived at the hospital. "I'll be going, Tsunade… See you at your inauguration."

Jiraiya disappeared as Tsunade approached the room Sasuke was located and opened the door.

Sakura heard the door, and looked at who entered to see Tsunade, surprised at the women's beauty.

_She's so beautiful…_

"May I come in?" The Slug Sennin asked Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, wondering who this woman was.

Sakura looked to see a black haired woman behind her and Naruto came in with a giant grin.

"Sakura-chan, she's a great doctor! She'll have Sasuke all better in no time!"

Sakura looked surprised. "Naruto…!"

Naruto chuckled at her, a grin on his face as Sakura smiled at what was going to happen.

"I've heard about you from Gai-sensei…." Sakura said, bowing to Tsunade. "Please heal Sasuke-kun…"

Tsunade grinned down at the girl. "Leave it all to me, kid!" Tsunade healed Sasuke by placing a hand on his forehead, causing tears to form in Sakura's eyes. Tsunade smiled at the girl. "He should wak up any minute now…"

Right after Tsunade said this, Sasuke's eyes slowly and weakly opened to the world around him as he got up slowly. He looked to see a crying Sakura put her arms around him, but he could barely picture it; he was still weak and not fully awake. Sakura cried out his name, tears flowing out of her eyes sockets, happiness filling her as he awoke.

"Sasuke… you…" Naruto started, but looked at Sakura and Sasuke as he weakly smiled at the two, if one were to look closely at him, that smile he wore would hold a trace of sadness.

Tsunade looked at Naruto walk out, smiling lightly in thought. _Naruto__'__s __more __sensitive __than __he __looks__…_ She left out of the room to give Sakura and Sasuke privacy and asked Shizune to call Nara Shikamaru to come to the office. I'll have Uzumaki Naruto get Haruno Sakura later to bring her to the Hokage's Office."

Shizune nodded and vanished as Tsunade went to Naruto.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto, "Could you show me where your sensei is located?"

"Sure," Naruto said, a fake smile tainting his lips. He walked on, leading Tsunade, who frowned at Naruto's back.

XXX

Hatake Kakashi awoke, sleepy and weak-looking as Tsunade sighed at him. Naruto looked at his sensei, secretly amused at how badly his sensei was beaten.

"I can't believe you were beaten by two enemies. I thought you were a genus." Tsunade said, staring at him as Gai was gesturing her to go next door.

"Forget about the idiot! Please take a look at my student, Lee!" Gai said to Tsunade, who sighed.

"Alright, Gai, take me to him." Tsunade said, following the eager jonin and Naruto followed the Sennin.

XXX

Lee was shocked at this news he just got from Tsunade as she walked out the door, dragging a yelling Naruto. Lee was hyperventilating as Gai tried to calm him down. The only thing that went through Lee's mind was:

_I won't ever be a ninja again unless I do that surgery… And there's a 50% chance I'll live and 50% chance I'll die… _

Lee couldn't hear his sensei anymore as he fainted to the ground, his dream crashing down on top of him…

XXX

Nara Shikamaru sighed, standing next to a wall in the Hokage's Office as he waited for the new Hokage to appear. He wondered what it could be that needed him immediately after she came into office. He just shrugs and hoped she would appear soon. His thought was answered as Tsunade appeared out of the door and greeted the Nara before heading to her seat at the desk. Shikamaru was a little shocked when Naruto and Sakura appeared and went up to the desk with him.

_This __will __be __a __little __interesting__… _The Nara thought to himself, looking lazily at the new Hokage, their new leader.

"Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto…," Tsunade stated their names, getting to the business at hand. "I bet you are wondering why you are here..." The three nodded and Tsunade went on. "The three of you were picked by the Village Counsel, the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo for this position you will be given…" Shikamaru's eyes widened a little in realization of what was going on. "The three of you participated in the Chunin Exams before the death of the Third Hokage… The Third Hokage left interesting notes of your battles as he watched them and so did the spectators…"

Shikamaru sighed, irritated, "Could you go any faster…?"

Tsunade glared at the Nara, but quickly looked at the three of them and her eyes relaxed. "I'll get to the point… You three were picked to be chunin… Congratulations!" Tsunade smiled at the three, who smiled and jumped, in Naruto's case, until Sakura noticed something.

"That means… Sasuke didn't…" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto, who looked at Tsunade.

"Tsunade, did Ojii-san say anything about Sasuke becoming a chunin?" Naruto asked as Tsunade glared.

"It's Hokage-sama…" She looked at the paper. "Uchiha Sasuke was said to have shown great skill, but not enough to gain a promotion. Haruno Sakura was said to have shown great chakra control for a young kunoichi, imitating my fighting style a little while also using genjutsu against her enemies to plan out how to take them out quickly." Sakura blushed a little at the praise, sticking her tongue out playfully anf forgetting about Sasuke for a moment. "Nara Shikamaru showed excellent skills in tactics and had well-thought out plans during his battle with the Iwa shinobi, Bushido Kisuke." Shikamaru merely yawned in reply. "And lastly, Uzumaki Naruto, while not as smart as the other two that passed," Naruto pouted at this, "he showed some smarts as he went on and showed his skill to be able to pass to become a chunin." Naruto grinned widely at what was said.

Tsunade grabbed three green vests and handed them to the shinobi. "Here are your chunin jackets, wear them proudly."

Naruto grinned and immediately put it on and raced out the door. Tsunade sighed and smiled at Naruto taking off after saying goodbye. "Hyperactive brat he is…"

Sakura bowed and thanked Tsunade as she went to see Sasuke, choosing to pur her chunin vest at her house before going to see her crush.

Shikamaru put it on and sighed as he went to see his team. Asuma probably already knew that he was a chunin and wanted to celebrate. He went on to their meeting place, the barbeque joint.

XXX

Naruto ran happily into Ichiraku's, chunin vest on top of his navy blue Uzumaki Clan symbol shirt as he put his jacket back at his apartment. He entered the establishment to see a surprised Umino Iruka. Naruto grinned at his former sensei and yelled his order to a smiling Teuchi and Ayame. Naruto talked about his trip to get Tsunade to Konohagakure as Iruka smiled, listening to Naruto's tale.

Naruto waved at Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame as he also thanked them for the ramen and ran toward the hospital, to check on Sasuke.

XXX

Sasuke was staring at the covers of the hospital bed he laid in. He saw Sakura walk inside but he didn't care. He thought about how he was whooped by Itachi, how Itachi wanted Naruto, how Naruto was becoming stronger than him. Sasuke gripped the covers fiercely, tightly as he glared at the cover, glared at Naruto, glared at Itachi, glared at himself… He couldn't stand feeling weak; he couldn't stand feeling vulnerable…

Sasuke heard the door open and saw that it was Tsunade. Tsunade told Sakura to step outside for a bit. Sakura wondered what was going on, but followed the orders with a nod as she walked out of the room. Tsunade sat beside Sasuke's hospital bed as Sasuke stared at her fiercely

Tsunade knew what she was going to do was for the best. In the end, the boy would leave for Orochimaru anyway, so this was the best she could do. She saw the records of the "Last Uchiha" the Saurtobi had written before he died in the invasion and it seems that Orochimaru put a curse mark on the boy. Tsunade knew she had to do this; a secret mission that no one but herself would know about. A mission only Sasuke and she would know…

"What do you want," Sasuke asked bluntly.

Tsunade glared at him before relaxing a bit. "I'm the Fifth Hokage and I have a secret mission for you…"

XXX

Sakura was surprised when Tsunade went in and came out of Sasuke's hospital room. Sakura was now sitting by Sasuke, cutting him an apple. She handed it to him as Naruto came inside the room. Sasuke pushed the plate from his sight as he stared fiercely at Naruto, catching Sakura's attention.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, a little perturbed. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Sasuke looked down at his covers, hatred and jealousy merging in his body as he clinched his covers in his hands. "Hey, Naruto…"

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke as Sakura wondered what was up with Sasuke.

"Fight me… now!" Sasuke spoke sinisterly at Naruto as Sakura gasped at what he was saying.

"What are you blabbing on about? You're still recovering…" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke's teeth clenched fiercely as his Sharingan appeared, staring fiercely at Naruto. "Shut your mouth and fight me!"

Naruto and Sakura were shocked at what Sasuke was saying.

"You thought you helped me, Naruto? That foolish Fifth Hokage butting into my business." Sasuke said, rising from his bed.

"What!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, glaring at what Sasuke said as he did this for himself and for Sakura. He was not only helping himself, but Sasuke and Sakura and others that cared for Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto looked into each other's eyes with mighty glares as Sakura tried to get them to stop.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong with you? Naruto, tell him to stop!"

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, "Well, that's a coincidence… I was thinking about that too!"

Sasuke moved his head toward the door, "Come!"

Naruto nodded as they went up the stairs and Sakura followed behind them. Naruto looked at Sasuke laughing slightly when they got to the rooftop of the hospital.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, glaring at his teammate.

"I'm laughing at how this will be the time that I finally beat you!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto, "You really think you can beat me? Let's go!"

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as Sakura looked from the stairs, breathing heavier than usual from going up the stairs, running after the two of them. Naruto gripped the plate of his headband that was on his forehead. "Put on your headband!"

Sasuke sneered at Naruto and pointed at his forehead. "You won't even be able to get a scratch on my forehead."

Naruto glared angrily at Sasuke, who was being cocky and arrogant as always, still gripping his headband. "No. it's about wearing your headband as it symbolizes a fight between two equally skilled Konohagakure shinobi! You know this already, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's scowl grew, "You think we are equals!"

"I always thought we were equals!" Naruto yelled back as Sasuke scowled even more and, then, charged forward.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Sasuke.

The two punched each other, kicked each other, but found ways to block each other's strikes. Naruto sent a dropkick only for Sasuke to smirked and blow fire at him as he blocked the blow. Sasuke cursed when he saw that it was a clone. Naruto filled the area with clones as Sasuke dodged and hit everyone, spinning in the air and even walking on his hands while kicking with his feet. That is until Naruto made handsigns and sent Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and did a giant fireball jutsu to send Naruto's jutsu and more back at him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he used a clone to toss him away from the fire and toward Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto was flying toward him and punched him into the gate on the clothes on the clothesline. Sasuke used his training with Kakashi in his speed to move at Naruto and punch him into the ground. Sasuke started to make handsigns as Naruto rose with a clone beside him and lightning chirped in his palm. Naruto had a ball of compressed chakra in his hand as they rushed at each other.

Sakura was shocked as tears came down her eyes. "No… Stop it!"

She ran and in front of them trying to make them stop, but they didn't. Right as Sakura thought the two's jutsu would go right through her. Kakashi appeared and threw the two to the two containers of water on the rooftop. Sakura stopped, looking shocked at her sensei.

_Naruto __and __Sasuke__… __we__re __fighting __each __other__… __and __that __strong __of __a __Chidori __Sasuke __had __in __his __palm__… W__as __he __trying __to __kill __Naruto? _Kakashi thought as he looked at the two as they got up.

"Sasuke, that wasn't the type of jutsu to aim at a friend… Were you really trying to kill Naruto?" Kakashi asked Sasuke, who just scoffed at his teacher after smirking confidently at besting Naruto's jutsu when he saw the damage Naruto's did to the front of the container compared to his.

He flipped over the gate and was completely shocked and angered when he saw what Naruto's did to the other side of the container. Sasuke punch the building he was beside glaring at how Naruto was getting stronger. He rushed off as Kakashi went after him and Jiraiya sighed at the situation before disappearing.

_It's seems Naruto and his teammate are more like me and Orochimaru than I thought…_

XXX

Sasuke was sitting near a tree, his back to the trunk when wire was whipped around him. Before he could react and get out of the trap, the wire pulled him onto the tree and Kakashi showed his face to Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked his sensei rudely.

"Sasuke… quit seeking out revenge." Kakashi said as Sasuke merely glared fiercely at his sensei. "In this line of work… I've seen many people like you have their lives turn into tragedy after they gain their vengeance; they begin to regret their revenge. You'll only suffer more… Even if you act out your revenge, you'll only be left with nothing in the end"

"What the fuck do you know? Don't talk to me like you get where I'm coming from!" Sasuke yelled his anger increasing.

"Calm down…" Kakashi said calmly and coolly as always.

"What if I killed… the one person you love the most? How far would you stray from what you just said?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, smirking at him.

"That would work… but I have no such person…" When Kakashi said this, Sasuke grinded his teeth in anger at what Kakashi said. "All of those people are already dead." Sasuke looked shocked at his sensei. "We have both had a rough life full of loss… but we aren't the worst off." Sasuke looked slightly at Kakashi. "We have our precious comerades, don't we?" Sasuke face became thoughtful and slightly sad when he thought of the hyperactive yet serious at times Naruto and the annoying yet thoughtful Sakura.

Kakashi started to remove the wire from Sasuke, who just sit there, thinking. "You should know from your losses… Chidori was a power given to you because you found things important to you. That power is not something to use against your friends or for your revenge. You should know what that power should be used for besides that." Kakashi began to take off, leaving Sasuke to think. "Think about what I said and whether you can hold true to what I said or not."

The Sound Four waited while Sasuke thought and, then, went down to confront him.

"I'm a little pissed off right now." Sasuke said as he looked at the Sound Four with fierce Sharingan eyes. "So make this quick!"

XXX

Sasuke was reflecting on everything that had happened. From Kakashi speaking to him about Naruto and Sakura becoming his friends to Tsunade and the mission she gave him to the Sound Four and their talk to get him to join Orochimaru. He remembered when he stared at the Team picture they took when they first became a team and put it on his dresser face down as he departing from his home, a pack on his back. He remembered when Sakura declared her love for him that was so strong that she would abandon the one person that loved her as much as she loved him. He remembered how he thanked her for being his friend before making her pass out.

He remembered how he was now with the Sound Four, just like the mission wanted him to be, just where he wanted to be. He looked at the moon before him as the Sound Four were beside him.

"It's all about to begin…" Sasuke said, not thinking of the Sound Four or Orochimaru, but the mission he was given.

XXX

Haruno Sakura was sitting on the bench that Sasuke left her on as he left. Her eyes were red with the tears that she cried. She knew she failed in having Sasuke stay here in Konohagakure. She was about to punch him with a chakra-infused punch, but Sasuke was already behind her and knocked her out before she could even do that. She tried to think of doing a genjutsu, but knew Sasuke would notice the handsigns and stop her before she could do the genjutsu.

She decided to just see Tsunade. She ran there as fast as she could, channeling chakra into her legs as she swerved around the people of Konoha. She kept going until she reached the Hokage Tower, breathing a little heavily as she went up the steps that lead to the Hokage's office. She didn't bother to speak to secretary as she stopped when the door opened to reveal Nara Shikamaru in his chunin vest. Shikamaru sighed, but looked at Sakura as she looked like a mess.

"I heard what happened from Tsunade. I'm building up a squad to retrieve Sasuke as I'll be the squad leader." Shikamaru sighed and muttered a troublesome at what he had to do. "It seems weird though, she specifically asked that Naruto be on the squad. Well… he is a chunin now. I think it would be best if you stay here though, Sakura. You already look like a mess and I don't think you'll be able to do much since you didn't rest much on that bench. Well, see you later."

Shikamaru began to walk past her and looked at the steps ahead as he went down them. "We'll be meeting by the gate if you want to say something to Naruto before we go."

Sakura heard this and softly said, "Okay…" as Shikamaru went on his way.

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto was up for once. Well, he just seemed to wake up and got dressed in his chunin vest and long sleeved navy blue shirt that had a red swirl on its center. Right as he was putting on his headband and his sandal –like shoes, someone knocked on his door.

"Coming," Naruto yelled as he put on his footwear and went to the door. He opened it, surprised to see Nara Shikamaru standing on the other side. "What is it, Shikamaru?"

"Sasuke left Konohagakure to Orochimaru…" Shikamaru said as Naruto was shocked and, then, furious.

"He left…" Naruto had his fists balled up and he punched his door in rage. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were fierce. He couldn't believe that Sasuke would leave Konohagakure like that! Why would he do that? For power, for revenge against his brother? Naruto looked at Shikamaru, who tried to calm Naruto down. Naruto calmed down slowly as he heard Shikamaru talking of getting a squad together.

As if by chance, Kiba came by and asked to join as Naruto just stood there, listening as Shikamaru and Kiba talked of who they could take. When they called for him, Naruto slowly followed as they went to Choji's and got him. Naruto didn't say anything to them as they kept going. Lee, who had just got done with his surgery yesterday, had Neji join the team. Naruto lifted his head as they walked, finally deciding to not dwell on it right now. They reached the gate of Konohagakure and Naruto listened to the formation they would take.

Kiba in the front since he has a keen sense of smell and that he knew the terrain of the Land of Fire well, Shikamaru would be second since he was the squad leader and he could tell Kiba something while everyone could see his hand signals behind him, Naruto in the middle to be the support as he had quick reactions and could use Shadow Clone Technique, Choji would be the forth one since he's the heavy hitter of the team, and Neji would be last since he had his Byakugan to look around the surroundings to help support the squad in case something happens.

Shikamaru looked at them. "I would like to check our member's total strength so if I could check your ninja tools for a few minutes." They nodded and let Shikamaru look over their tools and hand them back to each of them. Lee chuckled in the back ground at how well Shikamaru made an ideal formation for a mix of random shinobi. Shikamaru handed Naruto his tools as Naruto nodded and put his tools up.

"I guess I only have one more important thing to say," Shikamaru said as everyone looked at him. "Sasuke wasn't my friend at all nor is he someone important to me." Everyone looked at him, wondering what he was going to say, "However, he is a shinobi of Konohagakure just like you and me! He is our comrade! This is why we'll risk our lives for him. This is the way of our village. Even someone like me… can't goof off when we're doing something like this. I am responsible for all of your lives after all."

Kiba did a laugh, "Now you're sounding like a chunin! Unlike a certain knucklehead…"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Kiba as they laughed and even Neji chuckled and smiled a bit.

"So, the check is done, so we can depart." Shikamaru said, looking at them.

"Let's get going!" Naruto said as he was eager to get Sasuke back and everyone nodded and were about to head out.

"Wait!"

Naruto and the others looked to see Sakura standing there, looking better than she was earlier, but still depressed. Naruto began to feel like she knew what was going on.

"Sakura-chan…"

Shikamaru looked at the kunoichi. "Sorry, Sakura, I know you tried to convince him to stay, but I can't take you on the mission like I said to you earlier." Naruto listened and was shocked when he heard Sakura already met Sasuke before he left. "Looks like we'll have to force him to understand and come back. Your job is already done, Sakura."

Naruto began to see tears form in her eyes. "Sakura-chan, you already met with Sasuke before he left?"

Tears began to fall down her face in streams as Lee looked sadly at her.

Sakura looked down at the ground as her tears fell from her eyes. "Naruto, I beg of you, please… please bring Sasuke back!" Naruto looked at her. "I couldn't do it… I couldn't stop him at all! The only person… that could probably save him now… is you, Naruto… only you…"

Naruto looked down sadly at what Sakura was saying. He almost wished that he had left and she was begging Sasuke to bring him back to her. That their roles were reversed and he could be with her. He merely looked at her and smiled sadly. "You really do care about Sasuke, huh, Sakura-chan?" He, then, continued, still seeing Sakura crying. "I know how much pain you're in because of Sasuke. I can understand."

Sakura began to cry harder as she remembered what she thought of Naruto when they were first supposed to be a team. She didn't outright hate him, but she did dislike him. Back then, he was a little annoying at times, but that was about it. Her arms wrapped around herself as she continued to cry. "Thank you… Naruto…"

Naruto smiled widely at her and gave her a thumbs up. "I'll bring him back, so don't worry. That's a promise of a lifetime!"

She continued to cry as she thought of what Naruto was doing for her, that he was always there to help her. Lee looked at the smiling Naruto and smiled at him. Kiba smiled at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! Are you really sure you can keep that promise?"

Naruto smiled at Kiba, "I never and won't go back on my word! That's my nindo, my way of the ninja!"

"We've wasted a bit of time, so let's get going." Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

They went on their way as Lee looked at them with Sakura.

"Naruto-kun said that promise to you with the 'Nice Guy' pose so I'm sure he'll come back with everything going well." Lee smiled at her with a thumbs up as they watched them journey on.

XXX

Sasuke took the pill he was given that they said he would die of if he took it, but he would gain power from it, the next state of the Curse Mark. He was put into the coffin and the Sound Four sealed it up. They all went on their way, ready to take Sasuke to Lord Orochimaru.

AN: Another chapter is done as I wanted to shorten the things that happened the same way in the manga except the secret mission that Tsunade gave Sasuke that is going to be revealed at the end of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. I also wanted to get this part out of the way so I can get into the Sound Four fights and the eventual Sasuke vs. Naruto fight.


	27. Chapter 27

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 27:

The Leaves Surrounded By Sound: The Skeleton Raises, The Spider Falls.

Namiashi Raido sighed as he and Shiranui Genma were closing in on the Sound Four. The Sound Four went in all different directions when the two Konohagakure shinobi landed on the ground near them. Raido looked at Tayuya and Sakon while Genma, in his stance, was looking at Jirobo and Kidomaru. Raido was reaching for his Ebony Blade when the Sound Four began to have their Curse Marks spread on their body in different designs.

Genma acknowledged the Curse Marks on their bodies while Raido pulled out his black blade and looked at them fiercely. "This won't be like the time during the Invasion…"

"Just shut up and die, bitch!" Tayuya growled at the shinobi.

"Orochimaru's play things, eh? Don't take us shinobi of Konohagakure lightly…" Genma said as he saw Sakon threw a kunai at him which he countered with a senbon and the fighting began, blood soon filling the forest air.

XXX

Inuzuka Kiba sniffed the air and looked shocked at what he smelt in the wind. "I can smell the scent of five shinobi including Sasuke. They are getting further from the place where I smell blood so I expect that had a fight with some shinobi, seems like two of them! What's the plan now?"

Shikamaru cursed at the situation. "It looks like people are assisting Sasuke… We could go slowly and proceed with caution and try to find out information from where the blood is coming from since that's where they must have fought these other ninja…"

Neji spoke, "But, then, Sasuke would have been past Fire Country by then."

"Looks like we will just have to pursue Sasuke and watch out for traps they have laying for us since they are already on their guard from fighting shinobi just a little bit earlier." Shikamaru said as Kiba smelt the air and stopped the group.

"Hey! The stench of the enemy is all over this place, guys!" Kiba yelled at them.

"Alright," Shikamaru said to them, "let's venture on with caution as there's already a trap in front of us." Shikamaru pointed to the tag on the tree, shocking Choji and Kiba. "There's others that are in a formation of the barrier seal, right, Neji?" Neji nodded. "This is a ninjutsu seal-type trap that activates when you step in the trap's boundaries. I found it out in one of my dad's books."

They journeyed on to where these wires were set up. They went through them, thinking that they hadn't step on any wire, only to have went through some of Kidomaru's spider web wires that were hidden even more than the second wire.

"If the wires are set up like this and their mission is a rushed one that must mean they are resting or it's a trap." Neji said as he made a handsign. _Byakugan!_Neji looked through the trees to see the Sound Four injured and resting near a series of trees. "Caught them, guys!"

"Alright, as soon as I make out a plan, we'll go get Sasuke back." Shikamaru said as they all smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah," they said in unison, ready to get their fellow Leaf shinobi back.

XXX

Shizune was healing Genma and Raido from when they fought the Sound Four.

"They are in a whole other league…" Genma said, breathing heavily as Shizune told him to not speak and started to heal him, unaware of the battles that would happen very soon.

XXX

"We're losing time resting like this…" Sakon cursed as they lay near the trees.

"Yeah, but it can't be helped. We lose too much strength in Curse Level 2." Tayuya said.

"What pisses me of is how we can't use our bodies a lot," Jirobo replied.

Kidomaru was looking at the sky. "There wasn't another way around the situation. I few didn't do what we did, we could have been defeated and maybe even have lost Sasuke-sama." Kidomaru suddenly felt something tugging on his web-like threads, knowing someone or something was there.

Shikamaru looked out from his hiding place, wondering where the hell Sasuke was. "Where's Sasuke?"

Neji used his Byakugan to see Sasuke inside the coffin they carried. "He's inside that coffin, but he is alive. It has sealings on it that I can barely even try to see through. The thing is I doubt they would kill him for all that trouble of getting him."

"Yeah, you're right," Shikamaru said as he suddenly saw Sakon throw a kunai with paper bombs attached to it. His eyes widened as the explosion was when they barely escaped it, landing roughly on the ground.

"So, we caught some rabbits?" Jirobo asked, looking at the young shinobi, getting into stance.

Shikamaru put his hands up, "Wait! We came to negotiate, not to fight!"

Kidomaru glared at the two and moved his arms. "Then, what are these?"

Naruto and the others were revealed as Kiba threw his smoke bomb, covering the area with smoke. Kidomaru smirked and laughed at this attempt. "That smoke bomb was pointless! My strings, thinner than wire, but stronger and harder to detect, are laid out all over the area!" He showed the threads on his fingers, barely even seen like he said.

Shikamaru, then, realized something. "So, those traps were triple-wired, not double-wired. I didn't even know of such a technique."

Neji slightly smiled at the skill and intelligence of this opponent. Kidomaru was about to go into action when he felt his body was not able to move. "My body can't move?"

Shikamaru slightly smiled at the success of his technique. "You should know about techniques like these. Thanks for falling into our trap."

Sakon just looked at them, "Then, I have 'these' techniques…"

Suddenly, a shuriken hit Shikamaru from behind, dispelling his technique as Jirobo smirked and put his hands onto the ground. The ground started to rise around them as a dome began to surround them, trapping them inside.

"You guys go on ahead. I want to recover right now even if it's only a little." Jirobo spoke to them as they began to turn and head off.

"Catch up to us as soon as you're done." Kidomaru said as they left.

Naruto was angry at being trapped as he tried to do a Rasengan, but his chakra ended up vanishing, not even becoming the chakra sphere.

Kiba made a handsign and did a Passing Fang on the dome, only for it to repair itself. Kiba poited this out to Neji. "Hey!"

"I saw it." Neji replied as he did his Byakugan and saw that their chakra was disappearing. "This isn't good. Our chakra is being sucked away."

They began to feel weaker as Kiba got angrier at the situation, giving Akamaru a soldier pill. "I'm going to break this down before all our chakra runs out!" Akamaru and him did Beast Mimicry and did Passing Fang Over Fang repeatedly at the dome. Neji looked carefully at the dome's walls as Kiba cursed. "Dammit, it just keeps regenerating!" Shikamaru, also, looked carefully at the walls and got into his thinking stance as Choji looked serious at his teammate and began to eat chips.

"Why are you eating chips at a time like this?" Kiba yelled at Choji as Naruto began to notice Shikamaru was planning something.

Shikamaru smirked and Choji had stopped eating his chips. "Sorry to ask this, Neji, but use your remaining chakra to examine the walls."

Neji got the plan right away, nodded and examined the dome until he found a place in the dome that wasn't really healing and threw a kunai at the place. "Right there is the place."

"Choji, whenever you are ready." Shikamaru said as Choji made his handsign and replied, "I'm ready!"

He expanded with his technique and rushed at the weakened spot, destroying the dome, shocking Jirobo.

Shikamaru smiled at Choji, "You're the best, Choji." Choji smiled and laughed in happiness at the compliment as Jirobo glared at them.

"Alright, time to get this guy!" Kiba yelled out and charged.

"Stop!" Neji yelled at the eager Inuzuka, who stopped. "Even though it's five against one, we shouldn't underestimate his powers. If we stay here too long, then Sasuke would have already crossed the border."

Shikamaru cursed, "Even though I think we shouldn't, we should split up and some of us go after Sasuke."Shikamaru made the handsign for his technique. "You act as co-leader and go with Kiba and Choji to Sasuke, Neji. Naruto and I will take care of this guy!"

"That shadow bind technique again?" Jirobo laughed at the tensed Shikamaru. "You're just a one-trick pony and you're the leader?" He laughed even more as Choji glared fiercely at the big guy. "Such a foolish leader that thinks he can defeat me by splitting the team up. You'll be so easy to beat if your leader is such a shadow-loving loser."

Kiba was about to strike, getting more furious, but Choji stood still and fierce. "He's mine! I'll take him on!" Shikamaru was shocked by Choji's outburst and looked as Choji gave him a bag of soldier pills. "Those can heal you and the others, Shikamaru. I have my trump card with me, so you don't have to worry. Just go, or we'll be exactly what he said we are if we don't go get Sasuke!"

Shikamaru opened the bag, "Everyone, take some; it's a gift from Choji."

Naruto smiled at Choji, "Thanks, Choji!"

The others began to take some and eat as Naruto approached them and did the same until they put the rest up. Shikamaru looked at Choji, "You better come back to us, Choji."

"Alright," Choji answered back as he stared fiercely at Jirobo and they left.

Jirobo charged at Choji as the Akamichi put a green pill from his Three Colored Pill set and held Jirobo back. Jirobo was slightly shocked when Choji started to push him back and, then, lifted and threw him. Choji smirked as he breathed heavily and felt pain in his chest.

_Damn, I didn't think the first pill would hurt this much! _

Choji pulled out some stringed kunais and put them around his body as he used his Expansion Technique and rushed toward the rising up Jirobo. Jirobo raised some earth to block the attack as a shield but he was shocked when Choji went right through the shield. He grabbed Choji, becoming slightly scratched by the kunais surrounding the genin. Curse markings began to cover part of Jirobo as he looked angrily at Choji.

"Don't be so confident, you pile of trash!" He pushed Choji back with a very strong palm thrust. "You think you're strong when you're probably the weakest of them all, the one left behind. How can you hope to defeat me when your teammates left you? You're their weakest link!"

Choji pulled out a yellow pill and put it into his mouth as he looked even fiercer at Jirobo. Chakra began to strengthen around Choji as Jirobo merely rushed at him. Choji felt the chakra surround him as he had the fiercest grin on his face.

"Let's go, fatass!" Choji charged as Jirobo did the same.

"That fits you more than me," Jirobo replied as Choji expanded just his arm and pushed Jirobo into the ground. Jirobo growled and punched him into the air. Choji looked down at his opponent and made a handsign.

"Take this!" Choji used his Mega Expansion Technique, becoming as big as a mountain, laying on Jirobo. Choji was totally shocked when Jirobo had lifted him from the ground with one arm, now in Level 2.

"I can't believe I have to use Level 2 on such a piece of trash." Jirobo pushed Choji into the air with his palm and Choji landed on the ground, breathing heavily, staring at Level 2 Jirobo. "Now, I am ten times my original strength. You don't stand a chance against me now!"

Choji looked up weakly as Jirobo picked him up easily and shoved him down fiercely, making him cough out blood. Jirobo chuckled, "I can't even get really any chakra out of you anymore." Choji reached for his bag of chips, but was stopped by Jirobo's foot as Jirobo took the bag of chips. "Ah, your last bite?" He dropped the chip into his open mouth and crushed it with his teeth. "You were just a useless pawn to be sacrificed, but don't worry, I'll take care of those teammates that left you behind. Now, you can die, you worthless fatass!"

Choji pulled out his last pill and put it into his mouth as Jirobo raised his arm.

_Sorry, Shikamaru, but I have to defeat this guy even if I lose my life doing exact that!_

"It's too late, fat ass!" Jirobo yelled at Choji, his hand about to hit the Akamichi, but it didn't even hit him.

Choji was behind Jirobo, butterfly wings of chakra sprouting out of his back as he transferred all the chakra to his left hand, surrounding it in blue-purple chakra. Jirobo turned, pulling back a fist to punch only for it to be caught by Choji's right hand.

"Useless, I'm 100 times stronger than I was before." Choji said, a serious look in his eyes. He, then, sent an elbow into Jirobo, sending him into the ground. He appeared over Jirobo, looking seriously and fiercely at him. "That blow was for eating the last potato chip in my bag." He raised his chakra-surrounded arm and looked at the slightly scared Jirobo. "This one will be even greater! I can't forgive you at all for calling me a worthless fat ass! But even worse than that! You insulted my best friend and that…" He moved his fist down and crushed Jirobo with the chakra infused punch from hell "… is unforgivable!"

Jirobo's curse markings disappeared as Choji, breathing heavily, fell onto the ground from the pill's effects. He struggled up as he realized he had won, holding onto the tree for support as he looked at the tree before him. He began to smile and tears fell from his face as he remembered his dad talking about him gaining friends.

_Dad… I have made a lot of friends… _

Choji stood there, looking at the arrow to point him into the direction they went, but felt his chest begin to hurt him extremely and he felt onto the tree for support. Then, he went into sleep.

XXX

Shikamaru saw a butterfly pass them by. Naruto saw how Shikamaru reacted.

"Are you alright?"

Shikamaru looked ahead, "Yeah, and I think I've got a plan to end this since we are being underestimated and they think Jirobo's coming back since there have been no traps at all."

Naruto and the others smiled as Kiba yelled his thoughts, "Well, tell us!"

Shikamaru chuckled slightly, "Alright, here it is…"

XXX

Jirobo appeared before the rest of the Sound Four as Sakon looked at Jirobo, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry… it took some time to take all of those bastards' chakra away." Jirobo replied as Tayuya looked at him.

"Fatty, don't be so fucking slow! Hurry up and carry the coffin! That's your job, you stupid dickhead!" Tayuya said to Jirobo to which he just replied, "Okay," shocking everyone there.

"Are you okay? You seem obedient today. " Kidomaru asked him as Jirobo just said, "Huh?" Kidomaru replied, "That means I'm not giving you the coffin, fake Jirobo!"

The fake Jirobo cursed and pulled out a kunai as Kidomaru threw the coffin at Tayuya, who caught it in her hands. "Go on ahead, you two!"

They went on ahead as Kidomaru started to make his web in his mouth. "Jirobo always warns Tayuya about her language."

The fake turned into Shikamaru, "I see…"

Kidomaru shot a web at Shikamaru, trapping him onto a tree. The others begin to appear as Kidomaru formed a big web and trapped the Naruto clones. Kiba and Akamaru went to strike Kidomaru in mid-air, only for Kidomaru to dodge it by swinging on his string of webbing. Neji went to strike Kidomaru while he was distracted, only for Kidomaru to barely swing out of the way at the last minute. Kidomaru smirked as he began to wrap Neji with his web into a cocoon. One of the Naruto's tried to cut the web but found it didn't do anything.

Kidomaru made weapons from his now spit out web of chakra and spit. He started to attack clone by clone until none of them were left. He was shocked until he heard something from behind and felt a Rasengan knock him onto the ground. Kidomaru got up, surprising Naruto, as a golden shell fell from his body.

_His __jutsu __can __be __armor __as __well? _Naruto thought, internally cursing, as Kidomaru looked fiercely at Naruto and, then, grinned wickedly.

He pulled one of his threads he placed around Naruto's arms, pulling him down, only for Neji to save him.

"How were you able…" Kidomaru asked.

"Things made by chakra can be destroyed by chakra, so they're useless against my Gentle Fist." Neji looked at them. "You guys… go on and I'll take care of him." He looked at Naruto. "Naruto…" Naruto looked at Neji. "You have better eyes than I do. Sasuke is currently… trapped in the darkness. Hurry up and go!"

Naruto nodded, "See you, Neji!" The others said their goodbyes as Neji had his Byakugan ready and used Gentle Fist to take care of Kidomaru's attacks.

"So, you're the strongest." Kidomaru said as Neji merely stared fiercely at him. "I'll just toy with you and, then, kill you!" Neji glared fiercer at him as Kidomaru launched many shots of chakra webs at him. Neji was caught by one of them and Kidomaru grinned at the situation. "No, you can't use that Gentle Fist of yours. Die!" he launched a spear of chakra web and Neji merely smirked as he sent chakra through his body and dodged the spear.

Neji appeared right in front of him. "I can emit chakra from all of my chakra points on my body. It's game over." He was in his stance for Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms. He began to send his elegant, swift strikes at Kidomaru as he looked to see him surrounded in the golden skin from earlier.

Kidomaru decided to go into the trees as he sent a kunai down. Only to distract Neji from the shuriken approaching him, but Neji did rotation to not get hit by the shuriken. He, then, threw a kunai in Kidomaru's direction, shocking the spider-like shinobi. Kidomaru grinned as he revealed himself, curse markings surrounding him. "Looks like I have to get serious…"He, then, summoned a spider as little spiders came out of a giant cocoon, surrounding Neji, who was struggling to get them away with his rotation.

Kidomaru laughed as he launched one of his weapons at Neji. "Die!" Neji omitted chakra to allow him to move away from the attack making Kidomaru curse. Neji cut the sticky web threads as Kidomaru hid in the trees and launched attacks in all directions. Neji merely dodged all the attacks except some strikes hit as Kdiomaru grinned, launching more attacks and spiders until Neji fell onto the ground with daggers of Kidomaru's in his back and around him. Kidomaru, then, launched down a giant thing of his sticky chakra webbing and some more daggers as he saw Neji fall and get up again.

"Time for the game to end," Kidomaru spoke as he changed into his Level 2 form and pulled an arrow made of his unique chakra and launched it at Neji. Neji, his hair long and flowing down, was now against a tree shocking Kidomaru. Neji had his teeth clenched from the pain of the arrow as Kidomaru noticed the chakra surrounding Neji and found out Neji was using chakra to deflect the arrow. He smirked and pulled back another arrow as he released it, knocking Neji's headband from his forehead, revealing his Cursed Bird Seal. He saw the thread, catching on to Kidomaru, who cursed at his situation.

Kidomaru rose above the trees, adding spin to his next arrow and released it as his final act to beat Neji. Neji breathed, thinking about how hard it was to beat this shinobi. "I give up. I won't be able to dodge it anyway."

Neji was hit by the arrow and hit his back to a tree as he generated chakra to his palm and grabbed the thread tightly. Kidomaru was shocked as the Gentle Fist attack damaged some of his organs, but he was still able to move. Neji generated chakra into one of his hands, cutting the thread on the arrow, moving away from the tree. Kidomaru kept falling as Neji rushed toward him, hitting him with a Gentle Fist strike, making him revert to his regular state, falling to the ground.

"So, you took that strike…" Kidomaru said weakly, seeing the wound on Neji. "Too bad you're going to die because of it!" Kidomaru laughed

"You think I will, but no one can control destiny!" Neji said, starting to fall onto the ground, badly weakened as Kidomaru chuckled.

"You might die here"

"I won't die so easily…"

Kidomaru smirked, blood streaks went down his mouth to his chin. "Bluff all you want… You can't stop the tides at all. Sasuke-sama… became a part of the Sound on his accord."

Neji smiled, "No… there is someone who can see and find Sasuke in the darkness and save him from within."

Kidomaru looked at him like he was a child. "Sasuke-sama joined with Orochimaru. No one can save-"

"He can!" Neji said as he smiled and coughed blood and fell onto the ground, causing Kidomaru to chuckle; but he ended up coughing blood as well, lying on the ground, dead.

XXX

Orochimaru screamed in horror, blood flooded from his hands that were looking all cut up. "Where's is Sasuke-kun, Kabuto?"

Kabuto looked serious at the shower curtain that separated the two. "We have plenty of bodies, even mine to use."

"It has to be Sasuke-kun! Do you know how long I have waited for this to be in my grasp?" He screamed at Kabuto, angry at what was happening.

Kabuto yelled at Orochimaru, "This is an emergency! The curse the Third gave you was stronger than we thought! If you don't transfer, you could lose everything… even your life!" Kabuto heard Orochimaru puke out blood and started to leave. "Leave everything to me! I'll make sure Sasuke gets here and you have the best host body until you can get Sasuke's."

Orochimaru glared at the wall. _Curse __you,__Third __Hokage__…_

XXX

Kabuto looked at Kimimaro as he rose up and walked out of the compound. "I'll go get the dream vessel, Uchiha Sasuke-san." Kabuto just nodded, hearing the screams of Orochimaru's new host body before he was taken over.

_He'll have to wait a few years, but we will be prepared by then… _


	28. Chapter 28

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 28:

Kiba's Beast, Shikamaru's Shadow, Sasuke's Reality: The Mission He Was Given.

Sakon was pissed, just was full of unadulterated anger. First, Jirobo failed to finish these chunnin and genin, and then it was Kidomaru that failed. Now, these brats had captured Sasuke and were about to run back to their village of Konohagakure. Sakon rushed at them with rage fueling his body. He, then, saw Akamaru, the Inuzuka brat's dog, setting a trap. He scared Akamaru and was about to kill him when the trap was set off and Kiba rushed toward Akamaru, falling into where the trap led, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru with Tayuya. Or at least that's what they thought when the two chunin saw Tayuya's shocked expression.

"Kimimaro…" Naruto and Shikamaru stood still in shock as this white-haired young man grabbed the coffin and flipped over to stand on a branch.

"Tayuya… you're late…"Kimimaro said with his smooth voice as Naruto and Shikamaru were still shocked.

"How… how are you even able to move…?" Tayuya asked him, kind of shocked like the two Konohagakure chunin were.

"I use my will to move my body…" Kimimaro said as he looked at the slight snarky smile on Tayuya's face. "I can understand even more now. I have a different perception of the world as if I have touched a part of Orochimaru-sama's grand dream." Naruto growled at hearing the snake sannin's name. "This was his vessel for that dream… but… you were too late…" Tayuya flinched understanding what was going on.

Naruto had a smirk on his face as he looked at Kimimaro. "Then, let me destroy that dream of that snake bastard right now!" A clone was behind Kimimaro with a Wind Release: Rasengan, but Kimimaro merely kicked the clone away, causing it to disappear and Naruto merely grinned. "I will make you let me destroy his dream!" Clones appeared out of nowhere to surround the shocked Kimimaro as he ripped off the seals that suppressed his kekkai genkai. "Shikamaru, handle that potty-mouthed kunoichi over there! I'll handle zombie bones over here!"

Kimimaro set the coffin down, bones sticking out of his hands. "Come at me…"

The Naruto clones rushed at Kimimaro with chains reaching for the last Kaguya Clan member. Kimimaro was calm, still as they approached, his arms were extended. Then, he twirled elegantly like a professional ballerina, causing pretty much all the clones to disappear. The real Naruto flashed through handsigns, focusing on his opponent, and, then, clapped his hands.

_Wind __Release: __Gale __Palm! _The wind blew Kimimaro back with the coffin as he hit the back of a tree and Naruto zoomed in toward him, riding on the wind.

Kimimaro extended his hands out with his fingers as the bones in his fingers launched at Naruto, piercing through his chunin vest, only for him to vanish to reveal he was a clone. Naruto dropped beside Kimimaro to get the coffin, only for the Kaguya to slap him back with one of his strong bones. Naruto landed on a branch, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth, looking at Kimimaro's bones coming out of his palms.

"So, is that a kekkai genkai you wield?" Naruto asked Kimimaro.

"Yes," Kimimaro replied as he looked at Naruto, who was going through his pouch to pull out a two kunais with different tags attached. Naruto threw one of the kunai as Kimimaro stepped to the side to avoid being hit by the kunai knife. "You missed…"

Naruto merely smirked, "No, I hit right on target."

Kimimaro was slightly puzzled until he saw little embers pop out of the tag, shocking him as he dodged them. Naruto had chakra chains on his fingertips and released them to capture Kimimaro. He cheered when Kimimaro was wrapped in the chains, but cursed when Kimimaro broke through them with his chakra.

"Interesting jutsu you have," Kimimaro complemented Naruto on his chains, "but if the chains are too weak, then you can easily break through them." Kimimaro eyed the coffin as he noticed Tayuya was fighting Shikamaru. "It seems that it has risen…"

Naruto was confused until he heard the coffin break and looked to see Sasuke, only he had long hair and weird skin. Naruto wondered what Sasuke was going to do when he looked at his hands and his body. He looked back slightly at Naruto with his coal black eyes, darker than ever, and smirked as he raced off.

"Sasuke!" Naruto produced clones to track down Sasuke, only to see them disappear. Naruto was shocked when he felt that Kimimaro was behind him holding one of his arm bones.

"It's over… Dance of the Camellia…" Kimimaro said as he was about to do the same to Naruto when he felt a new presence. Kimimaro moved his bone as he heard someone coming in toward him fast.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

The source pushed Kimimaro off the tree Naruto was on and land by Naruto. Naruto looked at this person shocked as Kimimaro rose and looked at the newcomer.

"Who are you…?" Kimimaro asked as the newcomer went into a stance.

"Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast, Rock Lee!" the revealed Lee said at Kimimaro.

"Lee," Lee looked to see Naruto, looking at him seriously, "if you can handle this guy, I'll go chase after Sasuke!"

Lee threw a thumbs up at Naruto and smiled. "Go on ahead! You have to complete that promise you made for Sakura."

Naruto smiled back at Lee, "Yeah… Oh, this guy uses his bones to attack. He can make them hard and as strong as steel so watch out."

"I will, but can we please fight somewhere easier with perhaps more room and less trees?" Lee asked Kimimaro as he nodded at Naruto and Naruto went on his way toward Sasuke.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea…" Kimimaro said as the two went into a nearby open field. "We can fight here…" He got into his stance with bones coming out of his palms.

"Yes…" Lee said as he, too, got into stance, "let's…"

XXX

Inuzuka Kiba coughed out some blood after being hit by Sakon and whoever this weird guy was that was in his body as well. He saw Akamaru race toward him and bark at him while the one dude inside Sakon's body started to have a horn and darker skin, this Ukon. He talked to Sakon, who gained the darker skin and horn too. Akamaru was barking as Kiba understood what he was saying. He nodded his head and got up.

"Then, we'll do that, Akamaru, the Wolf Fang Passing Fang!"

Akamaru backed cheerfully as Kiba told Akamaru to go. Akamaru went into the air and pissed on Sakon, causing Sakon to curse. Akamaru and Kiba smirked as they did Man-Beast Transformation Technique to form into a Two-Headed Wolf. Sakon and Ukon tried to move from the giant beast, but started to slip on saliva, causing them to be hit by Wolf Fang Passing Fang. Unknown to Kiba and Akamaru, they split into two as they rose up much to Kiba's and Akamaru's shock.

"Damn, they can split into two to not take as much damage!" Kiba and Akamaru growled and did another Wolf Fang Over Fang only for the two to summon Rashomon, a giant gate that Kiba and Akamaru couldn't get passed only dented. Sakon and Ukon went to attack only for Akamaru to piss in Sakon's eyes in take the hit for Kiba. Sakon wiped at his eyes, cursing how it was burning as he went ot the stream.

"Where's the other one…?" Kiba asked only to see Ukon's head pop out of his shoulder.

"Looking for me?" Ukon asked as Kiba tried to hit him only for him to appear on his other shoulder. He tried again, only for Ukon to grab his arm. "You are doomed… I can reconstruct myself and go into your body and destroy it from the inside out. It's my specialty. Everything is linked…"

Kiba slightly smirked, "Oh yeah…?" He pulled out a kunai and began to strike his own stomach, causing Ukon to be shocked. "What will happen if I do this…?"

Ukon was still shocked, "You can't be thinking of…"

"Die with me…" Kiba said to Ukon, the kunai still twisting in his grasp. He pulled it out and looked at Ukon, breathing heavily a little. "Let's settle this, shall we?" Kiba was about to stab himself again and right as he stabbed himself, Ukon separated from Kiba's body, losing blood. Kiba pulled out the kunai and threw it at Ukon, only for Ukon to take it to in his hand, and Kiba unleashed some smoke bombs. Kiba got away making Ukon curse until he saw Akamaru lying on the ground.

He chuckled at Kiba's cruelty for leaving Akamaru behind as he approached the dog only for him to be hit by a trap of kunais. He called for Sakon and went into his body, saying for him to keep them alive until he could kill them with him. Sakon nodded as they headed toward Kiba, who was resting with a very weak Akamaru on his lap, just happy he was alive.

Athough later, he cursed as they were starting to get closer, following the trail of blood. He set his jacket down and rushed to the stream of water with Akamaru, just wanting to go somewhere away from the leader of the Sound Four.

XXX

Shikamaru cursed as he dodged the giant demons and watched as Tayuya looked down at him, smirking.

"Looks like you're a drowned rat, bitch." Tayuya said still smirking as she pulled her flute to her lips. "Let's pick up the difficulty, shall we?" A different tune came from her flute shocking Shikamaru as white things with creepy mouths appeared from the demons' mouths and chased the Nara. One bit his arm as he widened his eyes in shock at what these things were. They went after him only for him to use an explosive tag and smoke bombs to get away and hide.

Shikamaru began to think of a plan with his remaining weapons and materials and finally had an epiphany as he pulled out his ninja tools and the hungry chakra raced at him, to bite him and take away his physical energy again. He threw a kunai with an explosive tag, getting Tayuya's attention. He jumped out using a smoke bomb as Tayuya moved around and sent her demon's in to attack. Shikamaru had kunai with a ball attached over Tayuya and went into cover. He threw a kunai from his cover and she had one of the demon's take the kunai. She had the hungry chakra being go toward where Shikamaru was. Traps were setting of, distracting Tayuya from his location until he revealed himself.

"You know what I like about Shogi?" Shikamaru asked Tayuya, making her turn toward him.

The demons rushed at him as he made a handsign and a kunai struck the ball from the kunai it was attached to.

"It's the part when you can use somebody's piece as your own!"

A light flashed from the ball, surprising Tayuya as he used his Shadow Possession Technique to take over the demons. Tayuya cursed when she saw that he caught her demons in his shadow, but relaxed and even chuckled, surprising Shikamaru.

"Now, I can beat you with your own pawns!" He took the kunai from one of the demons' arms and raced forward only to have Tayuya smirk and make a handsign.

"Retreat!" She yelled out as the demons all disappeared, but felt something was up.

Shikamaru smirked, "Shadow Possession Success! I used those pawns as a feint to capture you!"

Tayuya inwardly cursed. _This __shithead __is __a __lot __better __than __I __thought__… __Looks __like __I__'__m __going __to __have __to __use __Level __2__…_

Horns started to form almost like a crown on Tayuya's head, causing her hat to tear into pieces. She started to move, breaking through the Shadow Possession. This got Shikamaru's attension as he made handsigns.

_I have to use that jutsu… Shadow-Neck Binding Technique!_

Shadow hands started to go up Tayuya's body, shocking her as they reached for her neck. She decided to play her flute, beginning to put a genjutsu on Shikamaru, who held a kunai while also, doing a handsign for his technique. He threw a kunai, only for it to hit a tree. The hands began to fall from Tayuya's body as Shikamaru was bound by Tayuya's genjutsu, not able to move. Tayuya smirked when she heard his scream and grabbed the kunai that Shikamaru had dropped as she approached him.

"Die, you fucking trash!" Tayuya was about to stab Shikamaru, but was trapped into his shadow.

"You fell for it." Shikamaru smirked as she saw that he was faking that he was still in the genjutsu while he used his shadow to twist his finger to get out of the illusion. "This jutsu that I'm using gets stronger the closer you get to me."

"Dammit, I got too close!" Tayuya scolded herself.

"That's not where you failed… You failed when you said something earlier when you started to fight me. That your flute was your only weapon." This got Tayuya's attention.

"You mean…"

"Yes, I put my kunai there for you to grab it and come to attack me. " The hands were holding Tayuya back as she smirked slightly.

"I've got to admit you've got guts to do something like this, you shithead."

Shikamaru slightly smirked, "I'm kind too. Hitting a defenseless woman is against my policy, but you seem to not be defenseless at all." Shikamaru pulled his fist back and was about to strike when Tayuya caught the punch.

"Don't think you've gained the upper hand in this fight, shithead!" Tayuya said, shocking Shikamaru that he couldn't bind her.

He was about to get her, but she released more chakra, her horns growing. She began to send the hand downward causing Shikamaru to curse. He focused on getting her to be bind by his shadow hand while Tayuya tried to make it go down, each in a game of tug-of-war to the death.

XXX

Lee was moving around, trying to avoid Kimimaro's strikes until he remembered something. He put his hand up and Kimimaro stopped, looking at the unorthodox ninja, but he wasn't one to talk either.

"Please, wait a moment. I have to take my medicine." Lee pulled out a bottle and opened it. "I'm always bad with medicine…" He took some and made a disgusted face. "Ew, medicine always has a bad taste…"

He started to move around weirdly as Kimimaro looked at him like he was a naked freak running around Konohagakure. Lee finally looked up after dropping the bottle, obviously loopy from the sake.

"Whash're you lookin' at, ya freak!"

Kimimaro wonder what did her drink and if he was drunk.

"Here I come!" Lee rushed forward in frenzy as he moved too unpredictably for Kimimaro to get in strikes and was fast to where Kimimaro could barely even try to dodge his moves. He did one of his dances, only for Lee to dodge all of his strikes. Lee, then, laughed and landed a punch on Kimimaro, leaving him with other his bone blade and knocking him back.

Lee smirked as Kimimaro rose from the ground and removed part of his outfit to show his chest as his curse mark spread over his chest and bones appeared out of his arm. Lee charged but was being blocked until he came close to Kimimaro's chest. Kimimaro's rib cage popped out from his body and slightly hit the taijutsu user's face shocking him as he was knocked back in surprise.

"Unorthodox, aren't I? This is my kekkai genkai…" Kimimaro saw Lee's shocked face. "it seems that you are sober now."

Lee got up and rushed at Kimimaro only to have his fist that he pulled back to be stabbed by Kimimaro since he had his bones expand out of his body.

Lee backed away, getting Kimimaro's attention. "Are you awake now?"

Lee started to unwrap some of his bandages, knowing he couldn't do much since he had gotten out of surgery. He rushed at Kimimaro and was about to kick him into air, only for Kimimaro's rib cage to absorb the impact.

"It looks like this is the end…" Kimimaro said, his hand in front of Lee's face, only for sand to suddenly appear. Kimimaro saw Lee back up and look surprised at this newcomer, a redhead with a gourd on his back. "Who are you…?"

"Sabaku no Gaara…" The redhead said as he had his arms crossed, looking at his opponent.

XXX

Tayuya had the kunai in her hand and was about to stab Shikamaru, only to be blow away by a wind jutsu. Shikamaru was shocked as he saw Temari there.

"Looks like you needed some help," Temari smirked at Shikamaru as Shikamaru just muttered, "Troublesome…"

XXX

Kiba was shocked when Ukon was right by him.

"It seems I was right." He was wearing Kiba's abandoned jacket. "By wearing something that holds your scent, you wouldn't be able to keep track of me." Ukon was about to stab Kiba and kill him when he actually stabbed a puppet.

"Who are you?" Ukon growled at the newcomer.

"A sand shinobi…" Kankuro said as he looked at Ukon.

"A poppet, eh." Ukon said as Sakon approached.

"Behind you!" Kiba yelled at Kankuro as Sakon was about to strike Kankuro. Sakon was about to get into Kankuro's body, causing Kiba to react even more. "He's about to enter your body and merge with it."

"Too late…" Sakon said as his fingers pierce Kankuro's face to reveal it was his puppet, Black Ant! "What? A puppet?"

Kankuro appeared out of the wrappings and killed Sakon with Black Ant easily. "You shouldn't have gotten that close to Black Ant!"

Black Ant went after Ukon and Ukon started to maneuver only for Sakon to come near him, entirely weak. "Let me rest…"

Ukon just cursed at how useless Sakon was being, but let him rest as he got used to move in the body. "I won't get damaged by your toys."

"I feel like you're underestimating me!" Kankuro had Crow rush at Ukon, causing him to fall backward into Black Ant, trapped. Kankuro smirked as he separated Crow into many weapons of knives as Ukon tried to get out only for him to be stuck inside. "Welcome to the puppet show!" He had Crow stab all of the open slits in Black Ant to finish off Ukon and Sakon in one blow, a scream of horror filling the forest air, shocking Kiba at what Kankuro did to them. "And now it ends…"

XXX

Temari focused on Shikamaru's telling of Tayuya's skills as she hid in the trees. Temari just smirked when Shikamaru said they were done for and bit her finger and put the blood on her fan. "Don't underestimate my power!"

_Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance!_

Kamatari appeared with a giant sickle and destroyed the whole forest like it was nothing, leaving a dead Tayuya underneath a pile of trees.

Temari looked at the destruction as Shikamaru looked almost scared of the Sand kunoichi. "There we go!" She turned and smiled at Shikamaru. "No problem?"

Shikamaru merely smiled.

XXX

Gaara looked at Lee's injury as Lee got into stance. "Let me handle this…"

Lee looked at Gaara, "No! You can be the backup!" He rushed forward toward Kimimaro only for him to be grabbed by Gaara's sand and put down. "Let me go!" He flinched from the pain he felt.

"You are in no condition to fight…" Gaara stepped forward as his sand came out of his gourd. Kimimaro's bones went back into his body. "I'll handle this."

Gaara sent his sand only for Kimimaro to maneuver away from it and launch his fingertips at Gaara. Gaara had his sand block the fingertips as his sand was dodged by Kimimaro , who went backward. "Your alias is purely idiotic… All you can use is sand…"

Gaara had bits of sand surround Kimimaro and strike as he also contained him into a Sand Coffin and did a Sand Funeral. Kimimaro went out of the sand, his skin and bones repairing as he had curse markings on his body. Gaara made a handsign, sand beginning to form, as sand surrounded and cover not only the entire field, but Kimimaro as well.

_Imperial Sand Funeral! _

Gaara waited as Lee was shocked at how much Gaara had to do to defeat this guy until he saw Kimimaro rising from the sand or at least trying to. "What is he…?"

Gaara made the sand swirl and trap Kimimaro in another Sand Coffin only for the Kaguya survivor to get out of the sand. Bones coming out of him all around him as he was in Level 2 of his Curse Mark and Gaara put up a wall of sand which Kimimaro broke through.

"This "perfect defense…" Is this all there is to it?" Kimimaro asked Gaara, who had a crack in his sand armor. "Of course, you were covered in sand to begin with."

"You forget about me!" Lee said behind Kimimaro, kicking him in the back of his head. Kimimaro sent his tail at Lee, only for Gaara to put sand between them. Lee landed on the sand as he noted that Kimimaro hasn't adapted to the change of his body, making him slower.

"This sand is starting to annoy me so you will die first, Gaara…" Kimimaro glared at the sand shinobi and pulled out his whole spine. "Dance of the Clematis: Vine!" The spine wrapped around Gaara who had sand around himself. "Dance of the Clematis: Flower!" Bone started to cover a part of his entire arm. "This is the thickest part in my body… It will easily pierce through your ultimate defense and that sand." Kimimaro coughed out blood, knowing his time was almost up.

Gaara just looked at him and had his Ultimately Hard Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku up but Kimimaro's spear pierced it only to break.

"That thing is about of your bloodline limit, correct?" Gaara asked Kimimaro.

"The Kaguya Clan… I'm the last member…" Kimimaro said as Gaara made a handsign.

"Then, you will die, leaving your clan extinct today." Gaara spoke as Kimimaro was sucked into the sand below him.

"But I will leave on in Orochimaru…"

"Brainwashing…," Gaara said as Kimimaro was fully sunk to Lee's relief.

"Dance of the Seeding Fern!" Bones started to come out of the ground, shocking both Lee and slightly Gaara. Gaara used his sand to hold him and Lee above the bones.

Lee let out a breath in relief. "That was close…"

"He should be done…" Gaara spoke, but then felt something.

"It's not brainwashing!" Kimimaro screamed angrily at Gaara, shocking the two on the sand as he was about to piece them with his spear. "How would you know!"

The two raised their hands in defense only to see that he was dead, blood coming out of his mouth one last time.

Gaara and Lee landed on the ground and they thought about how Kimimaro was just like them, just like Uzumaki Naruto.

XXX

Uchiha Sasuke was standing on the head of Uchiha Madara in the Valley of the End. He was thinking about a million things, Konohagakure, Orochimaru, Otogakure, Godaime Hokage, Himself, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi, his mother, his father, the Massacre, Mangekyo Sharingan, Curse Mark, Level 2, power. The one thing was that they reminded him of his given mission, the mission that he must fulfill. He began to turn and head out for where Orochimaru was until he heard rapid footsteps approaching but he didn't turn to see who was there. He just stayed still and facing the opposite of whoever was there, breathing heavily from tracking him down. The thing was that Sasuke could tell who it was by their footsteps, by their heavy breathing, their yell of his name, their desperation to get him back to Konohagakure. He didn't even have to turn, but he decided to, shocking Naruto in his appeance. Then, the words began to form, releasing from Sasuke's mouth, almost unconsciously…

"Hey, dumbass…"


	29. Chapter 29

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 29:

The Inevitable Clash: Shock and Despair: The Truth of the Mission Revealed!

Naruto glared at Sasuke, no… This being in front of him was no longer Sasuke; he was Orochimaru, a shell of what he used to be. Naruto just kept his glare on Sasuke as Sasuke just smirked at him and began to cackle, shocking and almost disturbing the blonde chunin. Sasuke looked at Naruto, seeing his green Chunin vest, felt slightly proud that Naruto had become a chunin even if he was angry that he hadn't officially become a chunin.

"Why… Sasuke…?" Naruto asked as if this was all just a dream, a nightmare that didn't have to come true.

"Does it matter why?" Sasuke asked Naruto as Naruto merely growled, thinking of everyone that had sacrificed themselves for the purpose of getting Sasuke back to Konohagakure.

"What about all of those that were trying to get you back? Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Choji… Is their sacrifice nothing to you? Is Konohagakure nothing to you anymore?" Naruto screamed almost like it was his battle cry and jumped into the air, chains drawn from his fingertips. "I'm going to bring you back to Konoha even if I have to break every single bone in your body!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto until Naruto wrapped him in chains, shocking him as he pulled him toward him. Naruto had a fist pulled back as did Sasuke, but Sasuke was able to knock Naruto into the water below. Sasuke finally realized the power he held as he looked at his hand and, then, down at Naruto. He could feel that Orochimaru's stranglehold on him was stronger than he thought. He looked down at Naruto, his curse markings disappearing from his body for now as he chuckled.

Naruto rose from the water and looked at Sasuke as he began to think. He playfully smirked at Sasuke and wiped the blood from his lip as he ran up toward Sasuke. "That was quite the punch…, but let me show you mine!"

Naruto glided on the water and ran up the statue of Madara as Sasuke smirked and ran down the figure of the Uchiha and jumped down toward Naruto. Sasuke went and kicked Naruto to the side, only for the blonde to form shadow clones to grab him and allow him to hit Sasuke. "Did that wake you up any?"

Sasuke chuckled as he got up and spit out some blood. He stared at Naruto. "I have been awake this whole time, Naruto… It's you that has been asleep, asleep to the facts that I would leave... not knowing anything about me!"

Naruto grew pissed at this. "Well, I told you everything about me that I knew but you never let me or anybody know anything about you! I had to find out myself!" Sasuke flinched slightly, but didn't let it show as he growled at Naruto.

"I have no reason to tell you anything about me! Stay out of my business!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as he made handsigns and launched out balls of fire upon Naruto.

Naruto used the wind to levitate and dodged the balls of fire as Sasuke jumped at him and put his hands together and pulled them down on Naruto. Naruto fell from the impact of Sasuke's strike and Sasuke fell to the water, standing there, looking at the rising Uzumaki. Sasuke glared at Naruto as the chunin rose.

"You say you've said everything about you to me, right, Naruto? Well, then, explain to me about why Itachi is chasing you, explain to me why he thinks you are stronger than me when you used to be a dumbass, explain to me how you are this strong while I'm barely getting stronger!" Sasuke was growing even angrier as his Sharingan blazed into life, into action and he made hand signs. "Your dreams have always been in the future, Naruto, since you don't have a past to look at, a family that you lost, you don't know whether what was said about them is true!" Lighting started to appear on his palm as Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Explain to me how you think you know everything about me when you know nothing!"

Sasuke charged at Naruto, who had two clones at the ready, helping him form the Wind Release: Rasengan. "I'm being chased because of the demon, the burden I carry, not because of our strength, bastard! I got this strong by not just my kekkai genkai, but also me learning things like fuinjutsu and training my butt off to not rely on them! I may not fully understand how it is to lose my family and I don't even know what they really thought of me. All I can do is hope that they cared for me as much as your parents supposedly did! I know things about you because we have been through so much pain, we have scars that are tearing at us and you just want to open them." Naruto charged with his Wind Release: Rasengan at the slightly shocked Sasuke. "We are like brothers, Sasuke!"

The two stared into each other's eyes, seeing their feelings all clashing at once. Sasuke begin to feel the Wind Release: Rasengan push him back and was shocked when Naruto overcame his Chidori. Sasuke was pushed back as the Rasengan expanded into nothing, blowing Naruto back as well. Sasuke began to realize what Naruto was feeling and vice versa for Naruto. Sasuke felt something happen to his Sharingan as Naruto had wind go around him. Naruto looked slightly surprised at Sasuke's eyes, a new third tomoe appearing on the Sharingan. They looked at each other breathing heavily and rushed at each other.

Fists began to be exchanged and blocked kicks began to blocked and dodged. They just kept at it as they just had a taijutsu bout on the water. Then, Sasuke began to take advantage with his stronger Sharingan and punched Naruto into the water. He jumped onto a ledge of the rocks as Naruto got up and raced toward Sasuke. Naruto had his kunai with tags on them in his hands as he threw them near Sasuke. Sasuke smirked in that they missed, but was puzzled when Naruto smirked and made a handsign.

Little embers went out of the tag, launching at Sasuke who dodged them and landed near the other one. The other one sent out an explosion where Sasuke was barely able to dodge it as Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him into the rocks. Sasuke coughed blood as the curse markings started to form on his body, covering him in darkness. Sasuke rushed at the surprised Naruto as he hit him right in his stomach, causing the blonde to regurgitate some blood from his body and fall into the water.

Naruto got up and looked at Sasuke with sadness. _Can __you __really __attack __me like that __this __calmly, __Sasuke__…__?_

Naruto tried to rush in and get punches but Sasuke was faster, getting punches in faster than Naruto could throw them until finally grabbing him by the collar of the chunin vest Naruto wore. Naruto scowled at Sasuke's expression of accomplishment.

"Just end it, Sasuke! After all, I am nothing to you! Just end this and abandon all of your friends! Go to that snake bastard and lose your body for this revenge you want that you will realize is not what you really want only after you complete it! There's more to your life than this!" Naruto yelled catching Sasuke's attention as the Uchiha suddenly stared seriously at his teammate, a hint of sadness in his eyes and expression. Naruto was shocked by this sudden change in Sasuke as he looked seriously into Sasuke's melancholy eyes.

"Let me tell you really why I am going to Orochimaru, Naruto…" Sasuke started as looked seriously into Naruto's eyes. "The mission I was given…, the mission only I can complete…, a mission to eliminate Orochimaru from the inside…"

XXX

Bushido Kisuke cursed as he rushed to the location of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, only being told about the retrieval mission and need for backup about a few hours ago, not having that much time to get to the location of where they were at, the Valley of the End. Kisuke focused chakra to his feet to allow him to go faster as he rushed to get there in time to stop Sasuke from retreating to Orochimaru.

_I __won__'__t __let __that __bastard __get __more __power! _Kisuke thought as he rushed to the location of their clash. _I __absolutely __won__'__t __let __that __creep __have __any __more __power!_

XXX

Hatake Kakashi was glaring at the wind as he rushed to the entrance to the Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves and bit his thumb. The reason being is that he found out that Tsunade sent two chunin and three genin to track down one Uchiha Sasuke. The one person in the group sent that Kakashi worried about that most was Uzumaki Naruto. He went through hand signs at a rapid pace and summoned a set of ninja dogs.

"Go; track the scent of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto! Pakkun, you stay with me!" Kakashi said in a strict tone as Pakkun and the other dogs nodded and the other dogs departed.

_They __could __kill __each __other__… __I __need __to __get __there __as __fast __as __I __can__… _Kakashi thought as he rushed to the location his ninja dogs barked. _I __need __to __get __there __in __time!_

XXX

"A… mission… to eliminate Orochimaru…?" the Uzumaki asked the Uchiha, looking at him as the Uchiha nodded.

"Yes..." Sasuke replied as he looked at Naruto, thinking about what Tsunade with the advisors and elders told him. "A mission that only I could accomplish… I would have to leave Konohagakure as if I am a rogue shinobi on a quest for power from Orochimaru of the Sannin, but in actuality I am a spy to infiltrate Orochimaru's lair that will play as the boy that ran for revenge against his brother. The only thing is that I am actually there to use what I learn from Orochimaru to defeat the Snake Sannin." Sasuke laughed at the thought of destroying Orochimaru with his own techniques. "It's ironic that the thing he wants so much will be the thing that destroys him."

Naruto growled at Sasuke, "There is no way Tsunade obaa-chan would give you that kind of mission! There's no way!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Then, the higher-ups of the Shinobi Council, the elders and the advisors outvoted her vote and the others at the meeting. She tried to get a way around it, but they just had to give me the mission. There were already a lot of signatures and the document says that this is only known to a few people, the Hokage, Shimura Danzo of the Elders, the advisors and the higher-up of the council, Nara Shikaku, and lastily, me and you, Naruto… Most of them thought that this would be the perfect strategy of defeating Orochimaru while Danzo seemed to have something hidden about this plan. He looked the most suspicious of them all next to the advisors."

"Then, why exactly did Tsunade send out a team to retrieve you if she knew that you were leaving on that mission you were given? Even if she didn't want to, which it sounds like she didn't, wouldn't she want to let you escape to Orochimaru without anyone…" Naruto passed as a realization came to his mind. "It was so nobody would suspect why you left and everybody would think it was just you going to Orochimaru for power, the power for revenge against Itachi, the power you have always dreamed of gaining."

"Exactly, Naruto…" Sasuke said as he had a Chidori in his hand, chirping as the lightning brighten. "So, no one would suspect something. Everyone would go with the story that the Last Uchiha besides my brother went out to the very person that gave him a Curse Mark in order to gain power instead of living a life in Konohagakure with friends and family. I sacrifice these bonds in order to eliminate one of Konoha's worst enemies. I get my hands around that bastard that gave me this mark and is tempting me to come to him. I'll come to him, just like he wants, in order to end his life." For some reason, Sasuke looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes at that moment and stopped his Chidori, as if regretting ever thinking of what he was about to do with that technique.

Naruto wondered why Sasuke had said what he had earlier about his dream if he didn't truly want to go to Orochimaru. "Why did you talk about your dream earlier, then? Why did you say you have to go in order to accomplish your ambition, your dream?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "I can't deny that I wouldn't like to get stronger and track down Itachi to kill him for what he did to my family, but this is mostly to get rid of that damned annoying snake."

Naruto was still shocked as he looked at Sasuke. "Then, why are you fighting me… Why didn't you just take out of here?"

"I want to make me leaving more believable, so give me your all, Naruto! Bring it on to make it convincing that we had a battle of the ages here and you couldn't get me back to Konohagakure!" Sasuke said with a slight smirk as he held a vicious fist back and then forced it forward to hit Naruto right into his stomach, making Naruto become pushed back and feel weaker than he has ever felt before. Naruto felt the injuries and bruises on his body, his chakra getting fainter and fainter.

Naruto could barely even move, laying on the surface of the water as he heard the dark, deep chuckle of the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Naruto just listened to the fox mock him, not wanting to deal with him, not wanting to move his weak body.

_**Even if you have kekkai genkai, you are still weak and pathetic, human… Just feel glad that I don't want you to lose to that Uchiha kid… Here, take some of my chakra to heal yourself and fight back… Show this brat who is stronger. **_

The Nine Tailed Demon Fox looked at Naruto as Naruto merely nodded and faded from where he laid in the damp, smelly sewer floor. The fox laughed as he sent only a tiny sliver of his chakra to the Uzumaki, seeing the boy's eyes change from melancholy blue orbs to fierce red pools that called for destruction.

Sasuke was shocked as he saw Naruto open his eyes, barely silted red eyes of a fox and darker whisker marks. He also saw all of Naruto's cuts and gashes begin to heal faster than usual, almost instantly.

_Was Naruto tapping into a little of the fox's power? Is he able to do that?_

Naruto growled and rushed at Sasuke. Sasuke rushed forward as they went through another round of taijutsu. Punch, grab punch, elbow, duck under elbow, elbow the gut, knee opponent in the stomach, punch them in the face, rush at the blonde with a punch, hit the Uchiha with a fierce kick. It was a spectacle to see the two teammates battle it out with just their physical abilities. Sasuke saw that this wasn't getting anywhere faster as he backed away from the blonde Jinchuriki.

Sasuke flashed through handsigns as he looked fiercely at Naruto, who rushed at him. _Fire __Release: __Great __Fireball __Technique!_

Naruto merely made a handsign and used the Kyuubi's chakra he had gained and his kekkai genkai to make his wind chakra come out with his voice. Naruto sent out a roar that made Sasuke shake a little at the sound. The fire faded into nothing as a blast of wind hit Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to back up against the rocks, spitting out some blood from his mouth, landing on the rocky ground underneath his feet.

_Naruto__… _Sasuke thought as his curse markings began to spread over half of his body, his eyes growing fiercer, his teeth clenching tighter. He went through handsigns as did Naruto.

_Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique! _

A fierce stream of fire went toward Naruto, hitting him in the chest. Sasuke grinned at getting a hit, but scowled at Naruto when he saw what the chunin did. A field of wind chakra surrounded the Jinchuriki, growling at the Uchiha that was looking in his direction. Naruto roared once again, a strong breeze of wind about to crash into Sasuke. Sasuke barely maneuvered away from the deadly attack when Naruto rushed on the water and punched Sasuke back into the rocky background.

Sasuke rose up and looked angrily at Naruto as he approached, but his fully matured Sharingan were getting in on the action, predicting Naruto's movements. Naruto watched as Sasuke grabbed his fist and head butted him. Naruto pulled back from the head butt Sasuke did as Sasuke smirked and charged on, hitting Naruto with his knee and a kick to the face. Naruto cursed at how Sasuke was getting the upper hand, rushing at the Uchiha who was smirking at him, almost taunting him. Naruto saw as Sasuke evaded the punch and cocked his fist back.

Sasuke rushed in toward Naruto and landed a hard punch on his face, a knee to his stomach and then, a kick to send Naruto in the air. Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke appeared behind him in midair and was about to kick him. Naruto blocked the kick only to be punched and kicked with Sasuke's other leg. Sasuke was above him as he sent his leg up, smirking at the shocked blonde chunin. Sasuke sent his drop kick right into Naruto's chest and stomach area, causing blood to come out of Naruto's mouth. The two shinobi were shocked that hadn't lost enough blood to die; it shocked them how much blood they thought they could be losing yet it seemed to not be enough to kill them at all.

Sasuke stood on the water, looking down at the still alive Naruto. He scowled at Naruto and was about to take off when he felt a strange aura coming from Naruto. Naruto heard the fox laughs and taunts again.

**_You __still __can__'__t __defeat __him? _**The fox laughed from behind the seal, the cage that kept him inside the shinobi of Konohagakure. **_It __looks __like __you __need __even __more __of __my __help, __human__… _**His chakra started to appear out of the cage, bubbling around Naruto in a crimson, blood red color. **_Be __thankful __of __that __father __of __yours, __that __damned __Fourth __Hokage __for __sealing __me __inside __an __idiot __like __yourself__… __Even __if __you __have two __kekkai __genkai, __that __does no__t __mean __you __can __beat __every __opponent __you __face__… __Learn, __human__…__, __for __I __don__'__t __wish __to __keep __helping __a __brat __like __you __at __every __turn._**

_Shit! _Naruto thought as he felt like he was dying yet there was this feeling of something rising inside of his body, something like power, like hope. _Why __do __I __feel __like __I __am __dying __yet __I __feel __more __alive __than __ever? __Why?_

Naruto gasped at this feeling, this feeling of almost dying. Naruto had a shocked gasping mouth until violent crimson chakra began to cover him in a cloak of a fox, bubbling onto the surface of his body. He began to rise with the bubbling chakra that was covering him like a protective cloak and it turned into fox ears on his head. His wounds began to heal even faster, almost instantly, as he roared out a battle cry with Sasuke becoming shocked.

_So, __this __is __some __of __the __power __of __the __Nine-Tailed __Demon __Fox __that __Naruto __carries __within __himself__… __This __chakra __is __intense! _Sasuke thought as Naruto's roar caused waves to appear on the water and the transformed Naruto rushed at the Uchiha.

Sasuke started dodging Naruto's movements, thanks to his fully matured Sharingan. Over to right, to the left, behind. Right as Sasuke dodged the one that was behind him, he saw Naruto's chakra branch out toward him and knock him back away from him. Sasuke was totally shocked at what was happening, almost like his Sharingan was playing tricks on his mind.

_That __chakra__… _Sasuke thought, feeling bewildered at these abilities that the transformed Naruto had with only one tail of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. He looked shocked at the still Naruto. _That __chakra __from __the __fox __has __a __mind __of __its __own __and __its __own __will__… __The __fox __must __be __controlling __those __actions__… __That__'__s __why __I __can__'__t __anticipate __his __movements __with __my __stronger __Sharingan __anymore__… _Sasuke got into stance, looking at the one-tailed Naruto. _Close __combat __will __be __really __dangerous __then__… _Sasuke made really quick handsigns, inhaled a breath, and unleashed his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique on his teammate.

The colossal ball of flame went toward Naruto only for the fox's chakra to protect him like a force field, surprising Sasuke slightly. Naruto pulled his hand back as if to attack as Sasuke told himself to relax.

_Just __relax, __dude__… __If __he __attacks __from __that __distance, __he __won__'__t __even __be __able __to __reach __me __at __all_.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto lowered his hand to attack. The chakra extended to his location in the form of a hand as Sasuke was pushed back violently near the statue of Madara. Sasuke was up as Naruto came toward him. The Curse Mark was spread on him as Naruto growled at Sasuke.

_I __can __finally __change! _Sasuke thought as Naruto sent his chakra out at Sasuke, gripping his body and draw him in toward him. _Damn__it!_

Naruto pulled his fist back and then forward to hit Sasuke right in his face, making Sasuke land right by the statue. Sasuke just chuckled at Naruto as he got up, his Curse Mark going into Level 2. His skin was darkening to a dark tan color, his eyes were still the Sharingan, his hair was the same, except it seemed lighter in color and longer in length, and his lips were now blue, curved into a smirk.

"It seems I've gotten a power-up as well, Naruto…"

XXX

Bushido Kisuke was getting into Land of Fire, approaching where they said Sasuke and Naruto were. He cursed himself when he felt a strange chakra coming from the Valley of the End, quite a bit of a distance away. He put even more chakra into his legs, rushing in the direction of the battle ground where Sasuke and Naruto were fighting.

XXX

Sasuke chuckled and made a gesture. "Bring it, Naruto…"

Naruto rushed at Sasuke and swiped at him with his fox-like hand, making Sasuke land on Madara's ankle. Naruto rushed at him and striked to attack only to land on this weird wing like appendage Sasuke had grown out of his back. Sasuke smirked as he sent Naruto back by flipping him with his newly formed wing. Naruto landed roughly on Hashirama's ankle, cursing the pain he felt from Sasuke's attack as he pulled himself up. Sasuke was crouched as another wing popped out of his back, causing him to scream at the pain he felt.

Naruto was shocked with what was happening to Sasuke. After all, it isn't every day you got darker skin and wings that were shaped like hands, right? But that goes the same as having a cloak of red energy in the shaped of a fox. Sasuke winced in pain as he felt the curse mark begin to corrode his body like Sakon told him.

_This change in my body… I won't be able to use my time with it… I've got to end this fast with Naruto…_

Naruto felt something or rather nothing as he looked at his left hand which was limp. _Damn__it,__I__can__'__t__feel__my__left__hand__at__all__right__now__…_

"So, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's powers come with strengths and weaknesses after all, it seems." Sasuke said looking at Naruto's hand. This got Naruto's attention as Sasuke looked up. "Did you know, Naruto… ? This place is the one of the borders of Fire Country; the Valley of the End is what it is called." Sasuke chuckled a little. "This is ironically the perfect setting, don't you think, Naruto?" Naruto just stared at Sasuke. "Yes, right… We should just end this 'fight,' right here and now, Naruto…"

Sasuke made handsigns as Naruto extended his right arm. Sasuke had a Chidori, chirping to life as usual, while Naruto began to form a Rasengan with the fox's chakra, able to do it one handed with its help. The Rasengan was a lot bigger than it originally was and had a violent red color to it. Sasuke's Chidori became black and was discharging around Sasuke's hand. The two rushed at each other, each of their techniques in their hand until they eventually… clashed!

XXX

Hatake Kakashi was shocked when he saw the impact of his two students' jutsu and started to panic slight, increasing his speed.

_Damn it, I need to make it in time! _

XXX

An orb surrounded the two ninja, almost dense and dark, like an eclipse in the sky. Naruto and Sasuke looked fiercely at each other. Sasuke went for Naruto's neck, causing Naruto to slightly flinch in pain. Naruto hit Sasuke's forehead, landing his attack on Sasuke's Konohagakure forehead protector. A mark appeared on the metal plate of the headband as Sasuke flinched at the attack.

The two looked each other in the eye. Naruto's bubbling crimson chakra started to disappear, bubbles of chakra bursting softly as the red chakra faded. Sasuke's curse mark began to vanish slowly, turning from Level 2 to its regular form until it slowly went back to the seal, disappearing from Sasuke's body completely. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, envisioning their younger selves.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, extending his hand out for Sasuke. Sasuke flinched in shock of Naruto's extended hand at first, but then, smiled at Naruto kindly. He pulled his hand out and reached for Naruto's until the two tiny hands met each other. Their hands went into the Sign of Harmony as they smiled at one another. As they did this and stood still, smiling at each other, the white background vanished into black darkness, the image fading in the dark black that covered them now…

The only white left there was the small light in between them… The light that was heading toward Naruto's and Sasuke's chests, their hearts, splitting into two beams, faint yet powerful all the same…

XXX

Bushido Kisuke saw the big explosion, heading even faster toward the two shinobi that had just finished their bout. He kept on going, knowing if he stopped for a second, he would be too late.

XXX

Hatake Kakashi had widened eyes as he felt this surge of chakra colliding.

_This chakra! I need to get there in time! Please let me make it!_

The jonin rushed with his ninja dog, Pakkun, hoping that everything hadn't turned out for the worst.

XXX

Uchiha Sasuke stared down at Naruto as clouds surrounding the sun like Naruto's clones surrounded Sasuke in the two fights that they had had. Sasuke began to feel his headband loosen from Naruto's strike, the mark being a scar, a reminder of the battle that they had here at the Valley of the End. Sasuke felt the cold wind on the openings on the back of his blue short sleeved shirt as he shook a little at the cold air. He heard the clang of his headband, but continued to look at Naruto, not caring about the noise his headband made or the headband at all as it lay by Naruto's head.

He looked down with his eyes, no longer Sharingan, but were his normal coal black eyes. He looked almost sadly at Naruto, saying his name softly as if Naruto will wake up at any moment to look up at him. He said it again softly as the clouds had fully covered the sun, not allowing the sun to shine on the two shinobi. Sasuke was about to say his name again a little bit louder, but the feeling of water falling on his neck caught his attention. He looked up at the gray sky that seemed to be letting these droplets of water fall upon him and Naruto.

Sasuke looked sadly up at the rain, the water that began to pour upon his body. He, then, gripped his arm tightly suddenly, a really fierce, stinging pain beginning in it. He kneeled by Naruto to cough violently until a splatter of blood flew out of his mouth. The spit out blood landed by Naruto's blonde, mountain range of hair that was beginning to slick back from the incoming rain. Sasuke's face started to lower as he opened his eyes to see Naruto's face, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened like a small crack on the sidewalk that you couldn't see unless you were really, really close to it.

Sasuke just stared at him for a little bit before rising up and looking at the forest ahead of him. He began to slowly walk, gripping his arm that still hurt. He walked on toward his future, his mission with only one thought in his head.

_Sorry, Naruto…_

XXX

Bushido Kisuke felt the rain as he reached the top of the falls located at the Valley of the End, breathing heavily when he could look down below. It was hard to see, but Kisuke could faintly make out a body a little distance from the river that the falls landed into. He was a green chunin vest and he just hoped as he jumped with chakra on his feet that this person, this shinobi was alive and well.

He landed on the water with his feet, water splashing onto the ground of rocks and other things as he landed. He looked to see who this ninja was and when he saw who it was; he gasped and rushed over to the boy. He could see the head of blonde spiky hair and knew exactly who it was.

It was Uzumaki Naruto!

XXX

Hatake Kakashi felt the downpour of rain and cursed at what Mother Nature was doing to him. He looked at Pakkun, hoping the ninja dog still had a trail to track Naruto and Sasuke down.

"Even in this rain, do you still have a scent to follow, Pakkun?" Kakashi asked, hoping, praying for Pakkun to say yes.

Pakkun glanced at his summoner and nodded, making Kakashi's eyes contain the hope that he could find his students and take them back, hope that they weren't dead and that they were fine, at least fine enough to take back to Konohagakure and heal. "I still have their scent! They're right here!"

Kakashi flipped with his summon, Pakkun, and landed on the water below. Kakashi looked in shock as the genin from Iwagakure that fought Sakura in the last part of the Chunin Exams carried a wounded, weak Uzumaki Naruto, his student. Kakashi's eyes lowered in sadness and failure as did Kisuke's.

"It seems we were both too late, Kakashi-san…" Kisuke said sadly as he gave Kakashi the marked headband. Kakashi stared at it sadly. "I believe that it is Sasuke's headband as Naruto's is still on his forehead."

Pakkun sniffed the headband and looked at Kakashi sadly, "It is Sasuke's…"

"It's quite ironic that the two fought here right, Kakashi-san? The place where Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama fought and formed this valley to be the place where they would battle is quite the coincidence, eh?"

"Indeed it is," replied Kakashi as he headed over to Kisuke and extended his arms. "I can carry Naruto for the rest of the way to the village. If you wish to come there with me, you can."

Kisuke nodded, handing Naruto over as Kakashi handled Naruto and put the headband into his pouch. He looked back to the forest for a moment, thinking of Sasuke as Kisuke went toward the wall by the waterfall. Pakkun told Kakashi to move on now that the rain was clearing up.

"I can't really track Sasuke's scent thanks to this damned rain that passed! Besides, it's of more importance to get Naruto to the village!" Pakkun said as Kakashi nodded sadly and went up the wall by the waterfall with Kisuke. The sun began to reach out of the clouds and shine upon them. Once they reached the top, they raced in the direction of Konohagakure, wanting to make sure Naruto would be alright.

As this happen, a shinobi that looked like an aloe plant popped from the ground, sporting the same black cloak with red clouds as Itachi and Kisame. Half of his face was dark black while the other half was pale white. "**It ****seems ****things ****are ****only ****going ****get ****more ****interesting ****from ****now ****on****…**" The black half spoke as if he was another being altogether. "Indeed they are…" The white half spoke in reply, looking forward to what the future holds.

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto felt movement below him, causing his eyes to open slowly until he saw trees, lots of trees. Naruto could already tell somehow he failed to get Sasuke back, but at least he knew, looking into Sasuke's coal eyes before he passed out into sleep, that Sasuke was Sasuke, not Orochimaru. Naruto lightly smiled on his sensei Kakashi's back, knowing that Sasuke wasn't changing as he originally thought he was.

XXX

Uchiha Sasuke looked back from the direction from where he came as if he sensed Naruto awakening and he thought about Itachi and Mangekyo Sharingan.

_In order to obtain the next level of the Sharingan, you have to kill your closest friend… _

Sasuke glared at Itachi's words. _Bullshit, __I __will __obtain __power __my __own __way! __I __will __get __around __that __way __of __killing __my __closest __friend __to __become __stronger __than __you! _He began to walk forward toward Orochimaru. _I __will __not __become __like __you __at __all!_

Ironically, Sasuke didn't know how alike he and his brother were becoming with each action he made, step by step…


	30. Chapter 30

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 30:

The Sad Welcome Turned Goodbye: The Plan of Departure!

Uchiha Sasuke felt conflicted as he walked toward Orochimaru's hideout. He had told Naruto the reason for his actions, the reason he acted like he did. The mission he had to take on, he had to make it realistic to the civilians and most of the shinobi in the village that didn't know exactly what went on between Naruto and himself. How much of a bond that they had made when they were teammates in the Hidden Leaf Village. How deep of a friendship that the Nine Tailed Fox's Jinchuriki and the Last Uchiha had. No one knew of that bond besides Sasuke and Naruto themselves.

That's why Sasuke just injured Naruto and had him on the ropes to use up most of his chakra, not kill him or attack him fatally like a Chidori to the chest.

Sasuke still cared about Naruto…

He just wanted people to believe he hated the village for leaving him in the dust, making him weaker while Orochimaru could make him stronger.

He wanted them to believe in the Sasuke everybody could have guessed on…

The Sasuke they thought they knew

But nobody knew Sasuke at all…

Beside Sasuke himself…

And Naruto as well…

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto could hear voices, but he didn't pay attention to them much. He was still trying to comprehend what Sasuke was telling to him earlier. He saw trees, moving around him… No… he was moving… Someone had him on their back and was moving… He looked to see a head of unmistakable spikey silverfish-gray hair and knew immediately who it was.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

This got the jonin's attention as well as Kisuke's. "So, you're up, Naruto…"

"Did Sasuke get away…?"

Kakashi just said nothing, keeping silent as all of a sudden, medical shinobi appeared near them.

"Kakashi-san, what's Uzumaki Naruto's condition?" One of them asked, probably the leader of the three.

"He's alright," Kakashi answered back. "Just one or two major injuries and a few minor injuries; he'll be in hospital for two hours or so since he is exhausted most of his chakra, but overall, he's fine."

"Where's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!" One of the other medics asked, but got his answer from the looks on the other shinobi's faces. One of the medical ninja looked sadly at Naruto, knowing it must be hard for the boy.

"What's the situation with the other genin and chunin on the Sasuke Retrieval Mission?" Kakashi asked, wanting to get away from the subject of Sasuke. It made him curse at how he was a failure as a teacher, but it still shocked him somewhat how the Uchiha had acted after he talked with Tsunade and was healed. Even if he thought Sasuke could possibly act like that, it still shocked him.

The leader looked seriously at Kakashi as they went toward Konohagakure. "Yes! By the orders of the Hokage, the first and second medical shinobi have been dispatched and have been recovered and taken for immediate medical attention. Nara Shikamaru has a minor injury on his hand. Inuzuka Kiba has a deep wound, but is in no danger of losing his life. Hyuga Neji and Akimichi Choji are in critical condition however… For the moment, their situation is uncertain."

Naruto began to think of everyone that was on the mission.

_Everyone…_

Naruto began to close his eyes, still weak from his fight.

XXX

Akimichi Choji was laying on a hospital bed as the doctor had a clipboard, looking over the very weak genin.

Tsunade looked at a book that had the effects listed on there so she was able to make something to heal Choji.

_As I thought, the ingredients and effects of the pills are well documented and recorded… That's good._

She looked at one of the medical staff, "Bring me an antler!"

The medical shinobi replied a quick "Yes!" and went off to get the antler as Tsunade was grinding bits of ingredients into a powder, wanting to make sure Choji would be alright as well as the others, but hoped, most of all, Naruto would make it back alright.

_Come back safe, brat…_

XXX

A bandaged Kiba turned his head to look at his older sister, Hana. "How is he, sister?" He was worried about Akamaru's condition.

"For the moment he won't be able to walk. The muscles in his arms and legs were damaged." She said as Kiba looked at her.

"You're a vet, right, sis?" Kiba asked her.

"He's alright. No need to worry at all. After some rest, his condition will stabilize." She watched as Kiba finched and cursed in pain. "More importantly, the same goes for you as well."

Kiba lightly smiled at his caring sister's words. "…Yeah…, I got it…"

XXX

Shizune and other medical shinobi were surrounding the markings on the floor as they repaired Neji's wound with his hair.

"Although we're using this boy's hair as a medium," Shizune spoke to other shinobi, "please don't make a mistake in the cell ratio of the damaged part of his skin and the strands of hair! Every strand of hair must be affected by the chakra control!"

"Yes, Shizune!" the medical staff spoke as they focused on Neji, making sure he was fully healed.

XXX

Nara Shikamaru looked at his hands; one of his fingers had a splint on it, as he fidgeted with his working fingers.

"There's no use in fidgeting at all." Temari said, her legs crossed and hands on her thighs as she sat, looking at Shikamaru. "Sacrifice is almost a given on a mission… Didn't you go through any emotional training?"

Shikamaru stared at her. "Training and the actual mission, actual combat is totally different… You never know exactly how a mission is going to go… and I was the team leader for the first time on this mission… Because of this…, I know I'm not cut out to be a shinobi at all."

Temari scowled slightly at the depressed Shikamaru. "Unexpected fragility… Men are so strange…"

Shikamaru shifted upward and began to walk away from Temari, not wanting to hear her piercing words. "I shouldn't have been the team leader… All I did was trust everyone else. I was too laid-back, not strong enough… It's all my fault that this happened…"

Temari glared at him. "…Are you that afraid of being hurt?"

Shikamaru stopped, looked at the floor solemnly until he started to walk again, his father, Nara Shikaku, being right at the corner, having heard their entire conversation.

"Shikamaru…," he addressed his son, "you're being talked down to by a girl and you'll just run away?"

Shikamaru looked back over his shoulder at his father, "I don't want to go into a troublesome argument, because I'm not a girl."

"True…," Shikaku said, looking at his son, "but you are not a man either. You're just a coward." Temari looked over there, listening to the conversation. "Even if you quit being a shinobi, mission will still happen. Someone will have to carry them out. Your friends will just have to go with a new leader. So then, maybe they will die… but, if you're the leader at that time, your companions may live on… If you look at this time as an experience, and you learn from this experience, then maybe you can carry out missions with fewer problems… If your companions are that important to you, before running away, consider it an opportunity to become stronger for their sakes!

"That is what it means to be a real companion, a real comrade, you coward!" Shikamaru just stood there, taking in his father's words as Temari just stared, a slight frown on her face. The door to the room Choji was in opened, catching Temari's attention, as Tsunade appeared and went to the bench opposite Temari, sitting down.

"It's alright now…" When Tsunade said this, Shikamaru twitched. "The continuous destruction of Akimichi Choji's cells from the pills was stopped by an antidote I made myself. This time he was saved, it was a success." She looked at Shikaku. "I used a special drug-mixing manual from the Nara Clan. There was quite a bit of serious stuff in there. Was that the result of continuous research?"

Shukaku was about to answer Tsunade when Shizune came out of the doorway, sweaty and panting.

"Tsunade-sama, Hyuga Neji's… condition is stabilized. Also, I have more information on the mission. Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto have returned just now… Although, Naruto is injured; his life is not in any danger."

Tsunade looked at the ground with a frown. "Only the two of them, huh?" Although, inside, she seethed at Uchiha Sasuke's secret mission as she had been outvoted. She had to deal with the counsel and elders voting and not her. The Hokage was the tiebreaker vote, so she couldn't butt in and she was overpowered by them, even when she did "vote." Because by vote, she meant yelled at the bastards and was about to open a can of whoop ass as Tsunade was good at doing that, almost too good…

The Fifth Hokage looked at Shikamaru, "It looks like the mission was a failure, Shikamaru…" Shikamaru began shaking. "But… everyone's alive and well. That's more important than anything else."

Shikamaru had tears streaming down his face, feeling the pain of his failure, the weight of the mission on his shoulders. "Next time…, I swear that next time, this mission will be flawless, a true success story…!"

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the hospital walls that surrounded him, the barrier around him as he was clothed in bandages from his major and minor injuries that were almost all the way healed. At least he didn't have a gaping chest wound to deal with, right?

Naruto still cursed at his situation, not wanting to be contained in these wrappings as if his body would break down the moment he left them. The only thing people could really see is most of Naruto's face, the tips of his fingers, and his mountain range of blonde hair. He was covered in a simple black shirt and pants as he moved his head down to what rested in his lap, Sasuke's Konohagakure headband. He began to recall the fight between him and Sasuke, Sasuke's secret mission, the reality of Konoha's Shinobi Council and the Elders and Advisors. The political set-up had changed in Konohagakure since the Fourth Hokage left.

The Third Hokage was too weak to effectively set up some laws and regulations and take vote against issues so the Elders and Advisors went with some of the Council and made up secret missions and assignments to protect Konohagakure from the underground, in hiding even though they did help when they showed their faces as well like the one Sasuke was sent on.

Naruto couldn't help but feel angry at these people of Konohagakure, at least those Elders and Advisors, but they were previous retired shinobi for the most part. They were born from a different era than the generation Naruto is from. Different views on culture, politics, and society will cause them to choice a solution that Naruto would think is immoral and unjust, but Naruto couldn't stop it.

He felt helpless in this hospital room, without Sasuke…

He felt, for the first time, that he was truly a failure…

Even though Naruto knew the importance of this mission of Sasuke's, he still wanted to take Sasuke home, to piss off the advisors and elders, to tick Danzo, Homura and Koharu off.

He also wanted to show proof to the village, the remaining part of the village that still didn't believe in him and his abilities, the part that still mocked him, that he was stronger.

That he was no longer that brat, that demon kid…

That he was Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of Konohagakure, the Future Sixth Hokage…

"Well, so you're awake…"

Naruto turned to see the source of that familiar voice and looked at the doorway to see a slightly smiling Shikamaru leaning against the door.

Naruto slightly smiled as he said, "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sat down and looked at Naruto, all bandaged up. Naruto noticed Shikamaru looking and decided to get Shikamaru to talk. "So, how is everybody else?"

Shikamaru flinched a little when Naruto spoke and looked at the blonde, "Sorry about that, Naruto… Well, everybody is fine now. Choji has been treated as with Neji and Kiba. They are should be doing alright as long as they rest like you."

Naruto let out a breath in relief. "Everybody's safe and well… Good…"

Shikamaru stared at Naruto's expression of failure. "And Sasuke…?"

"Yeah…," Naruto said disappointedly, looking at the headband on his lap. "He got away…"

Little did Naruto know about who was listening in on the other side of the door…

XXX

Haruno Sakura felt her hand slip from the door, slip from the handle of the door as she looked sadly at the one thing that separated her from Naruto, but all she could think about is what Naruto had just said as she was about to open door, having come there after Ino told her everyone was back from the mission.

_Yeah… He got away…_

It repeated in her mind, in her brain as if she couldn't believe that it was true. The image of Team 7, Sakura smiling in the middle while Naruto and Sasuke stood on either side, actually slightly smiling as Kakashi eye-smiled and ruffled the two boys' hair. She originally thought they would glare at each other because of their rivalry, but the two decided against it at the last minute, smiling a slightly small smile at the camera. It began to crack like glass in her mind like a mirror, a window broken by a baseball, as the baseball made shards move in all directions. Sakura was almost on the verge of tears, but held it back surprisingly.

She just stood there, not moving, just looking at the door in shock, disbelief and sadness as she heard footsteps approach her.

"Haruno Sakura, right?" Sakura looked at who asked her the question and saw that it was Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. "It seems news travels fast…"

She opened the door and Sakura went inside when Tsunade gestured for her to go inside and Tsunade followed.

Sakura saw Naruto all bandaged and felt a pang in her chest, guilt consuming her for making Naruto go that far for her to have Sasuke. It really hurt her like being stabbed billions of times with Haku's senbon needles. She felt so bad that she wanted to run out of the room and cry at how she had hurt Naruto for making him go on this mission for her sake, but something made her just stand there still as she uttered Naruto's name, still shocked at his appearance of a mummy, almost covered head to toe in bandages.

Naruto turned to the familiar, almost heavenly voice that uttered his name as it gave him shivers with its cold, almost frightened and sad tone. He was shocked and wide eyed to see one Haruno Sakura standing with Tsunade behind her.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto uttered out of his mouth in shock at seeing her, saddened and guilty. He had never seen her look like this, sad yet not totally sad, almost in the middle.

"I heard that you were injured quite a bit, though you seem to be doing fine, better than they thought." Tsunade said as Naruto clenched his covers and tightened his eyes in failure and frustration.

"I'm sorry… Sakura-chan…"

Sakura pulled on a wide, fake smile, almost to reassure herself, not just Naruto. "Why're you apologizing?" Naruto could tell by her tone something was up, staring sadly at the headband as Sakura moved to the windows, letting sunlight look into the room. "You look just like a mummy, don't you?"

"I… I'm sorry…" Naruto repeated.

"Listen, the weather's so good today. See, I opened the curtains…" Sakura said, looking out the window as Shikamaru stared at her, frowning slightly at their interaction.

"…Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at her, trying to try to stop her depression. "I'll definitely keep my promise! Afterall…, I said it was a lifelong promise!"

Sakura was looking out the window, "It's alright, Naruto…"

Shikamaru grew slightly angry, "Sakura! He's trying to…"

"Always…" Naruto's voice cut into the room and Shikamaru's voice. "Like I always say…" Everyone in the room was looking at the newly made chunin who now had a smile on his face. "I won't go back on my word! That's my nindo, my way of the ninja!"

Sakura looked sadly at Naruto as Tsunade and Shikamaru lightly smiled, knowing this was typical Naruto. Sakura looked at the bandages, the marked headband, and the smile, the forming grin on his face, childish and optimistic like he always was. Sakura slightly smiled as she spoke again.

"Naruto…" _I__'__m __still __holding __you __back__… _Sakura began as she walked toward the door and opened it, sliding it on the floor. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'll have to make you wait a little longer…"

Naruto was slightly confused, looking at his female teammate.

"Next time, I'll be joining you to return him home! We'll do it together!"

Tsunade smiled at the scene as Sakura left, closing the door. Sakura had one thing set in her mind that she would do later when the Hokage was at her desk, done meeting with Naruto and the other injured. Sakura had a determined look on her face as she went home, ready later to meet with Tsunade after she figured out exactly what she wanted, needed to do for Naruto and Sasuke.

XXX

Tsunade heard knocking on the door to her office. "Come in!"

She looked to see Haruno Sakura. "I have a request, Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade looked a little intrigued about what this request could be as her head rested on her hands, eyes looking at the pink-haired kunoichi. "What is it, Sakura?"

"I wish to be your apprentice, Hokage-sama!" Sakura said, looking seriously at her as Tsunade could see the look she had in her eyes was exactly the same look she had when she was younger, dealing with the loss of Dan and Nawaki and the departure of Orochimaru.

_She certainly has the look, the feeling of loss, of being troubled… _

Tsunade smiled at her. "Haruno Sakura, I've heard from your sensei, Hatake Kakashi, that you have a strong spirit and intelligence." She looked at Sakura's eyes and was certain she would train this girl. "Alright, you may be my apprentice, but I won't take it easy on you, okay?"

"…Okay!" Sakura replied, ready for anything and everything.

XXX

Naruto was lying on the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, just thinking until he heard a crash. Startled, he looked out the window and shouted, "What the fuck was that?"

What he saw was Jiraiya on a toad's head as he looked at Naruto. "Hey, kid."

"Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya sat on the window as he talked to Naruto. "I came to tell you something of great importance. I have accepted you as an apprentice, as such; I will be taking you on a journey for three years or so to train you one-on-one or maybe even more than one-on-one. When I researched Orochimaru's immortality technique, information about Akatsuki came to me suddenly." He turned his head slightly to look at Naruto. "They won't be after you for three or four years from today."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "Then, we'll have to just go out there and train as fast as we can! That way I can also retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru whenever I'm done training!"

"You make it sound like we don't have any time!" Jiraiya said to his apprentice. "We have three years before Orochimaru will try to transfer into Sasuke's body." He looked outside for a second. "However, forget about Sasuke. He went to Orochimaru on his own…"

"No he did-" Naruto stopped himself before stating that Sasuke was actually on a mission to kill Orochimaru from the inside.

Jiraiya looked at him, intrigued at what Naruto was about to say. "What is it, Naruto? Why did you say that Sasuke didn't go on his own accord?"

Naruto sighed, "I just found out from Sasuke that the elders and advisors and some of the Shinobi Council had assigned Sasuke a secret mission, a mission to destroy Orochimaru."

Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly, cursing at what kind of plans Danzo and the others could have made. "I see… I can't do anything against them unless we get proof from someone that they did this. Sadly, there's nothing I can do at all."

Naruto frowned, looking down at his bandaged hands. "But the way you talk about not wanting me to go after Sasuke makes me want to continue down this path. I would rather be a fool all my life than be wise at all!"

Jiraiya was shocked at what Naruto had said; it reminded him of himself as he smiled. "Well then, be prepared, you big 'fool.' Alright?" Jiraiya was standing on his toad, ready to go, slightly smiling.

Naruto grinned widely and did a salute, "Yes, sir!"

XXX

Bushido Kisuke sighed as he exited the office of the Fifth Hokage. This whole thing with Sasuke leaving really made him that much angrier with the greedy snake Sannin that leads the village of Otogakure as he walked toward Konohagakure Hospital. He wanted to see how everybody that went on the mission was doing. His hands were in the pockets of his black pants as he decided to see Uzumaki Naruto first.

As he went up there, he saw Nara Shikamaru exit from the room he heard that Naruto was located. Shikamaru was a little surprised to see the Iwa genin here to visit them, but figured he was sent to see how everything went like Temari and her siblings. He sighed and looked at the shinobi.

"'Ey," Shikamaru lazily said as Kisuke approached, "you here to see how everyone is doing?"

"Yeah, and I wanted to talk to Naruto for a moment." Kisuke said as he looked at the pineapple headed chunin.

"Well, we're all alright. Even though, I am the only one that is out of the hospital; we all will survive to live another day. Well, I'll be seeing you around since you're the ambassador for Iwa and Konohagakure, correct?" Kisuke nodded to Shikamaru, who turned and went on his way. "See ya…"

"Yeah, see you," Kisuke replied as the shinobi went over to Naruto's door, only to hear a conversation going on, but Kisuke didn't listen in. He didn't really want to listen in on a conversation that could be very private, choosing to just wait until he could no longer hear voices or the person left the room.

"Yes, sir!" Kisuke heard Naruto's voice as he decided that meant that person had left, either outside the window or a technique. He breathed out an unknown held breath and knocked on the hospital room door. "Come in!"

Kisuke opened the door and looked at the bandaged Naruto, knowing the extent of Naruto's injuries when he picked him up from the Valley of the End. "So, you seem to be doing better than I thought…"

"Ah, Kisuke!" Naruto said, smiling at the boy, who smiled back.

"Yeah, so who were you talking to just now?" Kisuke asked the chunin, sitting in the chair by Naruto's hospital bed.

"Ah, that was the Perverted Hermit!" Kisuke sweat dropped and chuckled a bit at who was here, Jiraiya of the Sannin. "He was just telling me information about the Akatsuki and Orochimaru… Oh, and how I will be going on a training trip with him for a few years! It's so I'll be prepared when the Akatsuki start to hunt me down."

Kisuke's eyes widened at this information. "So, the Akatsuki are going to move soon?"

"No," Naruto said, waving his hands, "they will start to move in a few years, probably by the time I'm done with my training. The same goes for Orochimaru taking Sasuke's body for himself."

Kisuke nodded, "I see…" He looked at Naruto. "I feel sorry about what happened to your friend, having left to a monster like Orochimaru…" Kisuke clenched his fists in anger. "I can't believe he accepted his offer of power… I thought he wouldn't give in…, that Uchiha… It seems I was wrong…" Kisuke rose from the chair. "I wish you the best in healing and your training… I'm going to be going back to Iwagakure now to tell the Tsuchikage the situation here and how the mission went…"

"Why can't you just send a letter there?" Naruto asked the shinobi, who looked back at him from where he stood.

"I will mail a letter on how the Retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke was a failure and the casualities of the mission, just people injured. I will have to tell him the other information further in person. Plus, he would want me back there anyway to discuss it further. My leader likes to hear things straight from my lips, so he knows I won't lie, even if I never will…" Kisuke went up to the door and gripped its handle. "Well, goodbye for now, Naruto… I'm sure we will meet again after your training."

Naruto smiled at the smiling Kisuke. "Yeah, see ya!"

Kisuke just replied the same thing back as he walked out the door, closed it and began to write the letter as he walked.

Dear Sandaime Tsuchikage,

I, Bushido Kisuke, have just found out the results of the mission to retrieve the Konohagakure shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke, from Orochimaru's force, the Sound Four. It seems that while everyone is alive, just injured and resting, the mission was a total failure. Orochimaru has Uchiha Sasuke, but it seems that he won't be able to transfer into the boy's body until three years' time. I have also found out about the organization known as Akatsuki. It seems it will take the organization two to three years to start to move in capturing jinchuriki and taking the biju from them. I will discuss more with you when I get back to Iwagakure. I am departing from Konohagakure right now.

Sincerely,

Bushido Kisuke

Kisuke put the written document into a little container when it was folded and wrapped up with a rubber band. He exited the hospital and sighed at the familiar presence near him.

"I know you two are here, so come out, Washimura, Hikari…" Kisuke spoke as his teammates appeared out of the bushes near the hospital. "So, you were sent here as well after I was sent?"

"Indeed, Kisuke," Washimura spoke as Hikari looked at Kisuke.

"So, what's the situation with the mission?" Hikari asked, her silver-frey eyes peering into Kisuke's cerulean ones.

"It seems that while no one was killed, most of them were injured bad enough to need rest in the hospital and Uchiha Sasuke was able to go away to Orochimaru." Kisuke said the Sannin's name with spite. Hikari looked solemnly at Kisuke, knowing how he felt and how she felt about what the snake did to their shinobi, their comrades. Washimura was stoic, but he gripped his hands tightly in hatred of the man. "I have also found out information about Orochimaru's 'immortality' and the Akatsuki that has to go to the Tsuchikage immediately. I will tell you guys as we go back to the village."

"Alright," Hikari said as she and Washimura saw the document in their teammate's hand. Washimura bit his finger and made hand signs until putting his hand on the sidewalk that is on the ground. A small eagle appeared and Washimura extended his arm toward the document.

"You need to send the document on one of my summons, correct? I believe he will be good, small enough to barely be seen by other shinobi and still almost as strong as my bigger eagle summons." Washimura said as Kisuke nodded and handed the document over. Washimura tied it tightly to the eagle's leg and told it in a whisper of what to do. The eagle nodded in reply and went on its way.

"Now, let's get going," Hikari said with a smile as the other two nodded and smiled back at her, ready to at least have this time to talk and cheer each other up.

XXX

Temari and her siblings were about to depart when Shikamaru was saying his farewells, but then, they saw the Iwagakure team, Kisuke, Hikari, and Washimura. Kankuro glared slightly at them, but Kisuke put his hand up, shocking everyone as Kankuro was about to lash at them, the people that were always enemies with.

"I know the past our villages have had, Kankuro, but right now, I have things of more importance than useless fighting. I don't hold any grudges with any of Sunagakure's shinobi or the village either. I believe if we release hostilities than we will be able to prosper together, but if you hate me or my village, I can understand why. I just don't wish to fight with you at this moment, or any moment honestly. I hope we can be friends instead of enemies, especially since both of our villages wound up being in an alliance with Konohagakure." Kisuke said to the puppet master, who began to relax but held a weak glare at them.

"So, you're heading off as well?" Shikamaru asked the Iwa shinobi, to which they nodded.

"Yes, Shikamaru," Kisuke said as he looked at the outside of the village gate. "I have to give this important information about what happened on the mission and other things to the Tsuchikage. He'll want to speak to me immediately after reading the letter I sent to him. That's just the way he is…" Kisuke sighed as he smiled at Shikamaru. "I'll be seeing you later hopefully, even though I won't know when. I'm very glad that your comrades, your friends came out okay even if the mission was a failed one. That's more important than anything…"

Kisuke moved out of the village, out of the gate with his teammates following behind him. He stopped and looked at Shikamaru and the Sand siblings. "I'm also glad that you guys turned out okay and your assistance, shinobi of the Sand." Kisuke chuckled and scratched the back of his head, a little ashamed of what happened with the mission. "I was sent out late with not getting information until later so I wasn't able to do much other than getting to Uzumaki Naruto late…" Kisuke lowered his eyes in sadness, anger and shame all at once, a mixing of emotion occurring inside him.

Temari decided to say something, lightly smiling. "That's alright… At least you were able to come out and give any help you could." Gaara nodded at what Temari said.

Kisuke smiled at small smile back at them. "Thanks for that… I'm really thankful that you are giving me a chance with me being an Iwagakure shinobi, but I can't change the past." He felt the wind blow a little stronger for a second as he spoke one last time before departing. "But I can change the future…" And his smile turned into a serious face. "And I will… I have to."

With that, he turned and went back to Iwagakure, ready to start the change that would make a better future. Because even if evil and darkness was on the horizon, there would always be a little light that they could make brighter at any moment.

XXX

Three Months Later

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto was eating ramen with his former sensei Umino Iruka, hearing all about everyone relaxing, training after the mission, moving on with their lives. Even Sakura had become an apprentice of Tsunade whenever the Hokage could train her. It surprised him as he finished his ramen and talked with Iruka about the trip he was about to take with Jiraiya.

Iruka had a melancholy smile on his face. "So, you'll be gone for a long time…"

Naruto was about to reply when he heard Jiraiya's voice. "Let's get going, Naruto!"

"Right! See ya, Iruka-sensei!" He raced off, yet turned back to his now standing former teacher, waving in his departure before turning forward, moving with Jiraiya.

Iruka smiled at his former student. _Become stronger…, Naruto…_

Naruto paused seeing the monument and looked at the Fourth Hokage's face, his father's face. He grinned at him and raised his open hand. "Just you see how stronger I become…" Naruto closed his hand and widened his grin, still looking at the face of his father. "… father…"

"Naruto, what are you doing? Come on, we have to go!" Jiraiya yelled at his apprentice, who replied, "Alright, alright!" As he ran to his teacher, Hinata smiled at his back, knowing that she should get stronger as well.

XXX

The members of Akatsuki appeared around each other like holograms as one started to laugh a little. "All of us meeting like this…"

"We haven't done this since Orochimaru left us seven years ago…" One said with a deep voice and looked to be short and big in his stature.

"**Orochimaru ****has ****gained ****the ****Sharingan****…**," one said with the voice of the black side of the aloe vera looking dude.

"Itachi… your brother…" another member said as Itachi remained emotionless looking, even in the hologram form he was in.

"There's no need to be impatient, hmm. Someday, Orochimaru will be dead anyway, hmm. But more importantly, we have three years then. If we do it together, our success rate will be very high… hmm?" One spoke, standing on the ceiling.

"Yes… our ambition… If we retrieve them all, including the Kyuubi, everything will be in our hands!" The one that seemed to be the leader spoke, as he was ready to wait until they could set their plans in motion, until they could put their dream into reality.

XXX

Danzo grinned at his plan getting put into motion, the plan that would end with him at the top. But, he had to have a way to end Orochimaru's life, to ensure that the ex-Konohagkure shinobi wouldn't spill the beans on Danzo's true self, his true intentions. He had found a way though: a mission to send Uchiha Sasuke out to defeat and kill Orochimaru after he trained him. the only bad thing that could happen is Orochimaru taking over Sasuke's body, but Danzo had a feeling Sasuke wouldn't willingly give the Sannin his body.

_Everything was going according to plan... _Danzo chuckled._ All was going according to my plan... _

Danzo walked in the darkness, a root supporting the village he cared for, just as he always was...


	31. Chapter 31

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 31:

The Transition and the Gathering: The Beginning of Training!

Shimura Danzo was walking toward where he was gathering his Ne, or Root, shinobi. He felt his Sharingan spinning still, from not only his training to keep in shape, but from using a hi-level genjutsu on Tsunade before Sasuke left. He was surprised that Tsunade never noticed and actually gave into the jutsu for a few minutes. After all, she was a Sannin, but at least, she doesn't know about the truth. He kept walking, his cane moving before he took a step. He eyed the bowed group of shinobi that he held at his command, the ones that he had trained.

He looked at them with a critical eye; he would have to make sure his plan would stay in motion to ensure that he would become the next Fire Shadow. He had to make sure, but he also didn't want to kill Tsunade either. That would raise too much suspicion on him and others in the village and cause mass hysteria to occur in the village. Danzo sighed at what he had to do and make sure of, but he knew he would have to be careful with Tsunade and her supporters.

He continued to look at his supporters, his tools as he coughed into his hand. Then, he spoke…

XXX

Haruno Sakura was breathing heavily and smiling at her smiling teacher. She was able to revive this fish! She was becoming stronger each day! She could do this and protect Naruto and save Sasuke.

Tsunade was still smiling, watching the girl. She could see what skill and talent the girl possessed inside her. She would probably surpass Shizune and herself someday. Tsunade could just imagine how she could brag to Jiraiya about her new apprentice when he came back from training Naruto.

She just couldn't wait to rub it into that pervert's face when he came back!

XXX

Jiraiya was quiet, almost too quiet, thinking about many things at the same time. Orochimaru, Sasuke's secret mission, Danzo and the council, Tsunade, Naruto, Akatsuki; it was almost like his head was an alphabet soup, spelling out too many thoughts to care about. Naruto looked up and frowned at his teacher, knowing something was up.

"Hey, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya, breaking the Sannin's thoughts, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. "What are you thinking about?"

Jiraiya yelled at his student, "What did I say about you calling me that, kid?" He, then, looked to see Naruto's bothered face. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"I should be asking you that!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya, pointing his finger at him. "You've had that same quiet, thinking face on this whole time and for once, you weren't giggling and drooling!"

Jiraiya had a very angry expression on his face. "Hey, I can be thinking about something serious when I want to and thinking about my research is serious business, thank you very much!" He blinked and, then, started to laugh a little as he had forgotten about his troubles, because of Naruto's outbursts. This caused Naruto to freak out, of course.

"What are you laughing about, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya laughed a few more laughs and smiled down at his apprentice. "It's nothing, Naruto. What do you say we get to some training!"

Naruto's face brightened up like he was the sun. "Training? Yeah, let's get to it, Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya chuckled at the rambunctious blonde, "Alright, then I'll have to send a message so we can reach where we are going to train!" He bit his thumb and looked at Naruto's expression.

"Why do we have to send a message to get where we are going to train? Why don't we just find some forest and vacant place nearby to train at?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya merely went through hand signs and smiled.

"You'll see why, Naruto…" Jiraiya merely said as he summoned a medium sized toad with a small cape that looked at Jiraiya. "Hey, Gama, we need you to inform Lord Fukasaku and the others that I'm coming with my new apprentice, to teach him Senjutsu."

Gama looked at the blonde, seeing some resemblance with the Fourth Hokage, a shinobi he had heard about from the older toads. He also knew that Jiraiya had taught the Yondaime before so it seemed likely this was his son. He nodded at Jiraiya and disappeared in an instant.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked Jiraiya, who just chuckled.

"You'll see…" he said to Naruto as he vanished in an instant, leaving a little smoke in his place.

"Wha-?" the Uzumaki started until he vanished as well, leaving behind a puff of smoke in his place.

XXX

"So, you've come back, Jiraiya…" Gamabunta spoke out of his pipe, letting smoke flow out of his mouth. "You've brought the boy here as well, huh?" He looked closely at the Sennin. "You're going to have him learn Senjutsu, aren't you?"

Jiraiya smiled at the chief toad. "You got me, eh, Gamabunta…" Jiraiya shifted his eyes to see Naruto appear after Gamahiro reverse summoned him to the land of the toads. "Good to see you, too, Gamahiro."

The toad with two blades on his back nodded as Naruto looked shocked, eyes wide, at the surroundings.

"Where are we," Naruto asked.

"You are at Mount Myoboku, the land of the toads. Nice to see you again, Jiraiya-boy… Shima will be excited as well."

Naruto turned and Jiraiya grinned at who spoke. A short, old green toad appeared with white hair standing on his head as well as a small beard.

"Nice to see you too, Lord Fukasaku…," Jiraiya spoke as he and the toad smiled back at each other.

XXX

"So, that's what happened…"

Onoki of Both Scales spoke to Kisuke and his teammates, looking at their bowed figures, them on their knees. He, then, looked at the letter he had received, speaking of the mission, Akatsuki and Orochimaru. He, then, sighed and looked at Kisuke.

"Kisuke…" Kisuke raised his head to look at the leader of his village. "Tell me about the information on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki that you found out while in Konohagakure."

"I found out that it'll take three years for Orochimaru to take control of Uchiha Sasuke's body. This will mean three years where we can plan and try to strike him down before that happens. This also means that the organization known as Akatsuki will not make a move for a few years it seems, the organization after the biju inside jinchurikis."

Onoki listened to this information and knew that Roshi would be able to hold his ground, while Han might not. Han wouldn't really put up a fight. He would just accept reality, the reality of being captured by the Akatsuki. Han, after all, despised mankind for what had happened to him. Onoki sighed at the issue that brought him. It also made him think about Deidara, his former student that had went to this organization. He wouldn't be like Sarutobi though; he would have to deal with Deidara himself.

He would have to stop hiring Akatsuki, even though he would have to worry about the powerhouse military that the Kumogakure had going for it. It worried him slightly of what would happen, but he would have to deal with it with Konohagakure and probably Sunagakure. That made him sigh as well, knowing the relationship the villages had always had for each other.

"Tsuchikage," the melodic voice of Hikari got the old leader's attention, "what do you plan to do?"

Onoki looked at the kunoichi and got up from his chair to stand in front of them. "You may stand." The three stood. "I will have to think of a plan as things go on. I know that some people, including myself, for ashamed that Deidara had left to the organization after stealing a jutsu from our archives, but we will have to deal with him eventually with housing two Jinchuriki and him being a part of the Akatsuki. We will just have to wait and see if anything comes up over time. When it does, we will go in whenever I see fit. Alright?" The three genin nodded to which the leader dismissed them, allowing him to think alone.

XXX

"So, I'm learning Senjutsu?" Naruto asked, feeling a little queasy after eating some of the food of the toads.

"Yep, Naruto!" Gamakichi said, appearing on Naruto's shoulder. "You are going to learn the techniques that Jiraiya has learned with the help of us toads."

"What kind of techniques?" Naruto asked as Fukasaku looked at Naruto and, then, Jiraiya.

"You can go ahead and explain, Fukasaku-san." Jiraiya spoke as he watched the old toad nod and look at the thirteen-year-old chunin.

"Alright, let's get right into it." Fukasaku put a finger up. "Instead of usin' internal energy like when you're usin' ninjutsu, senjutsu uses energy ya absorb from the outside, from nature. So, while having the internal spiritual energy and physical energy combine to use yer techniques, senjutsu requires ya to take that internal energy and combine it with nature energy, creatin' even stronger jutsu. This gives all yer ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu a very serious power-up. That is what makes senjutsu, Naruto-chan."

"I see, so I'm adding natural energy to the mix of my regular chakra?" Naruto saw Jiraiya nod to him.

"Exactly, Naruto. Let's see Fukasaku-san give you a demonstration." Jiraiya said to which Fukasaku nodded and went over to a toad statue.

The old toad put his hands together and generated natural energy, shocking Gamakichi. "Whoa, Fukasaku-sama, look at all the natural energy you have collected!" Naruto was confused until he remembered it was natural energy. "Whoa…"

Naruto looked to see the small toad pick up the huge toad statue, shocked at what the old toad was capable of. "Dang, that's what senjutsu can do to your power? But I didn't see anything at all because of the natural energy right?"

Jiraiya nodded as Fukasaku, not very lightly, set it down and began breathing heavily, resting. "Yes, Naruto, that's just one part of what senjutsu can do… As you could see, Fukasaku made a hand sign to generate natural energy and used that energy to lift that statue. So, now, you'll be training to do just that?"

"By doing what?" the blonde Konogakure shinobi asked as Fukasaku answered it for him.

"By becoming one with nature, Naruto-boy."

"So, what will have to do in order to become one with nature?" Naruto asked to which Gamakichi answered.

"You have to die."

Of course, this caused Naruto to freak out… really bad…

"Gamakichi," Fukasaku chastised the young toad, "that was a horrible example of what will happen! No need to worry, Naruto-chan. Ya have no need to actually die. You just have to stand completely still!"

"Huh," Naruto said, wondering what the hell this toad was talking about.

"In order to draw natural energy, you'll have to stand still. It's the best way to gain mastery of it and draw it in." Fukasaku spoke as he went over toward a nearby waterfall.

"But just standing still? Shouldn't there be more to it or at least one way to make it go faster?" Naruto asked the elder toad.

"You should show Naruto the oil, Fukasaku-san." Jiraiya spoke as Gamakichi nodded in agreement.

"Naruto-chan, come over here…" Naruto went over to the toad as he looked at the falling water. "This waterfall's actually the secret toad oil of Myoboku Mountain. Now, gimme yer hand." Naruto held out his hand and the toad put some oil on the boy's hand. "This oil is a magnet fer natural energy. It'll help with yer training."

"I can feel something," an excited Naruto said.

"Yes, over time, you will feel it in yer skin. And once yer able to recognize natural energy and draw it in, you'll be able to use it without any oil. But obviously, there's a risk…" He looked at Naruto, to see his right eye become one of a toad's and his hand become like a toad's as well. Naruto, being Naruto, started to become a little confused at this new feeling. "If ya ain't learned how to control natural energy, ya'll start to turn into a toad." Again, Naruto being Naruto, looked to see his reflection and started to freak out and scream. Fukasaku just bopped Naruto on the back of his head, making Naruto revert to his regular state.

"Though you won't have to worry because Fukasaku will beat you with that club as it takes the natural energy outta ya," Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto. "In order to control and do senjutsu, you have to balance everything, the two parts that make up your chakra and the natural energy you gather. That or you'll turn into a toad and eventually become a statue like all of those that have failed over there." Jiraiya pointed to the statues of toads, causing Naruto to flinch in shock.

"That's what I meant when I said you would die…" Gamakichi said, looking at the statues.

"But that doesn't mean you have to completely have no toad parts, Naruto." Jiraiya said as he looked at Fukasaku. "Could you get call your wife down to demonstrate my Sennin Mode to Naruto?"

"Sure, Jiraiya-chan," the old toad said, hopping toward the house and got Shima as she went over to them.

"Why do you need me, Jiraiya-chan?" Shima asked the Gama Sennin, who just pointed at Naruto.

"I want to show Naruto my Sennin Mode to show him that he doesn't have to completely master it in order to not turn into a toad." Jiraiya spoke as he put markings around his eyes and clapped his hands. "Alright, get on my shoulders, Ma, Pa!"

"'Right," the couple said as they landed on his shoulders and Jiraiya felt the natural energy flow into him, his eyes closed.

Naruto looked in shock as his teacher's nose grew in size and held warts. He also noticed that Jiraiya's chin bore a goatee and his eyes, now opened, looked exactly like toad eyes with his pupils being negative signs.

"This, Naruto, is Sennin Mode, or Sage Mode," Jiraiya spoke to Naruto, looking at the boy with a grin. He lifted his hand and began to generate a Rasengan that looked almost like a boulder. "This is how much change it can do to something like the Rasengan."

Naruto had a gaping mouth as he looked at his sensei's Rasengan and Jiraiya rushed forward and hit a few of the toad statues, destroying them to bits. Jiraiya smirked at Naruto's reaction, going out of Sage Mode; the blonde shinobi jumping up and down with excitement as always when he saw a jutsu like that. Naruto quickly rushed at the oil and put a dab more on his wrists as he felt weightless yet powerful with the energy flowing into his body. He grinned at Jiraiya and gave him a thumbs up.

"You don't have to worry, Ero-sennin! I'm definitely going to get this down!" Naruto proclaimed until he started to turn into a toad again and Fukasaku beat him with the club. "Ouch!"

Jiraiya laughed at his apprentice for a moment and, then, smiled as Naruto applied some oil and sat down, meditating almost. He stayed in that position, not changing at all, for a while as Jiraiya, still smiling, thought proud thoughts of his pupil. _You __are __going __to __definitely __pass __this __Naruto__… _He smiled a little wider when he saw Naruto start to change yet again and get slapped by the club yet again. _I __have __faith __in __you, __Naruto__… __Just __as __your __parents __did__… _

Jiraiya just watched his student train with the oil, knowing that soon enough, Naruto would master it.

He was sure of it!


	32. Chapter 32

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 32:

The Sage Training Continues: The Book That Didn't Sell Well!

Naruto was sitting underneath the waterfall of toad oil after practicing with the oil for almost a day. He opened his eyes to reveal the eyes of the Sennin Mode, the Sage Mode. Jiraiya grinned at his student and Fukasaku smiled at what Naruto was able to accomplish. Naruto could feel that power going into his body like he was a magnet, like he was the honey and the energy was the bees. He flexed his fingers and stood, feeling better than ever. He grinned at his accomplishment as he closed his fist.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled out in glee as Jiraiya chuckled at the boy's hyperactive actions, wondering what this boy would be capable of in the near future. Jiraiya was proud of Naruto, but he knew he had to check with Tsunade on what was going on with the village and the Elders since the retrieval mission for Sasuke.

"Fukasaku-sama," Jiraiya spoke as the short, elder toad looked up at the toad sage, "I'm going to go check on Konohagakure. Can you have your wife help transport me there?"

Fukasaku understood what Jiraiya was thinking about and nodded. "Go on… I'll take care of Naruto's training while you are gone."

"Here," Jiraiya pulled out a book from his pack that he put on the ground, "give him this to read whenever you give him a break."

"I'll do that now," Fukasaku said, grapping and holding the book. "You just go on."

"Alright," Jiraiya departed to go to Konohagakure, put his hand up as he walked away.

Naruto looked at Fukasaku and saw that Jiraiya was gone. "Hey! Where did that perverted sage going?"

Fukasaku chuckled a little at Naruto's name for Jiraiya. "He went to check on Tsunade and the village. You can take a break and read this book Jiraiya-chan gave me to give you. He said it is an important book he wrote, the one book he wrote before the Icha Icha series. It's called The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, a book that holds an importance to his student, your father, Minato." The toad held it out to Naruto, who grabbed it. The elder toad began to walk away before turning back to Naruto. "Once you're done reading it, we can have you start training again."

Naruto nodded as the toad left Naruto to read. Naruto settled down on a tree, opening the book, drifting into the words on the page.

XXX

Bushido Kisuke looked at the water near his feet. He sighed and kicked at the water as if all his problems, all his concerns were caused by the liquid before him. He heard footsteps, ticking like clocks as he looked up slowly to see the frowning face of his teammate, Utsukishi Hikari. He clenched his hands and looked at her as she stopped to look at her teammate. Wind blew around them as Kisuke sighed.

"What do you want, Hikari…?" Kisuke asked her as he knew why she was here. He just wanted to hear it from her, act like he didn't know at all. He just kept looking at her frowning face, no words coming out of her mouth. Then, suddenly, her mouth, her lips began to slowly move and let out words.

"I want… to know… what's going on between you and sensei." Kisuke knew she would ask this. After all, he never really talked to Bushido Takeshi in the past few days. "I understand that he's related to you in some way. After all, you share the same clan name and I've heard the stories of sensei being the Black Demon in the war. Just tell me…"

Kisuke sighed once again. "I'll tell you everything…"

Hikari looked at him, almost confused. Kisuke did say some things, but not everything about himself and his clan. It just surprised her a little bit that he would reveal everything speak of, everything to deal with him, their sensei and his clan.

"Our sensei has been sent on an S-ranked assassination mission against a rogue shinobi, Chishio Ketsu. He is from a clan that isn't well known at all and neither is their kekkai genkai. Ketsu can manipulate blood into a weapon, a substance, anything with chakra as long as he doesn't run out of chakra. He used to be friends with my clan like his clan members were until the collapse of my clan happened. Their clan is a clan fueled by war just like the Kaguya Clan. I feel that our sensei, Takeshi, will have a hard time."

"I knew he was on a mission, but not that big of a mission… What do you mean by a hard time though?" Hikari asked, fearing what he would say to her.

"I mean that I think Bushido Takeshi's last stand will be against Chishio Ketsu…" Kisuke said in an angry yet sad tone as he clenched his fists and started to walk away.

"Kisuke!" He stopped at her call. "So, you're just angry that you'll be the last of your clan left…?"

"It's more than that, Hikari…" Kisuke muttered, but she could hear him still. The wind messed with his hair like moving fidgety hands. "I just found out that he was alive and well after the prelims of the chunin exam and now, he's off on a mission after training with me before the Third Stage of the exam." He sighed as he looked back at the kunoichi. "I just… wish I could go with him… I wish that he would come back safe…, but I have a feeling deep in my stomach that he's going to die on this mission… I want to be there to help him…, to at least be there in his last moments… That's all…"

Kisuke walked off slowly after talking with Hikari sadly looking at his back as he held his hands in his pockets. She turned in the opposite direction and went on her way as Kisuke kept moving slowly on his way. He, then, stood still and his head lifted up a little, a more confident look on his face. He would talk to the Tsuchikage, he would go on this mission and fight with the only family he had left, one of the only supporters he had left…

He tightened his fists and raced to the Tsuchikage's office, knowing if he didn't get there fast enough, Takeshi would be as good as dead…

XXX

Onoki sighed in relief in that his paperwork for the day was done. Now, he could relax…

"Tsuchikage-sama…"

Onoki cursed. _There __goes __my __relaxation__… _"What is it?"

"One Bushido Kisuke is here to see you. He says it is about an important mission you gave out."

Onoki knew what mission that would be, the assassination mission Onoki sent out for Chishio Ketsu. "Let him in!"

The door opened to reveal Kisuke with his calm look as always. He sat down and looked at the Tsuchikage. "I bet you know why I am here…"

"Yes, the mission that called for the assassination of Chishio Ketsu." Kisuke nodded. Onoki sighed. "Alright, I'll send you and two other shinobi to help out, you, Hikari, and Washimura. Will that work…?"

Kisuke knew his leader must have sent someone beforehand. "Who was sent with my sensei…?"

"I sent Kitsuchi as backup just a bit ago. You and your teammates should be able to meet up with him before you guys get to Takeshi. Now, go!"

"Yes, Tsuchikage…" Kisuke said as he departed to look for his teammates and head out on their mission.

XXX

Naruto was crying, looking at the picture of Jiraiya at the back of the book. Jiraiya had given him something better than any of his training, any of his knowledge. He had given him his name…

Naruto wiped his tears and went down to talk to Fukasaku. The old toad saw Naruto approach and smiled at the boy. "Ya ready to train on going into Sage Mode without the oil?"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, I am!"

"Then, let's get to it, eh?" The toad led Naruto to some tiles near a series of spikes. The toad grabbed two of the tiles and raced up the spikes. "Follow me, Naruto-chan!"

"Alright!" Naruto followed up as the toad laid down the tiles and he sat on one while Naruto sat on the other.

"Now, you have to stand still, not moving a muscle while concentrating on getting energy from nature." The toad said as Naruto started to wobble and eventually, start to fall. Fukasaku sent his tongue out and grabbed Naruto. "Or else you'll fall down onto those many spikes…"

"I get it!" Naruto said as Fukasaku set him down on the tile as Naruto started to try again, only to fall again and Fukasaku saved him again. "Err…" Naruto said in anger as he landed on the tile and focused, ready to master his training with senjutsu.

XXX

"You guys ready?"Kisuke asked, looking at his teammates.

"Yeah." Hikari replied, looking determined.

"Yes."Washimura said, looking calm as ever.

"Then, let's head out," Kisuke said, rushing out of the gate, ready to help his sensei, his last remaining family member…

XXX

Jiraiya thanked Shima as he approached where he heard Naruto was training with Fukasaku. He saw that Naruto was sitting on a tile, completely still, gaining natural energy, a lot of it. Naruto, then, opened his eyes, revealing that he was a full-blown sage. Jiraiya drew closer when Naruto felt a bird on his shoulder. He lost balance and began to fall as Jiraiya cursed and rushed forward. Naruto crashed on the ground, barely feeling any pain as he got up and Fukasaku went down, looking at Naruto.

"I hardly felt a thing…" the Uzumaki said, feeling his shoulder.

"You're in Sennin Mode so you heal incredibly faster than normal."

"Well then, Sennin Mode is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, causing Jiraiya and Fukasaku to chuckle.

"Now, we can move onto Frog Kata, the way us toads fight in taijutsu, our style." Fukasaku said as Naruto grinned at doing this.

"Yeah!" Jiraiya chuckled at Naruto's outburst as he just watched the toad and his student begin to do a taijutsu fight.

XXX

"Kitsuchi-san!"

Kitsuchi looked back slightly to see Kisuke, Hikari and Washimura approach him. "I should have known the backup would be you guys. We're getting close to your sensei's location it seems. We need to be careful that Ketsu doesn't spot us."

"Alright!" the three said in unison, ready to get there and help out.

XXX

"So, they sent the Kuroi Akuma to hunt me down, eh?" A man chuckled at Bushido Takeshi, looking down at him from a branch on a tree. His greasy black hair covered his head as he wore a hat over his head and a crescent smile on his face. "Do you think you can defeat me?"

Takeshi chuckled at the man. "We'll see, Chishio Ketsu, we'll see…"

XXX

Naruto breathed heavily, sweating as his eyes that were reminiscent of a toad's began to fade into the common cerulean that he usually had. He looked at his arms, seeing nothing but the sweat from all the training he had done. He looked at the structure he had targeted, the two spikey mountainous structures both tilting in different directions from Naruto's technique.

_It's still not complete… I have to train more with it in Sennin Mode… and make sure nobody sees me doing this… _

Little did he know, Jiraiya was smiling at the boy's back, his arms crossed against his chest as he went back toward his bed. He went into his bed and smiled at what his student was doing, training, getting stronger, never giving up. Jiraiya chuckled at who Naruto reminded him of.

_He's just like me… back then… _

Jiraiya felt his eyelids close, leaving him to fall asleep; the darkness leading him to peace.

XXX

Takeshi breathed heavily as he held his two blades and looked at Ketsu; crimson life flowing from his palms, turning into kunai and his skin closed his wounds. "So, this is your ability…"

Ketsu stared seriously at Takeshi, holding his kunai in a stance. "You'll perish like all the rest…"


	33. Chapter 33

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 33:

The Sage and the Rogue: The Sennin Mode Training Complete!

Uzumaki Naruto breathed out a bit as he looked at Fukasaku, his stance focused and poised. He and the toad started to jump and attack with Frog Kata in the sky, almost like dancing in the blue ocean in the air. Fukasaku smiled at Naruto's progress, looking at the boy from in the air, surrounded by the beautiful baby blue sky. Naruto smirked at Fukasaku when he almost got in a good punch.

"Nice jumping you did there," the toad said, still smiling and looking at the Uzumaki. "It seems you are getting even better at Frog Katas as well."

Naruto was still smirking as he made the familiar cross seal hand sign. _Shadow __Clone __Technique!_

A clone in Sennin Mode appeared in front of him as he went onto the clone's back and moved forward. Jumping from the clone's back, Naruto rose as the clone began to fall down. "I'm not nearly done yet!"

Naruto landed a really good punch, pushing the toad away as he started to fall. The two landed on the ground, breathing a little heavily.

"You've got Frog Katas and some of the Sage Techniques mastered to some degree," Fukasaku said, smiling at the shinobi. "We'll take a break to relax and figure out what we can do next, Naruto-chan."

"Perfect timing, then…"

Naruto and Fukasaku looked at the source of the voice to see Jiraiya standing there, smiling at his pupil.

"Shima-sama wanted me to come get you to eat." Naruto's face paled at the mention of eating the food of the toad's yet again. "Come on in…"

Fukasaku and Naruto went into the kitchen with Jiraiya as Shima was there, standing by the stove. Naruto and Fukasaku sat by the table and Shima noticed she didn't have enough ingredients nor needed fresh ones. She grabbed a basket and looked at the three at the table, drinking their liquid refreshment.

"I'm going to go get some more fresh ingredients." She winked at them, making Naruto make a very pale face.

Fukasaku just smiled and called out, "Be sure to bring back some hearty stuff!" When she left, Fukasaku looked seriously at the pupil of Jiraiya. "Now, while she's gone, let's discuss some things about Sage Mode."

Naruto noticed how serious he looked and knew to listen in. "You're so serious all of a sudden; what is it?"

"It's about the risks of Sennin Mode…" Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at his teacher and Fukasaku nodded and gestured for Jiraiya to explain it. "I guess you were able to tell that you couldn't be in Sage Mode for an extended period of time. In order to gain natural energy, you have to stand still, leaving yourself open to your enemy's attacks. So, you have to have something, an ally, to help you remove this risk. In this case, it would Fukasaku-sama by fusing together at your shoulder."

"I see…" Naruto said, thinking about everything.

"This is so Fukasaku-sama will help you gather natural energy. That way you will be able to use Sennin Mode without worrying about risks."

"Alright! Then, let's do that!" Naruto said, putting his fist into his open hand, a smile on his face, ready to get this mode down completely and be able to use it.

XXX

"You say I shall perish…? We'll see…" Takeshi said, looking at his opponent and pulled out his two entirely black katanas as he charged at the rogue shinobi. The rogue was shocked when the blades that the Bushido held started to make his creations turn into their liquid form, not strong enough to keep their shape. Cursing, Ketsu backed away, the liquid, crimson life staining his palms as he used it and more of his blood from a small open cut to create a hardened crimson blade. "You really think your blade will be able to cut through mine, Ketsu?"

"We will see…," Ketsu merely said as he charged at the samurai yet shinobi. He struck at Takeshi, only to be parried by one of Takeshi's blades, and scowled at seeing the Iwagakure headband on the man's forehead, pushing his blade harder toward his enemy, trying to get an upper hand, only to see the enemy raise his other blade, ready to strike.

Ketsu merely smirked as he made his blood sword turn into a liquid, splattering all over the shinobi. He looked at Takeshi, confidently and arrogantly, as he knew he had this man beat.

"It's already over, Bushido Takeshi, the Kuroi Akuma… You put up a better fight than most of my opponents, getting a few damaging hits on me, making me lose some blood that will never go back into my body when it falls on the ground or another person, disarming me. You definitely live up to your title with those blades you hold…" Ketsu chuckled at the sight before him, the man that would fall onto his knees because of him. "But your title is the only thing you will be able to grip onto for help now for your life will end!"

Ketsu backed away and made a hand sign with a wicked grin on his face. "Farewell, Black Demon! Farewell, Bushido Takeshi…!" Right as he was about to trigger the jutsu that would take the life of one of Iwa's greatest shinobi, he felt a blade, no, two blades pierce his lower back, grazing his stomach, but not cutting it. "Damn it!" Ketsu went out of the blades, the hand sign still in place as the wounds healed, though some blood leaked out onto the forest floor and he looked at the figure that pierced his body. "Who the hell are you…, boy?"

The figure showed itself along with a man, a young woman, and another young man like the figure. The figure had a serious face on as he stared down at Ketsu. "Bushido Kisuke…, your undertaker…"

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto stood, looking down at a worn Fukasaku. The toad got on his shoulder and touched his shoulder with his amphibian hands and made those hands into a hand sign together. They both had their eyes closed as he did his technique to fuse them. He kept feeling something dark and violent behind him as he tried to fuse to Naruto. The only thing was that he could feel what was lurking, not wanting the fusion to happen, the Kyuubi no Yoko. He disengaged from Naruto's shoulder, falling to the grassy ground below and weakly looked at Naruto.

"Looks like it is of no use…" The frog said, weakly in disappointment as Naruto cursed, not being able to use the Sennin Mode properly. "It seems to be because the Nine Tailed Demon Fox inside you has rejected me, not wanting me to fuse with you at all."

Naruto scowled, feeling as worn as Fukasaku, leaning against a tree and, then, standing up. "I can't give up! I need to succeed or I'll never become Hokage… I need to show I can stand by my way of the shinobi, my nindo!" Naruto put his fist to his chest. "I need to show the shinobi world what I am capable of!"

Fukasaku smiled at Naruto, seeing the resemblance between the chunin's and the Gama Sennin Jiraiya's attitudes and views on their way of the ninja, their nindo. They believe in the same thing. He wondered if this was Jiraiya's influence or just how this boy came out to be. The old toad started to frown shortly afterward. "While I love your enthusiasm, Naruto-chan, this is impossible, like looking left while looking right."

Naruto's eyes widened and his fist went into his open hand. "You'll be surprised then, when I make the impossible, possible, Fukasaku-sama!" Fukasaku looked intrigued and confused at Naruto when he made a shadow clone. "The shadow clones I have will enable me to go into Sennin Mode for longer if I find a way to summon them onto the battlefield or wherever I need them. It will make me go past the time limit I can be in this mode without having to fuse to you."

"Indeed, that may work. We'll have to test it out. We can summon you back near Konoha to see if it works by linking your Sage Mode clones that will be on Mount Myoboku to a summoning scroll. Though, you will probably not be able to do this every time you need Sage Mode."

Naruto nodded. "Yes! Let's try it!"

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto stood confidently with a huge scroll on his waist, a short-sleeved red coat with black flames licking the bottom of the coat, on the hemline. He had his eyes opened suddenly, the eyes of a Gama Sennin. He looked at Fukasaku as he felt the Sage Mode wear out, his eyes changing back to his piercing cerulean color. He grabbed the giant scroll, opening it and putting it on the ground. There was a symbol at the center of a circle as strings of symbols branched out of the circle like rays of the sun. Naruto made a series of hand signs and put his hands onto the circle, the center of the scroll. Suddenly, a clone of Naruto appeared, dressed exactly like him, and, just as suddenly, disappeared. Naruto felt the chakra go back to him, like the experiences of the clones, and his eyes gained back the power of the Mount Myoboku sages.

Fukasaku smiled, "I see that it works completely and that you have mastered Sennin Mode completely; not toad parts on your body."

Naruto just smiled and clenched his fist, proud of his accomplishment, ready to prove the shinobi world what he was made of.

XXX

Ketsu looked at Kisuke and, then, the sky overhead, cackling in disbelief until he stopped to smile wickedly and move his head back down to look back at Kisuke. "You, be my undertaker? You sure love to make me laugh!" He made a hand sign and a blood clone formed with a blood sword in its hands as he also had one. "We'll have to see about that one, boy…"

Kisuke flashed through hand signs with Kitsuchi as Kitsuchi put his hands onto the ground and Kisuke threw a kunai and made a hand sign.

_Earth Release: Rock Shelter!_

_Kunai Clone Technique!_

Two rock dome shelters surrounded Ketsu and his clone, leaving only an opening for the kunai to go into as they duplicated and went into the opening to stop the clone and pierce Ketsu. Ketsu winced at the sting of the kunai, noticing they were poisoned.

_Damn it all to Hell! These shinobi aren't pushovers! They also have gotten me while I was weakened by that damned bastard, the Kuroi Akuma! Really?_

"I understand that if you run out of a certain amount of blood; you will die just like any other shinobi. Also, if we hit your heart or other vital organs good enough, you will end up dead, correct?"

Ketsu was shocked by the Kuroi Akuma knowing this, even if he was an expert shinobi. "How do you know about my weaknesses, you bastard? Spill it!"

"Oh, so they are your weaknesses? I didn't think you would just blurt that out like that." Ketsu's eyes widened as he made a hand sign, transforming into blood and slipping from the rock shelter he was trapped in. He went back into his original state, looking more pissed than ever, scowling at the Iwa shinobi. "Ah, you look mad now…"

"Shut up, you fucking asshole!" He continued to scowl at the man as he made a hand sign. "Time to end your life while that blood is still on your body!" Suddenly, the blood became a spear that pierced Takeshi's chest, causing him to choke up and blood came out of his throat in a crimson splatter. Ketsu had a sadistic grin on his face, seeing the sad faces of Takeshi's students, gasping and running to their sensei, except for Kisuke. "Now, you see who has the last laugh! Farewell, Bushido Takeshi!" He looked at the approaching Kisuke, whose head was still down, looking at the bloody ground below. He smirked at the boy. "What do you want, kid?"

"You dead!" Kisuke charged with his sword drawn, stabbing Ketsu in his stomach. Ketsu coughed blood onto Kisuke's shoulder and smirked as he went out of Kisuke's blade's reach and made a handsign, the sword wound healing perfectly.

"You are such a fool!" Ketsu laughed. "Time to meet your end like your sensei!"

"Kisuke, no!" Hikari said, running toward her teammate.

Ketsu laughed manically. "Die, Bushido Kisuke!" The blood on Kisuke's shoulder became a spear, piercing clean through his shoulder, blood coming out of his mouth as he secretly smiled.

"We'll see about that…"

Suddenly, Kisuke turned into a puff of smoke to show that it was really a clone and suddenly, a very shocked Ketsu felt cold steel pierce his heart; crimson life flowing out of the organ, stopping its functions. Ketsu gasped his last breath before falling over to see that both Kisuke and a weakened Takeshi with both of their blades covered in his blood. Ketsu slowly closed his eye, cursing Kisuke and Takeshi, before smiling a devilish smile, his hand sign made.

Takeshi felt the blood on his chest suddenly change into a ball of spikes, surprising him as it pierced his body in multiple places. Slowly, the streams of crimson life flow out of the holes of his body as he slowly fell to the ground. He looked at the yelling face of Kisuke and softly smiled sadly, slowing closing his eyes' connection from the world, embracing the comforting darkness that awaited him.


	34. Chapter 34

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 34:

The Death of the Kuroi Akuma: The Haunting of Your First Kill!

Falling, death, body, falling, crimson bloody flesh mangled together, a lifeless vessel no longer active, just falling onto the murky, muddy ground below its feet. Almost like he's no longer a person, just a shell to bury away and forget about, only to think about in glasses of sorrow and wallow, filled with elixir to take away pain buried deep inside, almost trying to never surface, but you know it shows in your face and your eyes.

Kisuke's eyes began to narrow with his angry scowl, hearing Hikari's cries of "Sensei!" as he clenched his fists and, then, loosened them, quickly yet madly withdrawing his blade from the dying, smirking Ketsu that stared at him with madness, victory. Kisuke moved his blade up and slashed through the dying man; crimson life flowing from the man's shoulder onto the genin's blade and his skin, his clothes, almost like it was dirtying his soul, making it filthier. He kept slashing and stabbing back and forth, imputing his rage into the man's body like a flash drive being shoved into a computer, the information of his pain, his rage, being traded to the computer.

Hikari stopped from looking at their sensei to see in horror what Kisuke had become, his mouth clenched like a set of wolf fangs ready to strike some prey, his arms flailing wildly like wings of a bird, of an eagle, swooping at his swords, the talons, strike and tear the flesh from the prey. Kisuke saw that the already, clearly dead body was falling to the ground so he put his swords into their sheaths and swooped over the body, punching the smirking face that held no activity at all inside it. He was running on instinct, keeping on the intense of rhythm of his fists, pounding, pounding the corpse of Ketsu.

Blood covered his fists as he began to slow down, breathing in and out a little heavily. Then, suddenly, he became himself again, staring wide eyed at his crimson covered hands, shaking uncontrollably until he rushed out to be alone, not looking back at all. He just kept going, nothing on his mind, autopilot taking control of his body. He kept breathing out and in heavily, his limbs moving in weird directions as he ran as if trying to figure out where exactly they are trying to go, not agreeing at all.

He kept going past tree after tree, rock after rock, not bothering to focus on the calls of his name and the rapid footsteps tracking him down. He just kept cursing himself, his words becoming demented, mangled knives and shards stabbing his sanity. He wouldn't stop now! He had to get to a place to think, to realize everything that has happened. His mind was jumbling too many words that he couldn't focus on the important ones.

He just kept on his way until he found a tree shrouded place with a glistening river cutting through it like a wound on the skin. He stopped, bending over, breathing out heavily as he looked into the source of water. He extended his arms to reach for the water, cupping it in the palms of his hands and, then, he pushed it to his face, splashing it against his skin, feeling the cold sensation, allowing him to focus more on what was going on.

He heard his two teammates and Kitsuchi's footsteps stop, still looking down into the water, his skin being washed from the crimson liquid that made him feel filthy whenever it made contact. He kept his eyes on the water, seeing his depressed yet angry expression and beating it by shoving his fist into the water. The water rippled, moving away from the fist's impact site, almost fearing it will get attacked again, moving its body to another area.

"So, that was your first kill…" Kitsuchi said, almost to himself than Kisuke.

Kisuke continued to shake his hands with wide eyes, "I still can't believe I did it… I can't believe I went through with it…" He shook his head almost like he was in denial of what he had done. "But I know that I did do it."

"Kisuke…" Hikari uttered out of her almost trembling lips and her soft hand extended toward his back or shoulder.

"I killed a man… I killed a man…" This uttering of repetition almost became a haunting chant as Kisuke shook in fright and Hikari couldn't stand anymore of it.

She rushed at Kisuke and surrounded him in a hug. He flinched suddenly in shock and, then, slowly wrapped his arms around his female teammate, feeling the silkiness of her blonde hair. "Please…, you should understand perfectly well why you killed him… Your emotions grew out of control…"She grew closer into him, feeling the cold, and still wet, crimson blood on his clothes. "You did it to avenge the only clan member you had left… But that doesn't mean you are all alone!" She pointed at Washimura, standing by a tree, looking melancholy at his teammates. "You still have Washimura and all the other villagers and shinobi in Iwagakure and friends like that Uzumaki Naruto in Konohagakure. And…" She paused, slightly blushing, but it was very hard to see, almost microscopic, pointed to herself and smiled deeply at him. "…you have me…"

Kisuke looked at her, blinked and shook his head as he came to his senses and smiled deeply back to her. "You're right, Hikari… I shouldn't have acted like this… I should have known that I would eventually have to do this… I did, but deep inside, I was in denial… I couldn't accept killing a person, even if I knew I would have to eventually." Kisuke chuckled harshly at his way of thinking, his hand rubbing his head of hair. "I'm an idiot sometimes…"

"No, you are not…" Washimura rose up from leaning on the tree and approached his teammate. "I even had thoughts like that at points when I was becoming a shinobi. I don't know if I fully accept it like you stated, but I'll just have to wait and see…"

Hikari nodded, "Exactly the same thing with me as well! See, you are not alone!"

Kisuke smiled at his teammates, "Yeah, I know…"

Kitsuchi looked from the tree he leaned on and smiled as he rose from the tree he leaned on. "You guys definitely make a good team." The three teammates looked at the man that helped them here. "You better get back to the village to report this to the Tsuchikage."

"Right," the three said, going to Kitsuchi's location and moving forward until they reached Takeshi's dead body, a corpse lying on the muddy ground.

"Let me carry him, Kitsuchi-san." Kisuke said as Kitsuchi nodded at him, seeing the look in the boy's eyes. Kitsuchi grabbed the remains Kisuke picked up his sensei's body and went forward with the others, knowing that his sensei was looking down upon him, awaiting his future that would unfold.

XXX

"Lord Tsuchikage," Onoki's head perked up at the call of his name, "the squad you sent after Bushido Takeshi is here."

"Send them in," Onoki of Both Scales merely said, wondering what had happened when he saw Kitsuchi, holding Ketsu on his shoulder, and the others come in with Takeshi wounded, resting on Kisuke's shoulders. "What do you have to report, Kitsuchi?"

Kitsuchi gestured to Kisuke to say it, who gulped and wet his lips. "Tsuchikage-sama," Onoki looked at Kisuke, wondering what was up with him, fearing of what happened, "Bushido Takeshi is dead…"

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto looked at his new coat with a grin and he said good bye to the toads. He put a conical straw hat on like the one Itachi wore when he came to Konohagakure. He waved at the smiling waving toads as Jiraiya put his hand on his shoulder and smiled down at the boy.

"Shima should be near Konohagakure, ready to send us back there to officially start our journey." Jiraiya looked to see Naruto lightly smiled and nod.

All of a sudden, the two vanished from the toad's sight, replaced by puffs of smoke.

XXX

"What of Chishio Ketsu…?" Onoki asked the team of shinobi.

"He is deceased as well…" Kitsuchi said, looking at Onoki.

The Tsuchikage sighed, "Alright…, I'll hear the rest from Kitsuchi… Leave the bodies here and go on your way… We'll inform you and the village of when the funeral will happen…"

The three teammates nodded and left the office, knowing that even though they lost their sensei, they still had each other. They would move on…

XXX

"So, you ready to go, Naruto…?" Jiraiya asked, grinning at his apprentice.

"I've been ready since we left for Mount Myoboku, Ero-sennin…" Naruto growled at his teacher, but calmed down after that, smiling at the road ahead. "Yeah, I'm ready…"

Jiraiya smiled and pointed at their path ahead. "Then, let's go!"

Naruto sweat-dropped as the wind carried a lone leaf toward their path, "Do you really have to act like that, Ero-sennin…?"

Jiraiya glared at his student, "Could you stop calling me that re- ?" He sighed in irritation. "Never mind, I should know that you probably won't stop calling me that… Let's just get going…"

Naruto grinned childishly, "Alright, let's go!" Naruto started to run ahead, blissfully unaware of where they were going, so he, then, remembered he didn't know where they were going. He stopped immediately, looked back with an embarrassed blush on his face. "Eh…, where are we going to anyway, Ero-sennin…?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and smiled lightly. "We'll be going all around the Shinobi World, but first, we'll go to Sunagakure since your friend Gaara is there and the village is an ally of Konohagakure, so it'll be easier to move about there than in other countries, villages and lands. So, as we go on our journey, you might have to take off your headband so we don't start a pointless fight with shinobi in another village. The only other village that is an ally of Konohagakure is Iwagakure. We'll just have to watch ourselves of shinobi that could attack us."

Naruto nodded in understanding, a serious expression covering his face. "Yeah, let's get going…"

Jiraiya smiled and said, "Yeah…"

The two shinobi began to walk forward, ready to move on with their journey.

XXX

Bushido Kisuke awoke, remembering everything that yesterday brought him. The death of his sensei and the last member of his clan, Bushido Takeshi, the saddening funeral where all he did was stare at the ground, and how the only things that made him feel slightly better was that he got his father's friend's two blades to use. He looked at them from his bed and smiled at them, tears starting to form in his eyes. He wiped at his eyes, closed them as he faced the ceiling once again, falling into the darkness that was sleep.

AN: Hey, people! I know that this is short, but I feel that I would rather post this than nothing or just add a bunch of stuff that feels like filler just so this chapter will be bigger. It doesn't really matter. Plus I've been pretty busy with school, Thanksgiving, and other things. Hope you like the chapter and the story!


	35. Chapter 35

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 35:

The Gathering: The Time Gone By.

**A Year Later**

A fairly tall youth with a conical hat and cerulean eyes smirked at the note in his hand from his perverted teacher as he crumpled it up and tossed it into the air. He looked up slightly with his eyes to see the wind become fangs and tear the paper into unreadable shreds as he put his hands inside his pockets and began to move forward slowly, taking in the sun and the blue sky overhead.

"That perverted hermit…," the young man chuckled as the sun showed the whisker marks that barely peaked from his hat. He sighed as he rose from the ground with the wind, floating as he gliding toward the village quite the ways away. "I just hope he isn't… Who am I kidding? He's always getting in trouble, drinking and being entranced by women without thinking…" He sighed again. "Sometimes, I wonder why I'm still his student…"

The young blonde raced on the wind, going toward a small village in the distance.

-XXX

Onoki of Both Scales was sitting at his desk, thinking about what had happened in the year that had passed. While the rogue Chishio Ketsu was pronounced dead, so was Bushido Takeshi on that day a year ago. Since then, Bushido Kisuke and his teammates had become highly regarded chunin that worked with just each other. Kisuke particularly gained Onoki's interest with him becoming a model shinobi, a skilled leader out of his teammates that knew when to draw back or move forward. He was quite intelligent, but so were his other teammates.

Washimura was great in his calm personality and intelligence. While in some situations Kisuke wouldn't be able to keep his cool, Washimura could. It was this that allowed the team to still be able to focus, stay level-headed, and come up with a plan together that could help them complete their mission. Washimura was also very proficient in Earth Release jutsu and his eagle summons, using them wisely in with his plans and strategies on a mission.

Hikari had also grown into an amazing kunoichi with skills in Earth Release jutsu and genjutsu. She was definitely useful when they had to steal a document or bypass someone to get access to a guarded area. It obviously made missions easier to assassinate targets or retrieve documents and secrets.

Onoki smiled at his thoughts. They had become stronger over the years, just like their other shinobi. The shinobi Onoki mainly worried about were the jinchuriki of his village, Roshi and Han. Roshi lived on the outskirts of Iwagakure in order to live in seclusion and gained the ability to control the Four-Tailed Monkey's powers. Han, however, never really talked to anyone, hating life and growing frustrated with why he was alive at all. It worried the Tsuchikage that Han would just give himself up to the Akatsuki without caring at all.

Onoki sighed as he looked at the blue sky outside his tower. The one thing that excited him was that Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya of the Sannin were going to come to the village soon with Naurto having learned how to control most of the Nine Tails' power. From what Jiraiya had messaged him, Naruto could control the same chains as his mother, but not nearly as well in the aspect of controlling and chaining tailed beasts. The chains would work for a long while, but after a few hours of training, the fox would eventually be able to break the chains and go toward breaking through the seal.

It made Onoki wonder why Naruto's chains were so weaker than Kushina's. Though, from the sound of the report, Naruto was a Gama Sennin with abilities that surpassed Jiraiya and had many other tricks up his sleeve such as Wind Release techniques and some variations on the Rasengan. Onoki smiled at seeing the skills of the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He was already surprised at the chunin's skills in the Chunin Exams.

Onoki chuckled. He just couldn't wait…

XXX

"Do you really have to be like this everywhere we go, Perverted Hermit…?" The blond shinobi sighed as he looked at a very tall man with long, flowing white hair that went into a ponytail.

The man smirked lecherously at the other shinobi. "You should know by now how I act… After all, you have been traveling with me for almost a year and a half… right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto scowled at his sensei's actions and sighed. "Let's get going to Iwagakure, shall we?"

Jiraiya whined, obviously drunk. "But Naruto-kun, I'm the leader…"

Naruto sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. _This is going to be a long trip…_

XXX

"I've been hearing about the Gama Sennin Jiraiya and his disciple heading toward Iwagakure." A Takigakure shinobi spoke by the waterfall that leads to their village.

"So," another Takigakure shinobi barked back, "what does it matter to us, eh?"

"You dumbass!" The first Takigakure shinobi bopped his partner on his head, his brown eyes narrowed in anger of his partner's stupidity. "This means that those two will possibly pass through here, wanting to cross through Takigakure to reach Iwagakure! That means that someone has to report this to Shibuki. After all, I've been hearing that it is this Uzumaki Naruto that's the apprentice of Jiraiya, one of the genin that helped Shibuki out with Hatake Kakashi, allowed us to be allies with Konohagakure later on."

"I'll do it, Tanaka-san!" The Takigakure shinobi that was called an idiot spoke as he saluted to the brown haired shinobi and raced through the waterfall to their slightly timid leader.

Tanaka sighed as he looked at the sky. "At least I don't have to deal with his idiocy for a while… Some peace and quiet…"

XXX

A mysterious man with orange spikey hair and piercings on his body looked at a kunoichi with short blue hair as they both wore black cloaks, decorated with red clouds. Outside of where they were standing, rain fell from dark grey skies like tears from eyes.

"I'm going to use Magic Lantern Body Technique to communicate with our other members about what is planned, Konan."

She looked back at him. "And are we going to sort out who is going after the first few jinchuriki out of the groups?"

"Deidara and Sasori will go after the jinchuriki of the Shukaku since Sasori is from Sunagakure. We'll give the Nibi's host to the immortals and the Three-Tails' jinchuriki shouldn't be hard with **him** controlling it. Other than that, I'm sure Uchiha Itachi can deal with the Kyubi when time comes for it and Kakuzu can deal with the Seven-Tails later as well. As we go on, we'll change as we see fit. Let's just get this meeting started."

Konan nodded as the man communicated with the other members, ready to use the Magic Lantern Body Technique, ready to set things in motion.

XXX

"Shibuki-san!" Shibuki looked up to see one of the shinobi of his small village, bowed before him. "It seems that the Sannin, Jiraiya, and his apprentice, Uzumaki Naruto, are coming toward our village to get to Iwagakure, one of Konohagakure's new found allies over the years since the late Third Hokage was taken by Orochimaru's invasion."

"Naruto, eh?" Shibuki said, rising from his seat in his office and heading toward the shinobi that was under his command. He smiled at the memories of what the boy and his team did to help the village prosper and helped gain him a little more backbone, even if he was still a little timid still. "Go back to the waterfall outside the village and await their arrival. I'll come shortly afterward."

"Yes, sir," the shinobi saluted and went back the way he came as Shibuki smiled, got ready, and went the same way his shinobi did, toward the waterfall, toward Naruto.

XXX

"I wonder what is going on with Leader-san to call us together like this, eh, Itachi?" Kisame asked his partner with a fierce grin that resembled the smile of a shark.

Itachi merely stood there, silently waiting for more of the Akatsuki to appear as holograms. First to come were Sasori and Deidara with Deidara glaring at the calm Uchiha and Sasori sighing in frustration over his young partner and his actions.

"Deidara, do you really have to go picking fights with Itachi…?" Sasori's deep voice spoke out, knowing Deidara was going to glare at Itachi for what he did to him right before becoming a member of the Akatsuki.

Kisame's grin grew wider. "Ah, he's still sore over what happened backed then?"

Deidara huffed and moved his glare toward Kisame. "You know, you would look a lot better when you exploded into a bunch of shark bits, hmmm? After all, art is an explosion!"

Sasori sighed, irritated obviously. "Do you really have to keep on saying that line, Deidara…?"

"Hmm," Deidara stopped his glare and looked at Sasori with a puzzled look, "did you say something, Master Sasori?"

Sasori sighed once again, "Never mind…" He looked to see Hidan and Kakuzu appear in hologram form and shortly after, Konan and Pain appeared as holograms as well. "So, everyone's here…"

"Why did you have to call us back, Leader-san? I was about to get a lead on a great bounty!" Kakuzu said, his voice showing that he was a little pissed.

Hidan looked a little pissed as well, "Shut your fucking mouth up, Kakuzu! I hate all these bounties that you want! They're almost all 'Wanted: Alive!' I need to make sacrifices for Jashin-sama!"

"Everyone shut up…" Pain's cool voice came through the cave-like area. "I have information I would like to share with you."

"Like what," Hidan barked at the leader.

"How in the next few months, we'll prepare to depart as our teams to retrieve the first few jinchuriki to start our plan of world domination…" Pain looked at Sasori and Deidara. "You guys will be targeting the soon-to-be Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert."

Deidara seemed slightly pleased. "Hmmm, I've heard many things about that jinchuriki… Hopefully, his art will give me entertainment."

Sasori was just silent.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, once Shukaku is put into the Gedo Mezo, you'll depart for the host of the Nibi, Nii Yugito in Kumogakure. Three-Tails will be decided upon shortly afterward while it looks like Four-Tails will be your responsibility, Kisame…"

Kisame merely grinned. "Alright…"

"The other tails will be decided upon as we move ahead in our plan. Other than that, I believe that most likely, you," the hologram of the leader of Akatsuki looked at Itachi, "Itachi, will have the pleasure of capturing the Nine-Tails jinchuriki…, Uzumaki Naruto..."

Deidara drew a little interest at hearing this. "What is this jinchuriki like, Itachi? I've heard that he is being trained by one of the Sannin, Jiraiya, like your brother Sasuke is being trained by the snake Sannin, Orochimaru. He must be quite powerful, hmmm."

Itachi merely looked at Deidara, "He is the type to head in face first, not care about the consequences, especially if it's one of his precious people. That's at least what I've seen from him when I met him for the first time."

"Hmmm," Deidara said, "sounds like an interesting shinobi… I would like to see him in action at some point…"

"Let's focus on our own target, Deidara…" Sasori said as his hologram form disappear.

Deidara sneered, "Fine…," and his form disappeared.

Hidan and Kakuzu went on their way, disappearing.

Kisame grinned at their leader and disappeared while Itachi merely stayed emotionless, his from slowly vanishing. Pain stood still as Konan vanished. He, then, put his hand out and clenched it into a hard fist. "Eventually, the world will know… **Pain…**"

He, then, suddenly faded, leaving nothing but a statue at the hideout; its hands were up, reaching for the heavens, wanting everything within its grasp.


	36. Chapter 36

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 36:

The Journey To Iwagakure: Confrontation Near The Village Hidden In a Waterfall!

Uzumaki Naruto yawned out a breath, having walked with his sensei, Jiraiya, almost all day as they approached a small town near Takigakure, the Village Hidden in a Waterfall, the place they would have to go through to reach Iwagakure. Naruto slipped his hands into his pockets and slouched lazily as he walked toward the town with uncaring, tired eyes. All he wanted was to sleep after having to travel all that distance and not taking a break except to eat some ramen at a restaurant they had seen on the way here. Jiraiya was just Jiraiya, grinning perverted and looking at the young ladies and women that passed the two.

Many of the inhabitants looked curiously at the two, noting the Konohagakure headband on Naruto's forehead, barely covered by the chunin's blond bangs. Some of the girls looked curiously at Naruto, wondering what he looked like as the shinobi had positioned his hat in a way that no one could look at him clearly, while others pouted cutely at not being able to see the young Uzumaki. Naruto inwardly chuckled at the irony of the attention from the ladies he was getting; after all, back in Konohagakure, Sasuke was the one getting all the curious glances and stares while mostly Naruto got quite a few glares and frowns, some passive, calm looks, and a very rare smile or, even rarer, a blush.

He just kept walking as he entered the inn after Jiraiya went ahead and went inside the building. Naruto just relaxed against the wall, leaning back as he tipped his hat in an angle to where no one would be able to see his face. Feeling someone's presence, he tipped his hat up with his thumb and looked upward with his cerulean eyes that were vaguely hidden by the darkness cast from the light of the inn and his hat to see a young girl that looked about five look into his hat to see his face. Naruto grinned at the curious wonderment that filled the girl's grey eyes and took off his hat as he leaned down, crouching to be level with the girl's face that was round like a tomato and was framed by locks of light blonde hair.

She tilted her head to show she was still curious and extended her hands to Naruto's cheeks. Naruto smiled kindly, not minding the wondering girl's curious hands reaching, touching the birthmarks, the whiskers on his cheeks. The sign that displayed to the world that he was different, that he housed something unknown, something terrifying. He was confused when he heard a crowd of giggles surrounding his ears only to note that there was a bigger crowd around him of various people, looking with hands near their mouths, amused expressions occupying their faces.

Jiraiya, becoming curious, looked over in the direction of where he heard giggling, believing it to be where Naruto was leaning against the wall as he saw a hoard of boys and girls, men and women. Jiraiya peaked over their heads, seeing Naruto, crouched down as a small girl happily rubbed his whisker birthmarks, smiling and giggling at Naruto's reaction whenever she did it. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes into a glare, getting a little jealous of the attention Naruto was getting. Jiraiya, then, sighed and chuckled.

_Ah, youth… It seems that most people in Konohagakure don't notice things about Naruto as much as people in other villages and towns do. _He smiled at the situation, then, looked back to grab the key from the receptionist. _Plus, it seems Naruto is more relaxed out here than in Konoha as of late and I wouldn't blame him since the Sasuke incident… I wonder how he'll react when he arrives in these other villages, let alone Konohagakure again…_

"Naruto!" The blond looked up to Jiraiya, getting all the eyes on the tall, white haired sage. "I've got the key for our room. Let's head up and get ready to get some shuteye. After all, we're going to be heading out soon anyway."

Naruto smiled lightly as he rose up to his feet, patting the blonde girl's head, said something quietly to her, causing her to smile sadly and nod. He grinned his own famous grin and said his goodbyes to them, causing them to smile and wave at him as he and his sensei went to their room.

Jiraiya grinned widely at his pupil and nudged him in the shoulder. "It seems my disciple is becoming popular like his father and myself!"

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sure you were, Ero-sennin." He patted his sensei's back and snatched the key to put it into the door as Jiraiya just looked pissed about what Naruto was pretty much saying.

"Hey, you gaki, do you really think you can say something like that to the Great Jiraiya-sama?"

Naruto just fell onto his bed, enjoying the comfort of the sheets, tuning out Jiraiya's complaints as he just drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Shimura Danzo looked at the cuts he had put into the trees from his Wind Release techniques as he noticed the Root shinobi by him. "Good thing I brought you guys after all."

"Why is that, Danzo-sama?" One of the masked shinobi asked as Danzo gripped his right arm, taking off the Golden Arm Braces and gripping at his bandages.

"Come at me with the intent to kill," Danzo spoke darkly.

"Danzo-sama…," the shinobi said hesitantly.

"I said, 'Come at me!'" Danzo yelled, causing the Root shinobi to charge forward with intense speed, kunai drawn, not noticing the revealed Sharingan on Danzo's right palm. As he was about to stab his leader in the chest, Danzo made a quick hand sign, targeting his chakra to the eye.

_Izanagi! _

The shinobi was shocked when he stabbed Danzo in the chest, only to see a second later Danzo disappear, only to reappear with some hand signs stringed together into a technique, breathing in.

_Wind Release: Vacuum Wave! _

The two Root shinobi were totally shocked when blades of wind tore them into shreds of crimson life and flesh, no life, no body anymore. He looked to see the eye on his palm close as he knew he would just have to replace it with another open one. At the very least, he knew the jutsu worked and that was all that mattered. After all, there might come a time when he will have to use this jutsu to catch some shinobi off guard like the rogue Uchihas or Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

He merely wrapped up his bandages and grabbed the Golden Arm Braces as he secured them to seal the Sharingans and the cells of the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Danzo merely held his usual calm emotionless look as he walked through the woods, his arm secured in the brace, hidden from the world for now.

XXX

"Come on, Naruto!" Naruto quit waving to the people of the village as he began to head away from it and he looked over to his sensei, Jiraiya. "You know we can't be lollygagging around when we have to cross through Takigakure, which isn't going through the best times."

_You're the one that is lollygagging the most anyway, especially whenever we stop in the village just so you can check ladies out… I mean, "Do research!" _Naruto thought angrily as he caught onto what Jiraiya said. "Wait… you never told me what was happening around Takigakure!"

Jiraiya face faulted at not telling Naruto what was going on and he quickly got up and rubbed the back of his head all while wearing a sheepish smile. "Well, Takigakure is near Kusagakure, a village where Orochimaru has a hideout from what I've gathered, though it seems he mainly has stayed in Otogakure with him training that Uchiha kid. Orochimaru's men have been giving the village a hard time plus all the conflicts with having so many nearby villages such as Iwagakure, Kusagakure, Konohagakure, Otogakure, and Amegakure. It's very difficult to deal with the tension."

"I see…," Naruto said, walking forward with Jiraiya.

"That's why I want you prepared if we have to deal with some confrontations on the way." Jiraiya smirked at his student, who was now holding a smirk as well.

"So, I can begin to show why people have begun to call me the Kaze no Arashi…" Naruto said more than asked as he looked ahead to see a not well hid Otogakure shinobi. "It seems those confrontations are going to happen sooner rather than later."

Jiraiya merely kept his smirk, seeing the Otogakure shinobi scamper off like a bug from the bushes. "Though it seems it will be longer than you think since it looks like that ninja was all alone, maybe a watcher for when I would come down this road. After all, my head would be a good gift to that snake, Orochimaru." Jiraiya joked as he saw a puff of smoke appear a little distance from the foliage. "So, it was a shadow clone to see who would come. They're probably minor chunin rank shinobi that occupy this area to scare off civilians and beginning ninjas. Shouldn't be a problem to deal with at all."

Naruto moved his arm in front of the Sannin, his eyes holding a serious expression inside them. "Let me deal with them, Ero-sennin… You can watch from the background and be my backup if I run into trouble with them."

Jiraiya chuckled at the sudden serious, commanding attitude Naruto held. "Alright, gaki… Go ahead…"

Naruto grinned wildly at his teacher. "Alright, won't take long at all…" Naruto dashed forward as Jiraiya chuckled again at the rambunctiousness he held.

"Yeah…," Jiraiya merely said with a light smile, following his student forward, toward the lion's den.

XXX

"What did you see," the leader of the Otogakure shinobi in this sector to take care of any minor shinobi trying to get into Kusagakure from Takigakure or any other village nearby, though their overall leader, Orochimaru, told them there most likely wouldn't be many major shinobi approaching here.

"Toki-san, I believe it was the Gama Sennin, Jiraiya, and some teenage kid, but the kid was wearing a hat to where I could identify him at all, though it seems that my clone was spotted by both of them so would believe the kid is either a well-trained genin or a new chunin. I couldn't even see his headband from under his hat so I don't even know what village this boy is from, but most likely, it's a Konohagakure shinobi, knowing Jiraiya is with him."

Toki's eyes grew fierce and narrow as his fist tightened in his metal claw-like glove. _Konohagakure…_ He always hated those people that were in that village, thinking they were the best of the best. It made his lips curl in anger, Konohagakure… He would show not just this boy, but the whole village that they didn't hold true shinobi. He smirked slightly at being able to do that. "Do you think they are heading in our direction?"

"Yes, I believe so, from what I sa-"

"Toki-san," a thin, masked Otogakure shinobi burst into the tent where they were located, "some kid is approaching here and fast. It looks as if he can float on wind!"

This got Toki's attention, his flowing, black hair landing on his shoulders as he moved toward the exit with a grin. "Alright, I will deal with this pest… completely…"

His hand slapped the tent flap as he exited, ready for some action with his blade.

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto had his arms crossed on his chest, a grin on his face as he saw the Otogakure ninja rushing forward; looking determined to get a kill. Naruto flashed through hand signs, still keeping his signature grin on his face as he stopped forming the signs and blew in some air.

_Wind Release: Vacuum Wave! _

Naruto released his held in breath to have the wind become fierce blades that torn at a few of the shinobi, shocking some of them. One of the Otogakure shinobi by one of the closer, smaller tents flashed through hand signs, smirking at his hidden plan.

_Sound Clone Technique! _

A bunch of clones zoomed to the hilltop where Naruto stood with his grin. Naruto flipped into the air, moving his hands into signs for his jutsu, still wearing his grin while he was in the air. _Wind Release: Wind Storm Technique! _Naruto put out his palms, emitting a storm, a torrent of wind that came down upon the sound clones, bursting all of them and tearing apart some of the many Sound ninjas. The blond sage, then, hear a piercing sound, making his eyes go wide. _Shit! Almost all of those men were sound clones! This is bad! I have to get out of the range of the controller of the technique and use some dummies to absorb the blow!_

The blond Uzumaki flashed through hand signs once again to end with a familiar cross seal. _Shadow Clone Technique! _Four Narutos appeared with three taking the sound technique full on as Naruto himself smirked, charging a Rasengan with the left over clone. The clone caused a puff of smoke with the other clones, allowing Naruto to charge in without being seen that well with the cover as he saw the shocked Otogakure shinobi, scared, sitting on the ground by the destroyed remains of one of the tents. Naruto moved the Rasengan right on the guy, shooting him fiercely into the ground, dead as a doornail.

Naruto charged forward, making another set of four clones, two standing on each side of Naruto as he sent the other two into the fray to see where the others were. He was shocked when suddenly his clones disappeared rather quickly, getting a memory of being chopped by a katana, wincing slightly at what happened. He went forward as he saw the puff of smoke from his clone clear, standing still to see the sharp katana that destroyed his clones held in a hard hand. Naruto stood still, his hat still on his head as the wind lightly touched the little bell tied to it, causing a tiny sound to chime from its openings. Toki looked with a smirk at the Konohagakure shinobi, swinging his katana at his fail attempt to intimidate the young ninja.

"So, you're the student of Jiraiya that I heard so much about from Orochimaru-sama. Uzumaki Naruto, correct? I've heard you are also the Kyuubi Brat, but it seems that you are that little shinobi that has gotten a slight reputation, eh, Kaze no Arashi? You were named after that wind technique you used earlier, the Wind Storm Technique." Toki chuckled as he looked at the ground, but then, suddenly, looked up at Naruto with cold, sewer-water eyes that struck Naruto to the core. He chuckled darkly once again as he licked his lips almost exactly like the Snake Sannin himself. "Orochimaru-sama is going to love me handing your head on a plate to him."

Naruto glared at the Otogakure shinobi, his clones disappearing from existence as Naruto's eyes turned into the eyes of a toad, orange with a black, minus sign pupil in the middle of them. He became a stone wall as he stood completely still, looking deadly to the man. Naruto growled fiercely at the feeling of this man, want to rid of him as quickly as he could, even if it resorted to his Sennin Mode. "My head won't come off as easily as you think, but I'll gladly let you try!"


	37. Chapter 37

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 37:

The Arrival: Reflections of the Past Teammates of Team Seven!

Tanaka looked as smoke and jutsu covered the area in the distance. He cursed his luck as he knew something was up over there and he had to check it out. He saw, to his relief, the guy he sent to Shibuki come back as Tanaka flashed through hand signs. The shinobi that was coming toward Tanaka stopped, seeing Tanaka go through a familiar series of hand signs.

"So, you're going over to where all the action is? Damn, I should have stayed here!" The shinobi said, hating having to keep watch.

Tanaka merely looked slightly at the other shinobi. "Taichi, just stand there and look pretty for whoever comes toward the village. Deal with them if they are a threat to the village as well."

"Alright," Taichi nodded, his bald head slightly glistening from the straight sun rays hitting it as Tanaka put his hands on the water of the waterfall.

_Water Release: Rising Aqua Pillars Technique! _

Using his chakra and the water from the waterfall, Tanaka made a few pillars of water that he went on top of to help reach where Naruto was. He jumped into the air as he went through hand signs and raised his hands into the sky, close to the clouds.

_Water Release: Moisture Gathering Technique! _

The water from the clouds began to gather on top of his hands into a giant sphere of rainwater as he felt himself falling to earth on top of an area where the smoke from Naruto's clones were clearing. He looked to see Toki, slicing two of this blond kid's clones, knowing he was an Otogakure shinobi. Scowling at the skilled man, Tanaka threw the sphere of water onto Toki, getting Naruto's attention as the sage smirked at the Takigakure shinobi's technique. Toki felt wet drops of water hit his neck as he merely grinned devilishly, going through hand signs at a rapid pace before turning around to the water and raising his hands to reveal circles like Zaku had.

_Decapitating Airwaves!_

A wave of wind assaulted the water, causing it to disperse into waves of water crashing onto the rocky, earthy ground below as Tanaka now knew that this was Naruto's battle from seeing the look on his and Toki's face. Toki, then, turned to give Naruto the attention once again as he saw Naruto smirking still, rushing at him, pulling a fist back. Toki dashed toward Naruto, going through hand signs that Naruto knew were to his _Decapitating Airwaves _technique, raising his hands in the direction of where Naruto was, only for his airwave technique to hit a clone. He cursed seeing the real Naruto right behind the clone; fist held back as it came charging toward Toki's face. Toki barely dodged it, letting out a breath of relief, only to feel a sharp hit on his check, pushing him toward a rock wall at his right side.

_Shit! What the hell did that brat do to me? There's some trick to his taijutsu and his eyes… they're like a frog's. _Toki thought as he got up and looked angrily at Naruto, pulling out his katana after going through hand signs. Waves of chakra invaded his blade as he glared, scowled at the Konohagakure shinobi in front of him. _This bastard kid is going to die here! I'll make sure of that myself! _

Toki rushed toward Naruto, slicing the air with his sword, his chakra wave unleashed across the air. Naruto, knowing he had been in Sage Mode for a minute or two, knew he had to finish this quickly, but didn't want to destroy the landscape too much.

_That means no Rasenshuriken or summoning some of the bigger toads like Gamabunta… I'll just have to get out of Sennin Mode since I have already used it quite a bit and I want to save it in case I need it absolutely against him or anybody hiding. I guess I'll finish him with my Kekkai Genkais, trap him suddenly with my chakra chains and hit him with a Wind Release technique. That will be the best thing to do right now. _

Naruto looked at the seals on his palms, ripping them off as his eyes changed to his usual cerulean and he felt the chains that came out of his fingers. He launched the chains at Toki, wrapping around both the shinobi and his blade, rendering him useless as Naruto dodged the air slice that Toki did with a quick production of a clone, tossing it into the attack. It burst into a cloud of smoke as Naruto whipped through a series of one-handed hand signs, shocking Toki at the power this boy possessed.

_I see why he is called the Kaze no Arashi now… He is definitely going to be a force to be reckoned with… I have failed you, Orochimaru-sama… _Toki thought, putting his head down as Naruto finished doing the hand signs.

_Wind Release: Mini-Tornadoes Technique! _

A bunch of tiny tornadoes tore apart Toki's body, spraying crimson life into the air as Naruto merely looked at the incoming Jiraiya and Tanaka. Naruto withdrew two more seals from his pouch and put them on the back of his hands, making sure they were on before looking at Tanaka, seeing the headband holding the symbol of Takigakure.

"So, you were sent by Shibuki, eh?" Naruto asked Tanaka, who merely nodded at the young shinobi, who grinned at the nod. "Alright then, let's get going!"

Jiraiya chuckled as Naruto rushed toward the village and Tanaka merely looked at the Sannin.

"Is he always like this?"

Jiraiya held a smile as he looked at Naruto's back. "Pretty much…"

XXX

Haruno Sakura sighed, reaching her arms into the sky, stretching out from her training with Tsunade. She kept walking, thinking of all the time that had passed since her teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, left with the Sannin Jiraiya. She found it weird that she and Naruto, teammates, were being trained by two of the three Sannin, though their former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, had gone to the third Sannin. But Sakura didn't want to think anything about that day, the day "the Last Uchiha" left her on a bench, left her alone…

_But I wasn't alone… _Sakura thought, thinking about a certain unpredictable knuckleheaded shinobi, a scarecrow-like man, and a bunch of other people. A pineapple-shaped head on a boy's body came to her mind, huffing about things he thought were troublesome, a blonde that couldn't keep her mouth shut, a "pleasantly plump" boy grinning as he munched on chips, a shy girl with short, dark blue hair, a grinning boy with fangs and claws, a boy that was hidden under his hood and jacket, a rambunctious, "youthful" boy with a bowl cut and flashing teeth, a boy with long hair and white eyes that held no pupil, a girl with her hair put into two buns, a women with a sizable bust and long blonde hair and many others that she had seen over the years. A smile came across her face as she knew that she wouldn't be alone yet there was so sense of loneliness that gripped her when she thought of Naruto or even Sasuke still… Some sense of a bond that was still there, invisible and unbreakable…

_I hope you come home soon, Naruto… I wonder how much you have grown with how much I have grown with Tsunade's training… _Sakura thought as if Naruto could hear her, cursing the training that Tsunade was putting her through. _Sometimes, Tsunade-sama can be a slave-driver… _Then, she got a serious look. _But it will allow me to get stronger… strong enough to support people… strong enough to not be a burden anymore…_

She clenched her fists and dashed to the place she had unknowingly been going to a lot more often with Naruto's departure.

_Ichiraku Ramen, here I come!_

XXX

Uchiha Sasuke grunted as he made the hand signs that became almost second nature to him. After all, he had been training a lot with it over the time he had been with Orochimaru. Lightning chakra appeared all around his body as if it was a shield, a body of armor to protect the Uchiha from harm. He quickly, elegantly stripped his blade from its clothing, letting, almost forcing, the electric chakra to gather on the blade, feeling the power in his hands. He suddenly stopped the electricity when he heard clapping, swiftly maneuvering his blade in order to clothe it once again. He looked slightly over to the direction of the clapping with one of his coal black eyes, to see the face of the notorious snake Sannin, Orochimaru, his teacher for the time being.

"Well done, Sasuke-kun," the snake said, his 's' sounding like the hiss of a pleased snake, looking at its dinner. "You are learning things at quite a fast rate. I'm impressed with your progress. You can retire for now. "

Sasuke hid the anger on his face as he turned from Orochimaru, merely grunting like he usually did, opening the door to his room, entering it, and, then, shutting the door. He, then, smirked at the progress he had done. He has learned a lot more than what Orochimaru has seen. He knew he was starting to learn almost everything Orochimaru had known. It was almost time to begin his true mission into action, killing Orochimaru and destroying the base from the inside out, leaving everything in ruins except things Sasuke wanted to take.

The Uchiha would, then…

Sasuke looked at the picture hidden in the drawer, seeing the blond glaring in the direction of his younger self.

Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he pushed the drawer back in and landed on the bed, looking up at the plain ceiling. _Sorry, Naruto… There's still one more thing I have to do before I head back to Konohagakure. The one thing that only I am capable of doing; I hope you completely understand when it comes time for me to complete the mission and depart… _He sighed once again, closing his black coal eyes. _I can only hope that you would understand why… _

And with that, the young Uchiha fell asleep…

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto looked at the waterfall before him, a grin on his face as Tanaka and Jiraiya stood at his side. "So, I'm back here again, eh? Takigakure… How's Shibuki doing as leader?"

Tanaka chuckled at the blond shinobi's question. "Shibuki-sama is doing well, though he is still the same shy guy usually. Sometimes, he can break through that shell and become strong and confident. When you see him like that, you know something serious is going to happen."

Naruto joined in on the chuckling. "Yeah, I bet…" Naruto looked around the village to see people look, point, gawk, and talk in the direction of himself and his teacher, Jiraiya. Naruto smirked at the attention he was getting and nudged his sensei in the stomach. "Looks like we're popular, eh?"

Jiraiya let out a hardy laugh, catching Naruto's and some of the passing villagers' attention. "Well, I am the great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku! Of course, they would look at me in awe!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, sweat-dropped expression on his face. _Oh yeah, great Jiraiya-sama, you are the greatest shinobi of all time… _His thought was laced in sarcasm as he looked at the sage. "Whatever, ero-sennin…" He put his pinky finger into his ears as the old Sannin raged at his disciple for calling him a perverted hermit. Naruto merely looked not fascinated as he stared at his sensei. "Sorry, what did you say, Ero-sennin? Couldn't hear you over some petty whining of some kid."

Jiraiya fumed and turned from the Uzumaki, who grinned at hearing a chuckle from Tanaka. "You guys seem pretty lively and very familiar with each other. Well, you are sensei and student, so I should have seen that coming." The Takigakure shinobi chuckled once again, causing Naruto and even Jiraiya to hold a light smile on their faces.

"Yeah, it just seems that with all the training I've done with him over the years has begun to make a bond of sorts between us. Right, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya lightly smiled. "Yeah, though you remind me almost too much of your parents… It's kind of scary how much memories you bring up whenever I see you… You are definitely a mix of Minato and Kushina; there's no doubt about that at all." He sighed and looked up sadly at the cerulean sky overhead, reminding him of Naruto's and Minato's eyes. "I just wished I would have been there when the Kyuubi attacked the village… I think it would have helped stop what Minato had to do… Hell, I could have sealed it inside of you and give my life up…" Jiraiya chuckled in a sad tone as he talked. "Then, you would have at least had a father... instead of a perverted old sage like me…"

Naruto looked at his sensei. "Jiraiya-sensei…" Jiraiya looked over at Naruto, shocked the boy would suddenly say his name instead of the nickname. "I understand what you are saying, but… I know that my father had to do what he did to me for a reason… more than just saying the village… He, being a very knowledgeable man unlike me," Naruto chuckled, "had to have known that I would need the Nine Tails in order to do something, something that my father couldn't have done. You, after all, told me that my dad doesn't do things without reason."

Jiraiya sighed and smiled lightly at his student, taking a moment to ruffle the young teen's blond hair. "Yeah, you're right, gaki… Thanks for that."

Naruto smiled as they approached the tower where Shibuki was waiting for them. "No problem, Jiraiya-sensei…"

Unknown to them, they were being watched from a distance by a mint-haired girl that was hidden in the trees that looked around Naruto's age, staring at Naruto's whiskered cheeks. She smiled in some kind of excitement and wonderment, even in hesitation and hope. "I've finally found someone… someone like me…"


	38. Chapter 38

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 38:

The Meeting: The Red Clouds Begin To Move!

Uzumaki Naruto had his signature grin on his face as he went into the office of the leader of Takigakure, Shibuki. Shibuki looked at Naruto with a light smile, his long dark brown hair hanging down his back, his bangs reaching for his eyebrows as his ink black eyes brightened a bit at seeing the young Konohagakure shinobi. After all, he had not seen the young teen since the mission his team took to help out his village. The leader rose up from his seat, still smiling at the Uzumaki as he walked around his desk and extended his hand toward Naruto.

"Hey there, Naruto," Shibuki looked at the still grinning Naruto, noticing that the chunin had become taller since he last saw him. "I see you're getting taller now." He laughed as Naruto chuckled. "Nice to see ya, kid."

"Nice to see ya too, Shibuki-san," Naruto smiled at the leader as the leader smiled back and looked over to see Jiraiya.

"So, this is the famous Jiraiya of the Sannin," Shibuki asked, looking slightly shocked that one of the Sannin would be in his office, in this village. After all, Takigakure wasn't really a popular place to visit with its weak and low shinobi force and not appealing location compared to many other shinobi villages. Plus, not that many people knew about Takigakure other than shinobi from other villagers, travelers, and other very rare, occasional people that find out about the village. Shibuki went over to Jiraiya, who was leaning against a wall in the office, and extended his hand with a smile in greeting to the old toad sage. "Hey there, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya looked at Shibuki for a second before a light smile went upon his face and his hand clasped Shibuki's. "It seems that you're more of a leader than Naruto described to me before we got here. He described you as shy and timid yet able to lead when there comes a time to. You don't seem shy at all to me."

Shibuki took his hand as it went to the back of his head and scratched it; embarrassment was all over his face as he looked at the sennin. "Well, I did try to actually get over my nervousness and timid nature and I'm still a little timid, but definitely not near as much as I used to be."

Jiraiya smiled at Shibuki. "That's great!"

"Yeah, it really is." Shibuki smiled lightly, rubbing the back of his head until he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, are you guys going to be staying? I know you have to go to Iwagakure, but could you at least stay here for a bit? A few days, maybe? Some of the academy students and shinobi would love to see you, Jiraiya-san, and you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, his finger pointed at himself. "Me…?"

Shibuki smiled at Naruto, knowing of Naruto's situation with the Kyuubi. After all, one of his very own shinobi was the prison for the Seven-Tails just like Naruto was the prison for the Nine-Tails. "Yes, you. You and your teammates and sensei helped this village out so they regard you guys as heroes. Plus, my village houses a jinchuriki of our own."

"Seven-Tails, huh?" Jiraiya muttered under his breath. "What is the host of the Seven-Tails like?"

Shibuki sighed, knowing of the mint-haired girl's personality and attitude for the village and the villagers. "The host of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle is a kunoichi of this village named Fu. As for her family members, I don't know anything about them, just that the mother died in childbirth and the father died helping seal the tailed beast into his daughter. As she grew up, she, of course, noticed the villagers' ignorant actions of harm and names upon her. The glares, the stares, the pointing fingers, the angry faces, the frowning faces, the disgusted faces, the mocking laughter… of the villagers affected her greatly. It was too much to bear for a girl that young, the burden of a beast inside you, the burden of saving the village yet you are mocked by the very village you protected…"

Shibuki chuckled sadly, tears falling from his eyes like light rain from hovering clouds. "Bitter irony, isn't it… That irony is also on you as well, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Not as much as it used to be, but yeah, I definitely understand the feeling. So, what did she do because of the village? From the sound of your voice and the tears coming out of your eyes, something bad must have happened."

Shibuki wiped the tears that were about to fall and looked at Naruto with a saddening frown. "Fu had finally found a friend in one of her classmates from the academy when it was near time for graduation. They looked inseparable whenever I saw them together, but it seems it was all just a trick… a game that the academy kids thought would be the best and fun. The first friend that Fu had broken her down right at the peak of their friendship, only to show her true self…" Shiibuki clenched his hand tight, the skin near his hand starting to turn white like a ghost looking to haunt someone. "Fu broke down for the first time, with almost the whole class laughing at her, pointing at her, mocking her, singing names at her in a cheery voice, even though they were some of the darkest names to her. 'Monster, monster!' 'The demon, the demon!' The became almost like battle cries against her, sucking her will to survive out…

"Eventually they stopped, leaving her alone to cry, leaving her time to think of something. That something was her so-called realization to what she was, to what she was to the world and how she felt about the world that surrounded her…"

"So, what did she come to…?" Jiraiya asked, still knowing as well as the frowning, almost crying Naruto, who was looking like he was about to break down in anger and sadness of what this village did to her… just like what Konohagakure did to him. But this girl, from the sound of it, wasn't as strong as Naruto was, in terms of determination and drive. He didn't think she would come to Gaara's realization though; she didn't seem like one to think she had to kill them all to feel alive and accepted.

"Fu began to become a shell, not showing any life or at least not much to anybody. She just came to think that humans were the demons. She began to despise them, so much that I'm shocked she hadn't killed a member of the village yet. After all, she was neglected for the most part, and when she was acknowledged as a friend, she found out that person wasn't one, merely someone to make her life even more miserable. That's how she is…" Shibuki turned away from Naruto and Jiraiya, looking out of the glass at the village he kept hidden and protected and sighed at its people's ignorance of what Fu really was.

"Thanks for allowing us to stay here, Shibuki-san." Naruto bowed as he had a serious face on. "I'm going to head out and look around the village a bit." _Maybe I'll find this Fu girl while looking around the village… I wonder if she'll know if I'm a jinchuriki immediately… _

"Alright, Naruto, go on ahead!" Jiraiya said with a smile as Naruto opened the door and went out to close it, not knowing that Fu already knew of his appearance in the village. He just kept walking until he went into the sun, outside of the tower.

XXX

"Hmmm, I'm getting quite tired of seeing this plain, flat area of sand, Master Sasori. It most certainly isn't art at all." The blond-haired Deidara said, the wind blowing his cloak that had the design of red clouds on it. "Though I am surprised that Leader-sama said that we were prepared earlier than expected, hmmm."

"Way earlier than expected, Deidara…" the puppet master spoke in a deep voice, looked up at the former Iwa shinobi, now a rogue. "We got it done thanks to Leader-sama and ourselves doing nothing but preparing the statue and getting other things out of the way. We're ahead of schedule for sure."

"Hmmm," Deidara said, looking around as they approached where the Suna shinobi were guarding the village that they called home. His thumb and index finger gripped the zipper on the pouch on the former Iwa ninja's right side. He put his hand into the pouch, the hand on his palm opening and eating some clay. "Let's start this with a _bang_, hmmm."

Sasori merely looked at the Suna shinobi, starting to look in their direction, trying to see them clearly from the sand blowing in the wind. "Just don't keep me waiting, Deidara…"

Deidara merely smiled, a giant bird of clay appeared as Deidara jumped on it and took off his hat, throwing it into the sand. "Once you beat those guards, you can watch my art in action. It'll be a… explosion!" Deidara smiled at Sasori before taking off, heading off to Sunagakure in cover of the sand and wind, not being seen at all.

Sasori sighed as the shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Sand appeared around him. "Looks like I'll have to finish this quickly… Just make sure you don't get too carried away, Deidara…"

XXX

Pain looked at Amegakure from his perch like a watchful hawk taking care of its nest. _Deidara and Sasori should be getting the Ichibi soon. _He arose, turned, and headed inside the tower that used to be used by Hanzo of the Salamander years ago. He looked at his hand and clenched it. _The plan has finally begun to come into motion… _

Pain stopped the rain that fell upon his village as he felt no intruders at all. _The world shall know __**pain**__… I'll make sure it knows and learns how to correct its mistakes… For I am a God! _

Clouds began to open up as a bean of sunlight shined upon Pain as he walked away from it slowly, leaving it to just shine on the floor.

XXX

Fu waited from the shade of the trees for that blond boy to walk out of the tower that the leader of Takigakure stayed. She just had this feeling that she could relate to him, that he was a jinchuriki from the whisker marks and the look in his cerulean eyes reminded her of her own eyes having that look sometimes as she looked at him from the side, not having to deal with his hid front side because of his conical hat he wore that looked to be made of straw. Once the young man came out, Fu narrowed her orange eyes, trying to look at his appearance more and see what he was wearing from the cover of the trees.

The young man had his headband on his forehead, but she couldn't read it as the plate wasn't facing her. Some of the headband flew in the breeze as it was the two strands left after tying it to his forehead, poking from his hat. A green Chunin vest covered his chest along with a long sleeve black shirt he wore underneath it. The pants he wore matched the color of his shirt, black as coal. Blond bangs hung down his forehead, showing her that he had spikey, blond hair and below the bangs laid two cerulean pools, though Fu could only see one from her side.

Suddenly, the shinobi looked over in her direction, causing her to 'eep' and move back a bit in the forest. Looking at him again from the cover of the trees, she saw the face of a handsome teen donned with whisker marks and two cerulean pools. She also noticed the symbol on his forehead protector that confirmed his village: Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Fu had heard of this shinobi village quite often, hearing that it was among one of the greatest ninja villages in the shinobi world. She had heard tales of its many strong shinobi. The Copycat Shinobi Hatake Kakashi, the rogue Uchiha Itachi, the Sannin Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, the famed Ino-Shika-Cho team, the taijutsu expert Might Guy, the Kami of Shinobi, the Third Hokage, and lastly, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Those were the main ones she could remember off the top of her head.

She moved backward as the shinobi approached her, approaching the trees. Her heart began to beat faster, wondering if he knew she was there. Her question was answered when the blond stood in front of the trees, letting her notice the scroll he carried on his back for the first time, to which she face palmed for not seeing it there earlier.

"I know you are in this wooded area…" The blond spoke, making Fu let out a very quiet gasp that the Konohagakure shinobi never heard. "I just want to speak to you… That is all…"

This shocked Fu, even though it gave her a chance to get to know this person that felt like her, at least by her eyes in her opinion. He just had this look to him in his eyes and his whiskers that made her think jinchuriki right off the bat. She decided she couldn't hide from this shinobi as he appeared to be a skilled one, even though she had some doubts about him; after all he was a stranger. She sighed and headed out of the trees that surrounded her, ready to confront this mysterious ninja before her.

AN: I know not much happened overall, but I've been busy lately with school work and family stuff and I thought this would be a good stopping place. I see if I can get the next chapter up as fast as possible. I may actually have it up by the end of the weekend, but I'll definitely have it up in three days - a weeks time. Thanks for the support as always! You can always tell me your thoughts by reviewing the chapter and I'll definitely have the story pick up pace here soon.


	39. Chapter 39

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 39:

The Happiness, The Sadness: The Beginning Of The Dawn!

Yura looked out toward the sand, a dazed look on his eyes as he saw Sasori approach from a distance wearing the cloak of the Akatsuki. One of the guards looked scared, shaking in what was going on.

_Akatsuki? They aren't supposed to be here yet based off of Jiraiya-sama's information! What the hell is going on? Did Jiraiya-sama lie to us? _The guard thought, panicking as Yura pulled out a kunai, staring expressionlessly at the guard, approaching him slowly. The guard looked over his shoulder to Yura, not seeing the kunai in his hand, just seeing the emotionless face that held a goatee and black hair. "Captain Yura, what are you doing! The Akatsuki are here! Why are you just...?"

"Stop," Yura whispered into the guard's ear, the guard still shaking in fear, eyes wide with what was happening to him, "it'll all be over soon..."

The guard couldn't yell as he felt crimson life flood from the shell that was his body, falling down near the area Sasori was approaching. Yura grew a serious expression as he approached the other guards, forming hand signs. _Wind Release: Vacuum Wave! _He inhaled the air around him and released it in a breath, waves of deadly air leaving his lungs, tearing the surprised guards apart until none were left. Deidara saw the guards were gone and approached Sasori on his giant clay bird, his artistic creation. He smiled slightly in anticipation, eager to fight the newly instated Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert.

"I'll be going ahead, attacking the village from the air. Bet you can't wait to see my art in action, hmmm, Master Sasori."

Sasori smiled from under his puppet. "You know me all to well, Deidara..."

Deidara smiled with a little chuckle as he took off. _Shukaku's host, Gaara of the Sand, the Fifth Kazekage... show me your art!_

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto looked at the young lady that went through the trees and went right outside the trees, allowing him to get a good look at her. He looked at her cute face, noticing the exotic mint-green hair that was cut short, reminding him slightly of Sakura, the orange hair clip that was held in her hair, and the matching orange eyes that almost made Naruto freak out with happiness. After all, it was still his favorite color. He just didn't have any clean orange pants today. She wore her Takigakure head band on her arm, reminding him of Shikamaru, a short sleeveless white midriff shirt that showed off her toned stomach and fishnet armor underneath the shirt that extended out a bit of the shirt, showing Naruto she trained quite a bit, a white short skirt cover fishnet shorts that she wore, and long white armlets reminded Naruto of Ino since she wore those as well when he last saw her.

Naruto smiled at her, getting her attention as she still was in a stance where he could tell she was cautious of him and why he was here. That and why did he want anything to do with her as nobody in the village really cared for her other than Shibuki and she still didn't really care for him either. Naruto saw a bench and sat at it, tapping it as a sign of him wanting her to come over here.

"I just want to introduce ourselves. I've heard about you from Shibuki and I can tell that we've had a similar life." Fu scowled slightly at the mention of Shibuki telling this boy about her life, though from the sound of this guy, they seem to know each other well. Well, she had heard of a boy with whisker marks, an Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, and some pink-haired kunoichi team from Konohagakure that helped out Shibuki and the village a while back. Naruto even took off his conical hat, setting it down on the ground by his feet, revealing to her his full handsome face. His cheeks bore the whisker marks that first caught her eyes, spiky, blond hair that hung down his forehead protector, his deep, cerulean eyes that seemed like oceans in themselves, and his signature grin that made Fu's cheeks slightly flush. This caused her to shake her face a bit, making Naruto think she was a little embarrassed being with someone for the first time in a while. He chuckled as silent as he could, allowing Fu not to hear.

"I'll start then," Naruto said, his clenched fist hitting his chest. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, a chunin of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What I like is training, my precious people like my senseis over the years, my teammates, my friends, ojii-san, obaa-san, and ramen, especially when its bought for me." He smiled, remembering Iruka paying for his ramen back in the day. "What I dislike is the three minutes I have to wait before I can eat my ramen and anybody that tries to attack my friends and my village." Fu had a sweat dropped expression on her face, thinking almost the only thing he talked about other than people important to him was ramen. "And my dream..." This got her attention, hoping it was something other than being a ramen chef. "...is to surpass all of the Hokage, present and past, and have the people of Konohagakure acknowledge my existence." This got Fu wide eyed, surprised at what this young man said to her. "Hmm... My hobbies were pranks back when I was a kid..." He has a childish smile on his face at remembering all the pranks he did, chuckling a bit at some. "...but it seems nowadays its all about training. Now, how about you?"

Fu shook her head, looking at Naruto, telling him she was ready to introduce herself. "I'm Fu, a kunoichi of Takigakure. What I like is training. What I dislike is the villagers of Takigakure... no I hate all of humanity... for they have put me through hell..." This made Naruto frown, the way she talked reminded him of himself, Gaara, and Sasuke. "My dream is something more of what I hope would happen, that I would have a life... Some happiness to take away my sadness, something to calm me when I get angry... Not like that will happen anyway... My hobby is just training... that is all."

Naruto frowned at what this village did to her, his fists clenched tightly as a scowl went over his face, anger beginning to fill his body. Fu looked over, gasping at the look on the chunin's face. She didn't know that he would react like that. She frowned, think that anger was for her. She sighed sadly, tears about to fall as she thought it was over. _It seems I'll never find happiness after all... _She got up from the bench, getting Naruto's attention, stopping his anger. "I'm sorry... See you..."

Right as she was about to take off, Naruto gripped her arm, stopping her from leaving. "I should have told you what I really was from the beginning..." Naruto muttered just loud enough for her to hear, causing her eyes to widen, thinking about what he really was. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox..." This made the girl gasp, tears coming down her cheeks in finally seeing someone that was like her. "I have faced something similar to what you have faced, no friends, no family... Just the faces of laughing, scared, angry villagers filling your mind with hateful names, spiteful names, names that just tear you apart... But I found happiness in my senseis, the former Hokage, my teammates and it grew... Soon, I became friends with another jinchuriki from the Sand Village..., some of my classmates in the Ninja Academy..., the present Hokage,... that pervy sage I have for a teacher..." Naruto chuckled at his mention of Jiraiya. Over time, my sadness became happiness and I want that for you..." Fu gapsed when Naruto pulled her, turned her to face him, a true smile on his lips as he let go of her, extending his arms out. "I want you to feel that happness and let go of the anger and the sadness... Will you allow me to help turn that sadness into happiness, Fu-chan...?"

Fu gasped, tears streaming down from her orange pools to her cheeks, as she ran into him, knocking him over as she just kept gripping at him, crying and repeatedly saying, "Yes...," into his chunin jacket. He chuckled and smiled as he held Fu in an embrace, happy to have found a new friend, someone he could make happy.

_Now, all I have to do is talk to Shibuki and Ero-sennin to allow me to take her with me... Hopefully, it's a yes..._

XXX

Deidara smiled at what Gaara did and his art, the jinchuriki wrapped in the tail of his clay bird. "It seems not having to kill you has harder than I expected..., but in the end, my job is done... The mission has been accomplished..."

Kankuro scowled at the leaving Deidara, racing after him. _Gaara..._

Some of the Sand shinobi tried to stop him to no avail, preparing to issue documents to Knohagakure to issue teams to help recover their jinchuriki, but more importantly, their Kazekage.

Kankuro raced following the clay bird as he noticed it landed a little distance outside of the village. He kept running, even faster as he looked to see all the guard brutally killed, crimson life staining their corpses. Kankuro was freaked out, looking at the destruction. _This is insane... _Then, he remembered Gaara, scowling again, as he raced forward, seeing another Akatsuki with the one that captured Gaara. Kankuro growled, taking out his scrolls, unleashing his puppets and yelling at them, "Halt!"

Sasori and Deidara turned around to see the glaring Kankuro and his three puppets. "Give Gaara back to me, or you'll be dead on the ground."

Sasori laughed, "Deidara..., go on ahead of me... I'll take care of this puppet master..."

Deidara hopped on his bird, "Hmm, alright then, Master Sasori... Don't take too long with the boy..."

"Like I'll let you go as you please!" Kankuro made Crow launch forward, ready to strike only to be surprised as a tail popped from Sasori's cloak, making his hat drop from his head.

"I don't like making people wait, so I'll deal with you in the quickest way possible..." Sasori spoke deeply, wanting to get this over with.

XXX

Tsunade sighed at the paperwork on her desk... Oh, how much she hated this stuff... _I just wish something more important would come up that would allow me not having to do..._

"Hokage-sama!" Yurika charged in, her short brown hair swaying as she moved and handed her that message. "It seems that the Kazekage has been kidnapped by Akatsuki!"

Tsunade sighed once again. _I just had to think... _"Alright, call down Hatake Kakashi and Sakura Haruno to report to Suna. They'll probably run into Temari after all. I'll call in Gai's team as reinforcements."

Yurika saluted Tsunade, "Right on it, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade sighed and thought to herself, her fingers massaging the bridge of her nose.. _When will I ever have a relaxing day... _

XXX

"You want me to do what, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and had a tick mark on his forehead. "I want you to make papers that will allow you to transfer Fu-chan to Konohagakure, Shibuki-san!" He gripped Fu, causing her to blush at all the attention she was getting as she wasn't used to it.

"Do you really think I would just do it? Give me a reason I should do it, Naruto... Shibuki said from his desk, making Naruto scowl at the leader of Takigakure.

"Do I need to give you a reason! You," Naruto pointed angrily at Shibuki, "should know what she goes through in this village! You should know what is best for her! And that is moving to Konohagakure!"

"Calm down, Naruto." Jiraiya spoke up, getting everyone's attention, making Fu realise that the fabled Gama Sennin Jiraiya was before her. "Shibuki, I believe that Naruto is right. After what you have told me and Naruto of her condition in the village, you know she would be better to travel with Naruto and I until we reach Konohagakure where we can figure out where she will live and such. Don't you think that would be the right thing to do...?"

"But the village, the council will...

Fu suddenly bowed, shocking everyone, in front of Shibuki's desk. "Please, Shibuki-san, let me go with these two... Let me find happiness... Please, just let me have a life!"

Tears kept falling from her eyes as Naruto helped her up, embracing her tightly, letting her cry into his vest once again. Shibuki sighed and smiled lightly at the two, knowing that they already were growing a bond.

_They will be inseparable... _Shibuki thought, smiling sadly. "Alright, I'll do it now and tell the council tomorrow so they can't do anything with you already gone..."

Naruto and Fu smiled as Naruto rushed and embraced Shibuki. "Ah, I knew you would do that, Shibuki-san! That's why I love you!"

Shibuki had a tick mark on his forehead as he screamed, "Naruto, get off of me!"

Fu and Jiraiya broke out laughing, knowing that this was the beginning of something great.

XXX

"So," Hatake Kakashi said, looking at the body of the Kazekage that rested on Sakura's lap and Chiyo approached Gaara, looking determined as Sakura let out a few tears, shaking her head sadly, knowing how hard this would affect Naruto when he heard about it. Kakashi knew as well as he sighed, looking sadly at the body of Gaara. Temari began to cry, having Sakura and Ten-Ten comfort he as Chiyo put her hands on the already dead Gaara's chest, her jutsu starting.

Sakura gasped in realization, "Lady Chiyo, that jutsu is...!"

Chiyo looked over to Sakura, her eyes showing that she had a smile on her face.

Neji had his Byakugan activated. _This flow of chakra... _

"What is she doing...?" Lee asked, wondering why this old lady was doing something to the dead jinchruiki.

Sakura looked determined at Lee, "She is going to bring Gaara back to life!"

This shocked everyone as Chiyo just kept the jutsu up. _Could she really do that...?_

Kakashi looked at Chiyo's hands. _A jutsu like this must carry a risk as big as the reward. _

Chiyo flinched a bit at noticing what was going on with the jutsu, her eyes widening. _Not enough chakra..._

As if noticing it, Temari rose up and put her hands out, getting Chiyo's attension. "If it's to get my brother back to me, then I'll help you out by giving you some of my chakra."

Sakura went down to Chiyo and did the same. "Yes, Chiyo-sama! Allow me to help as well, even though I have not much chakra. I use as much as I can to help. She chuckled sadly, "I'd hate to see Naruto's reaction to Gaara becoming Kazekage without being able to see his face. I can't imagine how Naruto would feel with Gaara gone."

Chiyo nodded, allowing them to help. "Temari, Sakura, I can tell that you will become very strong kunoichi. Temari, keep supporting your brothers and the village. I know you'll become a splendid Suna kunoichi." Temari smiled, nodded, tears coming out of her eyes. "Sakura, I can tell you that not many have that drive that you have. I haven't seen one as strong as yours since your masters. I know you're going to be an even greater kunoichi than Tsunade." Sakura nodded with tears threatening to come out. "I know that this Naruto is a great friend of Gaara and he sounds like he'll become a great shinobi himself, maybe even Hokage. I know that Suna and Konoha will flourish together. I know it from both of its shinobi now. Tell Naruto about what I have said."

"I'll send a letter to him by my shinobi hound, Pakkun, right now." Kakashi said, starting to write the letter and summon Pakkun.

Chiyo stopped her jutsu as Gaara started to come to and some of the Suna shinobi started to surround them. Sakura cried a little as she approached Kakashi, who was about finished with his letter.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura's voice got his attention, "can I use your pen and some paper? I want to write Naruto something as well..."

Kakashi eye-smiled at her, handing her the ink, pen and a blank sheet of paper. "Go on ahead, Sakura..."

Sakura smiled sadly at him, wiping her tears away, grabbing the stuff from him as she sat on the ground, chuckling at the fan-girls arguing over who got to see Gaara, but Temari rushed in, yelling at them to back off him. Then, she started to write until she finished. She sighed at her letter and smiled at its contents after proof-reading it, happy to find no errors. She handed them to Kakashi, who gave them to Pakkun, who immediately rushed toward Naruto and Jiraiya's scent.

XXX

It had been a day since Naruto, Fu and Jiraiya had left Takigakure, with Naruto and Fu growing attached to each other. Naruto began to her most of his life in Konoha, not noticing how whenever he talked happily about his female teammate, Sakura, Fu started to frown or even scowl a bit. They had set up camp so to speak at a little village when Jiraiya went outside of the inn, ready to conduct some research while Naruto talked to Fu. He chuckled perversely until he noticed Pakkun dashing toward him.

His eyes grew serious, his face serious as well as he stopped almost giggling at what he was about to do. _This must be serious if Kakashi sent one of his ninja dogs directly to me... _

He noticed that there were two letters attached to Pakkun and he reached and grabbed them as Pakkun just told him to read the letters. Pakkun disappeared as Jiraiya saw one letter was written by Kakashi and the other was by Naruto's pink-haired teammate, Sakura. Jiraiya chuckled at what reaction Fu and Naruto would make when he announced Sakura sent a letter for his student. He opened the letter from Kakashi and read the contents as he began to curse and scowl at the contents until Kakashi wrote that he wanted a new Ichi-Ichi as a p.s., making Jiraiya lightly chuckle but suddenly, his face grew a saddened expression.

He sighed as he went back up to the room where Naruto and Fu were located, opening up the door.

"Ero-sennin, why are yo-"

"Here," Jiraiya said, tossing a letter at his student, causing Naruto to grow a confused expression, "it's a letter from that Sakura chick that you're teammates with." He silently chuckled as he saw Fu's slightly enraged expression and Naruto's happy expression until he left the room, growing a sad expression as he went on his way, going out of the inn.

Naruto began to read as his expression became from total bliss to total saddness and anger. Fu tried to peak at the letter and, then, noticed Naruto's expression as he crumbled up the paper angrily, not even reading it all, and tossed it into a waste bin, almost knocking over the bin as he went toward the door.

"Naruto...," Fu said as Naruto turned slightly to Fu, his eyes showing pain and anguish and hatred.

"I need to be alone..." Naruto muttered loud enough for Fu to hear him and, then, he took off...


	40. Chapter 40

What if Naruto had a hidden power that came to be when he fought Mizuki, a bloodline he never knew of? Then he would be known as the Kaze no Arashi, the Wind Storm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kaze no Arashi

Chapter 40:

Breakdown: The Beginning and Ending of Too Many Things to Count.

Uzumaki Naruto was running, just running. He didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop. He just kept going. His breaths came in and out rapidly yet in a rhythm, an unmistakable rhythm, a chaotic rhythm, an unbalanced rhythm. His eyes unfocused, causing him to crashing into a tree, falling onto the dirt that his feet once moved on. He just kept breathing, his blue pools full of confliction, sadness spiraling out of control. He moved his hand in front of his face, panting a bit, and, then, gritted his teeth as he turned his hand into a fist and bashed it into the dirt beside him, tears starting to escape his eyes as he remembered the words that the letter said, the words that made him stop reading it.

_Gaara died…_

XXX

Nii Yugito was running, just running through the sewers as she stopped and turned around, her long, blonde hair pulled down into a pony-tail. She breathed out a bit as a three-bladed scythe went forward, coming toward her, and landing on the water. She noticed that string of some sort was at the end of it as she heard the footsteps of the ones that were after her for some reason.

"You've sure got some moves…" One of the two said, approaching Yugito from the darkness of the tunnel. She noted this one as the one with the long scythe. "Hmm… My attacks are the slowest of the Akatsuki and the least skilled… So I can't hit a fucking thing, seriously!"

Yugito flinched at the word "Akatsuki," but kept her composure. "So, you're both from the Akatsuki…"

"Even though you have those moves," the one with the scythe said, coming out of the darkness with his partner, revealing his Akatsuki cloak, his slicked back silver hair and purple eyes, "you're still not all that much trouble."

The other one began to speak, a tall, dark skinned man with the same cloak as the other one, white hood, black mask, and usual eyes that were green with red sclera and no pupils. "Hidan, this is the jinchuriki of the Two-Tails. One little mistake, and you're dead." The way this guy spoke about Hidan dying seemed to confuse Yugito, almost like he was joking.

Hidan merely smiled lightly at his partner. "Ah, Kakuzu, no need to tell me that at all. I want her to kill me so this can be over with, seriously."

"Then, let's do this." Kakuzu said, eager to get this over with.

"Wait a moment," Hidan said as he pulled out a chain wrapped to a circle with an upside down triangle on it and put it near his lips. "I need to be sure to offer my prayers to God."

Kakuzu merely looked at him, irritated, "There you go with those stupid prayers again."

Hidan barked back, slightly looking at him, "Hey, I don't particularly like them that much either, but my religion is strict about this shit!"

Yugito merely smirked, "You guys think you got me trapped, but it's the other way around!" She made a hand sign and paper bombs started to explode, trapping the three of them inside the sewers. She narrowed her eyebrows, looking fiercely at them. "Now that I know you're Akatsuki, I can't let you guys out."

Hidan looked at Kakuzu, "Oh, crap, Kakuzu, looks like she's got us trapped here."

Kakuzu merely looked ahead at Yugito, "It's for the better anyway."

Yugito still looked fiercely at them. "I swear on my name, Nii Yugito of Kumogakure, that I will kill you!"

Hidan looked pissed at her, pointing a finger in her direction, "Huh? Kill us? Goddamn it! I fucking hate it when someone yells out a battle cry like that. It fucking pisses me the fuck off! And when I get pissed off, it goes to my head and when that happens…"

"Just shut the hell up, Hidan." Kakuzu said, interrupting him.

"But still when that happens, I begin thinking, 'Ah, to hell with all these objectives, I'm going to destroy everything in my way.'"

"Like I said Hidan, shut the hell up. Our objectives are everything."

"I mean, this assignment just doesn't go well with my beliefs. I mean, my religion, Jashin, is about pure carnage and nothing more. An assignment where I have to half-kill someone should never get me to want to do it, seriously. I may not look it, but I'm a very religious person! So, why not we negotiate?"

Yugito kept her eyebrows narrowed, specious of these two, "What do you mean, 'negotiate,' huh?"

Hidan just looked at her, "I mean, can you just roll over and let us capture you?"

Yugito began to change into the Two-Tailed Cat, "Heh, like that will ever happen!"

Kakuzu got into action position as Hidan just looked on, "Oops, guess that was a 'no…'?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Kakuzu said back.

The Two-Tailed Cat roared and swiped at them, causing debris to fall around them. Hidan and Kakazu cursed, going toward the outside, an opening. Hidan went behind a wall of rock, looking at the cat.

"So, this is the Nibi, said to be the tailed beast of vengeance. That must make me a trapped rat. Heh, this is so not funny…"

XXX

Fu was running, trying to find Naruto. She suspected that Naruto raced off because of the contents of the letter that said, "Gaara died…" But if he had read on, he would see that he was brought back to life. She had to find him before he did something horrible to himself. She ventured on in the direction Naruto went off to, seeing the start of a forest. She then noticed Naruto, sitting underneath one of the first trees. She went to him and started to explain what the real story of the letter was.

"Naruto, Gaara isn't dead. It says in the letter that he died but was resurrected by this Chiyo lady."

Naruto moved his head forward so quickly he shocked Fu, making her fall backward as he grabbed the letter and read on in hope. He wanted to hope that Gaara was still alive; he didn't deserve to die. Naruto let out a breath of relief, happiness as he smiled and read the rest of the letter, talking of Gaara's big welcome back to the village. He chuckled at the image of Temari making Gaara's fan girls back away from the still-slightly recovering Kazekage. He smiled sadly, wishing he was there to see Gaara.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Naruto looked up to see a blushing Fu beside him and a grinning Jiraiya in front of him. "Let's get going to Iwagakure!"

Naruto sighed, smiling lightly as he put the letter into one of his pouches. "Yeah, let's get going!" He got up, offered the still slightly blushing Fu a hand, which she gladly took and went onward, to their next destination.

XXX

Nii Yugito was nailed on the remains of a wall as Hidan was lying with a black spear inside his stomach like the one Yugito had in her hands. Kakuzu was sitting, reading something that looked like a map.

"Hey, are you almost done with that, Hidan? It's already been thirty minutes…"

"Let me be! The ceremony must not be interrupted!" Hidan yelled as he took the spear out of his body, cursing in pain. He began to rise up and look at his partner.

"Each time you go through one of those creepy prayers. Could you at least shorten them?"

"Shorten them?" Hidan yelled. "That's sacrilege!"

Kakuzu looked at the map, finding out where they would go next to find their other target. "Fire Country will be next…"

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto smiled as he looked around Iwagakure. People looked at him weirdly, noticing he was with a Takigakure kunoichi and Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"So, you've finally arrived, Jiraiya-sama, Naruto…"

Naruto smiled at the familiar face of Bushido Kisuke with his two teammates. Kisuke was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a slight smile. He seemed a little taller than when Naruto last saw him, but Naruto had gotten taller so it didn't really surprise him. Washimura looked almost exactly the same except he had his chunin vest and white pants with black stripes down them. Hikari had her long blonde hair pulled into a braid down her back, wearing a tight black shirt and form fitting black pants.

"Kisuke, his teammates!" Naruto said approaching them.

"You should at least remember our names!" Hikari yelled at him before calming down. "Utsukishi Hikari is my name, Jiraiya-sama."

"Washimura, Jiraiya-sama." Washimura spoke, reminding Naruto a bit of Shino.

"And who is this Takigakure kunoichi with you?" Kisuke asked, the look in her eyes reminding him of Han whenever he had seen him.

"Oh, her?" Naruto pointed at Fu, pulling her in, causing to blush lightly. "She is Fu and she's traveling with us until we get to Konohagakure where she'll transfer there!"

"Hey…" Fu said, still not used to contact with a ton of people.

Kisuke went over to Naruto's ear and whispered, "She's a jinchuriki, isn't she?"

Naruto grew a little stiff, "How did you know…?"

Kisuke smirked at him, "Well, now I know."

Naruto cursed, but then looked at Kisuke and lightly smiled, trusting him with this information. "Just don't say it to anyone and everyone."

Kisuke just reassured the Uzumaki, "I understand, Naruto… Just like how you're the host of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The only people that will probably know is Onoki and my teammates. Though I know eventually, word will spread about her being in Konohagakure."

"I know," Naruto said, looking at Fu interacting with Jiraiya, Hikari and Washimura and he sighed. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to her like what happened back at Takigakure."

"Alright," Kisuke said, putting a hand on the shinobi's shoulder. "Let's go see the Tsuchikage then. He really wants to test you against one of his shinobi. Probably me." Kisuke sighed as Naruto laughed a little and they headed for the Tsuchikage's tower.

XXX

Zetsu appeared by Hidan and Kakuzu. "I'll take care of the Two-Tails… **The new member, Tobi, and Deidara went on to capture Three-Tails…**"

Hidan got up with Kakuzu as Zetsu noticed the circle on the ground with the triangle in the middle. "At least when we came you were done with that ritual… **Yeah, that ritual really gets on my nerves…**"

"Hey!" Hidan barked. "You all are just infidels, ignorant of prayer!"

"When you're sad and alone…, **all you can count on is yourself.**" Zetsu said.

Kakuzu joined in. "I disagree. Money is all you can count on."

Hidan had a tick mark on his face. "There you go again, Kakuzu! Did you know your damn assignments dealing with money have us behind schedule?"

"We're already ahead of schedule as is. Plus I joined with you because you said religion is profitable. I have to deal with Akatsuki's finances." Kakuzu spoke to his partner.

"Money is important…" Zetsu said as he looked at them. "**You guys go on with you assignment and I'll deal with Two-Tails like I said earlier…**"

And with that Zetsu went with Two-Tails and Hidan and Kakuzu went toward Fire Country.

XXX

Onoki of Both Scales was pleased. He got to see skills that the Uzumaki-Namikaze had gained through this training experience. He felt the progress Kisuke had gained through the years as well. Such as in the beginning of their match, Kisuke used a mud clone while Naruto was in Sage Mode. When Naruto used his Frog Kata, the mud blocked his vision, shocking Naruto and allowing Kisuke a few good hits on him. Kisuke also showed that he was following in Takeshi's footsteps. His skills with the katanas that Takeshi was known for surprised Onoki.

"Very nice show, Uzumaki Naruto-kun, Kisuke-kun," Onoki said, smiling at the match.

"Thank you, Tsuchikage-san." The two said, bowing.

"Now, let's get to my office. There is important information for you guys and Jiraiya here."

"What kind of information?" Jiraiya asked Onoki, causing the Tsuchikage to look at him.

"Information on Akatsuki…" That made Jiraiya and Naruto turn serious really quick, walking to the office to find out what this information was.

XXX

"As you have heard, the Akatsuki have started to move, a lot earlier than you suspected Jiraiya." Onoki spoke to Kisuke and the others.

"Yes, I figured that out when I heard from Kakashi and my spy network about the Akatsuki capturing Gaara. Who else have they got into their grasps?"

"Nii Yugito, the host of the Two-Tailed Cat, and I believe that two of the members are about to or have captured the host of the Three-Tails." Onoki said, getting their attension. "They seem to be going in order of tails. This means that I have to, and I have started to, prepare for Akatsuki to come after my jinchuriki since the next one is Four-Tails, one that I have."

"The sad part is that the Four-Tails' jinchuriki lives on the outskirts of the village. He'll be hard to seek out, but the Five-Tails' jinchuriki will be even worse. He is a lot like Fu and purposely stays hidden and hard to find which are a plus and a minus for us. We can't find him, but the Akatsuki will have trouble as well." Onoki sighed at the situation. "It seems that it'll take a long while for them to come here. Probably a month and it seems that two of the members will come near Konohagakure in a few weeks after the sealing of both Two-Tails and Three-Tails."

"The news came to other villages as well?" Jiraiya asked as he saw the looks of frustration on Naruto's face and almost the same on Fu's as well as fear.

"Yes, I believe so." Onoki chuckled looking at Fu and Naruto. "The Raikage's going to be pissed when he hears of her going to Konohagakure. He's already angry with Yugito being captured by Akatsuki."

Naruto and Fu looked at Onoki. "So, Uzumaki," Onoki spoke, curious of what the boy will say, "What do you say you're going to do?"

Naruto looked in thought for a moment, but then, looked at Jiraiya, who smiled at his student and nodded. The Uzumaki looked at the Tsuchikage with a serious expression and said, "I'm going back home!"

AN: There we go, the fortieth chapter of Kaze no Arashi! I thank you for all the support and even those that bashed this story. I'll admit, this story started off pretty bad and I rushed a lot in parts. But I will make sure to write better in all the stories on from here. Now, I'll be making a sequel to this story that I will call Futatsu no Pasu, or Two Paths. Mainly because of the two paths of Naruto and Sasuke, the characters I will mainly focus on, but all characters will be focused on. I will also have a new story up sometime. Again, I hope you enjoyed this story and look forward to the sequel. See ya!


End file.
